Midnight Sun
by Flower-Happy
Summary: Le cinquième roman de Stephenie Mayer, Fascianation mais du point de vue d'Edward malheureusement le roman n'est pas fini, c'est donc que la première partie.
1. News !

Coucou tout le monde ^^

J'ai reçu de nombreux messages pour remettre Midnight Sun en ligne pour cela j'ai ouvert un sondage sur pixule où vous allez décider (enlevez les espaces):

211046295417_

Voilà la version PDF (enlever les espaces): /Y3bH/

Voilà à très bientôt ^^


	2. Complet !

**Midnight Sun**

**CHAPITRE 1 - Première Rencontre**

C'était le moment où je souhaitais être capable de dormir.

Le lycée.

Ou plutôt le purgatoire pour utiliser le mot juste. S'il y avait une façon de

racheter mes péchés, cela devait beaucoup peser dans la balance. L'ennui c'est

que j'en avais de plus en plus l'habitude ; chaque jour me paraissait plus

monotone et impossible que le dernier.

Je suppose que c'était ma façon de dormir ; si dormir est définit comme le

stade inerte entre des périodes actives.

Je regardais fixement la fêlure qui courait le long du mur le plus éloigné de

la cafétéria et j'imaginais le dessin si elle n'y avait pas été. C'était la seule

façon de ne pas écouter les voix qui bourdonnaient comme un essaim

d'abeilles dans ma tête.

Plusieurs centaines de voix que je ne connaissais pas qui me criaient leur

ennui.

Quand quelque chose apparaissait dans l'esprit d'une personne, j'entendais

tout et même plus.

Aujourd'hui, toutes les pensées avaient été accaparées par l'insignifiant

drame d'une nouvelle venue parmi les élèves. C'était tellement facile de savoir

ce qu'ils pensaient. J'ai vu ce nouveau visage répété esprit après esprit, sous

tous les angles. Juste une fille ordinaire. L'excitation pour son arrivée était

prévisible de façon agaçante - comme le jouet clignotant d'un enfant. La

moitié des garçons, pareils à des moutons mâles, s'imaginaient déjà amoureux

d'elle juste parce qu'elle leur avait jeté un coup d'oeil. J'essayais difficilement

de ne pas les écouter.

Je bloquais seulement quatre voix plus par courtoisie que par déplaisir : ma

famille, mes deux frères et mes deux soeurs, qui avaient l'habitude du manque

de vie privée en ma présence et qui me donnaient rarement leurs avis. Je leur

donnais toute la vie privée que je pouvais. J'essayais de ne pas écouter si je

pouvais les aider.

J'essayais tant que j'en avais la possibilité, mais ... Je savais toujours.

Rosalie pensait, en général, à elle. Elle voulait s'apercevoir de profil dans

une glace, et elle retournait dans sa tête sa propre perfection.

L'esprit de Rosalie était un étang superficiel avec peu de surprises.

Emmett fulminait à propos du match de catch qu'il avait perdu contre Jasper

durant la nuit. Il voulait se montrer très patient pour faire en sorte qu'à la fin

des cours ils organisent un autre match. Je ne me suis jamais senti intrus en

entendant les pensées d'Emmett parce qu'il n'a jamais pensé quelque chose

qu'il n'aurait dit tout haut ou fait. Peut-être que je me sentais seulement

coupable de lire les esprits des autres parce que je savais qu'il y avait des

choses qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu que je sache. Si l'esprit de Rosalie était un

étang superficiel, celui d'Emmett était un lac sans ombres, limpide.

Et Jasper...souffrait. Je retins un soupir.

_Edward_

Alice m'appela dans sa tête. Elle avait désormais toute mon attention.

Cela aurait été exactement la même chose que si elle m'avait appelé tout haut.

J'étais content que l'on m'ait donné ce nom car il se perdait ces dernier

temps... Il était ennuyeux. Dès qu'une personne pensait à un Edward je me

tournais automatiquement...

Ma tête ne se tourna pas cette fois. Alice et moi étions doués pour les

conversations privées. C'était rare que quelqu'un le remarque. Je gardais mes

yeux fixés sur le mur.

_Comment résiste-t-il ? _me demanda-t-elle.

Je me renfrognais, un imperceptible changement dans la partie supérieure

de ma bouche. Rien qui ne pu avertir les autres. Je pouvais facilement me

renfrogner lorsque je m'ennuyais.

L'esprit d'Alice était maintenant alarmé et je vis dans sa tête qu'elle voyait

Jasper dans sa vision.

_Il n'y a aucun danger ?_

Elle cherchait dans le futur proche, écumant les visions avec monotonie

pour trouver la source de mon froncement de sourcil.

Je tournais lentement ma tête sur la gauche, comme si je regardais les briques

du mur, soupirant, et à droite sur la craquelure du plafond. Seule Alice savait

pourquoi j'agitais ma tête.

Elle se relaxa.

_Laisse-moi savoir si ça va bien se passer._

Je bougeais seulement mes yeux, vers le plafond, puis vers le bas.

_Merci de faire ça._

J'étais content de ne pas avoir à répondre tout haut. Qu'est ce que j'aurais

dit ? « De rien » ? C'était difficile de faire ça. Je n'aimais pas lire la lutte de

Jasper. Etais-ce réellement nécessaire une expérience comme ça ? Pourquoi

ne serions nous en sécurité que lorsqu'il sera capable de contrôler sa soif

comme le reste d'entre nous, et ne pas repousser ses limites. Pourquoi un tel

flirt avec le désastre ?

Il y a deux semaines que nous sommes partis chasser. Ce n'est pas une

période aussi difficile pour nous que pour lui. Une petite situation

inconfortable (si un humain passait trop près de nous, ou si le vent soufflait

d'une mauvaise façon). Mais les humains marchaient rarement à côté de nous.

Leur instinct leur disait ce que leur conscience ne pouvait pas comprendre :

nous étions dangereux.

Jasper était réellement dangereux maintenant.

A ce moment une fille s'arrêta en bout de table, près de la nôtre, pour parler

avec ses amis. Elle fit un mouvement bref, et passa les doigts dans ses

cheveux couleur de sable. Le radiateur l'envoya dans notre direction. J'avais

l'habitude de ce que cette odeur me faisait ressentir - la douleur sèche dans ma

gorge, le profond désir de mon estomac, l'automatique contraction de mes

muscles, l'excès du flot de venin dans ma bouche...

C'était à peu près normal, d'habitude, facile à ignorer. C'était juste difficile à

ce moment là, doublement, car je surveillais la réaction de Jasper. Identique à

la mienne.

Jasper avait laissé son imagination vagabonder. Il s'imaginait se lever de

son siège à coté d'Alice et se mettre à coté de la fille. Il pensait se pencher,

comme s'il allait lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, et laisser ses lèvres

toucher les courbes de sa gorge. Il pensait comment l'écoulement chaud

circulerait vite sous cette peau fine, ce que cela lui ferait de sentir ça dans sa

bouche...

Je donnais un coup de pied dans sa chaise.

Il rencontra mon regard pendant une minute et baissa les yeux. Je pouvais

entendre sa honte et sa lutte intérieure dans sa tête.

- Désolé, marmonna Jasper.

J'haussais les épaules.

- Tu n'allais rien faire, lui murmura Alice, calmant son chagrin, je l'aurai

vu.

Je réfrénais une grimace face à ce mensonge. Nous devions rester

solidaires, Alice et moi. Ce n'était pas facile, entre entendre des voix et avoir

des visions. Comme des monstres parmi les humains. Nous protégions nos

secrets les uns les autres.

- Cela t'aiderai un peu si tu pensais à eux comme des personnes, suggéra

Alice, sa voix musicale trop rapide pour que les humains comprennent, si

jamais quelqu'un était assez près pour entendre.

- Son nom est Whitney. Elle a une petite soeur qu'elle adore. Sa mère a

invité Esmée à une garden party, tu te souviens ?

- Je sais qui elle est, dit sèchement Jasper.

Il tourna la tête ailleurs, pour regarder derrière une petite fenêtre qui était

située juste sous l'avant toit, le long de la pièce. Son ton signifiait clairement

que la conversation était close.

Il allait devoir chasser ce soir. Il était ridicule de prendre des risques inutiles

tels que : essayer de tester sa force, se construire une endurance.

Jasper devait juste accepter ses limites et travailler avec elles. Ses premières

habitudes ne devaient pas conduire sa vie ; il ne pouvait pas continuer sur ce

chemin.

Alice soupira silencieusement et se leva, prenant son plateau de nourriture –

intact –, avec elle et le laissa seul. Elle savait qu'il en avait assez de ses

encouragements. Bien que la relation qui liait Rosalie et Emmett était plus

évidente, c'était Alice et Jasper qui se connaissaient le mieux, aussi bien

qu'eux-mêmes. Comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans l'esprit l'un de l'autre.

_Edward Cullen_

Pur réflexe. Je tournais la tête vers l'endroit où mon nom avait était appelé.

Pensé. Il n'avait pas été appelé, juste pensé.

Mes yeux s'accrochèrent une fraction de seconde à une paire d'yeux grands

ouverts d'humain, couleur chocolat, sur un visage pale en forme de coeur. Je

connaissais cette figure, bien que je ne l'avais jamais vue avant ce moment. Il

avait été dans tous les esprits des élèves aujourd'hui. La nouvelle élève,

Isabella Swan. La fille du chef de police de la ville, amenée à vivre ici, dans

une nouvelle situation. Bella. Elle corrigeait quiconque utilisait son nom en

entier.

Je regardais ailleurs, ennuyé. Cela me prit une seconde pour réaliser qu'elle

n'était pas celle qui avait pensé mon nom.

_Bien sûr elle a déjà remarqué les Cullen_, j'entendais le premier esprit

continuer.

Maintenant je reconnaissais cette voix. Jessica Stanley – il y avait un certain

temps qu'elle ne m'avais pas ennuyé avec son bavardage intérieur. Quel

soulagement c'était quand son amourette lui sortait de la tête. J'avais

l'habitude de ne presque jamais échapper à ses rêves constants et ridicules.

Parfois, je souhaitais pouvoir lui expliquer exactement ce qu'il pourrait arriver

si mes lèvres, et mes dents cachées derrière, s'étaient trouvées près d'elle. Si il

y avait du silence plutôt que ses ennuyantes fantaisies. Imaginer sa réaction

me fit presque sourire.

_Grand bien lui fasse_, continua Jessica. _Elle n'est pas vraiment jolie. Je ne_

_sais pas pourquoi Eric la fixe comme ça... ou Mike._

Elle grimaça intérieurement au dernier nom pensé. Son nouvel engouement,

le populaire Mike Newton, qui l'ignorait complètement. Apparemment, il

n'était pas si oublieux avec la nouvelle fille. Comme un gamin avec un

merveilleux jouet, encore. Cela mit une limite sévère dans l'esprit de Jessica,

bien qu'elle soit en apparence cordiale avec la nouvelle venue en lui

expliquant ce qu'elle savait à propos de ma famille. La nouvelle devait avoir

posé des questions sur nous.

_Tout le monde m'a regardé aujourd'hui aussi_, pensa Jessica d'un ton

suffisant en aparté, _ce n'est vraiment pas de chance que Bella ai deux classes_

_avec moi... Je parierai que Mike va me poser des questions sur elle._

J'essayais de bloquer le bavardage idiot et de le faire sortir de ma tête avant

que les mesquins et insignifiants commérages ne me rendent complètement

fou.

- Jessica Stanley donne des information à la nouvelle Swan concernant le

linge sale de la famille Cullen, murmurais-je à Emmett comme une

distraction.

Il gloussa en soufflant. _J'espère qu'elle rend ça bien, _pensa-t-il.

- Plutôt sans imagination, en fait. Juste le minimum d'allusion au scandale.

Pas une pointe d'horreur. Je suis un peu déçu.

_Et la nouvelle élève ? Est-elle déçue d'aussi bons commérages ?_

J'écoutais d'une oreille ce que la nouvelle fille, Bella, pensait de l'histoire de

Jessica. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voyait en regardant l'étrange famille, à la peau aussi

blanche que la craie, évitée par tout le monde ?

C'était en quelque sorte ma responsabilité de connaître sa réaction.

J'agissais comme un surveillant, faute d'un monde meilleur, pour ma famille.

Pour les protéger. Si quelqu'un commençait à avoir des soupçons, je pouvais

les prévenir à l'avance et battre en retraite rapidement. Des fois cela arrivait –

un humain avec une imagination débordante voyait en nous des personnages

de livres ou de films. En général ils se trompaient, mais c'était mieux de

changer d'endroit au lieu de risquer une surveillance. Très rares étaient les

personnes qui voyaient juste. Mais nous ne leur donnions pas la chance de

tester leurs hypothèses. Nous disparaissions simplement, pour ne devenir

qu'un fragment de leur mémoire.

Je n'entendais rien, bien que j'écoutais près du monologue intérieur de

Jessica qui continuait de jaillir. C'était comme si il n'y avait personne assit

devant elle. Quelle particularité cette fille avait-elle ? Cela ne semblait pas

probable en voyant Jessica parler avec elle. Je levais les yeux, me sentant

déséquilibré. Je vérifiais que mon « ouïe » surdéveloppée marchait encore -

c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eu à faire...

Encore une fois, mon regard s'accrocha avec les mêmes profonds yeux

marron. Elle était assise où elle était avant, et nous regardait ; une chose

naturelle à faire, je suppose, comme Jessica était toujours en train de la

régaler avec les commérages sur les Cullen.

Elle pensait à nous aussi, c'était naturel.

Mais je n'entendais pas un murmure.

Des alléchantes bouffées de chaleur teintèrent ses joues de rouge lorsqu'elle

baissa le regard, ailleurs, comme si elle venait de se faire attraper en train de

fixer un inconnu. Heureusement que Jasper gardait toujours le regard sur la

fenêtre. Je ne préférerais pas imaginer ce que l'étendue de son sang aurait

comme répercutions sur son contrôle.

Les émotions étaient aussi claires sur son visage que si elle les avait écrit en

lettres détachées sur son front : surprise, comme si elle ne le savait pas,

absorbée par les signes de l'imperceptible différence entre elle et moi ; la

curiosité, lorsqu'elle écoutait l'histoire de Jessica, et de la... fascination ? (Ce

ne serait pas la première fois. Nous étions sublimes pour eux, notre proie

désirée.) Et finalement, embarrassée, lorsque je l'ai attrapée en train de me

fixer.

De plus, bien que ses pensées soient très claires dans ses yeux surprenants –

surprenants à cause de leur profondeur ; les yeux marron paraissaient souvent

ternes dans leur obscurité. Je ne pouvais rien entendre hormis le silence à la

place où elle était assise. Rien du tout.

Je me senti soudain inquiet.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais rencontré avant. Est-ce qu'il y avait

quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec moi ? Inquiet, j'écoutais plus ardemment.

Toutes les voix que j'avais bloquées furent soudain dans ma tête.

_...demande quel genre de musique elle aime... Peut-être pourrais-je lui parler_

_de ce nouveau CD... _pensait Mike Newton, deux tables plus loin, en fixant

Bella Swan.

_Regardez-le en train de la fixer. Ce n'était pas assez d'avoir la moitié des filles_

_du lycée à ses pieds... _Eric Yorkie avait des pensées sulfureuses, aussi autour

de la fille.

_... tellement écoeurant. Pensez vous qu'elle soit célèbre où quelque chose..._

_Même Edward Cullen la fixe... _Lauren Mallory était tellement jalouse que cela

se voyait sur son visage, elle était verte. _Et Jessica exhibe sa nouvelle_

_meilleure amie. Quelle bonne blague ! _Ses pensées très sarcastiques

continuaient de vomir des pensées de la jeune fille.

_Je parie que tout le monde lui a déjà demandé ça. Mais je voudrais parler_

_avec elle. Il faut que je réfléchisse à une question plus originale_, songeait

Ashley Dowling.

_Peut-être est-elle en Espagnol... _espérait June Richard.

_... Des tonnes de trucs que je laisserais tomber ce soir. Casse tête, et le test_

_d'anglais. J'espère que ma mère... _Angela Weber, une fille tranquille, avec des

pensées exceptionnellement gentilles, la seule à la table qui n'était pas

obsédée par Bella.

Je pouvais tous les entendre, toutes les choses insignifiantes qu'ils

pensaient, comme celles qui traversaient leur esprit. Mais rien de la nouvelle

élève avec des yeux plus communicatifs qu'ils n'y paraissaient.

Bien sûr je pouvais entendre ce qu'elle disait lorsqu'elle parlait avec Jessica.

Je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans les esprits pour être capable d'entendre sa

voix basse et claire dans le grand hall de la cantine.

- Qui c'est, ce garçon aux cheveux blond roux ?, l'entendais-je demander,

ne pouvant s'empêcher de me regarder du coin des yeux, puis vite détourner le

regard lorsqu'elle vit que je la fixais toujours.

J'avais espéré qu'entendre le son de sa voix m'indiquerait le timbre de ses

pensées, perdu quelque part où je ne pouvais avoir accès, je fus

immédiatement déçu. D'habitude les pensées des gens avaient la même teneur

que leur voix physique. Mais ce timide silence était une voix inhabituelle, et

ce n'était pas une des centaines de pensées qu'il y avait dans la pièce, j'étais

sûr de ça. Complètement nouveau.

_Oh bonne chance idiote, _pensa Jessica avant de répondre à sa question.

- Edward. Il est superbe, mais inutile de perdre ton temps. Apparemment,

aucune des filles d'ici n'est assez bien pour lui, renifla-t-elle.

Je détournais la tête pour cacher mon sourire. Jessica et ses camarades de

classe n'avaient pas idée de la chance qu'elles avaient que je ne m'intéresse

pas à l'une d'elle en particulier.

Sous l'éphémère pensée, je senti une étrange impulsion, que je ne compris pas

tout de suite. Cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les malfaisantes et

insignifiante pensées de Jessica dont la nouvelle n'avait pas conscience. Je

ressentis une forte envie de m'immiscer entre elle, pour protéger Bella Swan

des pensées noires de Jessica. Quel sentiment bizarre ! J'essayais de découvrir

les motivations cachées derrière cette impulsion, j'examinais la fille une

nouvelle fois.

Peut-être que c'était juste un instinct protecteur profondément enfoui... Les

forts protégeant les faibles. Cette fille semblait plus fragile que ses nouveaux

camarades. Sa peau était si translucide qu'il était difficile de croire qu'elle

constituait une défense fiable contre les agressions extérieures. Je pouvais

voir la pulsation rythmée de son sang dans ses veines à travers sa peau claire

et pâle. Mais je ne devais pas me concentrer sur ça. J'était bon dans cette vie

que j'avais choisie, mais j'étais aussi assoiffé que Jasper et il n'y avait pas de

compromis avec cette délicieuse tentation.

Il y avait un léger pli entre ses yeux marrons dont elle semblait ne pas avoir

conscience.

C'était incroyablement frustrant ! Je pouvais clairement voir qu'elle faisait

un effort pour rester assise là, faire la conversation avec des étrangers, étant

leur centre d'attention. Je pouvais deviner sa timidité de la façon dont elle

tenait ses frêles épaules, légèrement voûtées, comme si elle s'attendait à une

rebuffade à tout moment. Mais je pouvais seulement deviner, je pouvais

seulement voir, seulement imaginer. Il n'y avait rien à part le silence de cette

extraordinaire fille ; je ne pouvais rien entendre. Pourquoi ?

- On y va?, murmura Alice, interrompant le cours de mes pensées.

Je me détournais du visage de la fille avec un sentiment de soulagement. Je

ne voulais pas continuer d'échouer ainsi – cela m'énervais. Et je ne voulais pas

développer un quelconque intérêt pour ses pensées cachées, simplement parce

qu'elles m'étaient inconnues. Pas de doute, lorsque je déchiffrerais ses pensées

– et je voulais trouver une façon de le faire – ce ne sera qu'insignifiant et

futile, comme les pensées de n'importe quel humain. Cela ne valait pas l'effort

que je faisais.

- La nouvelle est-elle aussi effrayée par nous ?, demanda Emmett, attendant

toujours une réponse pour sa question d'avant.

J'haussais les épaules. Il n'était pas assez intéressé pour demander plus

d'explications. Je n'aurai pas du être intéressé.

Nous nous levions de table et quittions la cafétéria.

Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper étaient supposés être dans les grandes classes, et

partirent à leurs cours. Je jouais un rôle plus jeune qu'eux. Je partais pour mon

cours de première de biologie avancée. Je préparais mon esprit à l'ennui.

C'était un certain Mr Banner, un homme d'intellect moyen, que rien ne

réussissait à sortir de sa lecture, ce qui n'était pas une grande surprise pour

quelqu'un qui était diplômé de médecine.

En classe, je m'assit sur ma chaise et sortis mes livres – il n'y avait rien

dedans que je ne savais déjà – qui se renversèrent sur la table. J'étais le seul

étudiant qui avait une paillasse à lui seul. Les humains n'étaient pas assez

malins pour deviner qu'ils me craignaient, mais leur instinct de survie assez,

pour les éloigner.

La salle se remplissait lentement comme elle s'était vidée à la cantine. Je

me penchais en arrière sur ma chaise et attendais que le temps passe. Je

souhaitais encore pouvoir dormir.

Je pensais à elle, quand Angela Weber escorta la nouvelle à travers la pièce,

son nom s'imposa à mon attention.

_Bella est aussi timide que moi. Je jurerai que ce jour est très difficile pour_

_elle. Je souhaiterai lui dire quelque chose... mais cela paraîtra sûrement_

_stupide._

_Oui !_, pensa Mike Newton, en se tournant sur son siège pour voir entrer la

nouvelle.

Toujours, à la place où se tenait Bella Swan, il n'y avait rien. La place vide

de ses pensées m'irritait et me décontenançait.

Elle s'approcha, marchant dans l'allée centrale à coté de moi, vers le bureau

du professeur. Pauvre fille ; le seul siège disponible était celui à côté du mien.

Automatiquement je compris que ce serait le sien, je poussais mes livres en

pile. Je doutais que cela soit très confortable. Elle était ici pour un long

semestre – dans cette classe du moins. Peut-être ,pensais-je, qu'en étant assit à

côté d'elle, je serai capable de percer ses secrets... pas que j'avais besoin d'une

proximité avant... pas que je voulût trouver quelque chose qui vaille la peine

d'être entendu.

Bella marchait dans un écoulement de chaleur que le vent m'envoya.

Son parfum me frappa tel une balle destructrice, un coup de massue. Il n'y

avait pas d'images assez violentes pour décrire la force qui me frappa à ce

moment là.

A cet instant, je n'avais plus rien d'humain ; il n'y avait plus une once

d'humanité en moi ; j'essayais de retrouver mes esprits.

J'étais un prédateur. Elle était ma proie. Il n'y avait rien de plus vrai au

monde.

Il n'y avait pas assez d'une pièce remplie de témoins - ils n'étaient que des

détails secondaires dans ma tête. Le mystère de ses pensées était oublié. Ses

pensées ne voulaient rien dire, puisqu'elle ne pourrait plus les penser encore

longtemps.

J'étais un vampire, et elle avait le sang le plus doux que j'avais sentit en plus

de quatre-vingts ans.

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un tel parfum puisse exister. Si je l'avais su cela

aurait fait longtemps que je serais à sa recherche. J'aurais passé la planète au

peigne fin pour cela. Je pouvais imaginer son goût...

Ma soif brûlait ma gorge en feu. Ma bouche était chaude et sèche. Le flot

frais de venin ne dissipait en rien ce sentiment. Mon ventre se tordait de faim

en faisant écho à ma soif. Mes muscles se bandaient pour sauter.

A peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées. Elle se tenait toujours à la

même place, dans le sens du vent.

Au moment même où ses pieds touchèrent l'étal, elle posa ses yeux sur moi,

un mouvement très furtif. Son regard rencontra le mien, je vis mon visage se

refléter dans le large miroir de ses yeux.

Je pu y voir le choc qui se peignait sur ses traits, qu'elle mettait sa vie de côté

pour quelques instants.

Elle ne le cacha pas facilement. Quand elle décrypta l'expression de mon

visage, du sang afflua à ses joues à nouveau, donnant à sa peau la plus belle

couleur que je n'avais jamais vu. Son odeur formait une brume épaisse dans

mon cerveau. Je pouvais tout juste penser à autre chose. Mes pensées faisaient

rage, échappant à mon contrôle, incohérentes.

Elle marchait plus rapidement maintenant, comme si elle comprenait qu'elle

devait s'échapper.

Sa hâte la rendait maladroite. Elle tangua et trébucha en avant, en tombant

quasiment sur la fille assise devant elle. Vulnérable, faible. Même plus qu'a

l'ordinaire pour un humain.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur son visage, et je vis dans ses yeux, un

visage que je reconnu avec révulsion. Le visage du monstre en moi, que

j'avais combattu pendant des décennies, grâce a des efforts et une discipline

pure et dure. Comme il ressortait facilement à la surface maintenant!

Son parfum tourbillonnait à nouveau autour de moi, éparpillant mes pensées

et en me projetant presque en dehors de mon siège.

Non.

Ma main s'agrippa au rebord de table lorsque j'essayais de garder le contrôle.

Le bois ne facilitait pas la tâche. Ma main écrasait le montant et s'en décrocha

avec des échardes dans la paume. Laissant la forme de mes doigts gravé dans

le restant de bois.

Anéantir les preuves. C'était une règle fondamentale. Rapidement je

pulvérisais la forme avec le bout de mes doigts. Il ne restait rien à part un trou

rageur dans le bois et plein de copeaux de bois sur le sol.

Anéantir les preuves. Dégâts collatéraux...

Je savais ce qui allait arriver maintenant. La fille s'assiérait à côté de moi, et

je voudrai la tuer.

Les élèves innocents de cette classe, dix-huit autres enfants et un homme,

qui ne pouvaient pas quitter la salle en voyant ce qu'ils allaient voir.

J'hésitais à la pensée de ce que je devais faire. Même dans mon pire état, je

n'avais jamais commis ce genre d'atrocités. Je n'avais jamais tué d'innocents,

pas dans les huit dernières décennies. Et maintenant je planifiais de massacrer

vingt d'entre eux.

Le visage du monstre dans le miroir me nargua.

Même si une partie de moi tressaillit devant le monstre, une autre part

élaborait des plans.

Si je tuais la fille en premier, j'aurai seulement quinze ou vingt secondes

avec elle avant qu'un humain dans la pièce ne réagisse. Peut être un peu plus

de temps s'ils ne réalisaient pas tout de suite ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Elle n'aurai pas le temps de crier ou de sentir la douleur ; je ne la tuerai pas

cruellement. Tant que je peux obtenir cette fille avec son sang horriblement

désirable.

Et par la suite, je devrai les empêcher de s'échapper. Je ne m'inquiétais pas

pour les fenêtres, trop hautes et trop petites pour fournir une échappatoire.

Juste une porte - la bloquer, et ils étaient piégés.

Ce serait plus lent et plus difficile d'essayer de les tuer quand ils seront

paniqués et effrayés, ils se disperseraient en pagaille. Pas impossible, mais

cela serait beaucoup trop bruyant et prévoirait beaucoup de hurlements.

Quelqu'un pourrait entendre... et je serais forcé de tuer plus d'innocents dans

ces heures noires.

Et son sang refroidirai, tandis que je tuerai les autres.

Le parfum me punit, ma gorge se ferma avec une sécheresse douloureuse...

Donc d'abord les témoins.

Je planifiais cela dans ma tête. J'étais dans le milieu de la pièce, à l'extrême

rangée dans le fond. Je prendrai ceux de droite en premier. J'estimais que je

pourrai casser net quatre ou cinq cous par seconde.

Cela ne devrai pas être bruyant.

La rangée de droite serait la plus chanceuse ; ils ne me verraient pas arriver.

Me déplacer au premier rang et repartir sur le rang de gauche, au plus, cinq

secondes pour éliminer toute vie dans cette pièce.

Assez longtemps pour que Bella Swan comprenne, brièvement ce que

j'avais projeté pour elle. Assez longtemps pour qu'elle ressente la peur. Assez

longtemps, si le choc ne l'avais pas figée sur place, pour pousser un cri. Un cri

éphémère n'alertera personne.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et son odeur fût un feu qui se précipita à

travers mes veines, incendiant ma poitrine pour absorber la meilleure

impulsion dont j'étais capable.

Elle était juste tournée maintenant. En quelques secondes elle fût à quelque

mètres de moi.

Le monstre intérieur sourit d'anticipation.

Quelqu'un fit claquer un dossier sur ma gauche, je ne cherchais pas à voir

qui était ce damné humain. Mais ce mouvement m'envoya une vague d'air

ordinaire, un air non parfumé flotta sur ma figure.

Pendant une courte seconde, je fus capable de penser clairement. Pendant

cette précieuse seconde je voyais deux visages dans ma tête, côte à côte.

L'un, était le mien, ou plutôt celui que j'avais été : les yeux rouges du

monstre qui avait tué tellement de personnes que j'avais arrêté de les compter.

Des morts rationnelles et justifiées. Le meurtrier des meurtriers, les plus

monstrueux tueurs. C'était un bon complexe, je reconnaissais cela – décisif

pour mériter la peine de mort. C'était un compromis avec moi-même. Je me

nourrissais de sang humain, mais seulement ceux qui échappaient à la

définition. Mes victimes étaient, dans leur différents passe-temps sombres,

pas plus humains que moi.

L'autre visage était celui de Carlisle.

Il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre les deux physionomies. C'était le jour

et la nuit.

Ils n'avaient aucune raison de se ressembler, Carlisle n'était pas mon père,

dans le sens biologique du terme. Ils n'avaient aucun traits en communs. La

seule similarité était notre couleur d'épiderme, le produit de ce que nous

étions. Tous les vampires avaient la même peau blanche et froide. La

similitude de la couleur de nos yeux était une autre affaire : une reflet de notre

choix mutuel.

De plus, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de ressemblance de base, j'imagine que mon

visage commençait à refléter toute l'étendue de ces dernier soixante-dix ans

où j'avais fait ce choix et je l'avais suivit. Mes traits n'avaient pas changés,

mais il me semblait qu'ils étaient marqués par la sagesse. Un peu de

compassion se dessinait sur mes lèvres, et une évidence patiente était lisible

dans mes sourcillements.

Une toute petite amélioration, vite disparue, dans la figure du monstre qui

était en moi. Dans quelques instants, il n'y aurait plus rien à ma gauche qui

pourrait refléter les années passées avec mon créateur, mon mentor, mon père

de bien des façons.

Mes yeux rougeoyaient tel un démon. Toute ressemblance serait perdue à

jamais.

Dans ma tête, les yeux de Carlisle ne me jugeaient pas. Je sais qu'il voulait

oublier ce que j'avais fait. Parce qu'il m'aimait. Parce qu'il pensait que j'étais

meilleur que je ne l'avais été. Et il voulait toujours m'aimer, comme je voulais

lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

Bella Swan s'assit sur la chaise à côté de moi, dans un mouvement raide et

maladroit - avec peur ? – et l'odeur de son sang m'entoura inexorablement

dans un nuage.

Je voulais prouver à mon père qu'il se trompait sur moi. La douleur de ce

fait me heurta presque aussi fort que le feu dans ma gorge.

Je me poussais loin d'elle, révulsé – révolté par le monstre qui voulait la tuer.

Pourquoi devait-elle venir ici? Pourquoi devait-elle exister ? Pourquoi

devait-elle ruiner le peu de paix que j'avais dans cette non-vie ? Pourquoi

cette humaine exaspérante était-elle née ? Elle voulait ma mort.

Je tournais la tête ailleurs, brusquement, une haine irrationnelle me

traversait.

Qui était cette créature ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi

devais-je tout perdre juste parce qu'elle avait choisit d'apparaître dans cette

ville ?

Pourquoi était-elle venue ?!

Je ne voulais pas être un monstre ! Je ne voulais pas tuer toute cette pièce

remplie d'humains inoffensifs ! Je ne voulais pas perdre tout ce que j'avais

gagné dans cette vie de sacrifice et de mensonges.

Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais rester moi.

L'odeur était un problème, cette horrible illusion de l'odeur de son sang. Si

il y avait une façon de résister... Si seulement un air de vent frais pouvait

m'éclaircir les idées...

Bella Swan secoua ses longs et épais chevaux acajou dans ma direction.

Etait-elle folle ? C'était comme si elle encourageait le monstre ! Se moquant

de lui.

Il n'y avait pas de brise amicale pour souffler l'odeur loin de moi. Tout serai

bientôt perdu.

Non, il n'y avait pas de vents serviables. Mais je ne devais pas respirer.

Je stoppais l'air qui coulait dans mes poumons; le soulagement fut

instantané, mais incomplet. J'avais toujours le souvenir de son parfum dans la

tête, son goût sur ma langue. Je ne serais pas capable de résister bien

longtemps. Mais peut être que je pourrais résister une heure. Une heure. Juste

assez de temps pour sortir de cette pièce pleine de victimes, victimes qui ne

devraient pas être des victimes. Si je pouvais résister une petite heure...

C'était une sensation inconfortable, de ne pas respirer. Mon corps n'avait

pas besoin d'oxygène, mais cela allait contre mes instincts. Dans ces périodes

de stress je me fiais à mon odorat, plus qu'à mes autres autres sens. Cela me

ramenait à ma façon de chasser, c'était le premier avertissement en cas de

danger. Je ne donnais pas l'impression d'être aussi dangereux que je l'étais,

l'auto persuasion était aussi forte chez mon espèce que l'humain ordinaire.

Inconfortable, mais maîtrisable. Plus tenable que de la sentir et ne pas

enfoncer mes dents dans son cou mince et maigre, cette peau transparente

avec la chaleur, l'humidité, la pulsation de...

Une heure ! Juste une heure ! Je ne devais pas penser au parfum ni au goût.

La fille muette gardait ses cheveux entre nous, penchée en avant ; ces

derniers se répandaient d'un bout à l'autre de son classeur. Je ne pouvais pas

voir son visage, pour essayer de lire les émotions dans ses yeux clairs et

profonds. Etait-ce pourquoi elle plaçait ses cheveux de la sorte ? Pour me

cacher ses yeux ? Par peur ? Timidité ? Pour me cacher ses secrets ?

Mon ancienne irritation contrecarrée par ses pensées silencieuses était

faible et claire en comparaison au besoin (et à la haine) qui me possédaient

maintenant.

Je détestais cette fille à côté de moi, je la détestais avec toute la ferveur avec

laquelle je m'accrochais à mon ancien moi, mon amour pour ma famille, mes

rêves d'être quelqu'un de meilleur... La détester, exécrer de ce qu'elle me

faisait ressentir... cela aidait un peu. Oui, l'irritation que je ressentais avant

était faible, mais cela aidait également un peu. Je m'accrochais à des émotions

qui me distrayaient de ma volonté de la goûter ...

Haine et irritation. L'heure ne passera t-elle jamais ?

Et quand l'heure sera finie... Elle marchera en dehors de cette classe. Et je

ferais quoi ?

Je pourrais me présenter. Bonjour, mon nom est Edward Cullen. Peut être que

je pourrais t'accompagner à ton prochain cours ?

Elle dirai oui. Ce serai la chose la plus polie à faire. Même si elle me

craignait déjà, comme je le suspectait, elle suivrait les règles de politesse et

marcherait à côté de moi. Ce serai assez facile de la mener dans une mauvaise

direction.

Pour motif d'aller vers la forêt qui s'étendait jusqu'au parking du lycée. Je

pouvais lui dire que j'avais oublié un livre dans ma voiture...

Est-ce que quelqu'un s'apercevrait que j'étais la dernière personne à être vu

avec elle ? Il pleuvait, comme d'habitude ; deux imperméables noirs qui

n'allaient pas dans la bonne direction n'allaient pas porter grand intérêt et

m'offrirais la chance de partir.

Excepté que je n'étais pas le seul étudiant conscient de sa présence

aujourd'hui - aucune personne n'était aussi conscient de cela que moi. Mike

Newton en particulier, était conscient de tous ses mouvements lorsqu'elle

gesticulait sur ça chaise - elle était inconfortablement trop près de moi, juste

comme quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait été, juste comme je m'y attendais avant que

son odeur ne détruise toutes considérations charitables. Mike Newton s'en

serait-il aperçu si elle quittait la classe avec moi?

Si je pouvais tenir une heure, pourrais-je en tenir deux ?

J'hésitais à la douloureuse sensation de brûler.

Elle rentrerait dans une maison vide. Le chef de police Swan travaillait tous

les jours. Je savais où était sa maison, je savais où étaient toutes les maisons

dans cette petite ville. Sa maison était juste à droite, après le bois touffu, sans

aucuns voisins. Si elle avait le temps de crier il n'y aurait personne pour

l'entendre.

C'était une façon responsable de s'en occuper. J'avais tenu sans sang humain

pendant sept décennies. Si je retenais mon souffle, je pouvais tenir deux

heures. Et lorsqu'elle sera seule, il n'y aurait personne pour lui venir en aide.

Et personne pour venir ruiner nos plans, acquiesça le monstre dans ma tête.

J'étais sophiste de penser pouvoir sauver les dix-neuf humains dans cette

salle à force d'efforts et de patience, je voulais être le moins monstrueux

lorsque je tuerai cette fille.

Bien que je la détestais, je savais que ma haine était injuste. Je savais que la

personne que je détestais réellement, c'était moi. Et je la haïrai encore plus

lorsqu'elle sera morte.

Je passais cette heure comme ça - à imaginer la meilleure façon de la tuer.

J'essayais d'éviter d'imaginer l'acte ici même. Cette force était trop puissante

pour moi. Je perdrai sûrement la bataille et pour finir, tuerai ces élèves à la

vue de tout le monde. Je planifiais donc des stratégies, rien de plus. Je me

contrôlerai pendant une heure.

Une fois, vers la fin de l'heure, elle me jeta un coup d'oeil derrière le fluide

mur de ses cheveux. Je pouvais sentir la haine injustifiée me brûler de

l'intérieur comme lorsque j'avais rencontré son regard – en voyant mon reflet

dans ses yeux effrayés. Du sang afflua à ses joues avant qu'elle ne puisse les

cacher, et je faillis perdre la bataille.

Mais la cloche sonna. Sauvé par le gong – tellement cliché.

Nous étions sauvés. Elle, sauvée de la mort. Moi, sauvé juste pendant un court

moment avant de devenir la créature cauchemardesque que je craignais et que

j'aurais préféré ne pas être.

Je ne pu marcher doucement comme je l'aurais voulu, je sortis de la salle

comme une flèche. Si quelqu'un avait regardé à ce moment là, il aurait pu

deviner qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans ma façon de marcher.

Mais personne ne me prêta attention. Leurs pensées tournaient toujours autour

de la fille qui avait été condamnée à mort pendant un peu plus d'une heure.

Je me cachais dans ma voiture.

Je n'aimais pas penser que j'avais à me cacher. Cela semblait tellement lâche.

Mais c'était incontestablement le cas maintenant.

Je n'avais pas assez de discipline pour être avec des humains maintenant.

La concentration pour ne pas tuer l'un d'entre eux, ne me laissait aucune

ressources pour résister aux autres. Cela aurait été du gaspillage. Si je

m'abandonnais au monstre maintenant, cela serai la pire des défaites.

Je mis un CD de musique, qui me calmait habituellement... mais là, il ne

pouvait pas grand chose pour moi. La meilleure aide était le vent frais humide

qui venait, à travers la pluie, jusqu'à ma fenêtre. Bien que je pouvais me

rappeler avec exactitude l'odeur du sang de Bella Swan, l'air sain que

j'inhalais me lavait de l'intérieur et me débarrassait de cette infection.

Je redevins saint d'esprit et je pût de nouveau réfléchir. Je pouvais me battre

à nouveau. Me battre contre ce que je ne voulais pas être.

Je n'avais pas à aller chez elle. Je n'avais pas à la tuer. Manifestement j'était

rationnel, une créature dotée de raison, j'avais le choix. J'avais toujours le

choix.

Je n'avais pas ressenti cela dans la classe... Mais j'étais loin d'elle

maintenant.

Peut-être que si je l'évitai en faisant très attention, je n'aurai pas besoin de

changer de vie. J'avais ordonné les choses de telle façon que ma vie me

plaisait telle qu'elle était. Pourquoi devrais-je laisser quelqu'un d'aussi

exaspérant et délicieux détruire cela ?

Je ne devais pas décevoir mon père. Je ne devais pas faire subir à ma mère

le stress, l'inquiétude...la peine. Oui, cela allait blesser ma mère adoptive. Et

Esmé était tellement douce, tendre et calme. Causer de la peine à quelqu'un

comme Esmé était vraiment impardonnable.

Quelle ironie d'avoir voulu protéger cette humaine des piètres et inefficaces

menaces de l'esprit sournois de Jessica. J'étais la dernière personne à

prétendre pouvoir être le protecteur de Bella Swan. Elle n'avait jamais eu

besoin d'autant de protection que contre moi.

Où était Alice, me demandais-je subitement ? Ne m'a-t-elle pas vu tuant

Bella Swan de toute les façons différentes ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue

m'aider – pour me stopper, ou m'aider à faire disparaître les preuves, à sa

préférence ? Etait-elle trop absorbée par les problèmes de Japser qu'elle a

manqué cette si terrible possibilité ? Etais-je plus fort que je ne pensais ?

N'allai-je réellement rien faire à cette fille ?

Non. Je savais que cela était faux. Alice devait être très concentrée sur

Jasper.

Je cherchais dans la direction où je savais qu'elle serait, dans le petit bâtiment

utilisé pour les classes d'anglais. Cela ne me pris pas longtemps pour localiser

"sa voix" familière. Et j'avais raison. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers

Jasper, observant ses choix avec minutie.

-J'espérais que je pourrais lui demander ses conseils, mais en même temps,

j'étais content qu'elle ne sache pas ce dont j'étais capable. Qu'elle ne se soit

pas rendue compte du massacre auquel j'avais pensé pendant la dernière

heure.

-Je sentais une nouvelle brûlure à travers mon corps - une brûlure de honte.

Je voulais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le sache.

Si je pouvais éviter Belle Swan, si je pouvais réussir à ne pas la tuer (même si

lorsque je pensais cela, le monstre se déformait et grinçait des dents de

frustration). Personne ne devait savoir. Si je pouvais rester éloigné de son

parfum...

-Il n'y avait pas de raisons que je n'essaie pas, du moins. Faire le bon choix.

Essayer d'être comme Carlisle pensait que j'étais.

La dernière heure de cours était presque terminée. Je décidais de mettre

aussitôt mon nouveau plan en action. C'était mieux que de rester ici dans le

parking où elle pourrait passer et ruiner mes tentatives. A nouveau, je

ressentais cette haine injuste envers cette fille. Je détestais qu'elle ait ce

pouvoir sur moi. Ce qu'elle pouvait me faire était quelque chose que

j'injuriais.

Je marchais promptement (un peu trop promptement, mais il n'y avait pas de

témoins) d'un bout à l'autre de l'exigu campus, en direction du secrétariat. Il

n'y avait pas de raisons pour que Bella Swan s'y rende à son tour. Elle fuirait,

comme la peste qu'elle était.

-La pièce était vide, à l'exception de la secrétaire, la personne que je voulais

voir.

Elle ne remarqua pas mon entrée silencieuse.

- Mme Cope ?

La femme avec les cheveux anormalement rouges leva les yeux qui

s'agrandirent. Cela leur faisait toujours cet effet lorsqu'ils baissaient leur

garde, les petite marques qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, même après nous avoir

vus plusieurs fois.

- Oh, haleta-t-elle, un peu nerveuse. Elle lissa son chemisier. _Ridicule,_

pensait elle. _Il est presque assez jeune pour être mon fils. Trop jeune pour_

_penser à lui de cette manière..._

- Bonjour Edward. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?, ses cils battant

derrière ses épaisses lunettes.

-Embarrassant. Mais je savais comment être charmeur quand je le voulais.

C'était facile, depuis que j'étais capable de savoir immédiatement quels tons

ou expressions prendre.

Je me penchais en avant, rencontrant son regard comme si je fixais

profondément ces petits yeux bruns sans profondeur. Ses pensées étaient déjà

en émois. Ce serait simple.

- Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider avec mon programme, dis-je

d'une voix douce que je réservais pour ne pas effrayer les humains.

J'entendais les battements de son coeur augmenter.

- Bien sûr Edward. Comment puis-je t'aider ? _Trop jeune, trop jeune,_

psalmodiait-elle à elle même. Faux, bien sûr. J'étais plus vieux que son grandpère.

Mais selon mon permis de conduire elle avait raison.

- Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez déplacer mon cours de biologie

avancée ? Physique peut-être ?

- Y a t- il un problème avec M. Banner, Edward ?

- Pas du tout, c'est juste que j'ai déjà étudié cette matière...

- Dans cette école accélérée où tu allais en Alaska, tout a fait. Ses minces

lèvres serrées alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cela.

_Ils devraient tous être à l'Université. J'ai entendu les professeurs se plaindre._

_Parfaits en tous points, jamais une hésitation avec une réponse, jamais une_

_mauvaise réponse à un test. Comme s'ils trouvaient une manière de tricher_

_dans toutes les matières! M. Varner préférerait croire qu'ils trichent plutôt_

_qu'un élève soit plus intelligent que lui... je jurerai que leur mère adoptive_

_les..._

- En fait, Edward, les cours de physique sont complets maintenant. M.

Banner déteste avoir plus de vingt-cinq élèves dans sa classe.

- Je n'aurais aucune difficultés.

_Bien sûr. Comme tous les Cullen._

- Je sais cela Edward, c'est juste qu'il n'y aura pas assez de place pour...

- Je pourrais abandonner la biologie ? J'utiliserai ce temps pour étudier les

autres matières.

- Abandonner la biologie ?, sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur.

_C'est fou. Il se donne beaucoup de mal pour un sujet qu'il connaît déjà. Il doit_

_sûrement y avoir un problème avec M. Banner. Je me demande si je ne devrais_

_pas lui en toucher deux..._

- Tu n'as pas assez de crédit pour monter dans la classe supérieure.

- Je le reprendrai l'année prochaine.

- Peut-être devrais-tu parler de tout ça avec tes parents.

-La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi, mais qui que ce soit, il ne pensait pas à moi.

J'ignorais donc le nouvel arrivant me concentrant sur Mme Cope. Je

m'avançais légèrement plus près, m'aidais de mes yeux plus ouverts. Ils

faisaient un meilleur travail lorsqu'ils étaient or plutôt que noir. Le noir

effrayait les gens, comme il le devait.

- S'il vous plaît Mme Cope. Je modelais ma voix de façon à ce qu'elle soit

la plus régulière et convaincante possible.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre section où je pourrais aller. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une

possibilité quelque part. Six heures de biologie ne sont pas la seule solution.

-Je lui souriais, faisant attention de ne pas trop l'éblouir avec mes dents - ce

qui l'aurait alertée - laissant mes expression adoucir mon visage.

Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort. _Trop jeune, _se répétait-elle désespérément.

- Je pourrai en parler avec Bob - je veux dire M. Banner. Je pourrai voir si...

-En une seconde tout changea : l'atmosphère dans la pièce, ma mission en

venant ici, la raison pour laquelle je me penchais vers la femme aux cheveux

rouges. Ce qui avait été un but pour moi était maintenant pour les autres.

-Une seconde où Samantha Wells ouvrit la porte, plaça un signet tardif dans

la corbeille à côté de la porte, et ressortit sans demander son reste, vers la ruée

qui sortait du lycée.

-Une seconde pour qu'une rafale de vent passe au travers de la porte et me

percute.

Une seconde pour comprendre pourquoi la première personne qui avait ouvert

la porte ne m'avait pas interrompue avec ses pensées.

-Je me retournais, bien que je n'en avais pas le besoin pour être sûr de moi.

Je me retournais lentement, luttant pour garder le contrôle de mes muscles qui

se rebellaient contre moi.

Bella Swan se tenait avec son sac, pressée conte le mur à côté de la porte, un

bout de papier qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses mains. Ses yeux étaient aussi

grands que d'habitude lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard féroce et inhumain.

-L'odeur de son sang saturait chaque molécule d'air de la petite pièce.

Ma gorge brûlait dans les flammes.

Le monstre me lança un regard furieux à travers le miroir de ses yeux, le

masque du démon.

-Ma main hésitait en l'air au dessus du comptoir. Je ne devais pas me

retourner sous peine de l'atteindre et de claquer la tête de Mme Cope sur le

bureau avec assez de force pour la tuer. Deux vies au lieu de vingt. Un

échange.

Le monstre attendait avec inquiétude et faim que je le fasse.

Mais il y avait toujours le choix - je devais faire ce choix.

-J'arrêtais le mouvement de mes poumons, et fixais le visage de Carlisle

devant mes yeux.

Je me tournais pour faire face à Mme Cope, et j'entendis sa surprise intérieure

sur mon changement d'expression.

Elle s'éloigna de moi, mais sa peur ne prenait pas forme avec des mots

cohérents.

Je dû user de tout le self-control que j'avais acquis durant une décennie

d'abnégation, pour reprendre ma voix régulière et paisible. Il y avait juste

assez d'air dans mes poumons pour parler une dernière fois et dire ces mots

d'un trait.

- Tant pis. C'est impossible, et je comprends. Merci quand même.

Je filais et sortis en vitesse de la pièce, en essayant de ne pas sentir le sang

chaud du corps de la fille en passant à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter tant que je n'étais pas dans ma voiture, me

déplaçant d'une façon beaucoup trop rapide.

Beaucoup d'humains s'étaient déjà sauvés, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de

témoins. J'entendais un étudiant en deuxième année de lycée, D.J Garret,

m'apercevant, mais il ne me prêta pas plus attention.

_Où peut bien aller Cullen? Il semble aussi léger que l'air... Mon imagination_

_me joue des tours. Ma mère me disait toujours..._

-Lorsque je me glissais dans ma voiture, les autres étaient déjà là. J'essayais

de respirer plus calmement, mais j'haletais à l'air frais, comme si j'avais

suffoqué.

- Edward ?, demanda Alice, d'une voix inquiète.

Je secouais juste ma tête vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?, demanda Emmett, distrait, pour le moment, du

fait que Jasper n'était pas d'humeur pour une nouvelle partie.

-Au lieu de répondre, je reculais la voiture en arrière en démarrant sur les

chapeaux de roues. Je devais sortir de ce terrain avant que Belle Swan ne

puisse me suivre ici, également. Mon propre démon, me dégoûtais... Je jetais

la voiture sur le parking et accélérais. J'atteignis les quarante avant d'être sur

la route, j'atteignis soixante dix avant de prendre le virage.

Sans regarder, je savais qu'Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper s'étaient tous retournés

pour fixer Alice. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui c'était

passé, seulement ce qui était à venir.

-Elle regardait dans ma direction maintenant. Considérant l'un l'autre ce que

nous avions vu dans nos tête, nous étions tous les deux surpris.

- Tu pars ?, chuchota t elle.

Les autres me fixaient maintenant.

- Oui, sifflais-je a travers mes dents.

Elle voyait cela puis, comme ma décision était hésitante et que d'autres choix

menaient mon futur dans une sombre direction.

- Oh.

-Bella Swan, morte. Mes yeux luisants, cramoisis avec le sang frais. La

recherche continuait. Le temps de la prudence que nous attendions avant

d'être sûr de pouvoir partir et recommencer...

- Oh, dit-elle a nouveau.

Les images devenaient plus claires. Je voyais la maison du chef Swan dans un

premier temps, je voyais Bella dans une petite cuisine avec les placards jaune,

dos à moi, comme si je la surveillais dans l'ombre...laissant son parfum

m'attirer vers elle...

- Stop !, gémis-je, incapable d'en supporter d'avantage.

- Désolée, chuchota elle, les yeux grand ouverts.

Le monstre se réjouissait.

Et la vision dans sa tête changeait à nouveau. Une autoroute déserte le soir,

les arbres couverts de neiges, défilant à plus de deux cents kilomètres par

heure.

- Tu me manqueras, dit elle. Pas de problème pour le temps que tu partiras.

Emmett et Rosalie échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Laissez-tomber, prévint Alice. Tu devrais le dire à Carlisle toi même.

J'hochais la tête, et la voiture crissa à cause d'un arrêt soudain.

Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper sortirent en silence ; Alice leur expliquerait quand

je serais parti. Alice toucha mes épaules.

- Tu feras le bon choix, me murmura-t-elle. Ce n'était pas une vision cette

fois, mais un ordre. Elle est la seule famille de Charlie Swan. Cela le tuerait,

aussi.

- Oui, dis-je, d'accord uniquement avec la dernière partie.

Elle se glissa à l'extérieur pour se joindre aux autres, ses sourcils se

rejoignaient avec anxiété. Ils fondirent sur le bois, hors de vue, avant que je

ne puisse tourner la voiture.

-J'accélérais vers la ville, je savais que les visions d'Alice étaient des flashs

sortis des ténèbres qui brillaient telle une courte lumière. Je me hâtais de

retourner à Forks, je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'allais faire. Dire au revoir à

mon père ? Ou embrasser le monstre en moi ? La route s'envolait derrière mes

pneus.

**CHAPITRE 2 - A livre ouvert**

Je m'adossai à un banc de neige, laissant la poudre sèche se tasser sous mon

poids. Ma peau était aussi froide que l'air ambiant, et de petits bouts de glace

recouvraient ma peau d'un voile de velours.

Le ciel au dessus de moi était pur, brillant et étoilé, d'un bleu rougeoyant par

endroit, parfois jaune. Les étoiles créaient des formes majestueuses et

tourbillonnantes dans l'univers noir – une vision impressionnante. D'une

extraordinaire beauté.

Enfin, ça aurait dû l'être. Ça l'aurait été, si j'avais vraiment été capable de le

voir.

Je ne notai aucune amélioration, je n'allais pas mieux. Six jours avaient passé.

Six jours que je me cachais, ici, dans la vide et sauvage région de Denali, et

pourtant j'étais toujours aussi loin de la liberté que le jour où j'avais sentis son

odeur pour la première fois.

Quand je regardais le ciel comme incrusté de pierres précieuses, c'était

comme s'il y avait un obstacle entre mes yeux et cette beauté. Cet obstacle

était un visage, juste un simple visage, mais qui s'imposait à mon esprit sans

daigner en repartir.

J'entendis les pensées approcher avant même d'entendre les pas qui les

accompagnaient. Le bruit que le mouvement produisait n'était guère plus

qu'un murmure dans la neige poudreuse.

Je n'étais pas surpris que Tanya m'ait suivi jusqu'ici. Je savais qu'elle répétait

la conversation qui allait venir depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et qu'elle l'avait

repoussée encore en encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre de savoir ce qu'elle

voulait me dire.

Elle jaillit dans mon champ de vision soixante lieues au loin, sautant sur une

roche noire.

La peau de Tanya avait des reflets argentés à la lumières des étoiles. Ses long

cheveux ondulés étaient pâles et brillants, presque roses avec leurs reflets

fraise. Ses yeux d'ambre brillaient tandis qu'elle m'espionnait, à moitié cachée

par la neige, et ses lèvre s'étirèrent doucement en un large sourire.

Magnifique. Si j'avais été capable de vraiment la regarder. Je soupirai.

Elle s'accroupit sur le bord du rocher noir, le bout de ses doigts effleurant la

roche.

_Boulet de canon !, _pensa-t-elle.

Aussitôt, elle se lança dans les airs, et ses formes devinrent sombres, comme

une ombre tournant en vrille gracieusement entre le ciel et moi. Tel un boulet

de canon, elle vint frapper l'amas de neige qui s'entassait près de moi.

Un tourbillon de neige vola autour de moi, cachant les étoiles, et je fus bientôt

complètement recouvert de neige. Je soupirai à nouveau, mais ne fis rien pour

me dégager. Même avec de la neige devant les yeux, je voyais toujours la

même chose : le même visage.

- Edward ?

La neige voleta à nouveau lorsque qu'elle entreprit doucement de me déterrer.

Elle épousseta la poudreuse de mon visage immobile, sans pour autant

rencontrer mon regard.

- Désolé, murmura-t-elle. C'était une blague.

- Je sais. C'était drôle.

Son sourire se fana.

- Irina et Kate disent que je devrais te laisser tranquille. Elles pensent que je

t'ennuie.

- Pas du tout, lui assurais-je. Au contraire, c'est moi qui ai été grossier –

incroyablement grossier. Je suis vraiment désolé.

_Tu t'en vas, n'est-ce pas ?_, pensa-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas encore...vraiment...décidé.

_Mais tu ne restes pas. _Ses pensées étaient mélancoliques à présent, tristes.

- Non. Ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup...m'aider.

Elle grimaça. _C'est à cause de moi, hein ?_

- Bien sur que non, mentis-je sans réfléchir.

_Ne fais pas le gentleman !_

Je souris.

_Ma présence t'embarrasse_, pensa-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

- Non.

Elle leva un sourcil, en une expression si dubitative que je fus forcé de rire.

Une sorte de rire, qu'aucun regard ne suit.

- D'accord, admis-je. Un peu.

Elle soupira à son tour et prit son menton dans ses mains. Ses pensées étaient

pleines de chagrin.

- Tu es mille fois plus digne d'amour que toutes ces étoiles, Tanya. Bien sûr,

j'imagine que tu le sais déjà. Ne laisse pas mon attitude entamer ton

assurance.

J'eus un petit rire en pensant à cette différence.

- Je ne suis pas habituée à être rejetée, grommela-t-elle, avec une moue

séductrice de sa lèvre inférieure.

- Ça, je veux bien te croire, agréai-je en essayant de repousser ses pensées qui

se dirigeaient à présent vers ses milliers de conquêtes passées.

Généralement, Tanya préférait les hommes humains – de bien des aspects ils

étaient plus attirants que nous, avec l'avantage que représentait leur douceur et

leur chaleur. Et eux, étaient certainement toujours consentants.

- Succubus, la charriai-je, espérant réussir ainsi à stopper le flot d'images dans

sa tête.

- Et fière de l'être, grimaça-t-elle en découvrant ses dents blanches.

Contrairement à Carlisle, Tanya et ses soeurs avaient développé leur

conscience progressivement, lentement. Au final, c'était leur penchant pour

les hommes humains qui avait poussé les soeurs au bord du massacre. A

présent les hommes qu'elles aimaient...s'en sortaient vivant.

- Quand tu es arrivé ici, dit lentement Tanya, j'ai cru que...

J'ai toujours su ce qu'elle avait cru. Et, d'ailleurs, j'aurais dû deviner qu'elle

ressentirai ça. Mais à ce moment là, je n'étais pas capable d'analyser quoi que

ce soit.

- Tu as cru que j'avais changé d'avis.

- Oui, dit-elle sombrement.

- Je suis désolé de jouer avec tes sentiments comme ça, Tanya. Je n'avais pas

l'intention de...je n'ai pas réfléchi. C'est juste que je suis parti de chez moi

avec un... certain sentiment d'urgence.

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi... ?

Je m'assit et entourais mes jambes de mes bras. Position défensive.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Tanya, Irina et Kate excellaient dans le mode de vie qu'elles avaient choisi de

suivre. Si on mettait de côté la proximité malsaine qu'elles se permettaient

d'avoir avec ceux qui auraient dû être leurs proies, elles ne commettaient pas

d'erreurs. J'avais trop honte pour avouer ma faiblesse à Tanya.

- Des problèmes avec les femmes ?, devina-t-elle, ignorant ma réticence.

J'éclatai d'un rire morne.

- Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends.

Alors elle se tut. J'écoutai ses pensées remuer des dizaines de suppositions,

pour trouver le sens caché de mes paroles.

- Tu n'y es vraiment pas, là, lui dis-je.

- Un indice ?

- Laisse-tomber, Tanya. S'il te plaît.

Elle se tut à nouveau et continua à spéculer. Je l'ignorai et tentai vainement

d'admirer les étoiles. Elle finit par abandonner, et ses pensées se dirigèrent

ailleurs.

_Où iras-tu Edward, si tu t'en va ? Chez Carlisle ?_

- Je ne pense pas, soupirai-je.

Où irai-je ? Dans toute la planète, je ne connaissais pas le moindre lieu qui

m'attire un tant soi peu. Il n'y avait rien que je veuille voir ou faire. Je ne

voulais aller nulle part. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était fuir.

Je détestai ça. Quand étais-je devenu aussi lâche ?

Tanya enroula ses bras minces autour de mes épaules. Je me figeai mais ne la

repoussai pas. Ce n'était que du réconfort amical. Sûrement.

- Je pense que tu vas y retourner, dit-elle, sa voix reprenant soudain son

ancien accent russe. Peu importe la chose... ou la personne... qui te hante. Tu

y feras face. Tu es ce genre de personne.

Ses pensées étaient en parfait accord avec ses paroles. J'essayai de me figurer

cette vision qu'elle avait de moi-même. Celui qui fait face. C'était agréable de

m'imaginer à nouveau ainsi. Je n'avais jamais douté de mon courage, de ma

capacité à faire face aux difficultés, avant que cette horrible heure de biologie

ne survienne au lycée, il y a si peu de temps.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et me retirai alors qu'elle tournait son visage vers le

mien. Elle sourit de ma rapidité.

- Merci Tanya. J'avais besoin d'entendre ça.

Ses pensées s'irritèrent.

- De rien, je suppose. J'espère que tu seras plus raisonnable pour certaines

choses.

- Je suis désolé, Tanya. Tu sais bien que tu es trop bonne pour moi. Je n'ai

juste... pas encore trouvé ce que je cherche.

- Et bien... si tu pars avant que je ne puisse te revoir... Au revoir, Edward.

- Au revoir Tanya.

Tandis que je disais ces mots, je pouvais le voir. Je pouvais me voir partir.

Être assez fort pour oser retourner au seul endroit où je désirais être.

- Encore merci, ajoutai-je.

En un mouvement agile, elle se leva. Et là elle partit, glissant dans la neige si

vite que ses pieds n'avaient même pas le temps de s'enfoncer dans la

poudreuse ; elle ne laissa aucune emprunte derrière elle. Elle ne regarda pas

en arrière. Mon rejet l'avait beaucoup plus touchée qu'elle ne le laissait

paraître, même dans ses pensées. Elle ne voulait plus me revoir avant que je

parte.

Ma bouche se tordit de chagrin. Je n'aimais pas blesser Tanya, même si ses

sentiments n'étaient pas profonds, même s'ils n'étaient pas purs, et même si,

de toute manière, ils n'étaient pas réciproques. Mais j'avais l'impression de ne

pas du tout me conduire en gentleman.

Je posai mon menton sur mes genoux et regardai les étoiles à nouveau,

soudain anxieux de partir. Je savais qu'Alice verrait mon départ, et qu'elle

l'annoncerait à tous les autres. Ça les rendrai sûrement heureux – surtout

Carlisle et Esmé. Mais je m'accordai un moment supplémentaire pour

contempler les étoiles, pour voir ce visage qui hante mon esprit. Entre les

lumières scintillantes du ciel et moi, une fascinante et étrange paire d'yeux

couleur chocolat me rendait mon regard, se demandant sûrement ce que mon

retour allait signifier pour elle. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas être réellement

certain que c'était cette information là, que ces étranges yeux cherchaient.

Même dans mon imagination, je ne pouvais entendre ses pensées. Les yeux de

Bella Swan continuèrent de poser leurs questions. Avec un lourd soupir,

j'abandonnai et me levai. En courant, je serais dans la voiture de Carlisle dans

moins d'une heure...

Dans l'urgence de voir ma famille – et tout en voulant absolument devenir le

Edward qui faisait face aux difficultés, je traçais dans la neige scintillante,

sans laisser de traces...

- Ça va aller, murmura Alice.

Ses yeux étaient dans le vague, et Jasper gardait une main légèrement en

dessous de son coude, la guidant alors que nous faisions tous ensemble la

queue à la cafétéria. Rosalie et Emmett étaient devant. Emmett donnait la

ridicule impression d'un garde du corps infiltré en territoire ennemi. Rose

avançait d'un pas circonspect elle aussi, mais plus par irritation que par

protection.

- Bien sûr que ça va aller, grommelai-je.

Leur attitude était risible : si je n'avais pas cru possible que je puisse supporter

ce moment, je serais resté chez moi.

Le brusque décalage entre notre normale et même amusante matinée – il avait

neigé durant la nuit, et Emmett et Jasper s'étaient acharnés à me lancer des

boules de neiges avant de se bombarder mutuellement - et cette overdose de

vigilance aurait pu être comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi irritante.

- Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, mais elle sera bientôt là... elle ne sera pas dans

le vent si on s'assoit au même endroit que d'habitude...

- Évidemment qu'on va s'asseoir au même endroit que d'habitude. Arrête

Alice. Tu me tape sur le système. Tout ira parfaitement bien pour moi.

Elle cligna des yeux une fois tandis que Jasper la faisait s'asseoir sur sa chaise

et elle commença à se focaliser sur mon visage.

- Hum, dit-elle, comme surprise. Je pense que tu as raison.

- Évidemment, murmurai-je.

Je détestai être autant surveillé. Je commençai à éprouver de la sympathie

pour Jasper, en me souvenant combien nous l'avions surprotégé par moment.

Je rencontrai son regard, il grimaça.

_Ennuyeux, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je lui accordai une grimace.

Était-ce vraiment il y a seulement une semaine que je trouvai cette pièce terne

d'un ennui mortel, que c'était comme dormir ou être dans le coma que d'être

là ?

Aujourd'hui mes nerfs étaient tendus à l'extrême – comme les corde d'un

piano, assez tendues pour pouvoir chanter sous la plus légère pression. Tous

mes sens étaient en alerte maximale ; je scannais chaque son, chaque soupir,

chaque mouvement du vent sur ma peau, chaque pensée. Surtout les pensées.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul sens que je verrouillais, que je me refusais d'utiliser.

L'odorat, évidemment. Je ne respirais pas.

Cependant, je m'attendais à entendre plus de choses sur les Cullen dans les

pensées que je scannais. Chaque jour j'écoutais, en quête de nouvelles

informations que Bella Swan aurait pu confier, j'essayais de savoir sur quoi

portaient les nouvelles discussions. Mais il n'y avait rien. Personne n'avait

remarqué les cinq vampires qui s'étaient introduit dans la cafétéria, tout était

exactement comme le jour où la nouvelle était arrivée. La plupart des humains

ici pensaient à cette fille, les mêmes pensées que la semaine précédente. Au

lieu de trouver ça passablement ennuyeux, à présent, j'étais fasciné.

Avait-elle parlé de moi ?

Il était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué mon regard noir et meurtrier. Je

l'avais vu réagir. Je l'avais sûrement bêtement terrifiée. Je m'étais convaincu

qu'elle l'aurait mentionné à quelqu'un, et même en exagérant un peu, pour

rendre l'histoire plus intéressante. Qu'elle m'aurait attribué quelques répliques

menaçantes.

En plus, elle m'avait également vu demander à changer mes horaires de

biologie. Après avoir vu de quelle manière je l'avais regardée, elle aurait

certainement dût se demander si elle en était la cause. Une fille normale aurait

demandé autour d'elle, comparé son expérience avec celle des autres, chercher

un terrain d'entente qui pourrait expliquer ma réaction, pour ne pas se sentir

exclue. Les humains sont constamment et désespérément désireux d'être dans

la norme, d'être intégrés partout où ils vont. Devenir un troupeau de moutons

ordinaires. Ce besoin était particulièrement fort durant l'adolescence. Et cette

fille ne ferait sûrement pas exception à la règle.

Mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué notre présence, assis à cette même

table. Bella devait-être exceptionnellement timide, si elle ne s'était confiée à

personne. Peut-être en avait-elle parlé à son père, peut-être qu'ils étaient

proches... ce qui paraissait cependant peu probable, étant donné le peu de

temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui durant sa vie. Néanmoins, j'allais

certainement devoir passer devant le Chef Swan de temps en temps pour

savoir ce qu'il pensait.

- Du nouveau ?, demanda Jasper.

- Non. On dirait... qu'elle n'en a parlé à personne.

En apprenant cette nouvelle, ils levèrent tous un sourcil.

- Peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi effrayant que tu le crois, dit Emmett en

rigolant. Je suis prêt à parier que je lui aurais fait bien plus peur que ça.

Je roulais mes yeux dans sa direction.

- Je me demande pourquoi... ?

Il était encore déconcerté du mystérieux silence de la jeune fille.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à te le demander. Je n'en sais rien.

- Elle arrive, murmura Alice. Je sentis mon corps se raidir. _Essayez d'avoir_

_l'air humain._

- Tu as bien dis « humain » ?, demanda Emmett.

Il leva son poing droit et bougea les doigts, révélant la boule de neige qu'il

avait gardée dans sa paume. Bien sûr, gardée là, elle n'avait pas fondu,

d'autant plus qu'il l'avait compressée en un petit tas de glace. Ses yeux étaient

sur Jasper, mais je voyais vers où se dirigeaient ses pensées. Tout comme

Alice je suppose. Lorsqu'il lança brutalement le glaçon dans sa direction, elle

l'évita facilement, d'un instinctif et léger mouvement de la main. La glace

ricocha et traversa la cafétéria a toute vitesse – trop vite pour être vue des

humains – et s'écrasa avec un craquement contre le mur de briques. Les

briques craquèrent également.

Les têtes de cette partie de la salle remarquèrent le petit tas de glace brisé sur

le sol, et commencèrent à chercher le coupable. Mais ils ne regardèrent jamais

plus loin que quelques tables à la ronde, et aucun d'eux ne posa un seul instant

le regard sur nous.

- Super, très humain Emmett, remarqua Rosalie sur un ton de reproche.

Pourquoi tu ne donne pas un coup de poing dans le mur, pendant que tu y es ?

- Ça serait plus impressionnant si c'était toi que le faisait, bébé.

J'essayai de leur prêter un peu attention, gardant une grimace accrochée à mon

visage, comme si j'étais complice de leur plaisanterie. Je m'interdisais

formellement de regarder vers la file d'attente où je savais qu'elle se trouvait.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'écouter.

Je pouvais entendre les pensées de Jessica et l'impatience qu'elle manifestait

envers la nouvelle élève. Elle semblait distraite, et ne faisait pas attention à la

file d'attente qui avançait. Je vis par les yeux de Jessica que les joues de Bella

avaient à nouveau cette teinte rosie par un flux de sang.

Je respirais à présent par petits à-coups rapides, prêt à arrêter de respirer à tout

moment si son odeur devait contaminer l'air autour de moi.

Mike Newton était avec les deux filles. J'entendis ses deux voix, mentale et

verbale, quand il demanda à Jessica ce qui n'allait pas avec la fille Swan. Je

n'aimais pas la manière dont toutes ses pensées l'enveloppaient, comment ses

fantasmes embrumaient son esprit lorsqu'il la vit sortir de sa rêverie comme si

elle avait oublié qu'il était là.

- Rien, dit Bella de sa voix claire et tranquille.

Elle sembla raisonner comme une cloche dans le brouhaha de la cafétéria,

mais je sais que c'était uniquement parce que je me focalisais sur elle avec

autant d'intensité.

- Je ne prendrais qu'une limonade aujourd'hui, continua-t-elle en bougeant

pour rattraper son retard dans la file d'attente.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lancer un regard dans sa direction. Elle

fixait le sol, et le sang fuyait progressivement son visage. Je détournai

rapidement le regard et rencontrai celui d'Emmett, qui riait devant le sourire

tordu que j'abordai à présent.

_T'as une sale tête, frangin._

Je repris contenance et tentai de transformer ma grimace en une expression

naturelle. Jessica était en train de s'interroger sur le manque d'appétit de la

jeune fille.

- Je suis un peu patraque. Sa voix était plus basse, mais toujours aussi claire.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangeai à ce point, que tout dans les pensée de

Mike Newton traduise un fort besoin de la protéger à cet instant précis ?

Qu'est-ce que ça change que ses pensées soient si possessives ? Ça ne me

regardait pas, si Mike Newton se sentait si inquiet pour elle ! Peut-être étaitce

ainsi que tout le monde réagissait à son sujet. N'avais-je pas moi-même

instinctivement voulu la protéger ? Avant même de vouloir la tuer, c'était la

première chose qui...

Mais était-elle vraiment malade ?

C'était difficile d'en juger – elle avait l'air délicate avec sa peau translucide...

Quand je réalisais que j'étais à mon tour en train de m'inquiéter, à l'instar de

ce mec stupide, je me forçais à ne plus penser à sa santé.

De toute façon, je n'aimais pas l'observer par les yeux de Mike, alors je

changeais pour Jessica, qui était en train de chercher une place où s'asseoir.

Par chance, ils s'assirent avec les mêmes personnes que d'habitude, à l'une des

premières tables de la grande pièce. Comme l'avait prédit Alice, elle n'était

pas dans le vent.

Alice me donna un coup de coude.

_Elle va regarder par ici. Essaie d'avoir l'air humain._

Mes dents se serrèrent derrière ma grimace.

- Détend-toi, Edward, dit Emmett. Honnêtement. OK, tu tues un humain. Et

Alors ? C'est pas la fin du monde.

- Si tu savais, murmurai-je.

- Tu devrais apprendre à relativiser, dit-il en riant. Comme je l'ai fais.

L'éternité donne toujours le temps de purger notre peine.

A ce moment précis, Alice sortit une poignée de glace qu'elle cachait dans sa

paume et la jeta au visage d'Emmett. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, surprit, puis

sourit.

- Tu l'auras voulu, dit-il.

Et là, il se pencha sur la table et ébroua ses cheveux incrustés de glace dans

notre direction. La neige, fondant dans la salle surchauffée, vola de ses

cheveux et nous éclaboussa.

- Eh !, se plaignit Rosalie, alors qu'elle et Alice reculaient face au déluge.

Alice éclata de rire, et nous lui fîmes tous échos. Je pus clairement voir dans

sa tête comment elle avait orchestré ce moment parfait, et que la fille – je

devrais arrêter de penser à elle de cette façon, elle n'est pas la seule fille sur

terre – et donc que Bella nous regarderait rire et jouer, aussi humains et

heureux, une scène d'un idéal aussi irréel qu'un tableau de Norman Rockwell.

Alice continua de rire et leva son plateau comme un bouclier. La fille... Bella

devait être encore en train de nous regarder.

_...encore en train de fixer les Cullen, _pensa quelqu'un qui attira mon attention.

Je tournai automatiquement les yeux vers celui ou celle qui m'avait

involontairement appelé, réalisant alors que mon regard trouvait sa

destination que je connaissais cette voix – je l'avais tellement écoutée

aujourd'hui.

Mais mes yeux glissèrent sur Jessica, et se focalisèrent sur le regard pénétrant

de la jeune fille. Elle baissa les yeux rapidement, se cachant encore une fois

derrière ses épais cheveux bruns.

A quoi pensait-elle ? La frustration semblait devenir un peu plus aiguë à

chaque fois. J'essayai – sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais, comme je

n'avais jamais fais ça auparavant - de sonder avec mon esprit le silence qui

l'entourait. Je pouvais utiliser mon ouïe ultra fine sur naturellement, sans avoir

à me concentrer ; je n'avais jamais eu de problème avec ça. Mais à présent je

me concentrai, essayant de traverser je ne sais quel bouclier qui l'entourait.

Rien que du silence.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec elle ?_, pensa Jessica, faisant écho à ma

propre frustration.

- Edward Cullen te mate, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de la fille Swan, ajoutant

un gloussement.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de jalousie dans son ton. Jessica devait sans doute

être très douée pour jouer les fausses amies.

J'écoutai, attentivement, la réponse de la jeune fille.

- Il n'a pas l'air furieux, hein ?, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait donc remarqué la réaction sauvage que j'avais eue la semaine

dernière.

Évidemment.

Sa question perturba Jessica, et je vis mon propre visage par ses yeux tandis

qu'elle essayait d'analyser mon expression, mais je ne rencontrai pas son

regard. J'étais toujours aussi concentré sur la fille, essayant d'entendre quelque

chose. Et ma focalisation n'arrangeait rien.

- Non, lui dit Jess, et je savais qu'elle espérait pouvoir dire oui – à sa manière

de fixer mon regard – même si elle n'y laissait rien paraître. Il devrait ?

- Je crois qu'il ne m'apprécie guère, répondit la fille dans un murmure.

Elle posa sa tête sur son bras comme si elle était soudain fatiguée. J'essayai

d'interpréter ce geste, mais encore une fois je ne pouvais faire que des

suppositions. Peut-être qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée.

- Les Cullen n'aiment personne, la rassura Jess. Enfin, disons qu'ils ne

s'intéressent pas assez aux autres pour les aimer. _Ils n'ont jamais été habitués_

_à ça, _ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête, et sa pensée avait des accents plaintifs. En tout

cas, il continue à t'admirer.

- Arrête de le regarder, dit la jeune fille nerveusement, levant la tête de son

bras pour vérifier que son amie obéissait bien à son ordre.

Jessica eu un petit gloussement, mais obtempéra.

La fille ne leva pas les yeux de la table durant tout le reste de l'heure. Je pense

– pense, bien sur, je ne pouvais être sûr de rien – que c'était délibéré. On

aurait dit qu'elle voulait me regarder. Comme si son corps se décalait

légèrement dans ma direction, comme si son menton était sur le point de

pivoter vers moi, mais qu'à ce moment là elle reprenait le contrôle d'ellemême,

prenait une profonde inspiration et se remettait à regarder fixement la

personne qui était en train de lui parler.

J'ignorai la plupart des autres pensées qui l'entouraient, comme si elles

n'étaient pas là. Mike Newton était en train de projeter une bataille de boule

de neige sur le parking à la fin des cours, sans se douter que la poudreuse

avait déjà fondu pour devenir de la boue glaciale. Le flottement des flocons

mous contre le toit était devenu le bagout plus commun des gouttes de pluie.

N'entendait-il vraiment pas le changement ? Pour moi, c'était vraiment

bruyant.

Quand le temps réservé au repas fut terminé, je restai sur ma chaise. Les

humains s'en allaient, et je me surpris à essayer de distinguer le son de ses pas

parmi les autres, comme si c'était une information capitale.

C'était d'un stupide.

Ma famille ne fit aucun mouvement de sortie, non plus. Ils attendaient de voir

ce que j'allais faire. Irai-je en cours, assis à côté de cette fille dont le sang me

faisait autant d'effet, et dont je pourrais sentir la chaleur de son coeur dans l'air

sur ma peau ? Étais-je assez fort pour endurer ça ? Ou en avais-je déjà eu

assez pour la journée ?

- Je... pense que c'est bon, dit Alice d'un ton hésitant. Ton esprit va bien. Je

pense que ça ira pour une heure.

Mais Alice savait aussi combien un esprit peut changer d'avis.

- Pourquoi te forcer, Edward, dit Jasper, et même s'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air

suffisant pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui le faible de l'histoire, je savais

qu'il l'était, un peu. Rentre à la maison. Détend-toi.

- Où est le problème ?, répliqua Emmett. Moi je dis qu'il faut relativiser. Qu'il

la tue ou non, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Je ne veux pas encore déménager, se plaignit Rosalie. Je ne veux pas tout

recommencer depuis le début. On est presque à la fin du lycée, Emmett.

Enfin.

J'étais moi aussi déchiré en deux dans cette décision. Une part de moi voulait,

désirait plus que tout faire face plutôt que fuir à nouveau. Mais je ne voulais

pas non plus me pousser au-delà de mes capacités, et aller trop loin. C'était

une erreur pour Jasper de rester si longtemps sans chasser la semaine dernière,

et était-ce injustifié ?

Je ne voulais pas déraciner ma famille. Personne ne me remercierai pour ça.

Mais je voulais aussi retourner en cours de biologie. Je réalisai que je voulais

revoir son visage.

C'est ce qui me décida. Cette curiosité. J'étais en colère contre moi-même de

ressentir ça. Ne m'étais-je pas promis que je ne laisserais pas le silence de son

esprit me faire m'intéresser excessivement à elle ? Et maintenant, me voilà

totalement et excessivement fasciné par elle.

Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Si son esprit était fermé, ses yeux, eux,

étaient grands ouverts. Peut-être que je pourrais lire ses pensée par leur

intermédiaire.

- Non Rose, je pense vraiment que ça va aller, dit Alice. C'est... quasi-certain.

Il y a quatre vingt treize pour cent de chance qu'il ne se passe rien d'inquiétant

s'il va en cours.

Elle me lança un regard inquisiteur, se demandant ce qui dans mon esprit

avait rendu sa vision aussi sûre.

La curiosité serai-t-elle suffisante pour garder Bella Swan en vie ?

Emmett avait raison – pourquoi ne pas relativiser ? J'allais faire face, et

résisterais à la tentation.

- Allez en cours, ordonnai-je en reculant pour sortir de table.

Je me tournai et m'éloignai d'eux sans regarder en arrière. Je pouvais entendre

l'inquiétude d'Alice, la désapprobation de Jasper, la complicité d'Emmett et

l'irritation de Rosalie traîner derrière moi.

Je pris une dernière et profonde inspiration devant la porte et la retint dans

mes poumons tandis que j'entrais dans la petite salle chauffée

Je n'étais pas en retard. M. Banner était encore en train d'installer le matériel

de l'expérience d'aujourd'hui. La fille était assise à ma – à notre table, la tête

toujours baissée, les yeux fixé sur le bloc note sur lequel elle gribouillait. En

approchant, j'examinai le croquis, étant même intéressé par cette création

insignifiante de son esprit, mais ça ne ressemblait à rien. Juste un griffonnage

aléatoire de boucles dans d'autres boucles. Peut-être qu'elle était distraite,

peut-être qu'elle pensait à autre chose ?

Je tirai ma chaise en m'efforçant de faire un maximum de bruit, la laissant

grincer contre le lino ; les humains préfèrent généralement que l'approche de

quelqu'un soit signalée par un bruit.

Je sus qu'elle avait entendu le grincement de ma chaise ; elle ne tourna pas la

tête, mais sa main loupa une des boucles qu'elle était en train de dessiner,

interrompant le mouvement continu de son poignet.

Pourquoi ne levait-elle pas les yeux vers moi ? Peut-être qu'elle avait peur. Je

devais absolument m'assurer qu'elle repartirait de cette salle de cours avec une

impression différente de moi, la persuader qu'elle s'était imaginé des choses la

semaine dernière.

- Bonjour, dis-je avec la voix tranquille que j'utilisai habituellement pour

mettre les humains à l'aise, en ajoutant ce sourire poli qui étirait mes lèvres

sans découvrir mes dents.

Elle leva alors ses yeux bruns et profonds, et son regard – déjà déconcertant –

était plein de questions silencieuses. Cette même expression qui m'obsédait

depuis une semaine.

Au moment où ses yeux bruns d'une profondeur fascinante rencontrèrent mon

regard, je réalisais que la haine – cette haine que je m'étais imaginé que cette

fille méritait simplement parce qu'elle existait - s'était évaporée. Maintenant

que je ne respirais pas, que je ne goûtais pas son parfum, je ne pouvais plus

concevoir qu'une personne aussi vulnérable puisse être haïssable.

Ses joues commencèrent à rosir, et elle ne dit rien.

Je gardais mes yeux sur les siens, me concentrant sur ses questions refoulées,

et essayant d'ignorer l'appétissante teinte que ses joues avaient prise. J'avais

assez d'air pour pouvoir parler un moment sans reprendre mon souffle.

- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, dis-je tout en sachant pertinemment que je ne

lui apprenais rien. C'était une manière courtoise de commencer. Je n'ai pas eu

l'occasion de me présenter, la semaine dernière. Tu dois être Bella Swan.

Elle sembla perdue – il y avait à nouveau une petite ride entre ses yeux. Elle

mit une demi-seconde de plus qu'elle ne l'aurai fait en temps normal pour me

répondre.

- D'où... d'où connais-tu mon nom ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu

tremblante.

J'avais vraiment dû la terrifier. Je me sentais un peu coupable, tellement elle

était sans défense. Je ris gentiment – c'était un son que les humain aimaient

entendre. Cette fois encore, je fus prudent de ne pas montrer mes dents.

- Oh, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Elle devait forcément avoir remarqué

qu'elle était devenue le centre de toutes les attentions dans cet endroit

monotone. Tu étais attendue comme le messie, tu sais.

Elle se renfrogna comme si cette information l'importunait. Je supposai, que si

elle était aussi timide qu'il y semblait, être l'objet de tous les regards devait

sûrement être une épreuve pour elle. La plupart des humains ressentent

l'inverse. Ils ne veulent pas être exclus du troupeau, mais en même temps ils

imploraient qu'on mette en valeur leur individualité.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle. Pourquoi Bella ?

- Tu préfères Isabella ?, demandai-je, soudain perplexe comme je ne pouvais

pas voir ce qui se cachait derrière cette question.

Je ne comprenais pas. Elle avait pourtant clarifié sa préférence pour ce

surnom de nombreuses fois depuis le premier jour. Les humains étaient-il tous

aussi incompréhensibles lorsqu'on ne pouvait pas lire dans leurs pensées ?

- Non, répondit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. Son expression – si je la

lisais correctement – était déchirée entre la gêne et la confusion. Mais je

pense que Charlie... mon père... ne m'appelle pas autrement derrière mon dos.

Du moins, c'est ainsi que tout le monde ici paraît me connaître.

Sa peau se colora d'une ombre encore plus rose.

- Ah bon, dis-je maladroitement avant de tourner les yeux pour fuir son

visage.

Je venais juste de réaliser ce que sa question signifiait réellement : j'avais fait

un faux pas – commis une erreur. Si je n'avais pas espionné toutes les pensées

et les conversations la concernant depuis le premier jour, alors je l'aurais

appelé Isabella, comme tout le monde. Cette erreur, elle l'avait remarquée.

Je fus soudain extrêmement gêné. Elle avait trouvé la faille de mon

raisonnement à une vitesse incroyable. Etonnement perspicace, en particulier

pour quelqu'un qui était sensé être terrifiée par ma proximité.

Mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus problématique

que toutes les hypothèses qu'elle pouvait faire à mon sujet.

J'étais à court d'air. Si je voulais à nouveau lui parler, il allait falloir que je

reprenne mon souffle. Ça allait être dur d'éviter de lui parler.

Malheureusement pour elle, partager cette paillasse avec moi faisait d'elle ma

partenaire, et nous allions devoir travailler ensemble aujourd'hui. Il aurait

semblé étrange - et incroyablement discourtois de ma part – de l'ignorer

durant l'expérience. Ça ne ferait qu'accroître sa peur et sa suspicion.

Je mis le plus de distance possible entre ma tête et elle sans pour autant

bouger ma chaise. Je me durcis, verrouillant chacun de mes muscles pour

qu'ils restent à leur place, puis aspira une grande bouffée d'air, respirant

uniquement par la bouche.

Ah !

C'était vraiment très douloureux. Même sans sentir son odeur, ma langue

pouvait goûter son parfum. Soudain ma gorge s'enflamma à nouveau, et le

désir exactement aussi fort qu'au premier jour.

Je serrai les dents et essayai de reprendre contenance.

- Allez-y, intima Mr Banner.

J'avais l'impression de devoir rassembler tout le self-contrôle que j'avais

acquis en plus de soixante-dix ans pour réussir à me retourner vers la fille -

qui fixait la table – et pour lui sourire.

- Les dames d'abord ?, proposai-je

Elle leva la tête et pâlit face à mon expression, ses yeux écarquillés. Y'avait-il

quelque chose qui clochait dans mon expression ? Est-ce que je lui faisais

encore peur ? Elle ne pipa mot.

- A moins que tu préfères que je commence, dis-je calmement.

- Non, dit-elle, en rougissant à nouveau, aucun problème.

Je fixai soudain le matériel de biologie nécessaire à l'expérience. La boîte de

lamelles, le microscope : c'était mieux que de regarder le sang affluer sous sa

peau claire. Je pris une autre inspiration, entre mes dents, et grimaçai tandis

que la soif me brûlai la gorge.

- Prophase, dit-elle après un court instant. Elle commença à enlever la

lamelle, alors qu'elle n'y avait accordé qu'un examen sommaire.

- Ça t'embête si je regarde ?

Instinctivement – stupidement, comme si j'étais de sa race – je pris sa main

pour l'empêcher d'enlever la lamelle. Pendant une seconde, la chaleur de sa

peau brûla la mienne. C'était comme une décharge électrique – elle était

sûrement bien plus chaude que la moyenne. La brûlure parti de ma main et

remonta jusqu'à mon bras. Elle dégagea sa main d'un geste nerveux.

- Désolé, marmonnai-je entre mes dents serrées.

Ayant soudain besoin d'avoir quelque chose sur quoi me focaliser, j'attrapai le

microscope et jetai un bref regard dans l'oculaire. Elle avait raison.

- Prophase, confirmai-je.

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais la regarder sans perdre le contrôle. Respirant

aussi calmement que possible entre mes dents grinçantes et essayant d'ignorer

la soif qui me dévorait, je me concentrai sur une chose simple, qui était

d'écrire le bon mot sur la ligne prévue à cet effet du polycopié, puis de mettre

une deuxième lamelle à la place de la première pour répéter l'expérience.

A quoi pensait-elle, là, maintenant ? Qu'avait-elle ressentit, lorsque j'avais

effleuré sa main ? Ma peau devait sûrement être glaciale – repoussante. Je ne

pu m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle semblait si calme.

Je jetai un regard à la lamelle.

- Anaphase, décrétai-je pour moi-même avant d'écrire la réponse sur la

seconde ligne.

- Je peux ?, demanda-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux vers elle, et fut surpris de la voir attendant patiemment, une

main à moitié tendue vers le microscope. Elle n'avait pas l'air effrayée. Est-ce

qu'elle pensait sérieusement que je m'étais trompé ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant le regard plein d'espoir qu'elle avait

lorsque je fis glisser le microscope dans sa direction.

Elle regarda dans l'oculaire avec une ardeur qui eut vite fait de se refroidir.

Les coins de sa bouche descendirent en une moue déçue.

- Troisième lamelle, demanda-t-elle, sans lever les yeux du microscope, mais

en levant sa main. Je laissai tomber la lamelle suivante dans sa main, faisant

attention à ne pas laisser ma peau s'approcher trop dangereusement de la

sienne cette fois. Assis près d'elle, j'avais l'impression d'être à côté d'une

lampe brûlante. Je me réchauffais, et petit à petit, la température de mon corps

augmentait.

Elle ne regarda pas la lamelle bien longtemps.

- Interphase, dit-elle nonchalamment – essayant sans doute un peu trop que ça

en air l'air en tout cas – avant de pousser le microscope vers moi. Elle ne

toucha pas au polycopié, mais attendait que j'écrive la réponse. Je vérifiai –

elle avait encore raison.

Nous finîmes l'expérience ainsi, parlant chacun son tour, un mot à la fois sans

jamais rencontrer le regard de l'autre. Nous étions les seuls à avoir fini – les

autres dans la classe rencontraient quelques difficultés. Mike Newton semblait

souffrir d'un horrible trouble de la concentration – il essayer de nous

espionner, Bella et moi.

_J'aimerais qu'il retourne d'où il vient, _pensa Mike, me fusillant du regard.

Hmm, intéressant. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ce garçon développait une telle

haine à mon égard. C'était un sentiment récent, en rapport avec la récente

arrivé de la fille semblait-il. Encore plus intéressant, je me rendis compte – et

ça m'étonnait au plus au point – que cette haine était réciproque.

Je dévisageai à nouveau la fille, impressionné par l'effet bouleversant et

ravageur que, en dépit de son incroyable et inoffensive banalité, elle

produisait sur ma vie.

Ce n'était pas que je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Mike. Au contraire, elle

était plutôt jolie... d'une manière peu commune. Son visage était mieux que

beau, il était intéressant. Il n'était pas totalement symétrique – son menton

étroit n'était pas tout à fait au milieu de ses paumettes larges ; ses couleurs

viraient d'un extrême à l'autre par le contraste clair-obscur qu'offrait ses

cheveux et sa peau ; mais par-dessus tout, il y avait ses yeux, débordants de

secrets silencieux...

Des yeux qui soudain se mirent à fixer les miens.

Je soutins son regard, essayant d'extraire ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses secrets.

- Tu portes des lentilles, non ?, demanda-t-elle tout à trac.

Quelle étrange question!

- Non, répondis-je souriant presque à l'idée d'améliorer ma vue.

- Ah bon, marmotta-t-elle. Tes yeux sont différents, pourtant.

Je fus à nouveau douché de me rendre compte que je n'étais apparemment pas

le seul à essayer de dénicher des secrets aujourd'hui.

Je gesticulai, haussai les épaules et fixai consciencieusement la ronde du

professeur.

Bien sûr, évidemment que mes yeux étaient différents depuis notre dernière

rencontre. Pour me préparer à l'épreuve, a la tentation qu'elle représentait,

j'avais passé le week-end entier à chasser plus que de raison pour éliminer

toute trace de soif. Je m'étais empiffré de sang d'animaux, et pourtant face à

l'arôme scandaleusement délicieux qui émanait d'elle, mon désir était intact.

Cependant, la dernière fois que j'avais rencontré son regard, mes yeux avaient

été rendus noirs par la soif qui me dévorait. Maintenant que mon corps

baignait dans le sang, mes yeux avaient pris une teinte or plus chaude. Une

lumière ambre venant de ma tentative désespérée de faire mourir ma soif.

Un autre faux pas. Si j'avais vu ce qui se tramait derrière sa question, j'aurais

tout simplement répondu par l'affirmative.

Ça faisait deux ans que je m'asseyais à côté d'humains dans ce bahut, et

pourtant elle était la première qui m'avait assez observé pour remarquer ce

changement de couleur. Les autres, quand ils admiraient notre beauté,

baissaient soigneusement les yeux lorsque nous leur rendions. Ils nous

regardaient de loin, ignorant instinctivement les détails étranges de notre

apparence pour se complaire dans leur ignorance. L'ignorance faisait le

bonheur de l'esprit humain.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit cette fille qui en vît trop ?

M. Banner s'approcha de notre table. Reconnaissant, j'inhalai le courant l'air

frais qu'il apporta avec lui avant que celui-ci ne se mélange à son odeur.

- Laisse-moi deviner Edward, dit-il en regardant nos réponses, tu as estimé

qu'Isabella ne méritai pas de toucher au microscope ?

- Bella, le corrigeai-je automatiquement. Et détrompez-vous, elle en a

identifié trois sur cinq.

M. Banner se tourna vers la jeune fille, sceptique.

- Tu as déjà travaillé là-dessus ?

Je la regardai, captivé tandis qu'elle souriait, l'air un peu gêné.

- Pas avec des racines d'oignons.

- De la blastula de féra ?, répondit-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

- Oui.

Cela le surprit. Le TP d'aujourd'hui avait été spécifiquement préparé pour les

cours des programmes avancés. Il hocha la tête pensivement.

- Tu suivais un programme pour élèves avancés, à Phoenix ?

- Oui.

Une élève avancée. Elle était donc intelligente, pour un humain. Cela ne me

surprit pas le moins du monde.

- Eh bien, dit-il en pinçant les lèvres, il n'est sans doute pas mauvais que vous

deux soyez partenaires de labo. Il se retourna et s'éloigna en marmonnant dans

sa barbe : Comme ça les autres élèves auront une chance d'apprendre quelque

chose par eux-mêmes.

Je doute que la fille ait entendu ça. Elle avait recommencé à griffonner des

boucles sur son bloc note.

Deux faux pas en une demi-heure. Bien joué Edward. Même si je n'avais pas

la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pensait de moi – jusqu'où allait sa peur, ou ses

soupçons ? – je savais que j'allais devoir faire mieux que ça pour lui faire

bonne impression. Quelque chose qui noierai le souvenir de mon hostilité.

- Dommage, pour la neige, hein ?, lançai-je, répétant la phrase que j'avais

entendue des dizaines de fois dans les discussions des élèves aujourd'hui.

Un ennuyeux et banal sujet de conversation. La météo.

Elle me toisa avec un regard plein de doutes – une réaction anormale à mes

paroles banales.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle, me surprenant à nouveau.

J'essayai de garder la conversation sur ce thème banal. Elle venait d'un endroit

plus ensoleillé, plus chaud – c'est ce que ça peau semblait montrer, en dépit de

sa pâleur – et elle doit être frileuse. Le contact de ma peau glaciale avait

certainement dû...

- Tu n'aimes pas le froid, supposai-je.

- Ni l'humidité, renchérit-elle

- Tu dois difficilement supporter Forks.

Peut-être que tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, voulais-je ajouter. Peut-être que

tu devrais retourner d'où tu viens.

Cependant, je n'étais pas sûr que ce fussent là ce que je voulais. Je savais que

je ne pourrais jamais oublier l'arôme de son sang – y avait-il la moindre

garantie que je ne me mette pas à la traquer ? En plus de cela, si elle partait,

son esprit restait à jamais pour moi un mystère. Un éternel puzzle incomplet.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, dit-elle d'une voix basse, en jetant des

regards noirs autours d'elle.

Ses réponses n'étaient jamais celle auxquelles je m'attendais. Elles me

donnaient envie de poser encore plus de questions.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue t'installer ici alors ?, demandai-je, réalisant l'instant

d'après que mon ton était trop accusateur, trop direct pour une conversation

banale. La question semblait grossière, indiscrète.

- C'est... compliqué.

Elle cligna des yeux profonds, laissant la conversation dans cet état, et j'étais

sur le point d'exploser de curiosité – curiosité qui brûlait ma gorge comme

l'aurait fait ma soif. En fait, je me rendis compte que ça devenais légèrement

plus facile de respirer ; avec le temps, l'agonie était supportable.

- Je devrais réussir à comprendre, insistai-je. Peut-être que la simple politesse

allait la pousser à répondre à mes questions tant que je saurais me montrer

assez grossier pour les poser.

Elle fixa silencieusement ses mains. Ça me rendait impatient ; je voulais

mettre ma main sous son menton et délicatement lui faire lever la tête pour

que je puisse lire dans ses yeux. Mais ça aurait été idiot de ma part – et

dangereux – de la toucher à nouveau.

Elle leva soudain les yeux. C'était un soulagement de pouvoir à nouveau voir

ses émotions se refléter dans ses yeux. Elle parla précipitamment, ses mots

lancés rapidement.

- Ma mère s'est remariée.

Ah, cela était assez humain, facile à comprendre. La tristesse passa dans ses

yeux limpides et laissa derrière elle une petite ride entre eux.

- Ça ne me paraît pas très compliqué, remarquai-je.

Ma voix s'était faite gentille et agréable sans que j'eusse besoin de l'y forcer.

Sa tristesse me rendit soudain désemparé, et je me surpris à souhaiter pouvoir

faire quelque chose pour la réconforter. Quelle étrange impulsion.

- Quand est-ce arrivé ?, ajoutai-je.

- En septembre, souffla-t-elle – ce n'était pas tout à fait un soupir. Je retins ma

respiration pour que son souffle chaud ne m'atteigne pas.

- Et tu ne l'apprécies pas, conjecturai-je, essayant de pêcher plus

d'information.

- Si, Phil est chouette, dit-elle pour corriger ma mauvaise supposition.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina aux coins de ses lèvres pleines. Trop jeune,

peut-être, mais sympa.

Voilà qui ne s'accordait pas avec le scénario que j'avais construit dans ma tête.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec eux, s'il est aussi agréable ?, demandai-je, la

curiosité beaucoup trop évidente dans ma voix.

On pourrait croire que je devenais curieux. Ce qui était le cas, je devais

l'admettre.

- Phil voyage beaucoup. Il est joueur de base-ball professionnel.

Son demi-sourire devint encore plus prononcé ; ce choix de carrière semblait

l'amuser. Je souris aussi, sans le vouloir particulièrement. Je n'essayais pas

consciemment le la détendre. Son sourire me donnait tout simplement envie

de sourire en retour - avec complicité, comme si j'étais dans le secret.

- Célèbre ?, demandai-je en faisant défiler dans ma tête les visages de tous les

joueurs professionnels que je connaissais, me demandant quel « Phil » était le

sien...

- Non. Il n'est pas très bon. Nouveau sourire. Juste des championnats de

second ordre. Il se déplace pas mal.

Les visages des célébrités se décalèrent instantanément, et je dressai le

tableau des possibilités en moins d'une seconde. En même temps, j'imaginai

un nouveau scénario.

- Et ta mère t'a expédiée ici afin de pouvoir l'accompagner librement,

supposai-je.

Faire des hypothèses semblait réussir à lui tirer plus d'informations que les

questions le faisaient. Ça marcha à nouveau. Elle secoua le menton, et elle

afficha soudain une expression bornée.

- Non, elle n'y est pour rien, dit-elle. Mon hypothèse l'avait agacée, je ne sais

comment. Sa voix se fit plus dure lorsqu'elle ajouta : C'est moi qui l'ai voulu.

Je ne pouvais ni lire ses pensées, ni deviner la raison de son agacement. Alors

j'abandonnai. Cette fille n'avait pas de sens. Elle n'était pas comme les autres

humains. Peut-être que le silence de son esprit et son parfum délicat et

enivrant n'étaient pas les seules choses d'inhabituelles chez elle.

- Je ne saisis pas, avouai-je, détestant m'avouer vaincu.

Elle soupira, et me regarda dans les yeux durant beaucoup plus longtemps que

la plupart des humains normaux étaient capables de tenir.

- Au début, elle est restée avec moi. Mais il lui manquait, expliqua-t-elle

lentement, son ton devenant de plus en plus désespéré à chaque mot. Elle était

malheureuse... Bref, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je connaisse un peu

mieux Charlie.

La petite ride entre ses yeux se creusa.

- Et maintenant, c'est toi qui n'es pas heureuse, murmurai-je.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de dire tout haut ce que je pensais deviner,

espérant ainsi en apprendre plus sur elle dans le cas où je me tromperais.

Cette fois, cependant, j'avais l'impression d'être proche de la vérité.

- La belle affaire !, dit-elle, comme si cet aspect là n'entrait pas en

considération pour elle.

Je continuai de la regarder dans les yeux, ayant soudain l'impression de faire

ma première véritable entrée dans son âme. Cette simple phrase montrait

qu'elle ne se classait pas elle-même dans ses propres priorités. Contrairement

à la plupart des humains, ses besoins personnels étaient loin d'occuper la tête

de liste.

Elle était généreuse.

Alors que je voyais ça, le mystère de la personne cachée derrière cet esprit

silencieux commença à se dévoiler un petit peu.

- Ça n'est pas très juste, dis-je. Je haussai les épaules, essayant de paraître

désinvolte, tentant de dissimuler l'intensité de ma curiosité.

- On ne te la donc jamais dit ?, rit-elle d'un rire sans joie. La vie est injuste.

Je voulais rire à ses paroles, cependant ma joie, comme la sienne, s'était fanée.

Le fait est que j'en savais un petit quelque chose sur l'injustice de la vie.

- J'ai en effet l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Elle reporta son regard sur moi, semblant à nouveau perdue. Ses yeux

fuyaient les miens, avant de revenir les fixer la seconde suivante.

- Inutile de se lamenter, par conséquent, conclut-elle

Cependant, je ne voulais pas laisser la conversation se finir ainsi. Ce petit V

entre ses yeux, trace que laissait la douleur sur son visage, me perturbait. Je

voulais le lisser du bout de mes doigts. Mais, bien sûr, je ne pouvais la

toucher. Ce n'était pas sûr... de bien des manières.

- Tu donnes bien le change. Je parlai lentement, réfléchissant encore à cette

nouvelle hypothèse. Mais je parie que tu souffres plus que tu ne le laisse voir.

Elle fit une grimace, ses yeux se rétrécissant et sa bouche se tordant en une

moue peu avenante, et reporta son regard sur le tableau. Elle n'appréciait pas

que je fasse tomber son masque. Elle n'était pas le martyr moyen – elle ne

voulait pas d'un public pour sa souffrance.

- Je me trompe ?

Elle tressaillit, mais fit semblant de le pas m'entendre. Ça me fit sourire.

- J'en étais sûr.

- Et en quoi ça te concerne, hein ?, demanda-t-elle, regardant toujours ailleurs.

- Bonne question, admis-je, plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

Son discernement était meilleur que le mien – elle allait directement au fond

des choses alors que je tournais autour du pot en quête d'indices. La vérité

était que les détails de sa vie d'humaine ne devraient pas me concerner. C'était

mal de me soucier autant de ce qu'elle pensait. Si ce n'était pour protéger ma

famille des soupçons, je ne devais pas m'intéresser aux pensées humaines.

Je n'étais pas habitué à être le moins perspicace dans un dialogue. J'étais trop

dépendant de ma capacité à lire dans les pensées – je n'étais vraiment pas

aussi perspicace que ce que j'imaginais.

La jeune fille soupira et lança un regard noir au tableau. Quelque chose dans

son air frustré était comique. L'ensemble de la situation, de la conversation

était comique. Personne n'a jamais été autant en danger que cette fille – à

n'importe quel moment je pouvais, distrait par cette conversation qui me

captivait tant, inhaler par le nez et l'attaquer avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher

– et elle était irritée parce que je ne répondais pas à ses questions.

- Je t'agace ?, demandai-je, souriant devant une telle absurdité.

Elle me jeta un bref coup d'oeil, et là ses yeux semblèrent happés par mon

regard.

- Pas vraiment, me dit-elle. Je m'agace moi-même, plutôt. Je suis tellement

transparente. Ma mère m'appelle son livre ouvert.

Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée.

Je l'observai, en proie à la stupéfaction la plus totale. La raison de son

irritation était qu'elle trouvait que je lisais en elle trop facilement. Comme

c'était bizarre. Je n'avais jamais déployé autant d'effort pour comprendre

quelqu'un de toute ma vie – ou plutôt de toute mon existence, le mot vie ne

convenait pas. Je n'avais plus vraiment de vie.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, objectai-je, me sentant étrangement...tendu, comme

si il y avait quelque danger caché là où je m'aventurais. J'étais soudain sur

mes gardes, cette intuition me rendait anxieux. Je te trouve au contraire

difficile à déchiffrer.

- C'est que tu es bon lecteur, devina-t-elle, formulant à son tour une hypothèse

qui se révéla, cette fois encore, dans l'exacte vérité.

- En général, oui, confirmai-je.

Je souris alors devant sa profondeur, laissant mes lèvres dévoiler une rangée

de dents étincelante, aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir.

C'était stupide d'agir ainsi, mais j'avais brutalement, désespérément besoin

d'avertir la jeune fille du danger qu'elle courrait. Son corps était plus proche

de moi qu'avant, s'étant décalé inconsciemment dans ma direction durant la

conversation. Tous les petits signaux que je lui envoyais auraient suffis à

terrifier le reste de l'humanité, mais visiblement ça ne marchait pas sur elle.

Pourquoi ne s'éloignait-elle pas de moi, terrifiée ? Elle avait certainement dû

en voir assez de mon côté sombre pour réaliser le danger qu'elle courait,

intuitive comme elle semblait l'être.

Je ne pus voir si mon avertissement avait eu l'effet escompté. M. Banner

demanda l'attention de toute la classe à ce moment précis, et elle se détourna

de moi. Elle semblait un peu soulagée de cette intervention, alors peut-être

qu'elle avait comprit inconsciemment.

J'espérais que ce fût le cas.

Je reconnu qu'une certaine forme de fascination commençait à grandir en moi,

même si j'essayai de m'en débarrasser. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de

trouver Bella Swan intéressante. Ou du moins, elle, ne pouvait pas se le

permettre. Pourtant, j'étais anxieux, je voulais avoir à nouveau l'occasion de

lui parler. Je voulais en savoir plus au sujet de sa mère, au sujet de la vie

qu'elle avait menée avant de venir ici, de sa relation avec son père. Tous ces

petits détails insignifiants qui me permettraient de pouvoir approfondir ma

connaissance de son caractère. Mais chaque seconde que je passais en sa

compagnie était une erreur, un risque qu'elle ne devrait pas prendre.

Distraitement, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux juste au moment ou je me

permettais de respirer à nouveau. Une vague d'air particulièrement chargé de

son arôme enivrant frappa le fond de ma gorge de plein fouet.

Ce fut comme au premier jour. La douleur de la sécheresse de ma gorge me

donnait le vertige. Je dus m'accrocher à la table pour rester sur mon siège.

Cette fois-ci j'avais un tout petit peu plus de self-control. Je ne cassais rien, au

moins. Le monstre grogna à l'intérieur de moi, mais ne prit aucun plaisir à ma

souffrance. Il était impuissant. Pour l'instant.

Non, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la trouver fascinante. Plus je la

trouverais intéressante, plus ce serait agréable pour moi si je la tuais. J'avais

déjà fait deux erreurs mineures aujourd'hui. En ferais-je une troisième, une

qui ne soit pas mineure ?

Dès que j'entendis la cloche sonner, je m'enfuis de la salle de classe –

détruisant certainement au passage le peu de bonne impression que j'avais

tenté de lui donner, durant l'heure. Cette fois encore, j'inhalai l'air frais et

humide de dehors comme si c'était une essence curative. Je me dépêchai de

mettre autant de distance que possible entre moi et la fille.

Emmett m'attendait devant la porte de notre cours d'espagnol. Il lut mon

expression sauvage pendant un moment.

_Comment ça c'est passé ?, _demanda-t-il d'un ton circonspect.

- Personne n'est mort, marmonnai-je.

_Je suppose que c'est un exploit. Quand j'ai vu Alice, j'ai cru..._

Tandis que nous entrions dans la salle de classe, je vis ses souvenirs datant

que quelques minutes à peine, vu par la porte ouvert de sa dernière salle :

Alice, le visage livide, marchant d'un pas vif vers le bâtiment de science. Je

ressentis le besoin urgent de me lever et de me joindre à elle, puis sa décision

de rester. Que si Alice avait eu besoin d'aide, elle l'aurait demandé...

Je fermai les yeux d'horreur et de dégoût tandis que je m'effondrais sur ma

chaise.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était si juste, murmurai-je. Je ne croyais pas que

j'étais sur le point de... Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point c'était dangereux.

_Ça ne l'était pas, _me rassura-t-il. _Personne n'est mort, n'est-ce pas ?_

- C'est vrai, dis-je entre mes dents. Pas cette fois.

_Peut-être que ça va s'arranger._

- Bien sûr.

_Ou peut-être que tu va la tuer. _Il haussa les épaules. _Tu ne serais pas le_

_premier à qui ça arrive. Personne ne te jugerait trop sévèrement. Parfois il_

_arrive qu'une personne sente juste trop bon. Je suis impressionné que tu ai_

_réussis à tenir aussi longtemps._

- Tu ne m'aides pas là Emmett.

J'étais révolté par son acceptation de l'idée que j'allais tuer cette fille, comme

si c'était quelque chose d'inévitable. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute si elle sentait

aussi bon ?

_Je me souviens quand ça m'est arrivé... _se rappela-t-il, m'emmenant un demisiècle

en arrière, dans un chemin de campagne au crépuscule, où une femme

entre deux âges prenait des draps séchés d'une ligne ficelée entre deux

pommiers. L'odeur des pommes lourdement accrochées était dans l'air – les

plus lourdes s'étaient détachées et étaient dispersées sur le sol, les contusions

de pourriture dans leur peau laissant s'échapper des panaches de leur arôme

âcre. L'odeur des champs fraîchement fauchés était en arrière plan de cet

arôme, une harmonie. Il marchait sur le chemin, dans le but de faire une

commission pour Rosalie, ne prêtant aucune attention à la femme. Le ciel

était violet au dessus des têtes, et orange au niveau des arbres de la campagne.

Il aurait continué sa route toute tracée et n'aurait eu aucune raison de se

souvenir de ce soir là, mais soudain une brise nocturne emporta un drap blanc

comme un voile et éventa l'odeur de la femme en direction du visage

d'Emmett.

- Ah !, gémis-je calmement.

Comme si le souvenir de ma propre soif n'était pas suffisant.

_Je sais. Je n'ai pas tenu plus d'une demi-seconde. Je n'ai même pas songé à_

_l'éventualité de résister._

Ses souvenirs devinrent bien trop explicites pour que je puisse les supporter.

Je sautai sur mes pieds, mes dents étaient si serrées qu'elles auraient pu

couper de l'acier.

- Esta bien, Edward ?, demanda Mme Goff, la prof d'espagnol, surprise par

mon geste soudain. Je pouvais voir mon visage dans ses yeux, et je sus que

j'avais l'air d'aller assez mal.

- Me pardonna, marmonnai-je tandis que je me précipitai vers la porte.

- Emmett... por favor, puedas ayudar a tu hermano ?, demanda-t-elle,

gesticulant impuissamment comme je me ruais hors de la salle.

- Bien sûr, l'entendis-je dire, et la seconde d'après il était juste derrière moi.

Il me suivit jusqu'au bout du bâtiment, où il m'attrapa et posa une main sur

mon épaule. Je dégageai sa main avec une puissance non nécessaire. Ça aurait

brisé les os d'une main humaine, et les os du bras qui s'y attachait.

- Désolé, Edward.

- Je sais. Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de purifier ma tête et mes

poumons.

- C'est si dur que ça ?, demanda-t-il, essayant sans grand succès de ne pas

penser à l'odeur et au goût de son souvenir alors qu'il posait la question.

- Pire, Emmett, pire.

Il fut silencieux un moment.

_Peut-être que..._

- Non, ça ne sera pas mieux si je relativise. Retourne en cours. J'ai besoin

d'être seul.

Il se retourna sans un mot ou une pensée et s'éloigna rapidement. Il allait dire

au prof d'espagnol que j'étais malade, ou enterré, ou que je suis un vampire

dangereusement hors de contrôle. Quelle importance pouvait bien avoir son

excuse de toute façon ? Peut-être que je ne reviendrai même pas. Peut-être

qu'il fallait que je m'en aille.

Je me dirigeai à nouveau vers ma voiture pour attendre la fin des cours. Pour

me cacher. Encore.

Il fallait que j'utilise ce temps pour prendre une décision ou essayer de tenir

ma résolution, mais, comme un drogué, je fini par me surprendre en train de

chercher des babillages de pensée émaner des bâtiments scolaires. Je relevai

des voix familières, mais je n'étais pas intéressé par les visions d'Alice ou les

plaintes de Rosalie en ce moment. Je trouvai rapidement Jessica, mais la fille

n'était pas avec elle, alors je continuai de chercher. Les pensées de Mike

Newton attirèrent mon attention, et je la localisai enfin, en cours de gym avec

lui. Il était malheureux parce que je lui avais parlé en cour de biologie. Il était

en train d'analyser les réponses qu'elle lui avait données quand il avait abordé

le sujet...

_Je ne l'ai jamais vu dire à qui ce que soit plus d'un mot ici ou là. Évidemment_

_qu'il finirait par trouver Bella intéressante. Je n'aime pas du tout ça manière_

_de la regarder. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air trop excitée à son sujet. Qu'avaitelle_

_dit déjà ? « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit la semaine dernière ». Un_

_truc comme ça. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça. Ça n'avait_

_pas dû être plus qu'une banale conversation..._

Il continua son monologue pour se sortir de son pessimisme, rassuré par l'idée

que Bella ait pu ne pas être intéressée par son échange avec moi. Cela

m'ennuyait beaucoup plus que ça aurait dû, alors j'arrêtai de l'écouter.

Je mis un CD de musique violente dans la stéréo, et montai le volume jusqu'à

ce qu'il noie les autres voix. Je du me concentrer très fort sur la musique pour

m'empêcher de me remettre à écouter les pensées de Mike Newton,

d'espionner cette fille confiante et innocente...

Je trichai quelque fois, alors que la fin de l'heure se profilait. Je n'espionnais

pas, essayais-je de me convaincre. Je me préparais, c'est tout. Je voulais

savoir exactement quand elle quitterait le gymnase, quand elle serait sur le

parking. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne par surprise.

Alors que les étudiants filaient hors du gymnase, je sortis de ma voiture, sans

être totalement certain de savoir pourquoi. La pluie était légère – je l'ignorai

tandis qu'elle éclaboussait mes cheveux.

Est-ce que je voulais qu'elle me vît ici ? Est-ce que j'espérais qu'elle viendrait

pour me parler ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?

Je ne bougeai pas, alors que j'essayais de me convaincre de remonter dans la

voiture, parfaitement conscient que mon attitude était répréhensible. Je

gardais mes bras autour de mon torse et respirai par petits à-coups en la

regardant marcher lentement vers moi, les coins de sa bouche baissés. Elle ne

me regarda pas. Quelques fois elle lançait un regard noir aux nuages, les

gratifiant d'une grimace, comme s'ils l'offensaient personnellement.

Je fus déçu lorsqu'elle chercha sa voiture avant de passer devant moi. Allaitelle

me parler ? Allai-je lui parler ?

Elle s'approcha d'une camionnette Chevrolet d'une couleur rouge délavée, un

béhémoth rouillé encore plus vieux que son père. Je la regardais démarrer la

camionnette – le vieil engin fit encore plus de bruit que tous les autres

véhicules réunis – et puis tourner le bouton du chauffage. Le froid la gênait –

elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle peignit ses cheveux épais avec ses doigts, les tirant

vers le torrent d'air chaud comme si elle essayait de les sécher. J'imaginais

l'odeur qui devait régner dans l'habitacle, puis chassais très vite cette pensée.

Elle balaya du regard les environs alors qu'elle se préparait à sortir, et regarda

enfin dans ma direction. Elle soutint mon regard une demi-seconde, et tout ce

que je pus lire dans ses yeux ne fut que la surprise, avant qu'elle ne regarde

ailleurs et lance son engin dans le mauvais sens. Il y eu un couinement de

frein et la camionnette s'arrêta, le pare-choc arrière à quelques centimètres du

véhicule d'Erin Teague.

Elle regarda dans son rétroviseur, sa bouche entre-ouverte par le chagrin.

Quand l'autre voiture lui passa devant pour sortir, elle cligna des yeux deux

fois de suite, puis sortit du parking avec tant de précautions que ça m'arracha

un large sourire. C'était comme si elle pensait être dangereuse dans cette

camionnette décrépite.

La simple pensée que Bella Swan puisse représenter un danger pour qui que

ce soit, peu importe ce qu'elle conduisait, me fit rire tandis que la fille passait

devant moi, regardant droit devant elle.

**CHAPITRE 3 - Phénomène**

Vraiment, je n'avais pas soif, mais je décidai quand même de chasser cette

nuit là. Une simple mesure de précaution, même si je savais que ce serait loin

d'être suffisant.

Carlisle m'accompagna ; depuis mon retour de Denali, nous n'avions pas eu

l'occasion d'être seuls tous les deux. Alors que nous courions dans la forêt

noire, je l'entendais penser à l'adieu précipité de la semaine dernière.

Dans son souvenir, je pus voir comme mes traits étaient tirés par un désespoir

féroce. Je ressentis à mon tour sa propre surprise et sa soudaine inquiétude.

- Edward ?

- Je dois partir Carlisle. Je dois partir maintenant.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien. Pour l'instant. Mais ça va venir, si je reste.

Il avait cherché mon bras.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- N'as-tu jamais...il ne t'est jamais arrivé...

Je me regardai prendre une profonde inspiration, je pu voir la lueur sauvage

dans mes yeux filtrer à travers son incomparable compassion.

- Il ne t'est jamais arrivé de rencontrer quelqu'un qui sentait meilleur que les

autres ? Vraiment bien meilleur ?

- Oh.

Quand j'ai sus qu'il avait comprit, mes traits s'étaient affaissés de honte.

Il avait cherché à me toucher à nouveau, faisant semblant de ne pas le

remarquer lorsque je me rétractais, et avait laissé sa main sur mon épaule.

- Fait ce que tu peux pour résister, fiston. Tu me manqueras. Tiens, prends ma

voiture. C'est plus rapide.

A présent, il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix, en m'envoyant ailleurs.

Se demandant s'il ne m'avait pas blessé par son manque de confiance.

- Non, murmurai-je tout en courant. J'en avais besoin. J'aurais pu si aisément

trahir ta confiance, si tu m'avais dit de rester.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies à souffrir autant, Edward. Mais il faut absolument

que tu fasses tout ton possible pour garder la fille Swan en vie. Même si ça

doit signifier partir à nouveau.

- Je sais, je sais.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu sais combien je suis heureux de t'avoir près de

moi, mais si c'est trop difficile...

- Je n'aimais pas me sentir aussi lâche, admis-je.

Nous ralentîmes – nous avions un peu plus de mal à courir dans le noir à

présent.

- Il vaut mieux te sentir lâche que de la mettre en danger. C'est juste l'affaire

d'un an ou deux, après elle sera partie.

- Je sais, tu as raison.

Pourtant, ces mots, au lieu de me convaincre de repartir, me donnèrent au

contraire encore plus envie de rester. La fille sera partie dans un an ou deux...

Carlisle s'arrêta de courir et je l'imitai ; il se retourna pour examiner mes

traits.

_Mais tu n'as pas l'intention de t'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je hochai la tête.

_Est-ce de l'orgueil, Edward ? Il n'y a aucune honte à..._

- Non, ce n'est pas l'orgueil qui me retient ici. Du moins plus maintenant.

_Nulle-part où aller ?_

J'eus un rire bref, sans joie.

- Non. Ca ne me retiendrait pas, si je pouvais me résoudre à partir.

- On viendra avec toi, bien sûr, si c'est là ce dont tu as besoin. Tu n'as qu'à

demander. Ne te préoccupe pas de ce qu'ils diront. Ils ne t'en tiendront pas

rancune.

Je levai un sourcil.

- Oui, bon, rectifia-t-il en riant, Rosalie t'en voudra sûrement, mais elle te doit

bien ça. De toute façon, ça vaut bien mieux pour nous de partir maintenant,

sans laisser de dégâts derrière nous, que de partir plus tard, après qu'une vie

ait prit fin.

Toute trace d'humour avait disparu de sa voix.

- C'est vrai, reconnu-je d'une voix rauque.

_Mais tu ne pars pas ?_

- Il le faut, soupirai-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui te retient ici, Edward ? Je ne saisis pas...

- Je ne sais pas si je peux l'expliquer.

Même pour moi, ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il considéra mon expression un long moment.

_Non, je ne vois pas. Mais si tu préfère, je respecterais ton intimité._

- Merci. C'est généreux de ta part, quand on voit comment je viole l'intimité

de tout le monde.

A une seule exception. Et n'étais-je pas en train de faire tout mon possible

pour forcer ses défenses ?

_Nous avons tous nos caprices. _Il rit à nouveau. _Pouvons-nous y aller ?_

Il venait juste de sentir un petit troupeau de cerf. C'était difficile de s'en

montrer très enthousiaste car ce n'était un arôme très alléchant, même en de

meilleures circonstances. A présent, avec la fragrance du sang frais de la jeune

fille à l'esprit, cette odeur là me retourna plutôt l'estomac. Je soupirai.

- Allons-y, convenu-je, en pensant que me forcer à faire descendre un peu de

sang dans ma gorge pourrait m'aider un peu.

Nous nous tapîmes tous deux en position de chasse, et laissâmes l'odeur

nauséabonde nous guider silencieusement.

Il faisait plus froid lorsqu'on revint à la maison. La neige fondue avait regelé ;

c'était comme si un voile de verre recouvrait tout – chaque aiguille de pin,

chaque fronde de fougère, chaque lame d'herbe était recouverte de glace.

Pendant que Carlisle allait se changer pour aller à l'hôpital, je restai près de la

rivière, attendant que le soleil se lève. Je me sentais presque rassasié tant

j'avais consommé de sang durant la soirée, mais je savais que cette absence de

soif ne signifierai plus grand-chose quand je m'assiérais à nouveau à côté de

cette fille.

Aussi froid et immobile que la pierre sur laquelle je m'étais assis, je fixais

l'eau noire couler à côté du rivage gelé.

Carlisle avait raison. Je devais quitter Forks. Ils pourraient facilement

inventer une histoire pour excuser mon absence. J'allais étudier en Europe.

J'étais chez un parent à l'autre bout du monde. J'avais fugué. La fable en ellemême

importait peu. Personne n'allait trop se poser de questions.

C'était juste l'histoire d'une année ou deux, et après la fille serait partie. Partie

avec sa vie – parce qu'elle aurait une vie. Elle pourrait aller étudier dans une

université, vieillir, commencer une carrière, peut-être même se marier. Je

pouvais l'imaginer – je pouvais voir cette fille habillée tout en blanc et

marcher d'un pas mesuré, son bras sur celui de son père.

C'était étrange, la peine que cette image me faisait. Je ne comprenais pas. Estce

que j'étais jaloux, parce qu'elle avait un avenir que je n'aurais jamais ? Ca

n'avait aucun sens. Tous les humains autour de moi avaient le même potentiel

devant eux – une vie – et il était rare que je m'arrête pour les envier.

Je devais lui laisser son avenir. Arrêter de risquer sa vie. C'était la meilleure

chose à faire. Carlisle choisissait toujours la meilleure solution. Maintenant, il

fallait que je l'écoute.

Le soleil se leva derrière les nuages, sa faible lumière faisait scintiller tout le

verre gelé.

Un jour de plus, décidai-je. Je la verrais une dernière fois. Je pouvais le

supporter. Je ferais peut-être même allusion à mon départ imminent, pour

préparer le terrain.

Ca allait être difficile ; je sentais déjà dans ma lourde hésitation que j'étais en

train de me créer des excuses pour rester – retarder la date limite de deux

jours, trois, quatre... Mais je ferai ce qu'il fallait faire. Je savais que je pouvais

me fier aux conseils de Carlisle. Et je savais aussi que j'étais trop en conflit

avec moi-même pour prendre une décision tout seul.

J'étais vraiment bien trop en conflit avec moi-même. Quelle partie de moi

voulait rester pour satisfaire ma curiosité ? Quelle partie de moi voulait rester

pour satisfaire ma soif ?

J'entrai à l'intérieur pour mettre des vêtements frais pour le lycée.

Alice était là et m'attendais sur le palier du troisième étage.

_Tu t'en va encore_, m'accusa-t-elle.

Je soupirai et acquiesçai.

_Je n'arrive pas à voir où tu va cette fois._

- Je ne sais pas encore où je vais, murmurai-je.

_Je veux que tu reste._

Je secouai la tête.

_Peut-être que Jazz et moi on peux t'accompagner ?_

- Ils auront encore plus besoin de toi, si je ne suis pas là pour monter la garde.

Et pense à Esmé. Tu lui prendrais la moitié de sa famille d'un coup toi ?

_Tu vas la rendre si triste._

- Je sais. C'est pourquoi tu dois rester

_Ce n'est pas pareil si tu n'es pas là, et tu le sais._

- Je sais. Mais il faut que je fasse ce qui est juste.

_Il y a beaucoup de bonnes solutions ; autant que de mauvaises._

A ce moment là, une de ses étranges visions l'emporta ; et je regardai avec elle

les images indistinctes qui flashaient et tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Je me vis

moi-même dans ces images, entouré d'étranges ombres que je n'arrivais pas à

identifier – des formes brumeuses, imprécises. Soudain, je vis ma peau

scintiller sous la lumière éclatante du soleil, dans une petite clairière. C'était

un endroit que je connaissais. Il y avait quelqu'un avec moi dans la clairière,

mais, cette fois encore, c'était indistinct, pas assez présent pour que je puisse

l'identifier. Les images tremblèrent puis disparurent alors qu'un million

d'autres choix réorganisaient le futur.

- Je ne vois pas grand-chose, lui dis-je lorsque la vision s'assombrit.

_Moi non plus. Ton futur change tellement ces derniers temps que je ne peux_

_plus être sûre de rien. Je pense que cependant..._

Elle s'arrêta, et elle se mit à feuilleter une vaste collection de visions récentes

qu'elle avait eues à mon sujet. Elles étaient toutes semblables - vagues.

- Je pense cependant que quelque chose est en train de changer, dit-elle à

haute voix. Ta vie semble être à la croisée des chemins.

- Tu réalises qu'on dirait un baratin de diseuse de bonne aventure dans un

carnaval, n'est-ce pas ?, dis-je avec un rire sinistre.

Elle me tira sa petite langue.

- Ca ira, pour aujourd'hui, n'est-pas ?, demandai-je, soudain inquiet.

- Je ne te vois tuer personne aujourd'hui, m'assura-t-elle.

- Merci Alice.

- Va t'habiller. Je ne dirais rien – je te laisserai leur en parler quand tu seras

prêt à le faire.

Elle se leva et se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers, les épaules légèrement

voûtées.

_Tu va me manquer. Vraiment._

Oui, à moi aussi elle va me manquer.

Le trajet pour aller à l'école se passa en silence. Jasper sentait qu'Alice était

contrariée par quelque chose, mais il savait aussi que si elle avait voulu lui en

parler elle l'aurait déjà fait. Emmett et Rosalie étaient dans leur bulle, se

regardant sans les yeux avec passion - c'était d'ailleurs assez écoeurant à

regarder. On était tous au courant de combien ils étaient désespérément

amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ou peut-être que c'était juste plus douloureux pour

moi parce que j'étais le seul célibataire de la famille. Il y avait des jours où

c'était plus dur que d'habitude pour moi de vivre entouré de trois couples

parfaitement unis. Aujourd'hui était un de ceux là.

Peut-être qu'ils seraient tous plus heureux sans moi dans leurs pattes, aussi

agressif et de mauvais caractère que le vieillard que je devrais être à présent.

Bien sûr, la première chose que je fis lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'école fut de

chercher la jeune fille du regard. Juste histoire de me préparer.

N'est-ce pas ?

C'était tellement embarrassant de voir comme mon univers semblait vide sans

elle – toute mon existence était centrée sur la fille, et non plus sur moi comme

avant.

C'était plutôt facile à expliquer, en fait : après quatre-vingts ans de routine, le

moindre changement devenait un événement majeur.

Elle n'était pas encore arrivée, mais je pouvais déjà entendre les pétarades

bruyantes de son antique camionnette. Je m'appuyais contre la voiture en

attendant. Alice resta avec moi, alors que les autres allèrent directement en

classe. Ma fixation les ennuyait – c'était incompréhensible pour eux qu'une

humaine puisse retenir aussi longtemps mon attention, aussi délicieuse soitelle.

Au volant de sa voiture, la fille arriva lentement dans mon champ de vision,

ses yeux concentrés sur la route et ses mains crispées sur le volant. Elle

semblait anxieuse de quelque chose. Ca me prit une seconde pour imaginer ce

que ce « quelque chose » pouvait être, et une de plus pour réaliser que tous les

humains avaient cette même expression sur le visage aujourd'hui. Ah, la route

étant recouverte de verglas, et il leur fallait conduire plus prudemment. Je

pouvais voir combien elle prenait ce petit risque au sérieux.

Ca semblait conforme au peu que je savais déjà sur elle. J'ajoutai ce trait de

caractère à ma petite liste : c'était quelqu'un de sérieux, de responsable.

Elle ne se gara pas trop loin de moi, mais n'avait pas encore remarqué que

j'étais là, à la regarder. Je me demandai ce qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle s'en

rendrait compte. Rougir et s'éloigner ?

C'était ma première supposition. Mais peut-être allait-elle me regarder à son

tour. Peut-être allait-elle venir pour me parler.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, remplissant mes poumons d'espoir, juste au

cas où.

Elle sortit de sa camionnette avec précaution, testant le sol glissant avant d'y

mettre tout son poids. Elle ne leva pas les yeux, et ça me frustra. Peut-être que

je devrais aller lui parler...

Non, mauvaise idée.

Au lieu de se tourner vers le lycée, elle avança vers l'arrière de sa

camionnette, s'accrochant à son véhicule d'une drôle de manière, comme si

elle n'avait pas confiance en ses jambes. Ca me fit sourire, et je sentis les yeux

d'Alice sur mon visage. Je n'écoutai pas ce à quoi ça lui faisait penser – je

m'amusai trop à regarder la fille vérifier les chaînes de neiges de sa

camionnette. Vu la manière dont ses pieds étaient positionnés, elle devait

vraiment avoir peur de tomber. Personne d'autre n'avait de problème – s'étaitelle

garée sur une plaque de verglas particulièrement dangereuse ?

Elle se figea, les yeux baissés dans une étrange expression. C'était... de la

tendresse ? Comme si quelque chose... l'attendrissait ?

Cette fois encore, la curiosité se fit aussi douloureuse que la soif. C'était

comme si je devais absolument savoir ce qu'elle pensait – comme si c'était

l'unique chose au monde qui ai la moindre importance.

J'irais lui parler. Elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin de se tenir à une main, au moins

pour l'aider à sortir de la zone verglacée. Mais bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas lui

offrir cela, n'est-ce pas ? J'hésitai, déchiré. Elle semblait avoir une telle

aversion pour la neige, alors elle ne risquait certainement pas d'apprécier le

contact avec ma main froide et blanche. Si seulement j'avais des gants...

- NON !, haleta Alice.

Instantanément, je scannais ses pensées, supposant d'abord que j'avais fais un

mauvais choix et qu'elle me voyait faire quelque chose d'inexcusable. Mais ça

n'avait rien à voir avec moi.

Tyler Crowley avait choisi de pénétrer dans le parking à une vitesse bien peu

judicieuse. Ce choix allait l'envoyer glisser sur une plaque de verglas...

La vision vint juste une demi-seconde avant la réalité. Le van de Tyler prit son

visage alors que j'étais encore en train de regarder le dénouement qui tordait

les lèvres d'Alice en une grimace horrifiée.

Non, cette vision n'avait rien à voir avec moi, et en même temps elle avait tout

à voir avec moi, parce que le van de Tyler – dont les pneus venaient juste

d'heurter la glace dans le pire angle possible – tournoyait follement droit vers

la fille qui était devenue malgré elle le point central de mon univers.

Même sans la prescience d'Alice, il aurait été assez simple de voir la

trajectoire du véhicule, qui glissait, échappant totalement au contrôle de Tyler.

La fille, qui à l'arrière de sa camionnette se tenait exactement au mauvais

endroit, leva les yeux, intriguée par les hurlements des pneus bloqués. Elle

rencontra immédiatement mon regard horrifié, puis tourna les yeux pour

regarder sa mort prochaine.

Pas elle ! Les mots éclatèrent dans ma tête comme s'ils appartenaient à

quelqu'un d'autre. Tout en lisant dans les pensées d'Alice, je vis la vision se

transformer soudainement, mais je n'avais pas le temps de regarder ce que ce

changement pouvait être.

Je m'élançai à travers la foule, me plaçant entre le van en plein dérapage et la

fille tétanisée. Je bougeai si vite que tout devint une vaste tache floue et rayée,

à l'exception d'elle. Elle ne me vit pas – aucun oeil humain n'aurait pu suivre

mon vol – regardant toujours la forme grossière qui était sur le point de la

réduire en bouillie contre l'armature de métal de sa camionnette.

Je la pris par la taille, bougeant avec trop de précipitation pour être aussi doux

que j'aurais dû l'être. Durant le centième de seconde entre le moment où je

tirai d'un coup sec sa silhouette légère hors de danger et le moment où je

m'écrasai au sol avec elle dans mes bras, je pris soudain conscience de la

fragilité de son corps.

Lorsque j'entendis l'horrible craquement de sa tête contre la glace, je cru me

geler à mon tour.

Mais je n'avais même pas une seule seconde pour voir comment elle allait.

J'entendis le van derrière nous, râpant et couinant comme s'il tournait autour

du fer solide de la camionnette de la jeune fille. Il était en train de changer sa

course, se courbant, et revenant dans notre direction à nouveau – comme s'il

elle était un aimant qui l'attirait vers nous.

Un mot que je n'avais jamais osé prononcer en présence d'une dame sorti de

mes dents serrées.

J'en avais déjà trop fait. De la même manière que j'avais presque volé devant

tout le monde pour la pousser hors de la trajectoire du fourgon, j'étais

pleinement conscient de l'erreur que je faisais. Savoir que c'était une erreur ne

m'arrêta pas, mais je n'oubliais pas pour autant le risque que je prenais – que

je ne prenais pas seulement pour moi-même, mais pour toute ma famille.

L'exposition.

Et cela n'allait certainement pas aider, mais il était tout bonnement hors de

question que je permette à ce van de réussir dans sa deuxième tentative de

prendre sa vie.

Je la lâchai et tendis mes mains devant nous, attrapant le van avant qu'il ne

puisse la toucher. Le choc m'envoya contre la voiture garée à côté de la

camionnette de la fille, et je pus sentir l'armature de métal derrière mes

épaules. Le van frissonna et trembla contre l'obstacle ferme de mes bras

immobiles, puis commença alors a se balancer de façon instable sur ses deux

pneus arrières.

Si je bougeai mes mains, l'arrière du van allait tomber sur ses jambes.

Oh, pour l'amour de tous les saints, ces catastrophes n'allaient donc jamais

finir ? Restait-il quoi que ce soit qui puisse encore tourner mal ? Il aurait été

délicat de rester la, à tenir le van en l'air à bout de bras et appeler à l'aide. Je

ne pouvais pas non plus lancer le véhicule – je devais aussi penser au

conducteur, dont les pensées étaient confuses de panique.

Avec un gémissement interne, je poussai le fourgon pour qu'il bascule et

s'éloigne de nous pendant un court instant. Alors qu'il retombait vers nous, je

l'attrapai par-dessous avec ma main droite tandis que j'enlaçai à nouveau sa

taille de mon bras gauche. Son corps bougea mollement quand je la lâchai

pour que ses jambes soient hors d'atteinte – était-elle consciente ? Combien de

dégât lui avais-je infligé dans ma tentative de sauvetage improvisée ?

Je laissai tomber le van, maintenant que je savais que ça ne pouvait plus la

blesser. Il s'écrasa contre le sol, toutes les fenêtres éclatant à l'unisson.

Je savais que j'étais au milieu d'une crise. Qu'avait-elle vu ? Y'avait-il un seul

autre témoin qui m'eut vu me matérialiser à ses côtés et jongler avec le van

tout en la manipulant pour la tirer de là ? Ces questions auraient dû être mes

priorités.

Mais j'étais trop anxieux pour réellement me soucier de la menace de

l'exposition autant que je le devrais. Trop paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir blessée en

essayant de la protéger. Trop effrayé de l'avoir si proche de moi, tout en

sachant ce que je sentirais si je me permettais de respirer. Trop conscient de la

chaleur de son corps souple, pressé contre le mien – même à travers le double

obstacle de nos vestes, je pouvais sentir cette chaleur...

La première peur fut la plus grande. Alors que les hurlements des témoins

commencèrent à fuser autour de nous, je baissai les yeux pour examiner son

visage, pour voir si elle était consciente – espérant férocement qu'elle ne

saignait pas.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouvert, le regard gelé par le choc.

- Bella ?, demandai-je en proie à l'affolement. Ca va ?

- Très bien, dit-elle automatiquement de sa voix stupéfiée.

Le soulagement, si intense qu'il en était presque douloureux, me pénétra au

son de sa voix. Je suçai une bouffée d'air entre mes dents, sans me soucier de

la brûlure qui l'accompagnait dans ma gorge. J'étais presque content de la

sentir.

Elle frissonna pour s'asseoir, mais je n'étais pas prêt de la lâcher. Je me sentais

étrangement... en sécurité ? Du moins, je me sentais mieux, à présent qu'elle

était dans mes bras.

- Attention, l'avertis-je. Je crois que tu t'es cogné la tête assez fort.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang frais dans son odeur – une indulgence – mais

ça ne garantissait pas l'absence d'hémorragie interne. J'étais soudain impatient

de l'amener à Carlisle et à tout son équipement de radiologie.

- Ouille !, dit-elle, son ton choqué était comique, comme si elle venait à peine

de s'apercevoir de sa douleur.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Le soulagement me rendit la situation comique, et j'étais presque étourdi.

- Comment diable...

Sa voix se perdit, et ses paupières flottèrent.

- Comment as-tu réussi à t'approcher aussi vite ?

Le soulagement s'assourdit, l'humour disparu. Elle en avait trop vu. Et

maintenant que la fille semblait en sécurité et en bonne forme, l'anxiété pour

ma famille reprit le dessus.

- J'étais juste à côté de toi, Bella.

Je savais par expérience que si je montrais beaucoup d'assurance lorsque je

mentais, cela rendait tout questionneur moins sûr de la vérité.

Elle se débâtit à nouveau pour se redresser, et cette fois je la laissai faire. Pour

jouer mon rôle correctement, j'avais besoin de respirer. Il fallait que je me

tienne à distance de la chaleur du sang brûlant pour que l'odeur ne me fasse

pas perdre le fil. Je glissai aussi loin que possible d'elle, du moins autant que

le permettait l'espace restreint entre les deux véhicules accidentés.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et je soutins son regard. Détourner les yeux le

premier serait une erreur que seul un mauvais menteur ferait, et j'étais loin

d'être un mauvais menteur. Mon expression semblait innocente et inquiète...

Cela semblait la perturber. Bien.

La scène de l'accident était noire de monde à présent. Des élèves pour la

plupart, des enfants qui scrutaient et se poussaient pour voir s'il y avait

quelques corps mutilés à voir. Le brouhaha des éclats de voix se mêlait aux

pensées hurlantes. Je scannais les esprits aux alentours pour m'assurer qu'il n'y

avait pas encore de suspicion parmi les témoins, puis me retournai pour me

concentrer uniquement sur la fille.

Elle semblait distraite par le chahut, elle regarda autour d'elle, son expression

toujours choquée, et essaya de se lever.

Je posai délicatement ma main sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher.

- Attends encore un peu.

Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, mais peut-être devrait-elle éviter de bouger sa

nuque ? Cette fois encore, j'aurais aimé que Carlisle soit là. Mes années

d'étude théorique de la médecine ne faisait pas le poids face à des siècles de

pratique médicale.

- J'ai froid !, objecta-t-elle.

Elle venait de frôler la mort deux fois de suite et avait failli se faire estropier,

et tout ce qui la perturbait, c'était le froid. Un petit rire fit trembler mes dents

avant que je ne me souvienne que la situation n'avait rien de drôle.

Bella cligna des yeux, puis son regard se verrouilla sur mon visage.

- Tu étais là bas.

Là encore, mon rire disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Ses yeux se

dirigèrent vers le sud, même s'il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir que la tôle

chiffonnée du fourgon.

- Près de ta voiture.

- Non.

- Je t'ai vu !, insista-t-elle. Sa voix était enfantine quand elle s'obstinait. Elle

leva le menton.

- Bella, j'étais tout près de toi et je t'ai tirée de là, c'est tout.

Je me plongeai profondément dans son regard lointain, essayant de lui faire

accepter ma version des faits – la seule version rationnelle possible.

Sa mâchoire se crispa.

- Non.

J'essayai de rester calme, de ne pas paniquer. Si seulement je pouvais la faire

taire pendant un moment, ça me donnerait l'occasion de détruire l'évidence...

et de discréditer sa version en utilisant sa blessure au crâne.

Pour toi, la fille la plus silencieuse qui soit, ça devrait être facile de te taire,

non ? Si seulement elle pouvait me faire confiance, juste pendant un

moment...

- S'il te plaît, Bella, dis-je.

Ma voix était trop intense, parce que soudain je réalisai combien je voulais

qu'elle me fasse confiance. Je le voulais tellement, et pas uniquement pour cet

accident. Un désir stupide. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer pour elle de

me faire confiance ?

- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle, toujours sur la défensive.

- Fais-moi confiance, suppliai-je.

- Jure que tu m'expliqueras plus tard.

Ca m'énervait de devoir à nouveau lui mentir, alors qu'au contraire je désirais

plus que tout au monde pouvoir un tant soit peu mériter sa confiance. Alors

quand je lui répondis, mon ton était dur.

- D'accord !

- Tu as intérêt à tenir parole.

Tandis que les secours arrivaient – les adultes accouraient sur les lieux de

l'accident, la police avait été appelée et on entendait déjà les sirènes à

quelques centaines de mètres au loin – j'essayai de sortir la fille de ma tête et

de remettre mes priorités dans le bon ordre. Je scannais tous les esprits aux

alentours, qu'ils aient assistés à toute la scène ou non, mais je ne trouvais rien

de dangereux. Bon nombre d'entre eux avaient été surprit de me voir à côté de

Bella, mais ils arrivaient tous à la conclusion – la seule conclusion probable –

qu'ils ne m'avaient juste pas remarqué avant que ne survienne l'accident.

Elle était la seule qui n'acceptait pas l'explication rationnelle, mais son

témoignage ne sera sûrement pas celui qui aurait le plus de poids. Elle avait

été terrifiée, traumatisée, sans parler du traumatisme crânien que je lui avais

sûrement infligé. Et elle était probablement en état de choc. On pourrait

facilement considérer que son histoire était un délire post-traumatique, non ?

Personne n'allait donner trop de crédit à sa version, quand on la comparerait à

celle de la foule de spectateurs objectifs.

Je grimaçais lorsque j'interceptai les pensées d'Emmett, de Rosalie et de

Jasper, qui venait à peine d'arriver sur les lieux. J'allais devoir rendre des

comptes cette nuit, je le sentais bien.

Je voulais déformer l'indentation que mes épaules avaient creusées dans

l'autre voiture, mais la fille était trop proche. J'allais devoir attendre qu'elle

soit distraite par autre chose.

C'était frustrant d'attendre – il y avait tant d'yeux braqués sur moi – que les

humains se débrouillent pour dégager le van pour nous libérer. J'aurais

sûrement dû les aider, juste pour accélérer le processus, mais j'étais déjà trop

impliqué et la fille me fixai de ses yeux perçants. Finalement, ils furent quand

même capable de le déplacer assez loin pour permettre aux secouristes

d'arriver jusqu'à nous avec leurs brancards.

Un homme grisonnant au visage familier apparut.

- Eh, Edward ! Ca va? Tu n'as rien ?, dit Brett Warner.

Il était infirmier, et je le connaissais bien de l'hôpital. C'était une chance – le

seul événement chanceux de la journée – qu'il soit le premier à venir vers

nous. Dans ses pensées, je ne lu rien d'autre que du calme alerté et attentif.

- Tout va bien, Brett, rien ne m'a touché. Mais j'ai bien peur que Bella ait une

contusion. Elle s'est cognée la tête assez fort quand je l'ai tiré de la trajectoire

du fourgon...

Brett reporta son attention sur la fille, qui me regardait comme si je venais de

me rendre coupable de haute trahison. Oh, c'est vrai. C'était un martyr

silencieux – elle préférait souffrir en silence.

Elle ne contredit pas immédiatement ma version, et ça me détendit un peu.

Le deuxième secouriste essaya d'insister pour que je monte sur un de leur

brancard, et ce ne fut pas difficile de l'en dissuader. Il me suffit de promettre

que je laisserai mon père m'examiner, et il laissa tomber. Avec la plupart des

humains, il suffisait généralement de s'exprimer avec assurance. Excepté la

fille, évidemment. Est-ce qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit de normal chez elle ?

Dès qu'ils lui mirent une minerve – la faisant rougir d'embarras – j'utilisai ce

moment de distraction pour discrètement déformer la marque laissée par mes

épaules dans la voiture avec le talon. Il n'y eut que mes frères et soeur pour

remarquer ce que je faisais, et j'entendis la promesse mentale d'Emmett de

repasser derrière moi si j'avais oublié quoi que ce soit.

Reconnaissant pour son aide – et encore plus reconnaissant qu'Emmett m'ai

dors et déjà pardonné mon choix risqué – j'étais un peu plus calme lorsque je

m'installai sur le siège avant de l'ambulance.

Le chef de la police arriva avant qu'ils aient pu mettre Bella dans l'ambulance

à son tour.

Inutile d'essayer de lire dans ses pensées, tant la panique qui émanait de son

esprit refoulait les événements et conversations des jours passés. Une

incroyable anxiété mêlée de culpabilité dénuée de mots l'emplissait tandis

qu'il voyait sa fille unique ficelée à un brancard.

Ses sentiments me pénétrèrent de toute part et grandirent en intensité. Quand

Alice m'avait prévenu que tuer la fille de Charlie Swan reviendrait à le tuer

lui, également, elle n'avait pas exagéré.

Ma tête fut transpercée de culpabilité tandis que j'entendais sa voix paniquée ?

- Bella !, hurla-t-il.

- Tout va aussi bien que possible, Char... papa, soupira-t-elle. Je suis indemne.

Cette assurance ne le rassura pas pour autant. Il se tourna vers le secouriste le

plus proche et demanda plus d'informations.

J'étais en train de l'écouter parler, formant des phrases parfaitement

cohérentes malgré sa panique, quand je réalisais soudain que son anxiété et

son souci n'étaient pas dénués de mots. C'était juste que... je ne pouvais pas

entendre les termes exactes de ses pensées.

Hmm. Charlie Swan n'était pas aussi silencieux que sa fille, mais à présent je

savais de qui elle tenait ça. Intéressant.

Je ne m'étais jusqu'alors jamais trop approché du chef de police municipal. Je

l'avais toujours prit pour un homme assez lent d'esprit, sans me douter que

j'étais celui qui était lent. Ses pensées, loin d'être absentes, étaient en parties

cachées. Je pouvais seulement entendre le ténor de ses pensées, rien d'autre

que le ton...

Je voulais écouter plus intensément, pour voir si je pouvais par cette

découverte percer à jour le secret de la fille. Mais Bella était à présent chargée

dans le coffre, et l'ambulance démarra.

C'était difficile de m'arracher à l'idée que je tenais peut-être une solution

possible au mystère qui avait commencé à m'obséder. Mais il fallait que je

réfléchisse – regarder ce qui avait été fait aujourd'hui sous tous les angles. Il

fallait que j'écoute, pour m'assurer que ça n'était pas allé trop loin et que nous

n'allions pas devoir partir immédiatement. Il fallait que je me concentre.

Il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant dans les pensées des secouristes. Pour autant

qu'ils puissent le dire, la fille allait bien. Et, et aussi étonnant que ça puisse

paraître, Bella s'en tenait à ma version des faits.

Ma première priorité, lorsque j'arrivai à l'hôpital, était de voir Carlisle. Je me

ruai à travers vers les portes à ouverture automatique, mais j'étais incapable de

vraiment arrêter de surveiller Bella ; je gardais un oeil sur elle par

l'intermédiaire des infirmiers.

Il me fut facile de repérer l'esprit familier de mon père. Il était dans son petit

bureau, seul. Une deuxième petite pointe de chance dans ce jour de

malchance.

- Carlisle.

Il m'avait entendu approcher, et il s'alarma lorsqu'il vit mon visage. Il se leva

d'un bond et devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il me fit face derrière son

bureau parfaitement organisé.

_Edward...tu n'as pas..._

- Non ! non, ce n'est pas ça.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

_Evidemment. Je suis navré d'avoir eu cette pensée. Tes yeux, bien entendu,_

_j'aurais dû m'en douter... _ajouta-t-il en regardant mes yeux d'or solide avec

soulagement.

- Mais elle est blessée, Carlisle, ce n'est probablement pas grand-chose,

mais...

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Un stupide accident de voiture. Elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais

moment. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester là... à le laisser la percuter...

_Attends, attends. Recommence depuis le début. En quoi es-tu impliqué ?_

- Un fourgon a dérapé sur la glace, murmurai-je en regardant le mur derrière

lui alors que je parlais – au lieu des diplômes, il n'y avait qu'une peinture à

l'huile, sa préférée, un Hassam non répertorié. Elle était en plein dans sa

trajectoire. Alice l'a vu arriver, mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire quoi que

ce soit d'autre que courir à travers la foule et la tirer de là. Personne ne l'a

remarqué... sauf elle. J'ai aussi dû arrêter le van, mais cette fois encore,

personne ne la vu... excepté elle. Je suis désolé Carlisle. Je ne voulais pas

nous exposer comme ça.

Il contourna son bureau et posa une main son mon épaule.

_Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi. Je suis_

_fier de toi, Edward._

Je pouvais à présent le regarder dans les yeux.

- Elle sait que quelque chose... ne va pas chez moi.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. S'il faut que nous partions, nous partirons. Qu'a-telle

dit ?

Je secouai la tête, un peu frustré.

- Rien, pour l'instant.

_Pour l'instant ?_

- Elle s'en tient à ma version des faits... mais elle attend une explication.

Il fronça les sourcils, considérant ce que je venais de lui dire.

- Elle s'est cognée la tête... enfin, je lui ai fais ça, continuai-je précipitamment.

Je l'ai cogné assez durement contre le sol. Elle a l'air d'aller bien, mais... je

pense que ça devrait être facile de discréditer sa parole...

Rien qu'en disant ces mots, j'avais déjà l'impression d'être un connard.

Carlisle entendit le dégoût dans ma voix.

_Peut-être que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Regardons ce que ça donne,_

_d'accord ? Je crois que j'ai un patient à examiner._

- Je t'en prie, dis-je. J'ai tellement peur de lui avoir fait du mal.

Une étincelle traversa l'oeil de Carlisle. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux –

qui avaient des reflets un peu plus clairs que ses yeux dorés – et rit.

_Ca m'a tout l'air d'être une journée plutôt intéressante pour toi, je me_

_trompe ? _Dans son esprit, je pouvais lire l'ironie, et l'humour que la situation

lui inspirait. Quel revirement. Quelque part durant la seconde d'inconscience

qui m'avait poussé à voler à son secours, le tueur s'était métamorphosé en

protecteur.

Je ris avec lui, me souvenant que Bella n'aurait jamais autant besoin d'être

protégée que de moi-même. Ca me fit rire parce que, quelque soit ce qui

venait de se passer, j'étais toujours aussi dangereux pour elle qu'avant.

J'attendis seul dans le bureau de Carlisle – l'une des heures les plus longues de

mon existence – écoutant l'hôpital plein de pensées.

Tyler Crowley, le conducteur du fourgon, avait l'air bien plus atteint que

Bella, et toute l'attention était tournée vers lui, alors qu'elle attendait son tour

pour faire des radios. Carlisle resta dans l'ombre, croyant sur parole les

secouristes qui affirmaient que la fille n'était que légèrement blessée. Ca me

stressa, même si je savais qu'il avait raison. Un seul coup d'oeil à son visage,

et Bella se souviendrait immédiatement de moi, et du fait qu'il y avait quelque

chose d'anormal dans ma famille, et ça pourrait risquer de la faire parler.

Une chose était sûre, elle avait bien assez de compagnie avec qui parler. Tyler

était consumé par sa culpabilité, du fait qu'il avait bien faillit la tuer – deux

fois de suite – et ne semblait pas pouvoir se taire. Je pouvais clairement voir

l'expression de son visage à travers ses yeux, et il était clair qu'elle voulait

qu'il se taise. Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

Je me tendis lorsque j'entendis Tyler lui demander comment elle avait pu s'en

sortir. J'attendis, sans respirer, alors qu'elle hésitait.

Euh... l'entendis-je dire. Puis elle se tut si longtemps que Tyler se demanda si

sa question la dérangeait. Enfin, elle dit : Edward m'a tirée de là.

Je soupirai. Et là ma respiration s'accéléra. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue

prononcer mon nom avant. J'aimais le son que ça produisait – même si je ne

l'entendais que par l'intermédiaire des pensées de Tyler. Je voulais l'entendre

moi-même...

Edward Cullen, dit-elle, quand Tyler ne savait pas de qui elle parlait. Je me

retrouvais devant la porte, une main sur la poignée. Le désir de la voir

devenait de plus en plus fort. Je devais me souvenir qu'il me fallait être

prudent.

- Il était près de moi.

- Cullen ? Je ne l'ai pas vu... Enfin, tout s'est passé si vite. Il va bien ?

- Il me semble. Il traîne dans les parages. Ils ne l'ont pas couché sur un

brancard, lui.

Je vis son regard pensif, un éclair de suspicion traverser ses yeux, mais ces

petits changements dans son expression passèrent inaperçus pour Tyler.

_Elle est jolie_, pensa-t-il, presque surprit. _Même toute sale. Elle n'est pas_

_vraiment mon type mais... je devrais sortir avec elle. Il suffit d'arranger les_

_choses pour aujourd'hui..._

J'étais dans le hall, tout près de la salle des urgences, sans penser ne serait-ce

que pendant une seconde à ce que j'étais en train de faire. Par chance,

l'infirmière entra dans la salle avant moi – c'était au tour de Bella pour les

radios. Je m'adossai contre le mur dans un recoin sombre tout près du

tournant, et essayai de me retenir de la suivre alors qu'on l'emmenait.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que Tyler la trouve jolie ? Tout le monde

pouvait s'en rendre compte. Il n'y avait strictement aucune raison pour que je

ressente... mais qu'est-ce que je ressentais au juste ? De la gêne ? Ou est-ce

que « en colère » était plus proche de la réalité ? Cela n'avait strictement

aucun sens.

Je restai là où j'étais aussi longtemps que je le pus, mais mon impatience

l'emporta sur tout le reste et je m'en retournai vers la salle de radiologie. On

l'avait déjà reconduite aux urgences, mais je pus tout de même jeter un coup

d'oeil à ses radios quand l'infirmière eut le dos tourné.

Ce que je vis me rassura. Son crâne allait bien. Je ne l'avais pas blessée, pas

vraiment.

Carlisle m'appela.

_Tu as meilleure mine_, commenta-t-il.

Je continuai à regarder droit devant moi. Nous n'étions pas seuls, les corridors

étaient pleins d'employés et de visiteurs.

_Ah, oui. _Il accrocha ses radios au négatoscope, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'un

second coup d'oeil. _Je vois. Elle va parfaitement bien. Bon travail, Edward._

Entendre une telle approbation venant de mon père déclencha en moi une

réaction mitigée. Cela aurait dû me faire plaisir, cependant je savais qu'il

n'approuverait certainement pas ce que je m'apprêtais à faire à présent. Du

moins, il ne l'approuverait pas s'il connaissait mes véritables intentions...

- Je crois que je vais aller lui parler, soufflai-je, avant qu'elle ne te voie. Agir

naturellement, prétendre que rien ne s'est passé. Histoire d'arranger ça.

Voilà qui pourrait faire figure d'excuses acceptables. Carlisle hochai la tête

d'un air absent, toujours concentré sur ses radios.

- Bonne Idée. Hmm.

Je regardai à mon tour les images pour voir ce qui retenait son attention.

_Mais regardez moi toutes ces anciennes contusions ! Combien de fois sa mère_

_l'a-t-elle laissée tomber ? _Carlisle rit de sa propre plaisanterie.

- Je commence à croire que cette fille est cernée par la malchance. Elle est

toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

_Il est vrai qu'avec toi dans les parages, Forks est sans aucun doute le «_

_mauvais endroit » pour elle._

Je tressaillis.

_Vas-y. Arrange les choses. Je te rejoins dans un moment._

Je m'éloignai à grands pas, sentant les remords affluer. J'étais peut-être

décidément trop bon menteur, si je pouvais tromper Carlisle.

Quand je pénétrai dans la salle des urgences, Tyler marmonnait dans sa barbe

d'énièmes excuses. La jeune fille essayait d'échapper à l'assaut de ses remords

en faisant semblant de dormir. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais sa respiration n'était

pas tranquille, et je pouvais voir ses doigts bouger avec impatience par

moment.

Je contemplai son visage un long moment. C'était la dernière fois que je la

verrais. Ce fait déclencha une douleur aiguë dans ma poitrine. Etait-ce parce

que je détestais laisser derrière moi un mystère non résolu ? Ca ne semblait

pas être une raison suffisante.

Finalement, je pris une profonde inspiration et entrai dans la salle des

urgences, à la vue de tous.

Quand Tyler me vit arriver, il recommença à parler, mais je mis un doigt sur

mes lèves.

- Elle dort ?, murmurai-je.

Les paupières de Bella s'ouvrirent en grand et ses yeux se focalisèrent

instantanément sur mon visage. Ils s'écarquillèrent un moment, puis se

réduisirent en deux fentes soupçonneuses ou en colère. Je me rappelai qu'il

fallait que je joue mon rôle, aussi lui souris-je comme si rien d'anormal ne

s'était produit – mis à part un léger choc à la tête et un petit délire posttraumatique.

- Hé, Edward, je suis désolé...commença-t-il.

D'un geste de la main, je stoppai ses excuses.

- Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, constatai-je d'un air désabusé en souriant un peu

trop largement à ma petite plaisanterie personnelle.

Il était incroyablement facile d'ignorer Tyler, bien qu'il fut à seulement trois

mètres de mois, et couvert de sang. Autrefois je n'avais jamais compris

comment Carlisle y parvenait – ignorer le sang de ses patients pour les

soigner. Après tout, n'était-il pas dangereux d'être en permanence tenté ? Mais

à présent, je voyais. Si on se concentre sur quelque chose d'assez puissant, la

tentation n'a plus d'atteinte sur vous.

Car même frais et à découvert, le sang de Tyler n'était rien comparé à celui de

Bella.

Je restai à une distante sécurisante d'elle, m'asseyant au bord du matelas de

Tyler.

- Alors, quel est le verdict ?

Sa lèvre inférieure se retroussa légèrement.

- Je n'ai rien, mais ils refusent de me relâcher. Explique-moi un peu pourquoi

tu n'es pas ficelé à une civière comme nous ?

- Simple question de relations, répondis-je avec légèreté. Ne t'inquiète pas, je

me charge de ton évasion.

Je regardai prudemment sa réaction lorsque mon père entra dans la pièce. Ses

yeux s'écarquillèrent et se retrouva bouche bée de surprise. Intérieurement, je

grognai. Aucun doute possible, elle avait remarqué notre ressemblance.

- Alors, Mademoiselle Swan, demanda Carlisle, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Son charisme et ses manières avaient le don de détendre n'importe quel

patient en une demi-seconde. Mais bien sûr, impossible de dire avec certitude

si ce pouvoir affecta Bella.

- Je vais bien, dit-elle calmement.

Carlisle accrocha ses radios au négatoscope près du lit.

- Vos radios sont bonnes. Vous avez mal à la tête ? D'après Edward, vous avez

subit un sacré choc.

- Tout est en ordre, répéta-t-elle après un soupir.

Une once d'impatience dans sa voix cette fois. Elle me jeta un regard noir.

Carlisle s'approcha d'elle et fit courir presque tendrement ses doigts sur son

cuir chevelu jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé la bosse au sommet de son crâne.

Toutes mes défenses tombèrent devant la vague d'émotions qui m'assaillait.

Maintes fois j'ai eu l'occasion de voir Carlisle travailler avec des humains. Je

lui ai même servi d'assistant, il y a des années – uniquement dans les

situations où le sang n'était pas impliqué cependant. Ce n'était donc pas

nouveau pour moi de le voir interagir avec cette fille comme s'il était aussi

humain qu'elle. J'ai souvent envié sa maîtrise de soi, c'est vrai, mais jamais à

ce point là. Cette fois c'était différent. C'était bien plus que son self-control

que j'enviais chez lui. Je brûlais de faire disparaître cette différence entre

Carlisle et moi – le fait qu'il puisse la toucher si tendrement, sans peur, sans

craindre de la blesser...

Elle tressaillit, et je remuai sur le matelas où j'étais assis. Je dus me concentrer

pendant un moment pour retrouver ma position décontractée.

- C'est douloureux ?, demanda Carlisle.

Son menton hocha d'un millimètre.

- Pas vraiment, dit-elle.

Une autre pièce trouva sa place dans le puzzle de sa personnalité : elle était

courageuse. Elle n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses.

C'était probablement la créature la plus vulnérable qu'il m'ait été donné de

rencontrer, et elle ne voulait pas sembler faible. Un léger rire s'échappa de

mes lèvres.

Elle me lança un autre regard courroucé.

- Bon, déclara Carlisle, votre père vous attend à côté. Vous pouvez rentrer.

Mais n'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez des étourdissements ou des troubles

de la vision.

Son père était donc là ? J'avais beau scanner les pensées de la foule qui avait

envahit le hall, je n'arrivais pas à trouver sa voix avant que Bella ne se remette

à parler, l'air anxieux.

- Je ne peux pas retourner au lycée ?

- Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer, aujourd'hui, lui suggéra Carlisle.

- Et lui, il y retourne ?, enchaîna-t-elle en me désignant du regard.

Agir normalement, arranger les choses... ignorer l'effet que ça fait quand elle

me regarde dans les yeux...

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un annonce la bonne nouvelle de notre survie,

déclarai-je.

- En fait, me corrigea Carlisle, la plupart des élèves semblent avoir envahit les

urgences.

Cette fois-ci, je pu anticiper sa réaction – son aversion envers les spots

braquées sur elle. Je ne fus pas déçu.

- Oh, bon sang !, grommela-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

J'étais plutôt content d'avoir enfin réussi à deviner juste. Je commençai à la

comprendre...

- Vous préférez rester ici ?, demanda Carlisle.

- Non, non !, s'empressa-t-elle de répliquer.

Elle arracha ses jambes aux draps et sauta du lit, puis perdit l'équilibre et

trébucha pour atterrir dans les bras de Carlisle qui s'empressa de la rattraper et

de la remettre sur ses pieds.

Cette fois encore, un torrent de jalousie me dévora.

- Ca va, dit elle avant qu'il n'ait pu commenter, et une délicieuse teinte rose

colora ses joues.

Bien sûr, qu'elle rougisse ne posa pas le moindre problème à Carlisle. Il

s'assura qu'elle avait retrouvé son équilibre et la lâcha.

- Prenez un peu d'aspirine si vous avez mal, lui conseilla-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas aussi affreux que ça.

- Il semble que vous ayez eu beaucoup de chance. Conclut-il dans un sourire

en signant sa feuille de sortie.

Elle tourna un peu la tête pour me toiser.

- A mettre sur le compte d'Edward La Chance.

- Ah oui... c'est vrai, éluda Carlisle, percevant la même chose que moi dans

son ton.

Elle n'avait pas encore mit ses soupçons sur le compte de l'imagination. Pas

encore.

_Je te la laisse, pensa Carlisle. Fait ce qui te semblera le mieux._

- Merci, ça m'aide énormément, murmurai-je rapidement.

Aucun humain ne m'entendit. A mon sarcasme, Carlisle étouffa un sourire

alors qu'il se tournait vers Tyler.

- J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez rester avec nous un peu plus longtemps,

dit-il en commençant à ausculter les coupures laissées par les éclats de verre.

Bon, je suppose qu'avec toute la pagaille que j'avais provoquée, il était

logique que je dusse régler ça moi-même.

Bella marcha délibérément dans ma direction, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle fut

à une distance suffisamment inconfortable et gênante de moi. Je me souvins

soudain comme j'avais souhaité avant tout ce grabuge qu'elle agisse ainsi... ce

fut comme une parodie de mon voeu.

- Je peux te parler une minute ?, me siffla-t-elle.

Son haleine brûlante incendia mon visage et je dû reculer d'un pas. Son

charme n'avait pas le moins du monde diminué, et continuait de faire sans

cesse resurgir en moi les plus viles pulsions, mes instincts les plus primaires

lorsque j'étais près d'elle. Le venin inonda ma bouche et mes muscles se

bandèrent, près à bondir – à l'emprisonner dans mes bras et à enfoncer mes

dents dans sa gorge.

Mon esprit était plus fort que mon corps, mais c'était limite.

- Ton père t'attend, lui rappelai-je en serrant les mâchoires.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Tyler et Carlisle. Si Tyler ne nous prêtait plus la

moindre attention, Carlisle lui supervisait le moindre de mes soupirs.

_Prudence, Edward._

- J'aimerais avoir une petite discussion en privé, si tu veux bien, insista-t-elle

à voix basse.

Je voulu lui répondre qu'au contraire, je ne voulais pas du tout, mais je savais

que je devais m'y résigner. Mieux valait se débarrasser de ce problème.

J'étais en proie à un véritable conflit intérieur tandis que je sortais de la salle,

écoutant sa démarche trébuchante, essayant de me calmer.

J'allais devoir jouer la comédie à présent. Je connaissais parfaitement mon

rôle : je serais le méchant de l'histoire. J'allais lui mentir, la tourner en

ridicule, être cruel.

Cela allait contre tous mes sentiments – des sentiments humains que j'avais

refoulés pendant toutes ces années. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais autant désiré

mériter la confiance d'autrui qu'à cet instant, et pourtant, j'étais sur le point de

ruiner les quelques probabilités qu'il me restait.

Le pire, c'était de savoir que ça risquait fort d'être le tout dernier souvenir

qu'elle aurait de moi. C'était ma scène d'adieux.

Je me retournai et lui fis face.

- Alors ?, demandai-je froidement.

Elle eu un léger mouvement de recul devant mon hostilité. Ses yeux

gagnèrent en profondeur, le regard ahuri, cette expression qui m'avait tant

hantée...

- Tu me dois une explication, dit-elle d'une petite voix, sa peau d'ivoire

pâlissant encore plus.

Il me fut difficile de garder un ton dur.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, je ne te dois rien du tout.

Elle tressaillit. Voir mes paroles la blesser semblait me brûler comme de

l'acide.

- Tu as juré, chuchota-t-elle.

- Bella, tu as pris un coup sur la tête, tu délires.

- Ma tête va très bien !, riposta-t-elle en levant le menton.

A présent elle était en colère, bien, ça allait sûrement rendre les choses plus

faciles pour moi. Je rencontrai son regard, en essayant de poser sur mon

visage le masque le moins avenant.

- Que veux-tu de moi, Bella ?

- La vérité. Comprendre pourquoi tu me force à mentir.

Ce qu'elle me demandait là était totalement loyal et justifié, et ça me tuait de

devoir le lui refuser.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

Ses mots coulèrent comme un torrent.

- Je suis sûre que tu n'étais absolument pas à côté de moi. Tyler ne t'a pas vu,

alors arrête de me raconter des bobards. Ce fourgon allait nous écraser tous

les deux, et ça ne s'est pas produit. Tes mains ont laissées des marques dedans,

et tu as aussi enfoncé l'autre voiture. Tu n'as pas une égratignure, le fourgon

aurait dû m'écrabouiller les jambes mais tu l'as soulevé...

Soudain elle s'arrêta de parler et serra les dents en détournant le regard pour

cacher ses yeux mouillé de larmes qu'elle refoulait.

Je gardai mes yeux vissés sur elle, le regard moqueur, alors qu'en réalité j'étais

pétrifié d'effroi. Elle avait tout vu.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai réussi à soulever une voiture ?, demandai-je d'un

ton sarcastique.

Elle acquiesça.

- Personne ne te croira, tu sais, continuai-je, la raillerie encore plus évidente

dans ma voix.

Elle fit un effort pour contrôler sa colère. Lorsqu'elle me répondit, ce fut en

articulant soigneusement chaque mot.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le crier sur les toits.

Elle le pensait – je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. Même trahie et en colère,

elle aurait gardé mon secret.

Pourquoi ?

Le choc détruisit en une seconde l'expression soigneusement étudiée que

j'avais placée sur mon visage. Je dû reprendre contenance.

- Dans ce cas, quelle importance ?, demandai-je, faisant un réel effort pour

préserver la sévérité de ma voix.

- Pour moi, ça en a, dit-elle avec ferveur. Je n'aime pas mentir, alors tu as

intérêt à me donner une bonne raison de le faire.

Elle me demandait de lui faire confiance. De la même manière que je voulais

qu'elle me fasse confiance. Mais c'était malheureusement un chemin sur

lequel je ne pouvais me permettre de m'aventurer.

- Pourquoi ne pas te contenter de me remercier et d'oublier tout ça ?, dis-je de

la même voix insensible.

- Merci, dit-elle, avant de fulminer en silence, attendant que je parle.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de renoncer, hein ?

- Non

- Alors...

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, même si je le voulais... et je ne le voulais

pas, d'ailleurs. Je préférais encore qu'elle s'invente sa propre histoire plutôt

qu'elle sache ce que j'étais, car rien ne pouvait être pire que la vérité. J'étais un

cauchemar vivant, sortit tout droit des films d'horreur.

- ... tu risque d'être déçue.

Nous nous fusillâmes du regard un moment. C'était étrange de voir combien

son irritation était charmante. Comme un petit chaton en colère,

complètement ignorant de sa propre vulnérabilité.

Ses joues rosirent et elle serra les dents une fois de plus.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu donné la peine de me sauver, alors ?

Sa question n'était pas de celles auxquelles je m'étais préparé. Je perdu le fil

de mon rôle. Mon masque glissa de mon visage et se brisa à mes pieds, et

cette fois je lui dis la vérité.

- Je ne sais pas.

Je photographiai mentalement son visage une dernière fois – ses trait

reflétaient encore sa colère, et le sang n'avait pas encore fuit ses joues où il

s'était réfugié – puis tournai les talons et m'éloignai d'elle.

**CHAPITRE 4 - Visions**

Je retournai en cours. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, celle qui attirerait le

moins les regards sur moi.

Vers la fin de la journée, presque tous les autres élèves étaient également de

retour au lycée. Seuls Tyler et Bella ainsi que quelques autres – qui avaient

certainement dû profiter de l'accident pour sécher – furent notés absents.

Il n'aurait pas dû être si difficile pour moi d'agir pour le mieux. Pourtant, tout

l'après-midi, j'en étais à grincer des dents tellement je devais me faire

violence pour ne pas sécher à mon tour – pour retrouver la fille.

Comme un traqueur. Un traqueur obsessionnel. Un vampire, traqueur

obsessionnel.

Aujourd'hui l'école fut – était-ce possible ? – encore plus ennuyeuse qu'elle

l'avait été il y a tout juste une semaine. Comme si j'étais dans le coma.

Comme si les briques, les arbres, le ciel et les visages autour de moi avaient

perdu toute couleur... je me perdis dans la contemplation des fissures dans les

murs.

Il y avait autre chose que j'aurais dû faire... et que je ne faisais pas. Bien sûr,

c'était aussi quelque chose de mal. Tout dépendait du point de vue qu'on

adoptait.

Du point de vue d'un Cullen – pas juste d'un vampire, mais d'un Cullen, un

membre d'une famille, spécimen rare dans notre monde – la meilleure chose à

faire aurait sûrement ressemblé à quelque chose de ce genre :

- Je suis étonné de vous voir en classe, Edward. J'ai appris que vous aviez été

impliqué dans le terrible accident de ce matin.

- C'est en effet le cas, M. Banner, mais j'étais le chanceux de l'histoire.

(Sourire amical) Je n'ai pas du tout été blessé... j'aimerais pouvoir en dire

autant de Tyler et de Bella.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Je pense que Tyler s'en sortira... il n'a que des blessures superficielles dues

aux éclats de verre. Je ne suis pas bien sûr de l'état de Bella. (Froncement de

sourcil d'un air inquiet) Il est fort possible qu'elle ait un traumatisme crânien.

J'ai entendu dire qu'elle a été plutôt incohérente pendant un moment – il

semblerait même qu'elle ait été sujette à des hallucinations. Je sais que les

médecins étaient inquiets...

Voilà comment ça aurait du se passer. Voilà mon devoir envers ma famille.

- Je suis étonné de vous voir en classe, Edward. J'ai appris que vous aviez été

impliqué dans le terrible accident de ce matin.

- Je n'ai pas été blessé. Pas de sourire.

M. Banner balança son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

- Vous avez une idée de l'état de Tyler Crowley et de Bella Swan. J'ai entendu

qu'ils étaient blessés.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le savoir, rétorquai-je avec un

haussement d'épaules.

M. Banner s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Euh... bon, dit-il, et sa tension transparaissait clairement dans sa voix : ma

froideur le rendait nerveux.

Il retourna à grand pas au tableau et commença sa lecture.

C'était la mauvaise chose à faire. Sauf si vous voyiez la situation sous un tout

autre angle, plus obscure.

Il aurait juste été si... si peu chevaleresque de poignarder cette fille dans le

dos, particulièrement alors qu'elle se montrait bien plus digne de confiance

que j'eus pu l'espérer. Elle n'avait absolument rien dit pour me trahir, alors

qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de le faire. Pourquoi trahirai-je

quelqu'un qui n'avais rien fait d'autre que garder mon secret ?

J'eut presque mot pour mot la même conversation avec Mme Goff – en

Espagnol cette fois seulement – et Emmett me gratifia d'un long, long regard.

_J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Rose est_

_sur le point de déclarer une guerre._

Je levai les yeux au ciel sans le regarder.

En fait, j'avais l'excuse parfaite pour ça. Supposons juste que je n'avais rien

fait pour empêcher le fourgon d'écraser la fille... et cette simple pensée me fit

frissonner de dégoût. Mais si je n'avais rien fait, si elle avait été blessée,

meurtrie, si elle s'était mise à saigner, si son fluide rouge s'était répandu sur le

béton, si l'odeur de son sang frais avait envahit l'atmosphère...

Je frissonnai à nouveau, mais pas seulement d'horreur. Un part de moi était

transi de désir. Non, je n'aurais pas été capable de la regarder se vider de son

sang sans nous exposer d'une manière bien plus flagrante... et choquante.

Cela sonnait comme l'excuse parfaite... mais je n'avais pas l'intention de

l'utiliser. J'avais trop honte. Et d'ailleurs, cette excuse ne m'était venue que

bien longtemps après les faits.

_Fait gaffe à Jasper, _me prévint Emmett, sans se préoccuper de mes rêveries. _Il_

_n'est pas aussi en colère... mais il est bien plus déterminé..._

Je vis clairement ce qu'il voulait dire par là, et pendant un moment les

contours de la pièce se mirent à danser autour de moi. Ma rage était telle

qu'un voile rouge m'obscurcissait la vision. J'étais sur le point d'exploser.

_MAIS MERDE EDWARD ! RESSAISIS-TOI !_, hurla Emmett dans sa tête. Sa

main s'abattit sur mon épaule, me maintenant sur ma chaise avant que j'ai pu

me lever d'un bond. Il n'utilisait que très rarement toutes ses forces – il en

avait rarement besoin, étant donné qu'il était bien plus fort que n'importe

lequel des vampires qui nous avait été donné de rencontrer – mais c'était

pourtant ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Il agrippa mon bras, au lieu de m'enfoncer

dans ma chaise. S'il avait agit ainsi... la chaise n'aurait pas résisté.

_DU CALME !_, m'ordonna-t-il.

J'essayais de me calmer, mais c'était difficile. La rage enfumait mon cerveau.

_Jasper ne fera rien sans nous avoir concertés auparavant. Je me suis juste dit_

_qu'il valait mieux pour toi que tu saches dans quel camp il est_.

Je me concentrai pour me calmer, et sentit la main d'Emmett relâcher la

pression.

_Essaye d'arrêter de te donner en spectacle. Tu es déjà dans de sales draps, ce_

_n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter._

Je pris une profonde inspiration et Emmett me lâcha.

Je regardai autour de moi, par habitude, mais notre confrontation avait été si

calme et si silencieuse que seulement quelques personnes assises derrière

Emmett avaient remarqué. Ils n'en avaient strictement rien à faire, et passèrent

outre bien vite. Les Cullen étaient des monstres – ce n'était un scoop pour

personne.

_Putain, t'es irrécupérable comme gamin, tu le sais ?, ajouta Emmett avec_

_sympathie._

- Va te faire mordre, grommelai-je à voix basse, et j'entendis un petit rire

discret.

Emmett ne supportait pas de faire quelque chose à contrecoeur, et je devrais

probablement me montrer un peu plus reconnaissant pour son caractère facile

à vivre. Mais je pouvais clairement voir ce que les intentions de Jasper

signifiaient pour Emmett, et qu'il considérait sans aucun problème que c'était

ainsi que les choses devaient finir.

Ma rage bouillonnait en moi, et il était difficile de garder le contrôle. Certes,

Emmett était plus fort que moi, mais il ne réussissait toujours pas à me battre

à un match de lutte. Il avait beau clamer haut et fort que c'était parce que je

trichais, mais lire dans les pensées faisait tout autant partie de moi que son

immense force faisait partie de lui. Nous nous battions toujours à armes

égales.

Un combat ? Etait-ce là que cela devait mener ? Etais-je prêt à me battre

contre ma famille pour une humaine que je connaissais à peine ?

Je méditais cela pendant un moment, mettant d'un côté la sensation de

fragilité que j'avais ressenti lorsque je tenais son corps fêle dans mes bras, et

d'un autre côté Jasper, Rose, Emmett : une force et une rapidité surnaturelle,

des machines à tuer par nature.

Oui, je me battrais pour elle. Contre ma famille. Je tressaillis.

De toute façon il n'était pas juste de la laisser sans défense alors que j'étais

celui qui l'avait mise en danger.

Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus gagner seul contre eux trois, et je me

demandais quels seraient mes alliés.

Carlisle, sans aucun doute. Il ne se battrait peut-être pas, mais il ne serait pas

d'accord avec le dessein de Rose et de Jasper. C'était ce dont j'avais le plus

besoin. Je pouvais aussi entrevoir...

J'avais des doutes pour Esmé. Elle ne se battrait jamais contre moi, et elle

aurait en horreur d'être en désaccord avec Carlisle, mais elle dirait amen à

n'importe quel plan pourvu qu'il garde la famille intacte. Sa première priorité

ne serait pas la droiture, mais moi. Si Carlisle était l'âme de cette famille,

alors Esmé en était certainement le coeur. Il nous avait donné un leader qui

méritait allégeance, elle avait fait de cette allégeance un acte d'amour. Nous

nous aimions tous les uns les autres – même si pour l'instant tout ce que je

ressentais pour Jasper et Rose se résumait à de la fureur, même si je projetais

de me battre contre eux pour sauver cette fille, je savais que je les aimais.

Pour ce qui était d'Alice... je n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout dépendait

probablement de ce qu'elle verrait venir. Je suppose qu'elle se mettrait du côté

du vainqueur.

Donc, en définitive, il allait sûrement falloir que je me débrouille tout seul. Je

ne ferais sûrement pas le poids face à eux, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de

laisser cette fille souffrir à cause de moi. Il allait sûrement falloir que je

l'enlève...

Ma rage s'émoussa un peu par un élan soudain d'humour noir. Je pouvais

aisément imaginer comment cette fille réagirait si je la kidnappais. C'est vrai,

j'étais bien souvent à côté de la plaque lorsque je faisais des suppositions avec

elle, mais pouvait-elle réellement réagir autrement que par la terreur ?

De toute manière, je n'étais même pas certain de pouvoir réussir cela – la

kidnapper. Je ne serais sûrement pas capable de rester proche d'elle très

longtemps. Peut-être devrais-je juste la rendre à sa mère. Mais même ça

restait dangereux. Pour elle.

Dangereux pour moi également, réalisai-je soudainement. Si jamais je la tuais

par accident... je n'étais pas certain de la peine que ça me ferait, mais je savais

que ça couvrirait de nombreuses facettes tout en étant très intense.

L'heure passa à une vitesse incroyable tandis que je tentais de regarder la

situation sous tous les angles : la discussion qui m'attendait à la maison, le

conflit avec ma famille, et les mesures que je serais forcé de prendre après

tout cela...

Eh bien, je ne pouvais désormais plus me plaindre que ma vie était monotone,

en dehors de ce lycée du moins. Bella avait changé tout cela.

Emmett et moi nous dirigeâmes silencieusement vers la voiture quand la

sonnerie retentit. Il était inquiet à mon sujet, et aussi pour Rosalie. Il savait

quel camp il allait devoir choisir dans cette querelle, et cela l'ennuyait.

Les autres attendaient dans la voiture, silencieux eux aussi. Nous formions un

groupe très calme. La seule chose que je pouvais entendre était les pensées

hurlantes.

_Espèce d'idiot lunatique ! Débile ! Crétin ! Sale égoïste de con irresponsable !_

Rosalie garda tout le long du trajet un constant flot d'injures à la surface de

son mental. Cela rendit plus difficile la lecture des autres esprits, mais je fis ce

que je pus pour l'ignorer.

Emmett avait raison en ce qui concerne Jasper. Il était déterminé.

Alice était troublée, inquiète pour Jasper, à cause de ce qu'elle avait vu.

Quelque soit les moyens mis en oeuvre par Jasper pour arriver jusqu'à la fille,

Alice me voyait toujours là, le bloquant. Intéressant... ni Rosalie ni Emmett

n'intervenaient dans ses visions. Alors comme ça, Jasper allait faire cavalier

seul. Ca changeait tout.

Jasper était de loin le meilleur combattant de nous tous. Mon unique avantage

consistait en ce que je pouvoir prévoir ses déplacements avant qu'il les

exécute.

Je n'ai jamais réellement combattu Jasper, ou Emmett – ce n'était jamais rien

d'autre que du chahut. Le simple fait de m'imaginer en train de le blesser me

rendait malade.

Non. Non, pas ça. Je le bloquerais. C'était tout.

Je me concentrai sur Alice, mémorisant les différents plans d'attaque de

Jasper. Mais à l'instant où je pris cette résolution, ses visions se déplacèrent,

s'éloignant de plus en plus de la maison des Swan. Elle prévoyait que je lui

couperais la route plus tôt.

_Arrête Edward ! Ca ne peut pas se passer ainsi. Je ne le permettrais pas._

Je ne répondis pas, mais continuai à scruter ses visions.

Elle commençait à chercher plus loin, dans le royaume brumeux et incertain

des possibilités lointaines. Tout n'était qu'ombres et flou indistinct.

Tout le long du trajet de retour, le silence pesant n'en démordit pas. Je me

garai dans le vaste garage familial. On y trouvait la Mercedes de Carlisle, à

côté de la grosse Jeep d'Emmett, de la M3 de Rose et de ma Vanquish. J'étais

content que Carlisle soit déjà rentré – ce silence risquait fort d'exploser, et je

voulais qu'il soit là lorsque ça arriverait.

Nous allâmes directement dans la salle à manger.

Cette pièce n'était, évidemment, jamais utilisée pour son rôle initial. Elle était

pourtant meublée avec une longue table en acajou et cernée de chaises. Nous

étions très scrupuleux de respecter les usages, que tout soit à sa place pour

mieux tromper les évidences. Carlisle aimait utiliser cette pièce comme salle

de conférence. Dans un groupe constitué de tant de fortes personnalités, il

était nécessaire de poser les choses calmement, de s'asseoir et de discuter.

J'avais pourtant le pressentiment que cette petite réunion n'allait pas aider

aujourd'hui.

Carlisle s'assit à sa place habituelle, à l'extrémité est de la pièce. Esmée était à

côté de lui, et leur mains jointes étaient bien visibles, en bout de table.

Les yeux d'Esmée étaient sur moi, leur profondeur dorée pleine de sincère

inquiétude.

_Reste. _Etait sa seule pensée.

Je souhaitais de tout mon coeur pouvoir sourire à cette femme que je

considérais depuis des décennies comme ma mère, mais je ne pouvais me

permettre de la rassurer pour l'instant.

Je m'assit de l'autre côté de Carlisle. Esmée passa sa main libre autour de lui

pour pouvoir la poser sur mon épaule. Elle s'encra dans mon regard, sa jamais

le quitter.

Emmett s'assit à côté d'elle ses pensées toutes aussi empreintes d'ironie que

son visage.

Jasper hésita, puis alla s'adosser au mur à côté de Rosalie. Il était décidé,

quelque soit ce qui sortirait de la discussion qui allait suivre. Mes mâchoires

se verrouillèrent.

Alice fut la dernière à entrer, et ses yeux étaient concentrés sur quelque chose

loin dans le future, trop indistinct pour qu'elle puisse l'utiliser. Sans sembler y

penser, elle s'assit près d'Esmée. Elle massa ses tempes comme si elle avait

une migraine. Jasper devint mal à l'aise et se demanda s'il ne devait pas la

rejoindre, mais il ne bougea pas.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. C'était à moi de commencer – je devais

parler le premier.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dis-je, regardant tout d'abord Rose, puis Jasper et

enfin Emmett. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire courir le moindre risque.

C'était irréfléchi, et je prends l'entière responsabilité de ce qui a été fait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « je prends l'entière responsabilité » ?,

répliqua Rosalie en me toisant d'un oeil torve. Tu as l'intention d'arranger les

choses ?

- Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends, répondis-je, faisant un effort pour garder ma

voix égale et calme. Je consens à partir sur-le-champ si ça peut aider.

Si j'ai la pleine certitude qu'il ne sera fait aucun mal à la fille, si j'ai la pleine

certitude qu'aucun d'entre vous ne lèvera la main sur elle, nuançai-je dans ma

tête.

- Non, murmura Esmée. Non, Edward.

- C'est juste l'histoire de quelques années, la consolai-je en lui tapotant la

main.

- Mais Esmée a raison, dit Emmett. Tu ne peux aller nulle part maintenant. Ce

serait le contraire d'aider. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce que les gens

pensent, plus que jamais.

- Alice intercepterai tout événement majeur.

Carlisle secoua la tête.

- Je pense qu'Emmett a raison, Edward. Cette fille parlera plus facilement si tu

n'es plus dans les parages. Soit nous partons tous, soit nous restons tous.

- Elle ne dira rien, insistai-je vivement.

Rose était sur le point d'exploser, et je voulais qu'avant que ça se produise je

puisse mettre en valeur ce fait.

- Tu ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées, me rappela Carlisle.

- Je le sais. Alice, soutient moi !

Alice me lança un regard las.

- Je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il va arriver si on se contente de faire comme si

rien ne s'était passé, dit-elle en lançant un regard à Rose et Jasper.

Non, elle ne pouvait voir ce futur – pas tant que Rosalie et Jasper ne s'étaient

pas décidés à ignorer l'incident.

La paume de Rosalie s'abattit violemment sur la table de bois.

- Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de donner la moindre chance à cette

humaine de parler. Carlisle tu dois savoir ça. Même si nous décidons de

disparaître, laisser des rumeurs derrières nous n'est pas bon. Nous vivons déjà

si différemment du reste de notre race – tu sais qu'il y a ceux qui n'attendent

qu'une excuse pour nous montrer du doigt. Nous devons être plus prudent que

quiconque d'autre !

- Nous avons déjà laissé des rumeurs derrière nous, lui rappelai-je.

- Juste des rumeurs et des soupçons, Edward. Pas des témoins oculaires et des

preuves !

- Des preuves !, lançai-je d'un ton dubitatif.

Mais Jasper acquiesçai, le regard glacial.

- Rose...

- Laisse-moi finir Carlisle. On n'a pas besoin de faire dans le grand spectacle.

Cette fille s'est cognée la tête aujourd'hui. Alors peut-être que son

traumatisme était plus grave qu'on le croyait, continua-t-elle en haussant les

épaules. Tous les mortels vont se coucher en prenant le risque de ne jamais se

réveiller. Les autres attendent de nous que nous nettoyions ça nous même.

Techniquement, c'est le boulot d'Edward, mais c'est manifestement au dessus

de ses forces. Tu sais que je suis capable de me contrôler. Je ne laisserai aucun

indice derrière moi.

- Oui, grondai-je, Rosalie nous connaissons tous parfaitement tes talents

d'assassin.

Elle feula dans ma direction, furieuse.

- Edward, s'il te plaît, dis Carlisle, puis il ajouta, se tournant vers Rose :

Rosalie, j'ai donné mon accord pour ce qui s'est passé à Rochester parce que

j'avais le sentiment que tu méritais de te faire justice. L'homme que tu as tué

t'avait infligé un traitement monstrueux. Ce n'est pas la même situation. La

fille Swan est un innocent.

- Ce n'est pas personnel, Carlisle, dit Rosalie entre ses dents. C'est pour notre

protection à tous.

Il y eu un bref instant de silence durant lequel Carlisle pensa à ce qu'il allait

répondre. Lorsqu'il hocha la tête pensivement, les yeux de Rosalie

s'allumèrent. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'y laisser tromper. Même si je n'avais pas

été capable de lire dans ses pensées, je pouvais d'ors et déjà anticiper ce qu'il

allait dire. Carlisle ne faisait jamais de compromis avec ses principes.

- Je sais que tu as de bonnes intentions Rosalie, mais... j'aimerais vraiment

que notre famille fonde sa protection sur des principes. Les... accidents

occasionnels et les défaillances de notre maîtrise de soi est une regrettable

partie de ce que nous somme.

C'était tout lui ça : s'inclure dans le pluriel alors que lui-même n'a jamais

commis de faux pas.

- Néanmoins, continua-t-il, assassiner un enfant innocent de sang froid me

paraît une toute autre chose. Je pense que le risque qu'elle représente, qu'elle

fasse part de ses soupçons à un tiers ou non, n'est rien à côté d'un risque

encore plus grand. Si nous commençons à faire des concessions pour notre

propre protection, nous risquons bien pire que le qu'en-dira-t-on. Nous

risquons de perdre de vue ce que nous sommes, qui nous sommes, notre

essence.

Je surveillai prudemment mon expression. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me

surprenne en train d'afficher un large sourire. Ou en train d'applaudir, puisque

c'était ce dont j'avais le plus envie pour le moment.

Rosalie se renfrogna.

- C'est juste une preuve de responsabilité.

- Non, corrigea calmement Carlisle, c'est une preuve d'insensibilité. Chaque

vie est précieuse.

Rosalie soupira lourdement et sa lèvre inférieure partit en avant. Emmett lui

tapota l'épaule.

- Tout ira bien Rose, l'encouragea-t-il à voix basse.

- La question est donc, continua Carlisle, devons-nous partir ou pas ?

- Non, gémit Rosalie. On vient à peine de s'installer. Je ne veux pas encore

recommencer la Terminale.

- Evidemment, vous n'êtes pas obligés de changer d'âge, précisa Carlisle.

- Pourquoi partir si vite ?

Carlisle haussa les épaules.

- J'aime cet endroit !, s'écria-t-elle. Avec si peu de soleil, on peu presque vivre

normalement !

- Eh bien, rien ne nous force à prendre une décision aujourd'hui. Nous

pouvons attendre de voir si c'est vraiment nécessaire. Edward semble certain

que la fille Swan tiendra sa langue.

Rosalie émit un rire septique.

Mais je ne me préoccupais plus de Rose désormais. Je pouvais clairement voir

qu'elle se soumettrait à la décision de Carlisle, peu importait combien cela la

rendait furieuse. Ils commencèrent à aborder des points de détail peu

importants.

Jasper ne semblait pas ému le moins du monde.

Je comprenais pourquoi. Avant que lui et Alice ne se rencontrent, il avait vécu

dans une zone de combats, un théâtre de la guerre. Il savait ce qu'il arrivait

lorsqu'on faisait fi des règles. Il avait vu les sinistres conséquences de ses

propres yeux.

Cela expliquait pourquoi il n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs pour calmer Rosalie, ni

pour l'exciter encore plus. Il se plaçait au dessus de cette conversation, il la

surplombait.

- Jasper, dis-je.

Il rencontra mon regard, le visage dénué d'expression.

- Elle ne payera pas pour mes erreurs. Je ne le permettrais pas.

- Elle en a bénéficié largement, de cette erreur, non ? Elle aurait dû mourir ce

matin, Edward. Je ne ferais rien d'autre que remettre les choses à leur place.

Je répétai, soulignant chaque mot.

- Je ne le permettrais pas.

Il haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça – que je me mette en tête de

l'arrêter.

- Je ne laisserais pas Alice courir le moindre danger, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Même un tout petit danger. Tu ne ressens pour personne ce que je ressens

pour elle, Edward, et tu n'as pas eu à endurer ce que j'ai enduré, que tu ai vu

mes souvenirs ou pas. Tu ne comprends pas.

- Je ne contredis pas cela, Jasper. Tout ce que je te dis, c'est que je ne te

laisserais pas toucher à un seul des cheveux d'Isabella Swan.

Nous nous dévisageâmes mutuellement – sans nous toiser, nous nous

contentions de sonder les intentions de l'autre. Je le sentis goûter l'arôme de

mon humeur autour de moi, pour tester ma détermination.

- Jazz. Nous interrompit Alice.

Il soutint mon regard un instant de plus, avant de tourner les yeux vers elle.

- Ne me dis pas que tu peux te défendre seule, Alice. Je sais déjà cela.

Cependant j'ai bien l'intention de...

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais te dire, l'interrompit Alice. Je voulais te

demander une faveur.

Je vis ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, et ma bouche tomba béante de stupeur avec

un halètement parfaitement audible. Je la fixai, choqué, vaguement conscient

que tout le monde en dehors d'Alice et de Jasper me dévisageai prudemment.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes. Merci. Mais j'apprécierais sincèrement que tu

n'essaies pas de tuer Bella. Premièrement, parce qu'Edward est sérieux et que

je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez. Deuxièmement, elle est mon amie. Du

moins, elle va le devenir.

C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche dans son esprit : Alice, tout sourire, avec

son bras blanc et glacé autour des épaules frêles et chaudes de la fille. Et

Bella, souriante également, son bras glissé autour de la taille d'Alice.

Cette vision était solide comme du roc, ce n'était plus qu'une question de

temps.

- Mais... Alice... haleta Jasper.

Je ne réussi pas à me tourner pour voir la tête qu'il faisait. Je ne pouvais tout

simplement pas m'arracher cette image dans la tête d'Alice.

- Je vais finir par l'aimer, Jazz. Et je crois que je t'en voudrais vraiment

beaucoup si tu empêchais ça.

J'étais toujours verrouillé sur l'esprit d'Alice. Je vis le futur miroiter tandis que

les résolutions de Jasper s'amoindrissaient face à sa requête inattendue.

- Ah, soupira-t-elle – son indécision éclaircissait un futur nouveau. Tu vois ?

Bella ne va rien dire du tout. Il n'y a vraiment aucun souci à se faire.

Cette manière qu'elle avait de prononcer son nom... comme si elles étaient

déjà des amies intimes...

- Alice !, m'étranglai-je soudain. Qu'est-ce que... est-ce que... ?

- Je t'ai dit que des changements étaient en train de survenir. Je... je ne sais pas

Edward.

Mais elle serra ses mâchoires, et je sus qu'il y avait plus que ça. Elle essayait

de ne pas y penser ; elle se concentra soudain de toutes ses forces sur Jasper,

alors qu'il était trop choqué pour avoir pu progresser un tant soi peu dans sa

prise de décision.

Elle faisait ça parfois... quand elle essayait de me cacher quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

J'entendis Emmett grogner. Il était toujours frustré lorsqu'Alice et moi avions

ce genre de conversation.

Elle secoua sa tête, essayant de toutes ses forces de m'empêcher d'y entrer.

- Est-ce que c'est à propos de la fille ?, demandai-je. Est-ce que c'est à propos

de Bella ?

Ses dents grinçaient tant elle était concentrée, mais à l'instant même où je

prononçais le nom de Bella, elle baissa la garde. Un faux pas qui ne dura

qu'une fraction de seconde, mais c'était déjà bien assez long.

- NON ! Hurlai-je.

J'entendis ma chaise heurter le sol, et c'est à ce moment là seulement que je

réalisai que j'étais débout.

- Edward !

Carlisle avait également bondi de sa chaise, son bras sur mon épaule, c'était à

peine si je me rendais compte de sa présence.

- Ca se précise, chuchota Alice. Tu es plus décidé à chaque minute. Il n'y a

que deux chemins qui s'ouvrent à elles. C'est soit d'un soit l'autre Edward.

Je pouvais voir ce qu'elle avait vu... mais je ne pouvais l'accepter.

- Non, répétai-je ; mais mon dénie était sans consistance. Mes jambes se

dérobèrent et je dû me tenir à la table.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait avoir l'obligeance de nous expliquer ce qui se

passe ?, se plaignit Emmett.

- Je dois partir, murmurai-je à Alice, l'ignorant.

- Edward, on en a déjà parlé, répondit Emmett lourdement. C'est le meilleur

moyen de faire parler la fille. Et en plus, si tu te casse, on ne saura jamais

avec certitude si elle a parlé ou pas. Il faut que tu reste un point c'est tout.

- Je ne te vois aller nulle part, Edward, me dit Alice. _D'ailleurs je ne pense_

_pas que tu en sois capable. Imagine ce que ce serait, _ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête.

_Imagine-toi la quitter._

Je compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Oui, la simple idée de ne jamais revoir cette

fille était... douloureux. Mais c'était également nécessaire. Si je restais je la

condamnais.

_Et puis je ne suis pas bien sûre de Jasper, Edward, _continua-t-elle. _Si tu t'en_

_va, si jamais il pense qu'elle représente un danger..._

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'entends, la contredis-je, seulement à moitié conscient

de notre public.

Jasper était hésitant. Il ne ferait rien qui pourrait risquer de blesser Alice.

_Pas pour l'instant. Vas-tu risquer sa vie ? Tu veux vraiment la laisser sans_

_défense ?_

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ?, gémis-je, ma tête tombant entre mes

mains.

Je ne pouvais pas protéger Bella. J'en étais incapable. Les visions d'Alice

n'étaient-elles pas des preuves suffisantes ?

_Je l'aime aussi, tu sais. Ou du moins ça va venir. Ce n'est peut-être rien en_

_comparaison de ce que tu ressens pour elle, mais je veux aussi qu'elle s'en_

_sorte._

- Comment ça tu l'aime aussi ?, haletai-je, incrédule.

Elle soupira. _Edward, tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu ne vois donc pas sur quel_

_chemin tu t'es engagé ? Tu ne vois donc pas dans quel état tu es déjà_

_maintenant ? C'est au moins aussi inévitable que le soleil se lève à l'est !_

_Regarde un peu ce que je vois..._

- Non, assénai-je en secouant la tête, horrifié.

J'essayai de me fermer aux visions qu'elle m'imposait.

- Rien ne m'y oblige. Je partirai. Je changerai le futur.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, dit-elle d'un ton septique.

- Bon, vous m'expliquez là ?!, mugit Emmett.

- Ecoute un peu, lui siffla Rosalie. Alice l'a vu s'éprendre d'une humaine ! Oh,

Edward, un grand classique !

Elle fit semblant de s'étouffer.

Je l'entendais à peine.

- Quoi ?, s'étrangla Emmett, venant de comprendre, avant d'exploser d'un rire

qui ricocha en échos dans toute la pièce. C'est vraiment ce qui va arriver ?

(nouveau rire) C'est pas vrai Edward, t'as vraiment besoin de repos.

Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule, et je la dégageai distraitement. J'étais tout

simplement incapable de lui prêter attention.

- S'éprendre d'une humaine, répéta Esmée, abasourdie. De la fille qu'il a

sauvée aujourd'hui ? Tomber amoureux d'elle ?

- Alice, dis-nous ce que tu as vu exactement, demanda Jasper.

Elle se tourna face à lui ; je continuai à fixer son profil, transi de stupeur.

- Tout dépend de s'il est assez fort ou pas. Soit il la tue lui-même (elle se

tourna vers moi pour me lancer un regard désapprobateur). Ce qui m'irriterait

au plus au point, Edward, sans compter la peine que ça te ferait à toi. Elle se

tourna à nouveau vers Jasper et ajouta : soit elle deviendra l'une des nôtres un

jour.

Il y eu une exclamation étouffée ; je ne tournai pas la tête pour savoir d'où elle

venait.

- Je ne laisserais pas cela arriver !, hurlai-je à nouveau. Jamais !

Mais Alice semblait ne pas m'entendre.

- Tout dépend de sa force, répéta-t-elle. Il est peut-être assez fort pour ne pas

la tuer – mais ça va être juste. Ca va lui demander une maîtrise de soi

exemplaire. Elle médita un instant avant de continuer : Peut-être même qu'il

lui faudra se montrer encore plus fort que Carlisle. Peut-être qu'il est assez

fort... En fait la seule chose dont il n'est pas capable c'est de la quitter. Une

vraie cause perdue !

J'étais incapable de parler. Comme tout le monde. La pièce était parfaitement

immobile.

Je fixais Alice, mais je savais que tous les regards étaient posés sur moi. Je

pouvais voir mon air horrifié sous cinq angles différents.

Après un long moment, Carlisle soupira.

- Eh bien, voilà qui... complique les choses.

- J'allais le dire, confirma Emmett.

Sa voix était proche du rire. Faites confiance à Emmett pour trouver quelque

chose de drôle dans la destruction de ma vie.

- Je suppose que le plan reste le même, de toute manière, ajouta Carlisle

pensivement. Nous restons, et observons. Evidemment, personne ne... fera de

mal à la fille.

Je me raidis.

- Je suis d'accord, dis Jasper calmement. Si Alice ne voit que deux solutions...

- NON !, criai-je, en ce qui s'apparentait à la fois à un hurlement, un

grognement et un gémissement de désespoir. Non...

Il fallait que je m'en aille, que je fuie cette pièce pleine de pensées. Le dégoût

de Rosalie, l'humour d'Emmett, l'éternelle patience de Carlisle...

Pire : L'assurance d'Alice. La confiance de Jasper en cette assurance.

Pire que tout : La joie d'Esmée.

Je sortis de la pièce à grands pas. Esmée me toucha le bras quand je passais

devant elle, mais je n'eut pas conscience de son geste.

J'étais déjà en train de courir avant même d'être sorti de la maison. Je traversai

la rivière d'un bond, et couru à travers la forêt. La pluie était de retour,

tombant à flots si intenses que je fus trempé en quelques minutes. J'aimais les

rideaux épais de pluie – ils étaient des murs entre moi et le reste du monde, où

je pouvais m'isoler, être seul.

Je courrai en direction de l'est, par et à travers les montagnes sans réfréner ma

course, jusqu'à ce que je pus distinguer les lumières de Seattle sur l'autre rive.

Je m'arrêtais avant de franchir la frontière de la civilisation humaine.

Fouetté par la pluie, tout seul, je me forçai enfin à voir la réalité en face,

combien mon acte avait influencé l'avenir.

Tout d'abord, la vision d'Alice, bras dessus bras dessous avec la fille – la

confiance et l'amitié était si évidente dans cette image. Les yeux de Bella d'un

chocolat profond n'étaient plus abasourdis dans cette vision, mais toujours

aussi pleins de secrets – d'heureux secrets. Le bras gelé d'Alice ne semblait

pas lui poser de problème.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Combien en savait-elle ? Dans cet instant

immobile venu du futur, que pensait-elle de moi ?

Puis, cette deuxième image, si similaire, et pourtant si horrifiante. Alice et

Bella, s'enlaçant encore dans la même amitié intime. Seulement à présent, il

n'y avait plus aucune différence entre leurs bras : les deux étaient blancs,

lisses comme du marbre, dur comme de l'acier. Les yeux de Bella avaient

perdu leur couleur chocolat. Ses iris arboraient un rouge criard, choquant. Les

secrets en eux étaient insondables : résignation ou désolation ? Il était

impossible de le dire. Son visage était froid et immortel.

Je frissonnai. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser les mêmes questions :

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Et que pense-telle

de moi à ce moment là ?

Je pouvais répondre à cette dernière question. Si je la contraignais à me suivre

dans cette demi-vie par faiblesse et égoïsme, il était certain qu'elle me haïrait.

Mais il restait une autre image – la pire image qui ne se soit jamais imposée

dans ma tête.

Mes propres yeux, d'un écarlate profond à cause du sang humain, les yeux du

monstre. Le corps brisé de Bella dans mes bras, blanc comme de la cendre,

vidé de son sang, privé de sa vie. C'était si concret, si clair.

Je ne pouvais supporter une telle vision. C'était trop pour moi. J'essayais de la

bannir de mon esprit, de voir autre chose, n'importe quoi d'autre. Essayer de

revoir son visage, bien vivant, avec cette expression abasourdie qui m'avait

obsédée durant le dernier chapitre de mon existence. En vain.

Les visions lugubres d'Alice défilèrent dans ma tête, et je me tordis d'agonie

intérieurement. Et durant tout ce temps, le monstre en moi débordait de joie,

jubilant d'avance du plaisir de sa satisfaction. Ca me rendait malade.

Je ne pouvait pas permettre à cela d'arriver. Il ne devait y avoir un moyen de

changer le futur. Je ne laisserais pas les visions d'Alice diriger ma vie. Je

pouvais choisir une voie différente. On a toujours le choix.

Il le faut.

**CHAPITRE 5 - Invitations**

Le lycée.

Plus question d'appeler cela le purgatoire, à présent c'était carrément l'enfer.

Feu et tourments... oui, j'avais droit aux deux.

Je faisais exactement tout ce que j'étais supposé faire. J'avais mis tous les

points les « i ». Plus personne ne pouvait s'aventurer à dire que je manquais à

mon devoir désormais.

Pour faire plaisir à Esmée et pour protéger les autres, je restai à Forks. Je

replongeai dans ma vieille routine. Je ne chassais pas plus que les autres.

Chaque jour, je patientais sagement au lycée et faisais semblant d'être humain.

Chaque jour, j'étais à l'affût de la moindre nouveauté à propos des Cullen dans

les esprits des élèves – et il n'y avait jamais rien de nouveau. La fille n'avait

fait part de ses soupçons à personne. Elle se contentait de répéter

inlassablement la même histoire – j'étais juste à côté d'elle et je l'ai poussée de

la trajectoire du van - jusqu'à lasser ses plus acharné qui finirent tout

simplement par arrêter de la harceler. Il n'y avait aucun danger. Mon

impulsion n'avait fait de mal à personne.

Uniquement à moi-même.

J'étais déterminé à changer le futur. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile à réaliser

tout seul, certes, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Alice soutenait que je ne serais pas assez fort pour m'éloigner d'elle. J'allais

lui prouver le contraire.

Je pensais que le premier jour serait le plus dur à passer. A la fin de celui-ci,

j'en étais certain. Je me trompais, cependant.

J'étais réticent, sachant que j'allais la blesser. Je me consolai en me disant que

la peine qu'elle ressentirait ne serait qu'une chiquenaude – rien d'autre que la

légère sensation d'être rejetée – en comparaison de la mienne. Bella était

humaine, et elle savait que j'étais quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de

maléfique, quelque chose d'effrayant. Elle allait sûrement se sentir plus

soulagée qu'autre chose en me voyant me détourner d'elle et prétendre qu'elle

n'existait pas.

- Bonjour, Edward, me salua-t-elle, ce premier jour en cours de biologie.

Sa voix avait été amicale, agréable, bref à cent quatre-vingts degrés du ton de

notre dernière conversation.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce brusque changement ? Avait-elle oublié ? Avait-elle

mis l'épisode complet sur le compte de son imagination ? Se pouvait-il

réellement qu'elle m'ait pardonné pour ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse ?

Ces questions m'avaient brûlé comme la soif qui m'attaquait à chaque fois que

je respirais. Un seul instant, la regarder dans les yeux. Juste histoire de voir si

je pouvais y trouver quelques réponses...

Non. Je ne pouvais même pas me permettre cela. Pas si je voulais changer le

futur. J'avais tourné le menton d'un millimètre dans sa direction sans quitter le

tableau des yeux. J'avais légèrement opiné, avant de reprendre ma position

initiale.

Elle ne m'adressa plus jamais la parole.

Le soir, aussitôt que les cours s'étaient terminés, une fois que j'avais joué mon

rôle, je couru jusqu'à Seattle comme je l'avais fais la veille. La douleur

semblait un peu plus supportable quand je volais à travers les montagnes, que

tout autour de moi se fondait en une tâche verte et floue.

Cette course devint mon habitude quotidienne.

Etais-je amoureux d'elle ? Je ne pensais pas. Pas encore. Les visions

passagères d'Alice étaient toutes focalisées sur moi, cependant, et je pouvais

voir combien il me serait aisé de tomber amoureux de Bella. Exactement

comme tomber : sans effort. M'interdire de l'aimer était l'opposé d'une chute –

c'était comme me hisser jusqu'au sommet d'une falaise, prise après prise, la

tâche aussi harassante que si je n'avais eu qu'une force humaine.

Plus d'un mois passa, chaque jour plus dur que le précédent. Cela n'avais

d'ailleurs pas le moindre sens pour moi – je m'attendais à voir mes efforts

pour m'éloigner d'elle diminuer, je m'attendais à ce que ça devienne plus

facile au bout d'un moment. C'était sûrement ce qu'Alice sous-entendait en

prédisant que je serais incapable de me tenir éloigné d'elle. Elle avait vu

l'escalade de ma douleur. Mais je pouvais supporter la douleur.

Je n'allais pas détruire le futur de Bella. Si mon destin était de l'aimer, alors

l'éviter n'était-il pas le moins que je puisse faire ?

Cependant, l'éviter se trouvait à la limite de mes possibilités. Je pouvais faire

semblant de l'ignorer, et ne jamais la regarder. Je pouvais prétendre qu'elle ne

m'intéressait pas. Mais ça se limitait à ça : des faux-semblants, pas la réalité.

J'étais toujours pendu à ses soupirs, au moindre mot qui s'échappait de ses

lèvres.

Je classai mes tourments en quatre catégories.

Les deux premières m'étaient familières. Son parfum et son silence. Ou, plutôt

– pour mettre le blâme là où il devait être, c'est-à-dire sur moi – ma soif et ma

curiosité.

La soif était de loin le plus primaire de mes tourments. J'étais à présent

totalement habitué à ne pas respirer du tout en biologie. Bien évidemment, il y

avait toujours des exceptions – quand j'avais à répondre à une question par

exemple, et que j'étais à cours d'air pour parler. A chaque fois que je goûtais

l'air autour de la fille, c'était exactement comme au premier jour – le feu et le

besoin aussi brutal que désespéré de me libérer. Il était difficile de rester

capable de réfléchir ou de restreindre mes mouvements dans ce cas. Et, tout

comme au premier jour, le monstre en moi voulais rugir, si proche de la

surface...

La curiosité était le plus constant de mes tourments. La question ne quittait

jamais mon esprit : A quoi pense-t-elle maintenant ? Quand je l'entendais

pousser un léger soupir. Quand elle enroulait distraitement une mèche de ses

cheveux autour de son doigt. Quand elle posait ses livres sur la paillasse avec

un peu plus de force que d'habitude. Quand elle se ruait en cours, en retard.

Quand elle tapait nerveusement du pied par terre. Chaque petit mouvement

perçu par ma vision périphérique étaient des énigmes destinées à me rendre

fou. Quand elle parlait aux autres élèves, j'analysais chacun de ses mots et le

ton qu'elle utilisait. Disait-elle ce qu'elle pensait ou ce qu'elle pensait devoir

dire ? Il me semblait bien souvent qu'elle essayait de dire ce que son

interlocuteur voulait entendre, et cela me rappelait l'illusion quotidienne à

laquelle ma famille et moi nous nous prêtions – nous étions d'ailleurs bien

meilleurs qu'elle à ce petit jeu. A moins que je ne me trompe, peut-être que je

m'imaginais juste des choses. Après tout, pourquoi jouerait-elle un rôle ? Elle

était l'une des leurs – une adolescente humaine.

Mike Newton était le plus surprenant de mes tourments. Qui aurait pu

suspecter qu'un mortel aussi banal qu'ennuyeux puisse se révéler aussi

agaçant ? Pour être loyal, il m'aurait fallu montrer un peu de gratitude envers

ce garçon : plus que quiconque, il faisait parler la fille. J'en apprenais tant sur

elle par le biais de leurs conversations – je composais toujours ma liste – mais

au contraire, l'assistance de Mike ne faisait qu'aggraver mon cas. Je ne voulais

pas que Mike soit celui qui lui tire ses secrets. Je voulais que ce soit moi.

Ca aidait un peu qu'il ne remarque jamais ses petites révélations, ses légers

faux-pas. Il ne savait rien d'elle. Il s'était crée de toutes pièces une Bella qui

n'existait pas – une fille aussi banale que lui. Il n'avait pas vu l'altruisme et la

bravoure qui la différenciait des autres humains, il ne percevait pas

l'incroyable maturité de ses paroles. Il ne voyait pas que lorsqu'elle parlait de

sa mère, on dirait un parent parlant de son enfant plutôt que l'inverse –

aimante, indulgente, un peu amusée, et férocement protectrice. Il n'entendait

pas la patience dans sa voix quand elle faisait semblant de s'intéresser à ses

histoires ennuyeuses, et n'avait pas la moindre idée de la gentillesse derrière

cette patience.

Toutes ces conversations avec Mike me permirent d'ajouter l'élément le plus

important de ma liste de ses qualités, le plus révélateur de tous, aussi simple

qu'il était rare. Bella était doté d'une grande bonté. Tous les autres éléments

rejoignaient parfaitement ce dernier – gentille, modeste, altruiste, adorable,

aimante et courageuse. Sa bonté traversait toutes les facettes de sa

personnalité.

Ces découvertes encourageantes ne heurtèrent pas l'esprit du garçon, pourtant.

Cette vision possessive qu'il avait de Bella – comme si elle était un objet

qu'on acquiert – me provoquait presque autant que les fantasmes obscènes

qu'il avait à son sujet. Il gagnait en assurance, également, le temps passant,

persuadé que Bella le préférait lui à tous ceux qu'il considérait comme ses

rivaux – Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, et même, à la rigueur, moi-même. Il

avait prit l'habitude de s'asseoir sur son côté de notre table avant que le cours

ne débute, discutant avec elle, encouragé par ses sourires. Rien que des

sourires polis, me persuadais-je. De la même manière, je m'amusais souvent à

m'imaginer l'envoyer voler à l'autre bout de la pièce pour qu'il aille s'écraser

contre le mur... ça n'allait probablement pas le blesser mortellement...

Mike ne pensait pas souvent à moi comme à un rival. Après l'accident, il

s'était inquiété que Bella et moi, on ne tisse des liens suite à notre expérience

partagée, mais manifestement l'incident avait plutôt eu l'effet opposé. Il avait

de toute manière toujours eu peur que j'accapare l'attention de Bella. Mais à

présent que je l'ignorais tout autant que les autres, son assurance ne cessait de

grandir.

A quoi pensait-elle à présent ? Comment accueillait-elle son attention ?

Enfin, le dernier de mes tourments, le plus douloureux : l'indifférence de

Bella. Elle m'ignorait autant que je l'ignorais. Elle n'essaya plus jamais de me

reparler. Pour autant que je sache, elle ne pensait jamais à moi.

Cela aurait pu me rendre fou – ça aurait même pu détruire mes résolutions

pour ce qui était de changer le futur – sauf que parfois, elle me regardait

comme elle le faisait avant. Je ne le voyais pas moi-même, car je ne pouvais

tout simplement pas me permettre de la regarder, mais Alice nous prévenait

toujours à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de lever les yeux vers nous ; les

autres restaient prudents vis-à-vis de la connaissance problématique de la

jeune fille.

Cela soulageait un peu ma douleur, qu'elle me regarde de loin, de temps en

temps. Bien sûr, elle devait sans doute se contenter de se demander quelle

espèce de monstre je pouvais être.

- Bella va admirer Edward dans une minute. Ayez l'air normal, chantonna

Alice un Mardi de Mars.

Les autres prirent grand soin de gigoter et de balancer leur poids d'une jambe

à l'autre comme les humains : l'immobilité absolue était une marque

distinctive de notre race.

Je commençai à compter le nombre de fois qu'elle regardait dans ma

direction. Cela me faisait plaisir, même si ça n'aurait pas dû, que la fréquence

ne déclinait pas avec le temps. Je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait, mais ça

me faisait me sentir mieux.

Alice soupira. _J'aimerais tellement..._

- Reste en dehors de ça, Alice, soufflai-je. Ca n'arrivera pas.

Elle fit la moue. Alice avait hâte de fonder cette amitié qu'elle s'était vue avoir

avec Bella. D'une étrange manière, cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui

manquait.

_Je l'admets, tu es plus fort que ce que je croyais. Tu as rendu le futur aussi_

_flou et insensé qu'autrefois. J'espère que tu es content._

- Au contraire Alice, tout cela a parfaitement un sens pour moi.

Elle gronda doucement.

J'essayai de la faire taire, trop nerveux pour pouvoir supporter une

conversation. Je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur – j'étais plus tendu que je ne

le laissais paraître. Seul Jasper, avec sa capacité à sentir et à influencer les

états d'âmes des autres, était au courant de ma tension et sentait le stress

émaner de moi. Il ne comprenait pas les raisons de ces sensations, cependant,

et – comme j'étais sans arrêt d'une humeur noire ces derniers jours – il n'y

prêtait pas attention.

Aujourd'hui allait être un jour difficile. Plus dur à passer que le précédent,

comme le voulais la tradition.

Mike Newton, cet odieux jeune garçon que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de

considérer comme un rival, allait demander à Bella de sortir avec lui.

Le bal de printemps pointait son nez à l'horizon, c'était aux filles de choisir

leur partenaire, et il avait espéré de toutes ses forces que Bella le choisisse,

lui. Qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore fait avait ébranlé sa confiance en lui. A présent

il était dans une situation délicate – et je savais que je ne devrais pas

normalement être aussi amusé par sa gêne – car Jessica Stanley venait tout

juste de lui demander d'être son cavalier. Il ne voulait pas dire « oui »,

espérant toujours que Bella le choisisse (lui permettant ainsi de prouver sa

victoire à ses rivaux), mais il ne voulait pas non plus dire « non » et finir sans

partenaire. Jessica, blessée par son hésitation et supposant la raison de celleci,

fulminait contre Bella. Cette fois encore, j'eut le désir impulsif de me

placer entre les pensée destructrices de Jessica et Bella. A présent je

commençais à mieux comprendre ce désir, mais cela rendait encore plus

frustrant le fait de ne pas pouvoir le satisfaire.

Qui l'eut cru ! Me voilà obnubilé, sinon carrément obsédé par des petits

feuilletons de lycéens, ces mêmes feuilletons que je méprisais autrefois.

Mike rassembla tout son courage et avança vers Bella en biologie. J'écoutais

sa lutte intérieure tandis que j'attendais sa venue, assis à côté d'elle. Ce garçon

était faible. Il avait attendu ce bal exprès, car il avait peur que son béguin ne

soit connu de tous avant qu'elle n'ait elle-même montré une préférence à son

égard. Il ne voulait pas se sentir vulnérable à un possible rejet, et préférait que

ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas.

Lâche.

Il s'assit à notre table, se mettant à l'aise, comme s'il était chez lui, et

j'imaginai le son que cela pourrait produire si son corps percutait le mur d'en

face assez violemment pour que tous ses os se brisent sous le choc.

- Tu sais, dit-il à la fille, ses yeux vissés au sol, Jessica m'a invité au bal.

- Super !, répondit-elle immédiatement avec enthousiasme. Vous allez vous

éclater.

C'était difficile de ne pas sourire devant la façon dont le ton de sa voix s'encra

dans l'esprit de Mike. Il avait espéré qu'elle serait déçue. Il se dépatouilla pour

trouver une réponse adéquate.

- C'est que...

Il hésitait, à deux doigts de se dégonfler. Puis il se ressaisit et ajouta :

- Je lui ai répondu que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir.

- Quelle idée !, plastronna-t-elle.

Son ton était désapprobateur, mais s'y pointait également une touche de

soulagement.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Une furie aussi intense qu'imprévue transforma

mes mains en poings.

Mike n'avait pas perçu la touche de soulagement. Son visage était rouge, le

sang affluait – vu la violence qui venait de monter en moi, cela ressemblait

fort à une invitation – et il regarda le sol à nouveau pour parler.

- Je me demandai si... euh, si tu comptais m'inviter, toi.

Bella hésita.

A ce moment précis, ce moment d'hésitation, je pu voir le futur plus

clairement qu'Alice ne l'avait jamais fait.

La fille allait dire oui à la question tacite de Mike, ou peut-être que non, mais

de toute manière, un jour, bientôt, elle allait dire oui à quelqu'un. Elle était

adorable et intrigante, et ça les hommes allaient le remarquer – ils le

remarquaient déjà. Qu'elle jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un parmi cette foule

terne, ou qu'elle attende d'être libérée de Forks, un jour viendra où elle dirait

oui.

Je vis sa vie comme je l'avais fais autrefois – université, carrière... amour,

mariage. Je la vis au bras de son père, à nouveau, vêtue de soie blanche et de

tulle, son visage rouge de bonheur tandis qu'elle se déplaçait lentement au

rythme de la marche de Wagner.

La douleur fut plus forte que tout ce que j'avais pu endurer par le passé. Un

humain aurait été au bord de l'agonie devant une telle souffrance – un humain

ne s'en relèverait pas.

Et ce n'était pas uniquement de la douleur, mais aussi, carrément de la rage.

Ma furie avait désespérément besoin d'un exutoire physique. Même si ce

garçon ingrat et insignifiant avait peu de chance d'être celui à qui Bella dirait

oui, je mourais d'envie d'écraser son crâne entre mes paumes, de le faire

payer, lui, à la place de cette personne.

Je ne comprenais pas cette émotion – c'était un étrange mélange de douleur,

de rage, de désir et de désespoir. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant, et

je ne pouvais pas mettre un nom dessus.

- Mike, je crois que tu devrais accepter, dis Bella d'une voix douce.

Les espoirs de Mike se cassèrent royalement la figure. En d'autres

circonstance, cela m'aurait beaucoup amusé, mais j'étais perdu dans le

contrecoup de cette douleur – et dans le remords pour l'effet que cette douleur

et cette rage avait eu sur moi.

Alice avait raison. Je n'étais pas assez fort.

A cet instant précis, Alice devait sûrement être en train d'observer le futur

changer à nouveau de cap pour se retrouver à nouveau dépendant du choix

déchirant entre ces deux destinées. Etait-elle satisfaite ?

- Tu as déjà choisi quelqu'un ?, demanda soudain Mike.

Il me toisa, méfiant envers moi pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Je

réalisai trop tard que je m'étais fourvoyé : ma tête était à présent légèrement

tournée vers Bella.

L'envie sauvage qui envahit ses pensées – une envie envers quiconque serait

préféré de Bella – m'aida soudain à mettre un nom sur mon étrange émotion.

J'étais jaloux.

- Non, répondit la fille, une trace d'humour dans sa voix. J'ai bien l'intention

de sécher le bal.

Parmi mes remords et ma colère, je ressentis du soulagement à ses mots.

Soudainement, je m'étais mis à dresser la liste de mes rivaux.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Mike.

Son ton avait été presque grossier. Qu'il lui parle de cette manière m'offensait.

Je retins un grognement.

- Je vais à Seattle, ce samedi là, répondit-elle.

Ma curiosité ne fut pas aussi vicieuse que d'habitude, cette fois, car je savais

que j'étais en mesure de la satisfaire. Je saurais le pourquoi du comment de

cette nouvelle révélation en temps et en heures.

Mike prit un ton dragueur qui me déplut fortement.

- Tu ne peux pas choisir un autre week-end ?

- Non, désolée, dis brusquement Bella. En tout cas, tu ne devrais pas faire

languir Jessica plus longtemps. C'est impoli.

Sa sollicitude pour Jessica raviva soudain les flammes de ma jalousie. Cette

excursion à Seattle était clairement une excuse pour dire non – avait-elle

refusé par pure loyauté envers son amie ? Elle était bien assez altruiste pour

ça. Désirait-elle en réalité dire oui ? Ou peut-être était-ce totalement

différent : était-elle intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Ouais, marmonna Mike, tu as raison.

Il était tellement démoralisé que j'avais presque pitié de lui. Presque.

Il détacha son regard de la jeune fille, interrompant mon angle de vue de son

visage par ses pensées.

Je n'allais pas tolérer ça.

Je me tournai pour voir son visage de mes propres yeux, pour la première fois

depuis plus d'un mois. C'était un incroyable soulagement de me permettre

cela, comme une bouffée d'air après une longue apnée.

Ses yeux étaient clos, et ses mains se pressaient de chaque côté de son visage.

Ses épaules étaient légèrement courbées en avant, en position défensive. Elle

secoua un peu la tête, comme si elle essayait de chasser une pensée de son

esprit.

Frustrant. Fascinant.

La voix de M. Banner la tira de ses rêveries, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement,

avant de se poser presque immédiatement sur moi, sentant peut-être mon

regard. Elle soutint mon regard avec la même expression abasourdie qui

m'avait hantée pendant si longtemps.

En cet instant, il ne restait plus aucune trace de remords, de culpabilité ou de

rage en moi. Je savais que tout cela allait revenir, et revenir bientôt, mais pour

le moment je subissais une étrange escalade de nervosité. Un sentiment de

victoire, plutôt que de défaite.

Elle ne détourna pas les yeux, même si je la fixais avec une intensité

inappropriée, essayant vainement de tirer quelque information de son regard

de chocolat fondu, un regard plein de question, plutôt que de réponses.

Je pus voir mon propre reflet dans ses yeux, et je vis que les miens étaient

noircis par la soif. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que je n'avais pas

chassé ; je n'avais pas choisi le bon jour pour laisser ma volonté s'écrouler.

Mais cette noirceur ne semblait pas l'effrayer. Elle ne détournait toujours pas

le regard, et un rose au pouvoir de séduction purement dévastateur vint

colorer sa peau.

A quoi pensait-elle maintenant ?

J'avais presque posé ma question à haute voix, mais à ce moment là, M.

Banner m'avait appelé. Je dénichai la bonne réponse dans sa tête pendant de

que je me tournai dans sa direction.

J'inspirai brièvement.

- Le Cycle de Krebs.

La soif m'écorcha la gorge, banda mes muscles et remplis ma bouche de

venin, je fermais les yeux, essayant de me concentrer malgré le désir que son

sang m'inspirait rageusement.

Le monstre était plus fort qu'avant. Le monstre se réjouissait. Il embrassait

pleinement ce futur coupé en deux que je lui avais offert sur un plateau, ce «

fifty-fifty » auquel il inspirait si vicieusement. Le troisième, ce futur incertain

que j'avais tenté de construire par la seule force de ma volonté venait de

s'effondrer – détruite par une banale jalousie de surcroît – et à présent, le

monstre n'avait jamais été aussi près du but.

Le remords et la culpabilité me brûlèrent en même temps que la soif, et, s'ils

en avaient été capables, mes yeux se seraient remplis de larmes.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Sachant que le combat était d'ors et déjà perdu, il ne semblait plus subsister la

moindre raison qui puisse m'empêcher de faire ce que je désirais : je me

tournai et la regardai à nouveau.

Elle s'était cachée derrière l'épais rideau de ses cheveux sombres, mais je

pouvais tout de même distinguer entre les mèches que ses joues étaient

cramoisies à présent.

Le monstre aimait ça.

Elle ne croisa pas mon regard à nouveau, mais elle tritura nerveusement l'un

de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Ses doigts fins, son poignet délicat, ils étaient

si fragiles, comme si je pouvais les casser d'un simple souffle.

Non, non, non. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Elle était trop fragile, trop bonne,

trop précieuse pour mériter ce sort. Je ne pouvais pas permettre à ma vie

d'entrer en collision avec la sienne, et de la détruire.

Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus rester éloigné d'elle. Alice avait raison depuis

le début.

Le monstre en moi feula de frustration tandis que j'hésitais, considérant

d'abord une solution, puis l'autre.

Mon heure en sa compagnie passa bien trop vite, alors que je vacillais

toujours d'un choix à l'autre. La cloche sonna, et elle commença à rassembler

ses affaires sans me regarder. Cela me déçu, mais je ne pouvais rien attendre

d'autre de sa part. Mon attitude envers elle depuis l'accident était tout

bonnement inexcusable.

- Bella, l'appelai-je, incapable de me retenir.

Ma volonté tombait déjà en lambeaux. Elle hésita avant de me regarder ;

lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle était sur ses gardes, méfiante.

Je me rappelai qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas me faire

confiance. Que c'était la meilleure des attitudes qu'elle puisse avoir.

Elle attendait que j'ajoute quelque chose, mais je me contentais de la regarder,

de lire dans son visage. J'inspirais régulièrement et à petites bouffées,

combattant ma soif.

- Quoi ?, dit-elle finalement. Tu me parles de nouveau ?

Il y avait une pointe de ressentiment dans sa voix qui était, à l'instar de sa

colère, attendrissante. Ca me donnait envie de sourire.

Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir quelle réponse lui donner. Lui reparlai-je, au sens

où elle l'entendait ?

Non. Pas si je pouvais faire autrement. Et j'allais tout faire pour ça.

- Non, pas vraiment, lui dis-je.

Elle ferma les yeux, ce qui me frustra. Elle coupait mon meilleur accès à ses

sentiments. Elle prit une longue, profonde inspiration sans rouvrir les yeux.

Ses mâchoires étaient serrées.

Ses yeux toujours clos, elle parla. Voilà qui n'était certainement pas un moyen

de conversation très répandu chez les humains. Pourquoi s'y prenait-elle de

cette manière ?

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward ?

Le son de mon nom sur ses lèvres déclencha une réaction étrange dans mon

corps. Si mon coeur battait encore, il se serait affolé.

Mais comment lui répondre ?

Par la vérité, décidai-je. J'allais me montrer aussi fiable que possible avec elle

désormais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se méfie de moi, même si espérer sa

confiance était tout simplement impossible.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, lui dis-je.

C'était sûrement la chose la plus vraie qu'elle n'entendrait jamais de ma part.

Malheureusement, je pouvais uniquement m'excuser pour mes crimes les

moins graves.

- Je ne suis pas très courtois, je sais. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, crois moi.

Ca serait encore mieux si je pouvais continuer de me montrer discourtois. Le

pouvais-je ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, toujours aussi prudents.

- Je ne te comprends pas.

J'essayais de la mettre en garde autant que possible.

- Il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis. (Ca elle pouvait le comprendre,

c'était une fille intelligente) Fais-moi confiance.

Son expression se durcit, et je me souvins un peu tard que je lui avais déjà

demandé sa confiance – juste avant de la trahir. Je tressaillis quand ses dents

grincèrent – elle s'en souvenais parfaitement, elle aussi.

- Dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu plus tôt, dit-elle avec colère. Tu te

serais épargné tous ces regrets.

Sous le choc, je la fixai. Que savait-elle de mes regrets ?

- Des regrets ? De quoi ?

- De ne pas avoir laissé cet imbécile de fourgon me réduire en bouillie !,

asséna-t-elle.

Je me figeai, abasourdi.

Comment pouvait-elle penser cela ? Lui sauver la vie était la seule chose

acceptable que j'avais faite depuis que je l'avais rencontrée. La seule chose

dont je n'avais pas honte. La seule et unique chose qui me rendait fier

d'exister ! Depuis la seconde où j'avais humé son odeur pour la première fois,

je m'étais littéralement battu pour la garder en vie. Comment pouvait-elle

penser cela de moi ? Comment osait-elle remettre en question mon unique

bonne action dans tout ce foutoir ?

- Tu penses vraiment que je regrette de t'avoir sauvée ?

- Je le sais !, rétorqua-t-elle.

Son interprétation de mes intentions me laissait pantois.

- Tu ne sais rien du tout.

Combien le fonctionnement de son esprit était incompréhensible ! Elle ne

devait pas raisonner comme les autres humains. Cela pourrait expliquer son

silence énigmatique. Elle était entièrement autre.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête, ses dents grinçant à nouveau. Ses joues

étaient rouges, de colère cette fois. Elle empila violemment ses livres et les

tira d'un coup sec vers elle avant de partir en direction de la porte sans

m'accorder un regard.

Tout aussi irrité que je fusse, je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver sa colère un

tantinet divertissante. Elle marchait d'un pas chancelant, sans regarder où elle

allait, et se prit le pied dans la chambranle. Elle trébucha, et toutes ses affaires

s'étalèrent sur le sol. Au lieu de se pencher immédiatement pour les ramasser,

elle resta droite comme un I, sans même regarder par terre, comme si elle

n'était pas certaine que ses livres en valaient la peine.

Je me démenai pour ne pas rire.

Personne ne me regardait : je volai à ses côté et tenais ses livres empilé dans

l'ordre avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de regarder par terre.

Elle se baissa à moitié, m'aperçut, et se figea. Je lui rendis ses livres,

m'assurant qu'aucune parcelle de ma peau glaciale n'entre en contact avec la

sienne.

- Merci, dit-elle d'une voix froide, sévère

Ce ton fit revenir mon irritation.

- De rien.

Elle se redressa et partit à grands pas vers son prochain cours.

Je la suivi des yeux jusqu'à ce que je ne pus plus voir son visage en colère.

Je passai le cours d'Espagnol dans les nuages. Mme Goff ne me reprocha

jamais mon inattention – consciente du fait que mon Espagnol était bien

supérieur au sien – et me laissa tout loisir de rêver.

Donc, je ne pouvais ignorer la fille. C'était évident. Mais cela voulait-il

forcément dire que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de la détruire ? Ca ne

pouvait pas être le seul avenir possible. Il devait y avoir une autre solution.

J'essayai de penser à un moyen de...

Je ne prêtai attention à Emmett que vers la fin de l'heure. Il était curieux –

Emmett n'était peut-être pas doué pour voir clairement les changements

d'humeur chez les autres, lui, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de remarquer

un changement manifeste chez moi. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu ôter

mon habituelle humeur massacrante de mon visage. Il chercha à définir ce

changement, et décréta finalement que j'avais l'air plein d'espoir.

Plein d'espoir ? C'était donc cela que l'on voyait en me regardant ?

Je méditai sur l'idée que je me faisais de l'espoir tandis que nous nous

dirigions vers la Volvo, me demandant ce que je pouvais bien espérer.

Mais je n'eut pas le temps de méditer à ce sujet. Sensible que j'étais à toute

pensée se rapportant à la fille, le son du nom de Bella dans la tête de... de mes

rivaux, je suppose que je devais l'admettre, attira mon attention. Eric et Tyler,

ayant apprit – à leur grande satisfaction – l'échec de Mike, se préparaient à

tenter leur chance.

Eric était déjà en place, près de sa camionnette, là où elle ne pourrait pas le

louper. La classe de Tyler était retenue un peu plus longtemps pour recevoir

une consigne, et il se dépêchait pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'échappe.

Je devais absolument voir ça.

- Attends les autres ici, d'accord ?, murmurai-je à Emmett.

Il me dévisagea d'un air soupçonneux, puis haussa les épaules et acquiesça.

_Ce gosse a perdu la tête, _pensa-t-il, amusé par mon étrange requête.

Je vis Bella arriver du gymnase, et attendis là où elle ne pourrait pas me voir.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'embuscade d'Eric, je m'approchai rapidement,

calculant mes pas pour pouvoir arriver à leur niveau pile au bon moment.

Je vis son corps se raidir à la vue du garçon qui l'attendait. Elle se figea un

moment, puis se détendit et s'approcha.

- Salut !, l'entendis-je le saluer d'une voix amicale.

Je ressentis alors une soudaine anxiété totalement imprévue. Et si cet

adolescent dégingandé et boutonneux lui plaisait ?

Eric déglutit bruyamment, faisant rebondir sa pomme d'Adam.

- Salut, Bella.

Elle ne semblait pas consciente de sa nervosité.

- Quoi de neuf ?, demanda-t-elle, déverrouillant sa camionnette sans regarder

son air effrayé.

- Euh, je me demandais juste... si tu accepterais d'aller au bal avec moi ?

Sa voix se brisa.

Elle leva enfin les yeux. Etait-elle décontenancée, ou flattée ? Eric ne pouvait

pas la regarder dans les yeux, alors je ne pu voir son visage dans son esprit.

- Je croyais que c'était aux filles de choisir leur cavalier ?, dit-elle d'une voix

troublée.

- Euh, ouais, admit-t-il lamentablement.

Ce pitoyable garçon ne m'irrita pas autant que Mike Newton, mais je ne pus

pas me résoudre à ressentir la moindre compassion à son angoisse jusqu'à ce

que Bella ne lui réponde d'une voix douce.

- Je serais à Seattle ce jour là, mais merci quand même.

Il avait déjà entendu cela ; pourtant, il était déçu.

- Oh, marmonna-t-il, réussissant à peine à lever les yeux jusqu'au niveau de

son nez. Une autre fois, peut-être ?

- C'est ça, dit-elle.

Aussitôt elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle regrettait de lui

donner de faux espoirs. Cela me plu beaucoup.

Eric baissa les bras et partit – dans la mauvaise direction.

Je passai devant elle à ce moment précis, et l'entendis pousser un soupir de

soulagement. Je ris.

Elle tourna la tête à droite à gauche pour identifier la source du son, mais je

me contentai de regarder droit devant moi, essayant de me retenir de sourire

d'amusement.

Tyler était derrière moi, courant presque pour l'attraper avant qu'elle ne

prenne la route pour rentrer chez elle. Il était plus audacieux et plus serein que

les deux autres ; la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas approché Bella

plus tôt était qu'il avait laissé Mike tenter sa chance d'abord, par respect pour

lui.

Je voulais qu'il réussisse à parler à Bella pour deux raison. Si – comme je le

soupçonnais déjà – son attention n'allais faire que gêner Bella, je voulais avoir

le plaisir de regarder sa réaction. Mais, si c'était l'inverse – si l'invitation de

Tyler était précisément celle qu'elle espérait – alors je voulais le savoir,

également.

Je considérais Tyler Crowley comme un rival, tout en sachant que c'était mal.

Il me semblait assez transparent et quelconque, mais que savais-je des goûts

de Bella ? Peut-être qu'elle aime les garçons transparents...

Je tressaillis à cette pensée. Je ne pourrais jamais être un garçon transparent.

Qu'il était idiot de me placer moi-même en compétition pour obtenir son

affection. Comment pourrait-elle ne serait-ce que se soucier de quelqu'un qui

était, selon toute vraisemblance, un monstre ?

Elle était bien trop bonne pour un monstre.

J'aurais dû la laisser s'échapper, mais mon inexcusable curiosité eu le dessus.

Une fois de plus. En effet, et si Tyler loupait sa chance maintenant, et la

contactait plus tard, quand il ne me serait plus possible de connaître le fin mot

de l'histoire ? Je fis sortir ma Volvo de la place de parking pour la placer sur

l'allée étroite, empêchant Bella de sortir.

Emmett et les autres arrivèrent, mais il leur avait décrit mon étrange attitude,

et ils marchaient lentement, tout en me regardant, essayant de savoir ce que je

faisais.

Je regardais la fille dans le rétroviseur. Elle lançait des regards mauvais à

l'arrière de ma voiture sans me regarder, comme si elle aurait souhaité être

aux volants d'un tank plutôt que d'une Chevrolet rouillée.

Tyler se précipita dans sa voiture, et se plaça dans l'embouteillage juste

derrière elle, reconnaissant pour mon inexplicable attitude. Il essaya d'attirer

son attention, mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Il attendit un moment, puis sortit

de sa voiture, et alla taper légèrement sur la fenêtre du côté passager.

Elle sursauta, et le regarda avec étonnement. Après une seconde, elle baissa

manuellement la vitre, semblant d'ailleurs rencontrer quelques problèmes

avec.

- Excuse-moi Tyler, dit-elle d'une voix agacée, je suis coincée derrière Cullen.

Elle prononça mon nom de famille d'une voix dure – elle était toujours

fâchée.

- Oh, je sais, dit Tyler, pas perturbé le moins du monde par son humeur, je

voulais juste te proposer un truc pendant qu'on est bloqués ici.

Son sourire était bien trop sûr de lui.

Je fus content de la voir pâlir devant ses évidentes intentions.

- Tu veux bien m'inviter au bal ?, demanda-t-il, persuadé d'aller au devant

d'une victoire.

- Je ne serais pas là Tyler, répondit-elle, l'irritation perçant toujours dans sa

voix.

- Ah ouais, Mike me l'a dit.

- Alors pourquoi...

- J'espérais seulement que c'était une façon sympa de l'éconduire, dit-il en

haussant les épaules.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis se refroidirent.

- Désolée, Tyler, (elle ne semblait pas désolée du tout), je serais effectivement

absente.

Il accepta son excuse, son assurance intacte.

- Pas grave. Il nous restera toujours le bal de promo.

Il retourna dans sa voiture.

J'avais eu raison d'attendre.

L'expression horrifiée qui s'étalait sur son visage n'avait pas de prix. Ce qui

répondit à une question dont je ne devrais pas vouloir à ce point la réponse :

parmi tous les hommes humains qui la courtisaient, aucun d'eux n'avaient

droit à un traitement de faveur. Elle ne ressentait rien pour eux.

Il y avait aussi que cette expression était certainement la chose la plus

hilarante qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

C'est alors que ma famille arriva, étonné de me voir secoué de rire plutôt

qu'en train de fixer avec des envies de meurtre tout ce sur quoi mon regard se

posait.

_Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?, _demanda Emmett, curieux.

Je secouai la tête, à nouveau pris d'un fou-rire tandis que Bella faisait rugir

son engin à grands bruits. On aurait à nouveau dit qu'elle désirait un tank.

- Démarre !, siffla Rosalie impatiemment. Arrête de faire l'idiot. Si tu en es

capable.

Ses mots n'eurent aucun effet sur moi – je m'amusais trop. Mais je fis quand

même ce qu'elle me dit.

Personne ne me parla sur le chemin du retour. Je continuais de pouffer de

temps à autre, repensant à la tête qu'avait faite Bella.

Alors que l'on sortait de la ville – accélérant maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de

témoins – Alice ruina ma bonne humeur.

- Alors, j'ai le droit de parler à Bella maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle

soudainement, sans m'avertir par une pensée.

- Non, assénai-je.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Qu'est-ce que je dois attendre ?

- Je n'ai rien décidé, Alice.

- C'est inutile, Edward.

Dans sa tête, les deux destinées de Bella étaient à nouveau claires comme du

cristal.

- A quoi ça t'avancerait de la connaître ?, marmonnai-je, soudain morose. Si je

vais la tuer ?

Alice hésita pendant une seconde.

- Tu marques un point, là, admit-elle.

Je pris le dernier virage à cent quarante kilomètres heure et pilai pour

m'arrêter à un millimètre du mur du garage.

- Bon jogging, dit Rosalie d'un ton grinçant alors que je m'extirpais hors de la

voiture.

Mais je n'allais pas courir cette nuit. J'allais chasser.

Les autres avaient prévu d'aller chasser demain, mais je ne pouvais pas me

permettre d'être assoiffé maintenant. J'en fis trop, buvant plus que de raison,

m'empiffrant à nouveau – un petit troupeau de cerf et un ours que je fus

chanceux de trouver aussi tôt dans l'année. J'étais si plein que c'en était

inconfortable. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas assez ? Pourquoi son odeur devait-elle

être plus forte que tout le reste ?

Je devais chasser pour me préparer au jour suivant, mais, alors que j'étais trop

plein pour chasser à nouveau et que le soleil menaçait à chaque heure de

percer, je sus que le jour suivant était trop loin.

Mes nerfs s'affolèrent lorsque je me rendis compte que j'étais parti rejoindre la

fille.

Je me disputai avec moi-même tout le long du trajet de retour à Forks, mais ce

fut mes moins bons côtés qui l'emportèrent, et je suivis mon plan

indéfendable. Le monstre était là, mais bien nourri. Je savais que je resterai à

une distance raisonnable d'elle. Je voulais juste savoir où elle était. Je voulais

juste voir son visage.

Il était minuit passé, et la maison de Bella était sombre et calme. Sa

camionnette était garée à côté de la voiture de fonction de son père dans

l'allée. Il n'y avait pas de pensée éveillée dans les environs. Je regardais la

maison pendant un moment depuis la pénombre de la forêt qui longeait la

façade est. L'entrée principale devrait probablement être fermée – cela ne

poserait aucun problème, excepté qu'il valait mieux que je ne laisse pas de

trace de mon passage. Je décidai d'essayer la fenêtre en premier. Presque

personne ne se donnait la peine d'y installer des sécurités.

Je traversai la route déserte et escaladai la façade en une demi-seconde. Pendu

d'une main à l'avant-toit de la fenêtre, je regardais à travers la vitre, et là mon

souffle se coupa.

C'était sa chambre. Je pouvais la voir dans son petit lit une place, ses

couvertures sur le sol et ses draps ondulants autours de ses jambes. Alors que

je la regardais, elle s'agita et mit un bras sur sa tête. Elle ne ronflait pas, en

tout cas pas cette nuit. Avait-elle sentit le danger près d'elle ?

La voyant se retourner à nouveau, je me dégoûtais. En cet instant, je ne valais

pas mieux qu'un pervers voyeur. Je n'étais rien d'autre. J'étais pire, bien pire.

Je détendis mes phalanges, sur le point de me laisser tomber, mais avant cela

je m'autorisai un long regard sur son visage.

Il n'était pas calme. Le petit creux était à nouveau entre ses sourcils et les

coins de ses lèvres étaient tournés vers le bas. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, puis se

séparèrent.

- Ok, maman, murmura-t-elle.

Bella parlait dans son sommeil.

Ma curiosité bondit, dépassant de loin ma répugnance pour ce que j'étais en

train de faire. Cette petite lucarne vers ses pensées inconscientes et sans

défense était incroyablement tentante.

Je testai la fenêtre, elle n'était pas verrouillée, mais elle grinçait, sûrement

qu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis longtemps. Je la fis glisser lentement,

terrorisé à chaque petit grincement de la charpente de métal. La prochaine

fois, j'amènerai de l'huile...

La prochaine fois ? Je secouais la tête, dégoûté à nouveau.

Je me glissai lentement à l'intérieur.

Sa chambre était petite – désorganisée mais propre. Il y avait des livres

empilés sur le sol à côté de son lit, leur reliure me tournant le dos, et des CD

s'étalaient près de son modeste lecteur – le disque du dessus n'était qu'un

boîtier vide. Des piles de papier entouraient un ordinateur qui mériterait

d'avoir sa place dans un musée réservé aux technologies obsolètes. Des

chaussures parsemaient le parquet.

Je désirais ardemment aller lire les titres de ses livres et de ces disques, mais

je m'étais promis de rester à bonne distance, alors à la place, j'allai m'installer

dans le rocking-chair dans un coin de la pièce.

L'avais-je vraiment trouvée banale un jour ? Je pensais à ce premier jour, et à

mon dégoût pour tous ces garçons immédiatement intrigués par elle. Mais à

présent que je me souvenais de la manière dont son visage avait été représenté

dans leur esprit, je ne pouvais comprendre pourquoi je ne l'avais pas

immédiatement trouvée belle. Ca semblait si évident.

A présent que je la regardais – avec ses cheveux sombres ondulants

sauvagement autour de son visage pâle, vêtue de son t-shirt élimé et plein de

trous et de son vieux pantalon de jogging, ses membres détendu, ses lèvres

pleines légèrement entrouvertes – elle me coupais le souffle. Du moins

l'aurait-elle fais, pensai-je avec humour, si je respirais.

Elle ne parla plus. Peut-être que son rêve était terminé.

J'admirais son visage tout en essayant de penser à un moyen de rendre l'avenir

supportable.

La blesser n'était pas supportable. Cela voulait-il dire que mon seul choix était

d'essayer de partir à nouveau ?

Les autres ne m'en blâmeraient pas à présent. Mon absence ne mettrait

personne en danger. Personne n'aurait de soupçons, personne ne ferait le lien

avec l'accident.

J'hésitai comme j'avais hésité cet après midi, et rien ne semblait possible.

Je ne pouvais pas espérer rivaliser avec les jeunes humains, que ces humains

là l'attirent où pas. J'étais un monstre. Comment pourrait-elle me voir

autrement ? Si jamais elle venait à savoir la vérité à mon sujet, cela

l'effraierait et l'écoeurerait. Comme les victimes présumées dans les films

d'horreur, elle s'enfuirait en hurlant.

Je me souvins de ce premier jour en biologie... oui, elle s'enfuirait ; et elle

aurait bien raison.

Il était complètement débile d'imaginer que si je l'avais invitée à ce bal

ridicule, elle aurait annulé ses plans et accepté ma proposition.

Je n'étais pas celui à qui elle allait dire oui. C'était quelqu'un d'autre,

quelqu'un d'humain et de chaud. Et je ne pourrais même pas me permettre –

ce jour là, lorsqu'elle aura dit oui – de le traquer et de le tuer, parce qu'elle le

mériterait, qui ce que soit. Elle méritait le bonheur et l'amour plus que

quiconque.

Je lui devais d'agir pour le mieux à présent. A présent que je ne pouvais plus

prétendre être sur le point de l'aimer.

Après tout, cela importait peu, si je partais, parce que Bella ne pourrais jamais

me voir comme je désirais qu'elle me vît. Elle ne me verrait jamais comme

quelqu'un dont elle pourrait tomber amoureuse.

Jamais.

Est-ce qu'un coeur mort et gelé pouvait encore se briser ? Le mien en semblait

capable.

- Edward, dit Bella.

Je me figeai, regardant ses yeux clos.

M'avait-elle vu, était-elle éveillée ? Elle semblait endormie, mais sa voix avait

été si claire...

Elle soupira calmement, et bougeant à nouveau, roulant sur le côté.

- Edward..., répéta-t-elle doucement.

Elle rêvait de moi.

Est-ce qu'un coeur mort et gelé pouvait battre à nouveau. Le mien en semblait

capable.

- Reste, soupira-t-elle. Ne pars pas. Je t'en prie... ne pars pas.

Elle rêvait de moi, et ce n'était même pas un cauchemar. Elle voulait que je

reste avec elle, là dans son rêve.

Je me débattis pour trouver les mots pour nommer les sensations qui se

déversèrent en moi, mais aucun mot n'était assez fort pour les contenir.

Pendant un long moment, je m'y noyai.

Quand je refis surface, je n'étais pas le même homme qu'avant.

Ma vie était un minuit éternel et immuable. Pour moi, c'était inévitable, il sera

toujours minuit. Alors comment était-il possible que le soleil se lève, là

maintenant, au milieu de ce minuit ?

A l'instant où je suis devenu vampire, échangeant mon âme et ma mortalité

pour l'immortalité, la douleur brûlante de la transformation, j'avais été

littéralement gelé. Mon corps s'était transformé en quelque chose qui

s'apparentait plus à de la pierre qu'à de la chaire, dure et immobile. Ma

conscience, aussi, s'était gelée – ma personnalité, mes goûts et mes dégoûts,

mes désirs et mes répugnances ; tout c'était figé.

C'était la même chose pour chacun de nous. Nous étions tous figés. Des

pierres vivantes.

Quand un changement survient en nous, c'est une chose rare et permanente. Je

l'ai vu chez Carlisle, puis plus tard chez Rosalie. L'amour les changea de

façon permanente, éternelle. Plus de quatre-vingts ans s'étaient écoulés depuis

que Carlisle avait trouvé Esmée, et il continuait à la regarder avec les yeux

incrédules du premier amour. Il en sera ainsi pour l'éternité.

De même que pour moi. J'allais aimer cette humaine, si fragile et délicate,

pour le restant de mon existence sans limite.

J'admirais son visage, sentant cet amour pour elle s'ancrer dans chaque

portion de mon corps de pierre.

Elle dormait calmement à présent, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Tout en la regardant, je commençai à comploter.

Je l'aimais, alors j'allais essayer d'être assez fort pour la quitter. Je savais que

je n'étais pas assez fort pour le moment. J'allais travailler ce point. Mais peutêtre

étais-je assez fort pour faire changer le futur de cap.

Alice avait vu deux avenirs pour Bella, et à présent je comprenais les deux.

L'aimer ne m'empêcherais pas de la tuer, si je me laissais faire des erreurs.

Je ne pouvais plus sentir le monstre à présent, je ne le trouvais plus, nulle part

en moi. Peut-être que l'amour l'avait réduit au silence. A présent, si je la tuais,

ce ne serait pas intentionnel, seulement un effroyable accident.

J'allais devoir être extrêmement prudent. Je ne devrais jamais, jamais baisser

ma garde. J'allais devoir contrôler chacune de mes inspirations, chacun de

mes mouvements. J'allais devoir respecter une permanente distance de

sécurité.

Je n'allais pas faire d'erreur.

Je compris enfin le second futur. J'avais été dérouté par cette vision – que

pouvait-il bien se passer pour que Bella se retrouve prisonnière de cette demivie

immortelle ? Mais à présent – dévasté de désir pour cette fille – je pouvais

comprendre comment je pourrais, dans un élan d'impardonnable égoïsme,

implorer mon père de me faire cette faveur. L'implorer de lui prendre et sa vie

et son âme pour que je puisse la garder près de moi pour toujours.

Elle méritait mieux.

Mais je vis un autre avenir, un fil extrêmement fin et fragile sur lequel je

pourrais peut-être marcher, si je savais garder l'équilibre.

Pouvais-je faire cela ? Etre avec elle et la garder humaine ?

Délibérément, je pris une profonde inspiration, puis une autre, laissant son

arôme me déchirer comme un feu sauvage. Sa chambre débordait de son

parfum, sa fragrance restait accrochée à chaque objet. Ma tête me tournait

mais je combattis le vertige. Je devais m'y habituer, si je voulais essayer

d'avoir une quelconque relation avec elle. Je pris une autre bouffée d'air

brûlant.

Je la regardais dormir jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève derrière les nuages à

l'est, complotant contre moi.

Je rentrai à la maison juste après le départ des autres pour le lycée. Je me

changeai rapidement, ignorant le regard interrogateur d'Esmée. Elle avait vu

comme mon visage rayonnait, et cela l'avait rendue tant soulagée qu'inquiète.

Ma longue mélancolie lui avait fait de la peine, et elle était heureuse de voir

que ma douleur semblait s'en être allée.

Je couru jusqu'au lycée, arrivant quelque secondes après mes semblables. Ils

ne se retournèrent pas, alors qu'Alice savait au minimum que je me tenais

dans le bois qui longeait la chaussée. J'attendis que personne ne regarde, puis

sortit du bois comme si de rien n'était pour arriver au milieu des nombreuses

voitures garées.

J'entendis la camionnette de Bella gronder près du virage, et m'arrêtais

derrière une Suburban, d'où je pouvais voir sans être vu.

Elle roula en direction du parking, fixant ma Volvo un long moment avant de

se garer à l'une des places les plus éloignées de ma voiture, en fronçant les

sourcils.

Il était étrange de se rappeler qu'elle était probablement toujours fâchée contre

moi, et avec de bonne raisons.

J'avais envie de me moquer de moi-même – ou de me gifler. Tout mon

complot ainsi que mes plans étaient entièrement caduc si de son côté elle

n'éprouvait rien pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Son rêve avait sûrement dû porter sur

quelque chose que complètement banal. Je n'étais qu'un crétin arrogant.

De toute façon, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne ressente rien pour moi.

Cela ne m'empêcherait pas de la harceler, mais ça l'avertirait en tout cas que je

la harcelai. Je lui devais bien ça.

J'avançais dans sa direction silencieusement, me demandant quel était le

meilleur moyen de l'approcher.

Elle ma facilita la tâche. Les clés de sa voiture glissèrent de ses doigts alors

qu'elle sortait de sa camionnette, et tombèrent dans une flaque d'eau.

Elle se pencha, mais j'arrivai le premier, les attrapant avant qu'elle n'ai a

plonger ses doigts délicats dans l'eau froide.

Je m'adossai à sa camionnette pendant qu'elle se redressait avant de se raidir.

- Pour quelle raison as-tu fait ça ?, brailla-t-elle.

Oui, elle était toujours fâchée.

- Fait quoi ?, demandai-je en lui tendant ses clés.

Elle tendit la main, et je laissai tomber les clés dans sa paume. Je pris une

profonde inspiration, engloutissant son odeur.

- Surgi à l'improviste, précisa-t-elle

- Bella, je ne suis quand même pas responsable si tu es particulièrement

inattentive.

Mes paroles étaient humoristiques, c'était presque une blague. Y'avait-il

quelque chose qu'elle ne remarquait pas ?

Avait-elle remarqué, par exemple, comme ma voix avait enveloppé son nom,

comme une caresse ?

Elle me regarda, n'appréciant pas mon humour. Son rythme cardiaque

s'emballa – de colère ? De peur ? Après un moment, elle regarda le sol.

- Pourquoi ce bouchon, hier soir ?, demanda-t-elle, sans me regarder. Je

croyais que tu étais censé te comporter comme si je n'existais pas. Pas

t'arranger pour m'embêter jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Très fâchée. J'allais faire un effort pour arranger les choses avec elle. Je me

souvins d'avoir résolu d'être digne de confiance...

- Je rendais service à Tyler. Histoire de lui donner sa chance.

Puis je ris. Je ne pus m'en empêcher, repensant à la tête qu'elle avait faite.

- Espèce de... haleta-t-elle, puis elle s'interrompit, apparemment trop furieuse

pour finir.

La voilà : cette expression, exactement la même. Je retins un nouveau rire.

Elle était déjà assez hors d'elle comme ça.

- Et je ne prétends pas que tu n'existes pas, finis-je.

C'était ainsi que je devais m'y prendre : rester sur le ton de la conversation, la

taquiner. Elle ne comprendrait pas si je lui montrais mes véritables

sentiments. Ca l'effraierait. Je devais maîtriser mes sentiments, garder les

choses au clair.

- C'est donc bien ma mort que tu souhaites, puisque le fourgon de Tyler n'y a

pas suffi !

Un éclair de colère me traversa. Pouvait-elle réellement penser une chose

pareille ? Il était irrationnel de ma part d'être si offensé – elle ne savait rien de

la transformation qui s'était opéré en moi durant la nuit. Mais j'étais tout de

même en colère.

- Bella, tu es complètement absurde, assénai-je.

Elle rougit et me tourna le dos. Elle commença à s'éloigner.

Remords. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir.

- Attends !, suppliai-je.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas, alors je la rattrapai.

- Désolé pour ces paroles désagréables. Non qu'elles soient fausse (parce qu'il

était bel et bien absurde de penser que je puisse vouloir sa mort) mais je

n'étais pas obligé de les dire.

- Et si tu me fichais la paix, hein ?

Crois moi, voulais-je lui répondre, j'ai essayé.

Et, à propos, je suis désespérément amoureux de toi.

Reste clair.

- Je voulais juste te poser une question, c'est toi qui m'as fait perdre le fil, disje

en riant.

Je venais d'avoir une idée lumineuse.

- Souffrirais-tu d'un dédoublement de la personnalité ?, demanda-t-elle.

Cela y ressemblait fort, en effet. J'étais plutôt lunatique, à cause de toutes ces

nouvelles émotions qui me traversaient.

- Voilà que tu recommences, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Vas-y, pose-la, ta question.

- Je me demandais si, samedi de la semaine prochaine... (je vis je choc

traverser son visage, et retint un autre rire), tu sais, le jour du bal...

Elle m'interrompit, me regardant enfin dans les yeux.

- Essaierais-tu d'être drôle, par hasard ?

Oui !

- Et si tu me laissais terminer ?

Elle attendit en silence, ses dents mordant doucement sa lèvre inférieure.

Cette vue attira mon attention pendant une seconde. Cela provoqua d'étranges

réactions au plus profond de mon enveloppe charnelle jusqu'alors oubliée. Je

tentai de les mettre de côté pour pouvoir me concentrer sur mon rôle.

- J'ai appris que tu allais à Seattle, ce jour là, et j'ai pensé que tu avais peutêtre

besoin d'un chauffeur, lui proposais-je.

Je réalisai que, mieux que de l'interroger sur ses projets, je lui demandais de

m'inclure dedans.

Elle me regarda, choquée.

- Quoi ?

- As-tu envie qu'on t'accompagne là bas ?

Seul dans une voiture avec elle... ma gorge me brûla à cette seule pensée. Je

pris une longue inspiration. Prends-en l'habitude...

- Qui donc ?, me demanda-t-elle, ses yeux montrant nouveau cette expression

abasourdie.

- Moi, évidemment, dis-je lentement.

- Pourquoi ?

Etait-il vraiment aussi étonnant que je veuille passer du temps avec elle ? Elle

avait vraiment dû interpréter mon ancienne attitude de la pire manière qui

soit.

- Disons, dis-je aussi naturellement que possible, que j'avais l'intention de me

rendre à Seattle dans les semaines à venir et, pour être honnête, je ne suis pas

persuadé que ta camionnette tiendra le coup.

Il semblait plus prudent de continuer à la taquiner plutôt que de me permettre

d'être sérieux.

- Ma camionnette marche très bien, merci beaucoup, dit-elle de la même voix

surprise.

Elle recommença à marcher. Je ne la lâchai pas d'une semelle.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment dit non, alors j'insistai.

Dirait-elle non ? Que ferais-je si elle refusait ?

- Mais un seul réservoir te suffira-t-il ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Ce n'était toujours pas un non. Et son coeur recommençait à s'emballer, sa

respiration à s'accélérer.

- Le gaspillage des ressources naturelles devrait être l'affaire de tous.

- Franchement, Edward ! Ton comportement m'échappe. Je croyais que tu ne

désirais pas être mon ami.

Un frisson de ravissement de prit quand elle prononça mon nom.

Comment pouvais-je répondre clairement à cela tout en restant honnête ?

Bon, il était plus important que je sois honnête. Au moins en ce qui concerne

ce sujet.

- J'ai dis que ce serait mieux que nous ne le soyons pas, pas que je n'en avais

pas envie.

- Ben tiens ! Voilà qui éclaire ma lanterne !, railla-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta, sous l'auvent de la cantine, et rencontra mon regard à nouveau.

Son coeur s'affola. Avait-elle peur ?

Je pris grand soin à choisir mes mots. Non, je ne pouvais pas la quitter, mais

peut-être serait-elle assez intelligente pour me quitter, elle, avant qu'il ne soit

trop tard.

- Il serait plus... prudent pour toi de ne pas être mon amie.

Puis, en plongeant dans les profondeurs de chocolat fondu de ses yeux, je

perdis ma désinvolture. Les mots que je prononçai ensuite brûlèrent d'une trop

grande ferveur.

- Mais j'en ai assez d'essayer de t'éviter, Bella.

Elle arrêta de respirer et, vu le temps qu'elle mit avant de recommencer, cela

m'inquiéta. Combien l'avais-je effrayée ? Eh bien, j'allais avoir la réponse.

- Viendras-tu avec moi à Seattle ?, demandais-je sans cérémonie.

Elle acquiesça, son coeur battant la chamade.

Oui. Elle m'avait dit oui. A moi !

Puis ma conscience refit surface. Combien cela allai-t-il lui coûter ?

- Tu devrais vraiment garder tes distances, la prévins-je.

M'avait-elle entendu ? Echappera-t-elle au futur qui la menaçait ? Pouvais-je

faire quoi que ce soit pour la protéger de moi-même ?

Reste clair, m'ordonnai-je.

- On se voit en cours.

Je dû me concentrer pour m'empêcher de courir alors que je m'enfuyais.

**CHAPITRE 6 - Groupe Sanguin**

Toute la matinée, je la suivis au travers des yeux des autres, à peine conscient

de mon propre entourage.

Pas les yeux de Mike Newton, parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter ses

fantasmes offensants, si ceux de Jessica Stanley, parce que son ressentiment

envers Bella m'agaçait tellement que cela devenait dangereux pour cette

pauvre fillette. Angela Weber était un bon choix quand ses yeux étaient

disponibles : elle était gentille – c'était agréable d'être dans sa tête. Et puis

parfois c'était les professeurs qui avaient le meilleur angle de vue.

Je fus surpris, en la regardant trébucher durant la matinée – se prenant le pied

dans une fissure d'un couloir, dans des livres, et le plus souvent, dans ses

propres pieds – que la plupart des gens considérais Bella comme étant

maladroite.

Je pensai à cela. Il était vrai qu'elle avait du mal à garder l'équilibre. Je me

souvins comment elle s'était cognée dans un bureau ce premier jour, comment

elle avait glissé sur la glace le jour de l'accident, comment elle s'était prit les

pieds dans la chambranle hier... Comme c'était bizarre, ils avaient raison. Elle

était bel et bien maladroite.

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là dedans, mais je ris si fort alors que

je parcourais le chemin entre le cours d'Histoire et le cours d'Anglais que

plusieurs personnes me dévisagèrent. Comment avais-je fais pour ne pas

remarquer cela ? Peut-être était-ce à cause du fait que j'avais trouvé quelque

chose de gracieux dans son immobilité, dans le maintient de sa tête, dans la

courbe de sa nuque...

A présent il n'y avait absolument rien de gracieux en elle. M. Varner la

regardait s'emmêler les bottes dans la moquette et tomber littéralement sur sa

chaise.

Je ris à nouveau.

Le temps passa avec une incroyable lenteur pendant que j'attendais une

chance de la voir de mes propres yeux. Enfin, la cloche sonna. Je partais

rapidement à la cantine pour mettre mon plan à exécution. Je fus l'un des

premiers sur les lieux. Je choisis une table qui était habituellement vide, pour

être sûr de me faire remarquer en m'asseyant là.

Quand les membres de ma famille entrèrent à leur tour et qu'ils me virent

assis seul à une place inhabituelle, ils ne furent pas surpris. Alice avait dû les

prévenir.

Rosalie passa devant moi sans même m'accorder un regard.

_Crétin._

Mes relations avec Rosalie n'avaient jamais été très bonnes – je l'avais

offensée dès l'instant où j'avais ouvert la bouche en sa présence, et depuis cela

ne cessait d'empirer – mais il semblait bien ces derniers temps qu'elle était

encore plus remontée contre moi que d'habitude. Je soupirai. Il fallait toujours

que Rosalie ramène tout à elle-même.

Jasper m'accorda un petit sourire en passant.

_Bonne chance_, pensa-t-il d'un ton dubitatif.

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel et secoua sa tête.

_Il a perdu l'esprit, pauvre gosse._

Alice était aux anges, ses dents brillant un peu trop.

_Je peux parler à Bella maintenant ?_

- Reste en dehors de ça, rétorquai-je à vois basse.

Elle fit la moue, puis retrouva sa béatitude.

_Pas grave. Tu peux t'obstiner autant que tu veux. Ce n'est plus qu'une_

_question de temps._

Je soupirai à nouveau.

_N'oublie pas l'expérience de biologie d'aujourd'hui, _me rappela-t-elle.

J'opinai. Non, je n'avais pas oublié cela.

Pendant que j'attendais la venue de Bella, je la suivis par les yeux du première

année qui marchait derrière Jessica sur le chemin de la cantine. Jessica tenait

un long discours à propos du bal, mais Bella ne disait rien, elle. Il faut dire

que Jessica ne lui donnait pas le temps d'en placer une.

Dès l'instant où Bella passa la porte, ses yeux allèrent directement vers la

table où mes frères et soeurs étaient. Elle resta un moment à la fixer, puis son

visage se décomposa et ses yeux tombèrent au sol. Elle ne m'avait pas vu.

Elle avait l'air si... triste. Je ressentis le besoin urgent de me lever et de la

rejoindre, d'essayer de la consoler, seulement je ne savais pas ce qu'elle

pourrait trouver réconfortant. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée ce qui avait bien

pu lui faire de la peine. Jessica continuai son monologue enflammé sur le bal.

Est-ce que Bella était triste parce qu'elle n'allait pas y aller ? Cela semblait

peu vraisemblable...

Mais on pourrait y remédier, si elle le souhaitait.

Elle n'acheta rien d'autre qu'une boisson. Etait-ce normal ? N'avait-elle pas

besoin d'un peu plus de nourriture ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention

au régime alimentaire humain auparavant.

Les humains étaient d'une fragilité si exaspérante ! Il y avait un bon million

de raisons de s'inquiéter à leur sujet...

- Edward Cullen te mate une fois de plus, entendis-je Jessica dire. Je voudrais

bien savoir pourquoi il s'est isolé, aujourd'hui.

Je ressentis un élan de gratitude envers Jessica – même si son ressentiment

pour Bella était encore plus fort à présent – en voyant la tête de Bella se

redresser brusquement et ses yeux chercher dans la foule jusqu'à rencontrer

les miens.

Il ne restait plus la moindre trace de peine sur son visage maintenant. Je me

permis d'espérer que si elle avait été triste, c'était parce qu'elle avait cru que

j'étais parti, et cet espoir me fit sourire.

Avec mon index, je lui fis signe de me rejoindre. Elle sembla alors si ahurie

que j'eut envie de continuer à la taquiner.

Alors je lui lançai un clin d'oeil, et elle fut bouche bée.

- C'est à toi qu'il s'adresse ?, demanda Jessica d'un ton insultant.

- Il a peut-être besoin d'un coup de main pour le devoir de science nat, dit-elle

d'une petite voix incertaine. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille.

C'était un autre oui.

Elle trébucha deux fois sur le chemin entre la file d'attente et ma table, alors

qu'il n'y avait absolument rien en travers de sa route à part du lino

parfaitement plat. Sérieusement, comment avais-je fait pour ne pas remarquer

ça avant ? Peut-être que je m'étais trop focalisé sur son silence mental...

Qu'avais-je loupé d'autre ?

Reste honnête, reste clair, me chantais-je.

Elle s'arrêta derrière la chaise face à moi, hésitante. J'inhalai profondément,

par le nez cette fois, plutôt que par la bouche.

Ressens la brûlure, pensai-je sèchement.

- Et si tu t'asseyais avec moi ?, lui proposai-je.

Elle tira la chaise et s'y assit, sans pour autant me lâcher des yeux. Elle

semblait peut-être nerveuse, mais son obtempération restait un autre oui.

J'attendais qu'elle parle.

Cela prit un moment, puis, finalement, elle dit :

- Quel revirement.

- Disons que...

J'hésitai.

- J'ai décidé, puisque je suis voué aux Enfers, de me damner avec application.

Mais par tous les diables qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de lui dire ça ? C'était

honnête, pas de doute là-dessus. Peut-être qu'en lisant entre les lignes elle

comprendrait la signification de mes paroles. Peut-être qu'elle réaliserait

qu'elle ferait mieux de se lever et de promptement mettre autant de distance

que possible entre nous...

Elle ne se leva pas. Elle me regardait, interrogative, comme si je n'avais pas

fini ma phrase.

- Tu sais, dit-elle puisque je conservais le silence, je n'ai pas la moindre idée

de ce que tu entends par là.

Et j'en fus soulagé. Je souris

- Ca ne m'étonne pas.

Impossible d'ignorer les pensées qui me criaient dessus dans son dos – cela

tombait bien, je désirais changer de sujet de conversation, moi aussi.

- Je crois que tes amis m'en veulent de t'avoir enlevée.

- Ils s'en remettront, répondit-elle, apparemment indifférente à la réaction que

pourrait avoir ses camarades.

- Sauf si je ne te relâche pas.

Je ne savais plus trop si j'essayais d'être le plus honnête possible avec elle où

si j'avais juste envie de la continuer à la taquiner. Sa proximité me rendait tout

simplement incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Bella déglutit bruyamment. Son expression me fit rire.

- Ca a l'air de t'inquiéter.

Ca ne devrait normalement pas être drôle... elle avait toutes les raisons du

monde d'être inquiète.

- Non.

C'était une menteuse pitoyable, elle n'avait pas été capable de retenir les

trémolos dans sa voix.

- Ca m'étonne..., ajouta-t-elle, pourquoi cette volte-face ?

- Je te l'ai dit, lui rappelai-je. Je suis las de m'acharner à garder mes distances

avec toi. J'abandonne.

Je gardais mon sourire en place, non sans efforts. Ca ne fonctionnait pas –

essayer d'être à la fois honnête et désinvolte.

- Tu abandonnes ?, répéta-t-elle, déconcertée.

- Oui. Je renonce à être sage (et, apparemment, je renonçai dans le même

temps à ma désinvolture). Désormais, je ne ferai que ce que je veux, et tant

pis pour les conséquences.

Cela avait le mérite d'être honnête. Ca l'avertissait tout en lui montrant

l'étendue de mon égoïsme.

- Encore une fois, je ne te comprends pas.

Et j'étais assez égoïste pour en être heureux.

- Je parle trop, en ta compagnie. C'est l'un des problèmes que tu me poses,

d'ailleurs.

Un problème plutôt insignifiant, si on le compare au reste.

- Ne te tracasse pas, me rassura-t-elle, tous m'échappent.

Bien. Dans ce cas elle pouvait rester.

- J'y compte bien.

- Alors, en bon anglais, ça signifie que nous sommes de nouveau amis ?

Je méditai là dessus une seconde.

- Amis...

Il y avait quelque chose dans le terme utilisé qui me déplaisait. Ce n'était pas

assez.

- Ou ennemis, marmotta-t-elle, semblant embarrassée.

Pensait-elle que je ne l'appréciais pas ?

Je souris.

- Eh bien, on peut toujours essayer. Mais je te préviens d'ores et déjà que je ne

suis pas l'ami qu'il te faut.

J'attendis sa réponse, déchiré en deux – souhaitant d'un côté qu'elle

comprenne enfin ce que je m'échinais à lui dire, et sentant d'un autre côté que

je pourrais en mourir. C'était d'un mélodramatique. Me voilà qui redevenais

humain.

Son coeur s'affola.

- Tu te répètes, dit-elle.

- Oui. Parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas, répondis-je avec beaucoup trop de

ferveur. Je continue d'espérer que tu me croiras. Si tu es un tant soit peu

intelligente, tu m'éviteras.

Oui mais, serais-je capable de lui permettre de m'éviter, si elle essayait ?

Ses yeux se durcirent.

- Il me semble que tu m'as déjà signifié ce que tu pensais de mon intellect.

Je n'étais pas exactement sûr de ce qu'elle entendait par là, mais je lui adressai

un sourire d'excuse, craignant de l'avoir un jour offensée par accident.

- Alors, dit-elle posément, tant que je suis... idiote, on essaie d'être amis.

- Ca me paraît correct.

Elle baissa les yeux et fixa intensément la bouteille qu'elle tenait dans ses

mains.

Ma vieille curiosité revint me tourmenter.

- A quoi penses-tu ?, demandais-je.

Quel soulagement c'était de pouvoir enfin dire ces mots à voix haute.

Elle croisa mon regard, et sa respiration s'accéléra tandis que ses joues se

colorèrent d'un rose pâle. J'inspirai, goûtant cela dans l'air environnant.

- Je m'efforçais de deviner qui tu es.

Je figeai mes traits pour parvenir à maintenir mon sourire en place, alors que

la panique tordait tout mon corps.

Evidemment qu'elle se demandait ce que j'étais. Elle n'était pas stupide. Je ne

pouvais quand même pas espérer qu'elle oublie quelque chose de si évident.

- Ca donne des résultats ?, demandai-je avec le peu de légèreté qu'il me

restait.

- Pas vraiment.

Je fus si soudainement soulagé que je ne pu retenir un petit rire.

- Tu as des théories ?

Elles ne pouvaient pas être pires que la réalité, quoi qu'elle me sorte.

Ses joues tournèrent du rose pâle au rouge vif, mais elle garda le silence. Je

pouvais sentir la chaleur de son fard dans l'air.

Je tentai d'utiliser avec elle mon ton le plus avenant. Il fonctionnait à

merveille avec la plupart des humains.

- Tu ne veux rien dire ?

- Trop embarrassant, refusa-t-elle en secouant sa tête.

Ah. Ne pas savoir était pire que tout. En quoi ses spéculations pouvaient

l'embarrasser, elle ? Je ne pouvais pas supporter de rester sur le carreau.

- C'est très frustrant, tu sais.

Ma plainte la piqua au vif. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et elle déversa un

flot de parole avec une rapidité inhabituelle.

- Non. J'ignore complètement ce qu'il peut y avoir de frustrant dans le fait

qu'une personne refuse d'avouer ce à quoi elle pense, alors qu'une autre

personne passe son temps à lancer des remarques sibyllines spécifiquement

destinées à flanquer des insomnies à la première en la forçant à chercher leur

sens caché... voyons ! en quoi cela pourrait-il être frustrant ?

Face à elle, je fronçai les sourcils, attristé de réaliser qu'elle avait raison. Je

n'étais pas juste.

- Autre exemple, continua-t-elle, admettons que cette même personne ait

commis tout un tas d'actes étranges, comme sauver la vie de la première dans

des circonstances improbables un jour pour la traiter en paria le lendemain

sans prendre jamais la peine de s'expliquer, bien qu'elle l'ait promis, ça non

plus ne serait pas du tout frustrant.

C'était le plus long discours que je ne l'avais jamais entendu prononcer, et cela

me permit de compléter ma liste.

- Tu as vraiment sale caractère, hein ?

- Je n'apprécie guère qu'il y ait deux poids deux mesures.

Son irritation était totalement justifiée, évidemment.

Je dévisageai Bella, me demandant comme je pourrais faire quoi que ce soit

de bien vis-à-vis d'elle, jusqu'à ce que je fusse distrait par des éclats de voix

venant de la tête de Mike Newton.

Il était si agacé qu'il me fit rire.

- Quoi ?, lança-t-elle.

- Ton petit copain a l'air de penser que je suis désagréable avec toi. Il se

demande s'il doit venir séparer les duellistes.

J'adorerais le voir essayer. Je m'esclaffai de plus belle.

- Bien que j'ignore de qui tu parles, dit-elle de d'une voix glaciale, je suis

certaine que tu te trompes.

La façon dont elle le reniait avec sa phrase aux accents dédaigneux me plu

énormément.

- Oh que non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, la plupart des gens sont faciles à déchiffrer.

- Sauf moi.

- En effet.

Pourquoi devait-elle être sans arrêt une exception à tout ? N'aurait-il pas été

un peu plus loyal – considéré la masse de choses auxquelles je devais faire

face – si j'avais pu entendre au moins quelque chose venant de son esprit ?

Etait-ce trop demander ?

- Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi, ajoutai-je.

Je regardai fixement ses yeux, essayant à nouveau...

Elle détourna le regard. Elle ouvrit sa bouteille et avala une gorgée de soda,

ses yeux sur la table.

- Tu ne manges pas ?, demandai-je.

- Non, dit-elle, puis elle montra du regard notre table vide et ajouta : Et toi ?

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je.

Ca c'était sûr.

Elle regarda la table, lèvres pincées. J'attendis.

- Tu me rendrais un service ?, demanda-t-elle, levant soudain les yeux vers

moi.

Qu'attendait-elle de moi ? Allait-elle me demander de lui dire la vérité, une

vérité que je n'étais pas autorisé à divulguer, une vérité que je ne voulais

jamais, oh grand jamais, qu'elle sache un jour ?

- Ca dépend.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, me promit-elle.

J'attendis, ma curiosité de retour.

- C'est seulement que... dit-elle lentement, les yeux vissés sur sa bouteille, son

petit doigt traçant les contours du goulot, pourrais-tu m'avertir à l'avance de la

prochaine fois que tu décideras de m'ignorer pour mon bien ? Histoire que je

me prépare.

Elle voulait que je la prévienne ? Alors être ignorée de moi devait lui être

désagréable... je souris.

- C'est une requête qui me paraît fondée.

- Merci, dit-elle en relevant la tête.

Le soulagement se lisait clairement sur son visage et je me sentis si léger que

j'eut envie de rire.

- A mon tour d'obtenir une faveur, demandai-je avec espoir.

- Juste une, alors, permit-elle.

- Confie-moi une de tes théories.

Elle piqua un fard.

- Pas ça.

- Trop tard ! Tiens parole.

- C'est toi qui as tendance à trahir la tienne, me rappela-t-elle.

Elle marquait un point là.

- Allez, rien qu'une. Je te promets de ne pas me moquer.

- Je suis persuadée du contraire.

Elle semblait bien sûre de ce qu'elle disait, alors que pour ma part je ne

pouvais rien imaginer de drôle à ce sujet.

J'essayai à nouveau la persuasion. Je plongeai dans son regard – ses yeux

étaient si profonds que ce fut un jeu d'enfant – et soupirai :

- Je t'en prie.

Elle battit des paupières, et son visage perdit toute expression, pâlissant à vu

d'oeil.

Eh bien, ce n'était pas exactement la réaction escomptée.

- Euh... pardon ?, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle semblait prise de vertiges. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez

elle ?

Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.

- S'il te plaît, une de tes théories, plaidai-je, usant de ma voix la plus douce et

enfermant ses yeux dans les miens.

A ma plus grande surprise – et satisfaction, ça marcha enfin.

- Eh bien, disons... mordu par une araignée radioactive ?

Des bandes dessinées ? Maintenant je voyais parfaitement pourquoi elle

pensait que j'allais rire.

- Pas très original, la grondai-je, essayant de cacher mon soulagement.

- Désolée, je n'ai que ça en réserve, dit-elle, offensée.

Ce qui me soulagea encore plus. Je pouvais recommencer à la taquiner.

- En tout cas, tu es à des kilomètres de la vérité.

- Pas d'araignée ?

- Non.

- Ni de radioactivité ?

- Non plus.

- Flûte ! soupira-t-elle.

- Et je suis insensible à la kryptonite, m'empressai-je d'ajouter avant que l'on

ne s'étende sur le thème des morsures en tout genre.

L'idée qu'elle puisse me voir comme un super-héros me fit rire malgré moi.

- Tu n'es pas censé rire.

Je pressai mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

- Je finirai par deviner, promit-elle.

Et quand ce moment arrivera, elle s'en ira loin de moi.

- Je préférerais que tu n'essaie pas, dis-je, toute trace de plaisanterie désormais

évacuée.

- Pourquoi ?

Je lui devais d'être honnête. Je lui souris et tâchai toutefois de rendre mes

paroles aussi peu menaçantes que possible.

- Et si je n'étais pas un super-héro, mais juste un méchant ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de quelques millimètres et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent

- J'y suis !, s'exclama-t-elle

Ca y est, elle m'avait enfin compris.

- Vraiment ?, demandai-je, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser mon

agonie transparaître.

- Tu es dangereux... devina-t-elle.

Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement et son coeur s'affola.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Etait-ce là mes derniers instants en sa

compagnie ? Allait-elle s'enfuir en courant, maintenant ? Si oui, pourrais-je lui

déclarer ma flamme avant qu'elle ne me quitte, ou est-ce que cela ne ferait

qu'empirer les choses ?

- Mais pas méchant, chuchota-t-elle en secouant la tête, et je ne vis aucune

trace de peur dans ses yeux. Non, je ne crois pas que tu sois méchant.

- Tu te trompes, dis-je en un souffle.

Evidemment que j'étais méchant. N'étais-je pas heureux, maintenant que je

savais qu'elle m'estimait plus que je ne le méritais ? Si j'étais vraiment

quelqu'un de bien, j'aurais trouvé un moyen de garder mes distances avec elle.

Je tendis la main, sous prétexte de m'emparer du bouchon de sa bouteille de

soda. Elle n'eut pas le moindre mouvement de recul devant la soudaine

proximité de ma main. Elle n'avait vraiment pas peur de moi. Pas encore.

Je fis tourner le bouchon comme une toupie, le regardant au lieu de la

regarder, elle. Mes pensées étaient confuses.

Cour, Bella, cour. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à prononcer ces mots à haute

voix.

Elle bondit de sa chaise.

- On va être en retard.

Elle dit cela alors que je commençais à craindre qu'elle ait réussi à percevoir

mon avertissement tu.

- Je ne vais pas en science nat aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ?

Parce que je ne veux pas te tuer.

- Un peu d'école buissonnière de temps en temps est bon pour la santé.

Ou, plus exactement, que les vampires s'abstiennent d'assister aux cours où le

sang allait couler était bon pour la santé des humains. M. Banner avait prévu

le TP sur les groupes sanguins aujourd'hui. Alice avait déjà séché son cours ce

matin.

- Eh bien, moi, j'y vais, déclara-t-elle.

Cela ne me surprit pas le moins du monde. C'était quelqu'un de responsable –

elle faisait toujours ce qu'il fallait.

Mon opposé.

- A plus, alors, dis-je, essayant de retrouver ma désinvolture, baissant les yeux

pour regarder le bouchon qui tournoyait.

Et, pendant que j'y suis, sache que je t'adore...à un point que c'en devient

effrayant et dangereux.

Elle hésita, et je me pris à espérer qu'elle allait finalement décider de rester

avec moi. Mais la cloche sonna et elle se précipita vers la sortie.

J'attendis qu'elle fut sortie, puis je mis le bouchon dans ma poche – en

souvenir de cette discussion capitale – et sorti sous la pluie rejoindre ma

voiture.

Je mis dans le lecteur le CD le plus relaxant que j'avais – le même que j'avais

écouté ce premier jour – mais je n'écoutai pas les accords de Debussy bien

longtemps. Dans ma tête se jouaient d'autres notes, un fragment d'un air qui

me plaisait et m'intriguait. Je baissai le son de la stéréo et écoutai la musique

dans ma tête, jouant avec le fragment jusqu'à le faire évoluer en une harmonie

plus complète. Instinctivement, mes doigts bougèrent en rythme comme s'ils

parcouraient les touches d'un piano.

Cette nouvelle composition était presque finie quand une vague d'angoisse

mentale attira mon attention.

Je regardai en direction des cris de détresse.

_Est-ce qu'elle va s'évanouir ? Je fais quoi moi, si elle s'évanouit, je fais_

_quoi ?_, paniquait Mike.

A cent mètres de là, Mike Newton traînait le corps mou de Bella dans l'allée.

Elle s'effondra sur le béton humide, les yeux clos, son teint d'une pâleur de

craie, telle un cadavre.

Je failli arracher la portière de la voiture.

- Bella !, hurlai-je.

Je ne vis aucun changement d'expression sur son visage sans vie.

Tout mon corps se gela.

Je fus averti de la surprise de Mike lorsque je passai au crible ses pensées. Il

ne pensait qu'à sa haine pour moi, ce qui ne me permit pas de savoir ce qui

avait mit Bella dans cet état. S'il s'avérait qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit pour la

blesser, je l'anéantirais.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Elle est blessée ?, l'interrogeai-je, essayant de concentrer

mes pensées.

Devoir marcher à une vitesse humaine à un moment pareil – c'était à vous

rendre fou. Je n'aurais pas dû signaler ma venue.

Je pu bientôt entendre son pouls et même sa respiration. Tandis que je la

regardais, je la vis serrer un peu plus fort ses paupières. Cela me calma un

peu.

Je vis un sursaut de mémoire dans la tête de Mike, un éclaboussement

d'images venant de la salle de sciences nat. La tête de Bella appuyée sur notre

table, sa peau déjà pâle virant au vert. Des écoulements de liquide rouge sur

des cartes blanches...

Le TP sur les groupes sanguins.

Je m'arrêtai là où j'étais, retenant ma respiration. Son odeur était une chose,

une hémorragie de son sang à elle en était une autre, bien différente.

- Je crois qu'elle a perdu connaissance, dis Mike, à la fois plein de

ressentiment à mon égard et anxieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle n'a même

pas eu le temps de se piquer le doigt.

Je fus comme lavé par le soulagement, et m'autorisai à respirer à nouveau,

pour goûter l'air. Ah, je pouvais sentir la petite goutte de sang sur le doigt de

Mike Newton. Jadis, cela m'aurait tenté.

Je m'agenouillai près d'elle, Mike rodant autour de moi, furieux de mon

intervention.

- Bella, tu m'entends ?

- Non, gémit-elle. Fiche le camp.

Le soulagement était si exquis que j'en ris. Elle allait bien.

- Je l'emmenais à l'infirmerie, dit Mike, mais elle n'a pas réussi à aller plus

loin.

- Je m'en occupe. Toi, retourne en cours, le congédiai-je.

- Non !, protesta-t-il en serrant les dents, on me l'a confiée.

Je n'allais certainement pas souffrir un débat avec le pauvre petit malheureux

de service. Frissonnant de plaisir et de terreur, tout aussi ravi qu'affligé par

cette épreuve qui m'obligeait à la toucher, je soulevai Bella tendrement et la

pris dans me bras, veillant à ne toucher que ses vêtements, gardant autant de

distance que possible entre nos deux corps, tout en marchant à grandes

enjambées, pressé de la mettre en lieu sûr, en d'autres termes le plus loin de

moi possible.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, stupéfaits.

- Lâche-moi !, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Je jugeai à son expression qu'elle était embarrassée. Elle n'aimait pas montrer

ses faiblesses aux autres.

J'entendis à peine Mike protester, derrière nous.

- Tu as une mine affreuse, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

A part une petite nausée et un vertige, elle allait bien.

- Repose-moi par terre, dit-elle, ses lèvres blanchâtres.

- Alors, comme ça, tu t'évanouis à la vue du sang ?

Y'avait-il au monde chose plus ironique ?

Elle ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

- Et il ne s'agit même pas du tien, ajoutai-je, toujours aussi euphorique.

Nous étions devant l'accueil. La porte était entrouverte et je donnais un coup

de pied dedans pour l'écarter de mon chemin.

Mme Cope bondit de sa chaise.

- Oh mon dieu !, s'écria-t-elle en voyant la fille quasiment inconsciente dans

mes bras.

- Elle est tombée dans les pommes pendant le cours de biologie, expliquai-je,

avant que son imagination n'aille trop loin.

Mme Cope se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie. Les yeux de Bella

étaient à nouveau ouverts, fixant la secrétaire. J'entendis les pensées

stupéfaites de l'infirmière – une femme d'un certain âge – lorsque qu'elle me

vit allonger précautionneusement la jeune fille sur le lit miteux. Dès que j'eut

déposé Bella, je m'éloignai d'elle autant que la salle le permettait. Mon corps

était en proie à une telle vague de désir et d'excitation que c'en était

dangereux, mes muscles étaient tendus et le venin inondait ma bouche. Elle

était chaude... son parfum était si enivrant...

- Rien qu'une petite perte de connaissance, rassurai-je Mme Hammond. On

pratiquait un test sanguin en science nat.

- Ca ne rate jamais, acquiesça-elle.

J'étouffai un rire. Comptez sur Bella pour être « celle qui ».

- Reste allongée un moment, petite, ça va passer.

- Je sais, soupira Bella.

- Ca t'arrive souvent ?, demanda l'infirmière.

- Parfois, admit-elle.

Je tentai de maquiller mon rire en toussotement. Cela attira l'attention de

l'infirmière.

- Tu peux retourner en cours, dit-elle.

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et lui mentit avec la plus ferme assurance

qui soit.

- Je suis censé rester avec elle.

_Hmm. Je me demande si... oh et puis bon. _Mme Hammond opina.

Ca avait parfaitement marché. Pourquoi fallait-il que Bella pose autant de

problèmes ?

- Je vais te chercher un peu de glace pour ton front, petite.

Ma présence rendait la veille dame légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle n'osa pas me

regarder dans les yeux – réaction classique pour les humains normaux – et

quitta la pièce.

- Tu avais raison, marmonna Bella, fermant les yeux.

Que voulait-elle dire ? Je sautai directement sur la pire conclusion : elle

acceptait mes mises en garde.

- C'est souvent le cas, dis-je, essayant de la charrier cependant que ma voix

semblait sourde. A propos de quoi, cette fois ?

- Sécher est bon pour la santé.

Ah, encore un soulagement.

Elle garda le silence. Elle se contentait d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement. Ses

lèvres commencèrent à retrouver une teinte rose. Sa bouche était légèrement

asymétrique, sa lèvre inférieure un petit peu trop pleine comparée à sa lèvre

supérieure. Observer ainsi sa bouche me fit une impression étrange. J'avais

envie de m'en approcher, même si ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

- Tu m'as flanqué une sacrée frousse, dis-je pour relancer la conversation – et

entendre sa voix à nouveau. J'ai cru que Mike Newton s'apprêtait à aller

enterrer ta dépouille dans la forêt.

- Ha, ha.

- Franchement, j'ai vu des cadavres qui avaient meilleure mine. (Véridique)

J'ai craint un instant de devoir venger ton assassinat.

Ce que j'aurais fait, aucun doute là-dessus.

- Pauvre Mike, soupira-t-elle. Je parie qu'il est furax.

Une pulsion de fureur me traversa, mais je me contrôlai. Son apparente

implication à son égard n'était sûrement que de la pitié. Elle était gentille. Ca

n'allait pas au-delà.

- Il me déteste, dis-je, égayé par cette simple idée.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- J'en suis sûr, je l'ai lu sur son visage.

Son expression faciale aurait, en effet, pu m'amener aux même conclusions.

L'expérience que j'avais acquise en m'entraînant à interpréter les expressions

de Bella m'avait sûrement donné le talent de lire sur les visages.

- Comment se fait-il que tu nous aies aperçus ? Je croyais que tu avais quitté

le lycée...

Elle avait meilleure mine – plus aucune trace de vert sous sa peau translucide.

- J'écoutai un CD dans ma voiture.

Ses traits s'affaissèrent, comme si ma réponse pour le moins banale l'avait

surprise.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quand Mme Hammond revint avec la compresse froide.

- Tiens, dit l'infirmière en étalant la compresse sur son front. Tu as repris des

couleurs.

- Je crois que ça va, dit Bella en s'asseyant et en écartant la compresse.

Evidemment. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

Les mains ridées de Mme Hammond s'avancèrent vers elle, comme si elle

allait la forcer à se rallonger, mais à ce moment là Mme Cope ouvrit la porte

de l'infirmerie et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Avec son arrivée vint

l'odeur du sang frais, à petite dose cependant.

Invisible, derrière la secrétaire, Mike Newton était toujours aussi en colère,

souhaitant que le garçon qu'il traînait lourdement fût Bella.

- Nous en avons un deuxième, annonça Mme Cope.

Bella bondit sur ses pieds, impatiente de ne plus avoir les feux braqués sur

elle.

- Tenez, dit-elle en rendant sa compresse à Mme Hammond, je n'en ai pas

besoin.

Mike grogna en soutenant tant bien que mal Lee Stevens pour entrer dans

l'infirmerie. Du sang coulait encore de la main que Lee portait à son visage,

dégoulinant sur son poignet.

- Flûte.

Il fallait que je m'en aille rapidement – tout comme Bella, semblait-t-il.

- Va dans le bureau, Bella.

Décontenancée, elle me regarda avec sa fameuse expression abasourdie.

- Fais-moi confiance et file.

Elle tourna les talons et attrapa la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme

complètement, se précipitant hors de l'infirmerie. J'étais à quelques

millimètres d'elle. Sa chevelure fluide caressait ma main...

Elle se retourna pour me regarder, ses yeux marquant toujours sa confusion.

- Tu m'as obéi, pour une fois, m'étonnai-je.

- J'ai détecté l'odeur du sang, expliqua-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

Je la regardai fixement, surpris.

- Pour la plupart des gens, le sang n'a pas d'odeur.

- Pour moi si. Un mélange de rouille... et de sel. Qui me rend malade.

Mes traits se figèrent.

Etait-elle vraiment humaine ? Elle ressemblait à un être humain. Elle était

aussi douce qu'eux. Elle sentait comme eux – bien meilleur qu'eux en fait.

Elle agissait comme eux... à quelques exceptions près. Mais elle ne pensait

pas comme un être humain, ne réagissait pas comme eux.

Que pouvait-elle être d'autre ?

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

Mike Newton nous interrompit en pénétrant dans la pièce avec sa charge de

pensées violentes et de ressentiments.

- Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, lui dit-il d'un ton accusateur qui frôlait la

grossièreté.

Ma main frémit, désirant lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Il allait falloir

que je me surveille, sinon j'allais finir par vraiment tuer cette espèce

d'insupportable morveux.

- Contente-toi de garder tes mains dans tes poches, dit-elle.

Pendant un instant de délire, je cru qu'elle s'adressait à moi.

- Le test est fini, dit-il d'un ton maussade. Tu reviens en cours ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Je me retrouverais ici aussi sec.

Parfait. Moi qui croyais au départ que j'allais manquer une heure complète en

sa compagnie, et maintenant j'avais droit à du temps supplémentaire. Je sentis

l'avidité monter en moi, comptant chaque minute.

- Mouais... Au fait, tu es partante, pour ce week-end ? La balade à la mer ?

Ah, ils avaient des projets ensemble. La colère me figea là où j'étais. C'était

une sortie de groupe. J'en avais entendu parler – dans la tête de certains

élèves. Il n'empêche que j'étais furieux. Je m'adossais au comptoir, essayant

de me calmer.

- Bien sûr, lui promit-elle, c'était entendu, non ?

Alors comme ça elle lui avait dit oui, à lui aussi. La jalousie me brûlait, plus

douloureuse que la soif.

Non, ce n'était qu'une sortie de groupe, essayai-je de me convaincre. Elle

passait la journée avec ses amis, point barre.

- Rendez-vous au magasin de mon père, alors. A dix heures. _Et Cullen n'est_

_PAS invité._

- J'y serai.

- On se voit en gym.

- C'est ça.

Il retourna en cours, ses pensées fulminant contre moi. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui_

_trouve, à ce monstre ? Bon, il est riche, c'est sûr. Les poulettes le trouvent hot,_

_mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi. Il est trop... trop parfait. Je parie que le_

_père fait des expériences de chirurgie plastique sur eux. C'est pour ça qu'ils_

_sont tous si beau et pâles. Ce n'est pas naturel tout ça. Et puis aussi il est un_

_peu... effrayant. Parfois quand il me regarde, je jurerais qu'il pense à la_

_meilleure manière de m'assassiner... Sale monstre..._

Mike ne manquait pas totalement de discernement.

- Ah, la gym !, répéta Bella en gémissant.

Je la regardai, et vis que quelque chose la chagrinait. Je n'étais pas sûr de

savoir quoi, mais il était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas retrouver Mike dans

son prochain cours, et cela m'allais parfaitement.

Je vins à ses côtés et me penchais si près de son visage que je pouvais sentir la

chaleur de sa peau irradier sur mes lèvres. Je n'osai pas respirer.

- Je peux arranger ça, murmurai-je à son oreille. Va t'asseoir et tâche d'avoir

l'air malade.

Elle s'exécuta, s'asseyant sur une chaise pliante et appuya son dos contre le

mur tandis que, derrière moi, Mme Cope revint s'asseoir à son comptoir. Avec

les yeux fermés, Bella semblait bel et bien évanouie. Toutes ses couleurs ne

lui étaient pas encore revenues.

Je me tournais vers la secrétaire. Une chance que Bella nous écoute, pensaisje

ironiquement. Ainsi elle saurait comment un humain était censé réagir face

à moi.

- Mme Cope ?, l'appelai-je, usant de ma voix la plus persuasive.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et son coeur s'affola. _Trop jeune, contrôle toi !_

- Oui ?

Intéressant. Si le pouls de Shelly Cope s'accélérait, c'était parce qu'elle me

trouvait physiquement attirant, pas parce qu'elle avait peur de moi. Je m'étais

depuis longtemps habitué à cette réaction des humaines que je rencontrais...

mais je n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais envisagé cette explication pour ce qui

était du pouls de Bella.

Cela me plaisait. Beaucoup trop, à vrai dire. Je souris, et la respiration de

Mme Cope devint plus bruyante.

- Bella a cours de gym, après, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit assez bien. En

fait, je me demande si je ne devrais pas la ramener chez elle. Vous croyez que

vous pourriez lui épargner cette épreuve ?

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, hilare face au bug qui ralentissait son

processus de pensée – et dont j'étais sans aucun doute à l'origine. Etait-il

possible que Bella... ?

Mme Cope dû déglutir bruyamment avant de pouvoir répondre.

- Et toi, Edward, tu as aussi besoin d'un mot d'excuse ?

- Non. J'ai Mme Goff, elle comprendra.

Je ne lui accordais plus la même attention à présent, tant je m'abîmais dans

cette nouvelle possibilité qu'il me fallait explorer. Hmm. J'aimerais croire que

Bella puisse me trouver attirant, comme c'était le cas des autres humaines,

mais y avait-il une seule occasion où Bella réagissait comme les autres ? Je ne

devais pas me faire d'illusions.

- Bon. C'est d'accord. Tu te sens mieux, Bella ?

L'intéressée opina faiblement – sur-jouant un peu.

- Tu es en état de marcher ou il faut que je te porte ?, demandai-je, amusé par

son mauvais jeu d'actrice.

Elle allait dire qu'elle allait se débrouiller. Elle ne voulait pas sembler faible.

- Je me débrouillerai.

Encore gagné. Je devenais bon à ce petit jeu.

Elle se leva, hésita pendant une seconde, comme pour tester son équilibre. Je

lui tins la porte, et nous sortîmes sous la pluie.

Alors que je la regardais, elle leva le visage vers la pluie, les yeux clos, un

léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Quelque chose dans son

attitude clochait, et je sus vite pourquoi cette posture ne m'était pas familière.

Les filles humaines normale ne font jamais ça, parce qu'elles mettent du

maquillage, même ici, dans cette ville dégoulinante d'humidité.

Bella ne se maquillait jamais, et elle avait bien raison. L'industrie des

cosmétiques recevait des milliards de dollars de la part de femmes qui tentent

par tous les moyens d'avoir une peau comme la sienne.

- Ca vaudrait presque le coup d'être malade, ne serait-ce que pour manquer la

gym, me dit-elle en me souriant. Merci.

Je balayai le campus du regard, cherchant un moyen la garder un peu plus

longtemps près de moi.

- De rien, répondis-je.

- Tu viendras ? Samedi ?, demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Ah, comme son espoir était apaisant. Elle me voulait auprès d'elle, moi, pas

Mike Newton. Et je désirais dire oui. Mais il y avait tellement de choses à

prendre en considération. Premièrement, ce Samedi, le temps serait dégagé, il

y aurait du soleil...

- Où allez-vous, exactement ?, demandai-je en essayant de prendre une voix

distante, comme si cela m'importait peu.

Mike avait parlé de plage. Mes chances de me cacher du soleil étaient minces.

- A La Push. First Beach, pour être exacte.

Zut! Et bien, c'était impossible.

De toute façon, Emmett m'en aurait voulu si j'avais décidé d'annuler nos

plans.

Je lui jetai un regard en biais, souriant d'un air ironique.

- Je ne crois pas avoir été invité.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?, soupira-t-elle, déjà résignée.

- Soyons sympa avec ce pauvre Mike, toi et moi. Ne le provoquons pas plus

que nécessaire. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il morde.

Je m'imaginais mordre le pauvre Mike moi-même, image qui me provoqua un

intense plaisir.

- Maudit Mike, dit-elle, dédaigneuse cette fois encore. Je souris de toutes mes

dents.

Puis, elle commença à s'éloigner de moi.

Sans réfléchir, je la rattrapai par le dos de son coupe-vent. Elle sursauta et

s'arrêta.

- Où crois-tu aller, comme ça ?

J'étais presque en colère de la voir me quitter ainsi. Je n'avais pas encore eu

mon compte. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, pas encore.

- Ben... à la maison, dit-elle, comme si c'était évident.

- J'ai promis de te ramener saine et sauve chez toi. Tu t'imagines que je vais te

laisser conduire dans cet état ?

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier ça – que je me sente

personnellement concerné par sa faiblesse. Mais il fallait que je m'entraîne

pour le voyage à Seattle, de toute manière. Voir si je pouvais supporter d'être

seul avec elle dans un espace clos.

- Quel état ?, s'indigna-t-elle. Et ma voiture ?

- Alice te la déposera après les cours.

Je la dirigeai vers ma voiture précautionneusement, comme je savais que le

simple fait de faire un pas devant l'autre lui posait problème.

- Lâche-moi !, cria-t-elle en trébuchant sur le trottoir, tombant presque.

Je voulu la rattraper, mais elle s'était déjà redressée. Je ne devrais pas être

sans arrêt en quête de prétexte pour la toucher. Cela me fit repenser à l'attitude

qu'avait eue Mme Cope à mon égard, mais je reportai cela à plus tard. J'avais

autre chose en tête pour le moment.

Je la lâchai près de ma voiture, et elle s'affala contre la portière. J'aurais dû

être encore plus prudent, faire plus attention à son manque d'équilibre...

- Quelle délicatesse !

- C'est ouvert.

Je m'installai au volant et démarrai la voiture. Elle se tenait droite comme un

I, toujours à l'extérieur, alors que la pluie redoublait d'intensité et que je savais

qu'elle n'aimait ni le froid, ni l'humidité. L'eau trempa ses cheveux épais, les

assombrissant jusqu'à ce qu'ils semblent être noirs.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de rentrer chez moi toute seule !

Bien entendu. Le seul problème était que je n'étais pas capable de la laisser

partir.

Je baissai la fenêtre et me penchai vers elle.

- Monte, Bella.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent, et je devinai qu'elle était en train de se demander si

elle devait s'enfuir ou pas.

- Je te jure que je te traînerais là-bas par la tignasse s'il le faut, lui promis-je.

L'expression chagrine qu'elle aborda lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que je

pensais chaque mot que j'avais dit me donna envie de rire.

Le menton en l'air, elle ouvrit la portière et s'installa. Ses cheveux

dégoulinèrent sur le cuir et ses bottes couinèrent.

- Tout cela est inutile, dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

En vérité, j'étais sûr qu'elle était extrêmement embarrassée. Je montai le

chauffage pour la mettre à l'aise et mis la musique en sourdine. Je me dirigeai

vers la sortie, l'épiant tout de même du coin de l'oeil. Sa lèvre inférieure

dépassait d'un air opiniâtre. Je continuai à contempler sa bouche, essayant

d'analyser l'effet que cela me faisait... repensant à la réaction de la secrétaire...

Soudain, elle regarda la stéréo et sourit, ses yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement.

- Clair de Lune ?, reconnu-t-elle.

Une fan de classiques ?

- Tu connais Debussy ?

- Pas bien, dit-elle. Ma mère est une fan de classique. Je ne reconnais que mes

morceaux préférés.

- C'est également l'un de mes favoris.

Je m'abîmai dans la contemplation de la pluie, méditant. Alors ainsi j'avais au

moins un point commun avec cette fille. J'avais commencé à penser que tout

nous opposait.

Elle semblait plus détendue maintenant, regardant également la pluie tomber,

les yeux perdus dans le vide. Je mis à profit ce moment d'inattention pour

essayer de respirer à nouveau.

J'inspirai prudemment par le nez.

Puissant !

Je m'agrippai au volant. La pluie la faisait sentir encore meilleur. Je n'aurais

jamais cru cela possible. Stupidement, je m'imaginais soudain le goût que cela

pourrait avoir.

J'essayai de ravaler ma soif, d'ignorer la brûlure dans ma gorge, de penser à

quelque chose d'autre.

- De quoi ta mère a l'air ?, demandai-je, en quête de distraction.

- Elle me ressemble beaucoup, en plus jolie, dit-elle avec un sourire.

J'en doutais.

- Je tiens pas mal de Charlie, continua-t-elle. Elle est plus extravertie, plus

courageuse que moi.

J'en doutais également.

- Irresponsable, un peu excentrique. Sa cuisine est imprévisible. Je l'adore.

Il y avait de la mélancolie dans sa voix à présent ; son front se plissa.

Cette fois encore, on aurait cru entendre un parent plutôt qu'un enfant.

Je m'arrêtai devant chez elle, me rappelant un peu tard que je n'étais pas

supposé savoir où elle habitait. Mais bon, avec un père plutôt connu dans les

environs, ça n'allait sûrement pas la choquer...

- Quel âge as-tu, Bella ?

Elle devait être plus âgée que ses pairs. Peut-être avait-elle commencé l'école

plus tard que les autres, où qu'elle avait redoublé... ce serait surprenant,

cependant.

- Dix-sept ans.

- Tu fais plus.

Elle rit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Ma mère passe son temps à répéter que j'avais trente-cinq ans à ma

naissance et que je suis un peu plus dans la force de l'âge chaque année, ditelle

en riant avant de pousser un soupir. Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit adulte.

Cela clarifiait pas mal de choses. Je pouvais voir maintenant... comment

l'irresponsabilité de sa mère expliquait l'extraordinaire maturité de Bella. Elle

avait du mûrir très vite, pour devenir l'adulte de la maison. C'était pourquoi

elle n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe d'elle – elle avait l'impression que c'était son

travail.

- Toi non plus, tu n'as pas beaucoup l'allure d'un lycéen, dit-elle, me sortant de

ma rêverie.

Je grimaçai. A chaque fois que je perçais un de ses secrets, elle perçait l'un des

miens. Je changeai de sujet.

- Pourquoi ta mère a-t-elle épousé Phil ?

Elle hésita une minute avant de répondre.

- Elle... elle n'est pas très mûre, pour son âge. Je crois que Phil lui donne

l'impression d'être plus jeune. Et puis, elle est folle de lui.

Elle secoua la tête avec indulgence.

- Tu approuves ?, demandai-je.

- Quelle importance ? Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse... et il est ce dont elle a

envie.

L'altruisme de ce commentaire aurait dû me choquer, sauf qu'il correspondait

parfaitement à tout ce que j'avais appris de sa personnalité.

- C'est très généreux... Je me demande...

- Oui ?

- Pousserait-elle la courtoisie à te rendre la pareille ? Quel que soit le garçon

que tu choisisses ?

C'était une question stupide, et en plus j'avais été infichu de garder ma voix

désinvolte en posant cette question. Qu'il était idiot ne serait-ce que de penser

que quelqu'un pourrait me trouver acceptable comme gendre. D'ailleurs, avant

toute chose, il était stupide de penser que Bella puisse me choisir.

- Je... je crois, balbutia-t-elle, en réaction au regard intense que je lui avais

lancé.

Peur... ou attirance ?

- Mais c'est elle la mère, après tout, dit-elle. C'est un peu différent.

- Alors, pas un type trop effrayant, j'imagine.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ?, plaisanta-t-elle. Des piercings sur toute la figure et

une collection de tatouages ?

- C'est une des définitions possibles du mot.

Une définition plutôt réductrice, pour ma part.

- Quelle est la tienne ?

Elle posait toujours les mauvaises questions. Ou exactement les bonnes, peutêtre.

Celles auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre, en tout cas.

- Penses-tu que je pourrais passer pour effrayant ?, lui demandai-je, essayant

tout de même de sourire un peu.

Elle médita un moment avant de dire d'une voix calme et sérieuse :

- Euh... oui. Si tu le voulais.

- As-tu peur de moi, là, maintenant ?

J'étais aussi sérieux qu'elle à présent.

Elle répondit trop vite.

- Non.

Je souris plus facilement. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était entièrement honnête,

mais je ne percevais pas là un réel mensonge. Elle n'avait pas assez peur de

moi pour vouloir partir, au moins. Je me demandais soudain comment elle se

sentirait si je lui disais qu'elle tenait une conversation avec un vampire. J'eut

mentalement un mouvement de recul lorsque j'imaginai sa réaction.

- Et toi, vas-tu me parler de ta famille ? Elle doit être bien plus intéressante

que la mienne.

Plus effrayante serait le mot juste.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?, demandai-je d'un air interdit.

- Les Cullen t'ont adopté ?

- Oui.

Elle hésita, puis dit d'une petite voix.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents ?

Ce n'était pas très difficile, je n'avais même pas besoin de lui mentir.

- Ils sont morts il y a des années.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle, craignant de m'avoir blessé.

Elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas bien, lui assurai-je. Carlisle et Esmée les ont

remplacés depuis si longtemps.

- Et tu les aimes, en déduit-elle.

- Oui, répondis-je en souriant. Je doute qu'il y ait meilleures personnes au

monde.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance.

- J'en suis conscient.

Oui, pour ce qui était de mes parents, ma chance ne pouvait être niée.

- Et ton frère et ta soeur ?

Si je la laissais demander plus de détails, j'allais devoir lui mentir. Je regardai

l'horloge, constatant à contrecoeur que mon temps avec elle était totalement

écoulé.

- Mon frère et ma soeur, sans parler de Jasper et Rosalie, vont être furieux si je

les fais languir sous l'averse.

- Désolée. Il faut que tu y ailles.

Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Elle non plus ne voulait pas que notre entretien

se finisse déjà. Cela me plaisait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup trop.

- De ton côté, tu préfères sûrement récupérer ta camionnette avant que le Chef

Swan rentre, histoire de ne pas avoir à mentionner le petit incident de tout à

l'heure.

J'eut un grand sourire en me remémorant son expression embarrassée tandis

que je la tenais dans mes bras.

- Je suis sûre qu'il est déjà au courant. Il n'y a pas de place pour les secrets, à

Forks.

Elle avait dit le nom de la ville avec un dégoût prononcé.

Je ris. Pas de secrets, en effet.

- Amuse-toi bien à la mer...

Je regardais l'averse, sachant qu'elle ne serait que de courte durée, mais

espérant de toutes mes forces qu'elle reste.

- Joli temps pour bronzer, ajoutai-je.

Bon, au moins Samedi il fera beau. Ca lui fera plaisir.

- Je te vois, demain ?

L'inquiétude dans sa voix me fit du bien.

- Non. Emmett et moi avons décidé de nous octroyer un week-end précoce.

J'étais en colère contre moi-même d'avoir eu cette idée. Je pouvais toujours

changer mon emploi du temps... mais il n'y avait rien de tel que de chasser à

outrance là bas, et ma famille se faisait déjà assez de soucis comme ça à cause

de mon attitude envers Bella, inutile de leur révéler combien j'étais devenu

obnubilé par elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ?, demanda-t-elle, déçue par ma révélation.

Bien.

- Une randonnée du côté de Goat Rocks, au sud du mont Rainier.

Emmett avait attendu avec impatience la saison des ours.

- Ah bon. Profites-en bien, dit-elle à contrecoeur.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, son manque d'enthousiasme me fit extrêmement

plaisir.

Tandis que je la regardai, je commençai à me sentir au bord de l'agonie à la

simple idée de devoir lui dire au revoir, même si j'allais la revoir dans

quelques jours. Seulement, elle était si douce, si vulnérable. Il semblait

imprudent de la quitter des yeux, alors qu'il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi,

même si paradoxalement, je savais que ce qui pouvais lui arriver de pire

résulterait de ma proximité.

- Accepterais-tu de me rendre un service, ce week-end ?, lui demandai-je très

sérieusement.

Elle acquiesça, ses yeux agrandis et étonnés par l'intensité de ma voix.

Reste clair.

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es de ces gens qui attirent

les accidents comme un aimant. Alors... tâche de ne pas tomber à l'eau ni de te

faire écraser par quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

Je lui souris tristement, espérant de tout mon coeur qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir

la tristesse dans mes yeux. Combien j'espérais qu'elle ne serait pas trop

joyeuse en mon absence, quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver.

Cours, Bella, cours. Je t'aime beaucoup trop, et cela fera ton bonheur... ou le

mien.

Elle fut offensée par ma plaisanterie. Elle me toisa.

- On verra !, répliqua-t-elle, bondissant hors de ma voiture et claquant la

portière aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Exactement comme un petit chat furieux persuadé d'être un tigre.

J'enroulai mes doigts autour de la clé que je venais de piocher dans la poche

de sa veste, et souris alors que je faisais demi-tour.

**CHAPITRE 7 - Mélodie**

Lorsque je retournai au lycée, je dû attendre un moment. La dernière heure

n'était pas encore totalement terminée. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, car

j'avais grand besoin d'un moment de solitude pour réfléchir.

Son odeur s'attardait dans la voiture. Je gardais volontairement la fenêtre

fermée, laissant les effluves m'attaquer, essayant de m'accoutumer à

l'impression que j'avais de m'automutiler ainsi.

Attirance.

C'était là quelque chose d'assez problématique à envisager. Ce sentiment avait

tellement de facettes, tellement de significations différentes et de degrés

d'intensité. C'était différent de l'amour, mais ça s'en approchait.

J'ignorais totalement si Bella se sentait attirée par moi ou pas. (Son silence

mental avait-il l'intention de devenir de plus en plus frustrant jusqu'à m'en

rendre fou, où me rapprochai-je de la limite ?)

J'essayai de comparer ses réactions physiques à celles des autres, comme la

secrétaire ou Jessica Stanley, sans résultat. Les mêmes symptômes – évolution

du rythme cardiaque et de la respiration – pouvaient tout aussi bien

s'appliquer à l'intérêt qu'à la peur, au choc ou à l'anxiété. Par ailleurs, il

semblait très peu probable que Bella puisse avoir les mêmes pensées que

Jessica Stanley. Après tout, elle savait parfaitement qu'il y avait quelque chose

de monstrueux en moi, même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était.

Elle avait touché ma peau de glace, et l'instant suivant avait dégagé sa main.

Pourtant... maintenant que je repensais à ces fantasmes qui m'avaient tant

écoeurés, si j'imaginais Bella à la place de Jessica...

Ma respiration s'accéléra, faisant monter et descendre le feu dans ma gorge

écorchée.

Et si ça avait été Bella qui m'avait imaginé avec mes bras enlaçant son corps

fragile ? Me sentant la serrer étroitement contre mon torse, puis mettre ma

main sous son menton ? Ecarter d'une caresse une mèche sombre de son

visage rougissant ? Dessiner les contours de ses lèvres avec le bout de mes

doigts ? Approcher mon visage du sien, jusqu'à être en mesure de sentir son

haleine brûlante sur ma bouche ? M'approcher encore...

Mais à ce moment là je m'arrachai à ce rêve éveillé, sachant pertinemment,

tout comme je l'avais su lorsque Jessica avait imaginé cette scène, ce qu'il se

passerait si je m'approchais encore plus d'elle.

Ce problème était insoluble, car pour ma part, je ressentais pour Bella une

attirance de la pire espèce.

Voulais-je que Bella ressente de l'attirance à mon égard, comme une femme

envers un homme ?

Ce n'était pas la bonne question. La bonne question aurait été : Devrais-je

vouloir que Bella ressente cela, et la réponse était non. Parce que je n'étais pas

humain, et que ce ne serait pas juste pour elle.

De tout mon être, je désirais ardemment être un homme normal, pour pouvoir

la serrer contre moi sans risquer de la tuer. Pour pouvoir laisser libre cour à

mes propres fantasmes, fantasmes qui ne se termineraient pas avec son sang

sur mes mains, et dans mes yeux.

Avoir des vues sur elle était proprement inexcusable. Quel genre de relation

pouvais-je lui offrir, si je ne pouvais même pas prendre le risque de la

toucher ?

Je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains.

Ma confusion était d'autant plus grande que de toute ma vie jamais je ne

m'étais senti aussi humain – pas même lorsque j'étais humain, pour autant que

je pouvais m'en souvenir. Lorsque j'étais humain, toutes mes pensées étaient

tournées vers la gloire militaire. La Grande Guerre avait fait rage durant une

grande partie de mon adolescence, et j'étais à peine à neuf mois de mon dixhuitième

anniversaire quand la grippe espagnole me prit... il ne me reste plus

que de vagues impressions de ces années d'humanité, des souvenirs troubles

qui s'étaient affadis un peu plus à chaque décennie. Je me souvins plus

précisément de ma mère et une ancienne douleur me prit lorsque je revis son

visage. Je me rappelai combien elle haïssait ce futur auquel je me destinais,

priant chaque soir lorsqu'elle disait les grâces à table pour que cette « horrible

guerre » prenne fin... je ne me souvenais pas avoir connu une autre forme de

tendresse. En dehors de l'amour de ma mère, aucun autre amour ne me

retenait là où j'étais...

C'était totalement nouveau pour moi. Aucune comparaison possible, aucun

parallèle.

L'amour que je ressentais pour Bella était venu en toute chasteté, mais à

présent cette pureté était souillée. Je désirais la toucher. Ressentait-elle la

même chose ?

Cela n'a pas d'importance, essayai-je de me convaincre.

Je regardai mes mains blanches, haïssant leur dureté, leur froideur, leur force

inhumaine...

Lorsque la portière côté passager s'ouvrit, je sursautai.

_Ha ha ! Prit par surprise : une première !, _pensa Emmett en se glissant sur le

siège.

- Je parie que Mme Goff pense que tu es drogué, tu as été si irrégulier ces

derniers temps. Où étais-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Je... faisais une bonne action.

Hein ?

- Défendre la veuve et l'opprimé, riais-je. Ce genre de choses.

Cela aggrava sa confusion, puis il inhala l'odeur dans la voiture.

- Oh. Encore elle ?

Je grimaçai.

_Ca devient vraiment bizarre._

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, grommelai-je.

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration.

- Hmm, elle sent vachement bon, pas vrai ?

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'un grognement s'échappa déjà de mes

lèvres, une réponse instinctive.

- Doucement, gamin ! Je constate, c'est tout.

A ce moment là, les autres arrivèrent. Rosalie remarqua l'odeur et me lança un

regard mauvais, toujours aussi irritée. Je me demandai quel était son

problème, mais tout ce que je pouvais entendre venant d'elle étaient des

insultes.

Je n'appréciai pas non plus la réaction de Jasper. A l'instar d'Emmett, il aima

l'odeur de Bella. Non pas que l'arôme eut sur eux le millième de l'effet qu'il

me faisait, mais il n'empêchait qu'ils le trouvaient à leur goût et cela ne me

plaisait pas. Jasper ne savait pas se contrôler...

Alice bondit à côté de moi et tendit la main, dans l'attente des clés de la

camionnette de Bella.

- J'ai seulement vu que je le faisais, dit-elle, obscure comme à son habitude.

Mais il va falloir que tu m'explique.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que...

- Je sais, je sais. J'attendrais. Ce ne sera plus très long.

Je soupirai et lui tendis les clés.

Je la suivis chez Bella. La pluie tombait comme des gouttes de plomb, si

bruyamment que les oreilles humaines de Bella ne purent peut-être pas

entendre le vacarme que produisait son engin. Je regardai sa fenêtre, mais elle

ne se montra pas. Peut-être n'était elle pas là. Il n'y avait aucune pensées à

entendre.

Cela me rendait triste que je ne puisse même pas en entendre assez pour

vérifier qu'elle était là – qu'elle était heureuse, ou au moins qu'elle était saine

et sauve.

Alice entama le chemin de retour et nous courûmes jusque chez nous. La

route était vide, alors ça ne prit que quelques minutes. Tous rassemblés à la

maison, nous nous adonnâmes à nos passe-temps favoris.

Emmett et Jasper étaient au milieu d'une partie d'échecs élaborée, utilisant

huit échiquiers mis les uns à côté des autres – sur toute la longueur du mur du

fond – ainsi que leurs propres règles des plus compliquées. Ils ne me

laisseraient pas jouer ; seule Alice acceptait de jouer avec moi désormais.

Alice s'installa à son ordinateur dans un coin et j'entendis l'interface musicale

indiquant que ses moniteurs s'allumaient. Alice travaillait sur un projet de

design pour la garde-robe de Rosalie, mais cette dernière ne vint pas la

rejoindre aujourd'hui, elle ne vint pas se poster derrière elle pour effectuer

elle-même des retouches tandis que la main d'Alice dessinait sur les écrans

tactiles (Carlisle et moi avions dû un peu trafiquer le système, étant donné que

la plupart des écrans de ce genre répondaient à des stimulations thermiques).

Non, aujourd'hui Rosalie s'étala d'un air maussade sur le canapé et commença

à faire défiler sur l'écran plat vingt chaînes par secondes, sans s'arrêter. Je

pouvais l'entendre se demander si elle devait aller dans le garage pour régler

une fois de plus sa BMW.

Esmée était à l'étage, fredonnant tout en s'attaquant à une nouvelle série de

patrons.

Alice dressa la tête pendant un moment en regardant l'échiquier et informa

silencieusement Jasper du prochain coup d'Emmett – qui était assit par terre,

lui tournant le dos. C'est en gardant une expression parfaitement calme et

détendue que Jasper prit le cavalier fétiche d'Emmett.

Quant à moi je m'avançai, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps que j'en

avais honte, du sublime piano positionné juste devant le hall d'entrée. Je fis

courir ma main sur la bascule, testant le ton. Il était toujours aussi

parfaitement accordé.

A l'étage, Esmée arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et dressa l'oreille.

Je débutai le premier thème de l'air qui s'était imposé à mon esprit dans la

voiture cet après-midi, heureux de constater que ça sonnait encore mieux que

je ne l'avais imaginé.

_Edward s'est remit à jouer, _pensa joyeusement Esmée, un sourire traversant

son visage. Elle se leva de son bureau et fila silencieusement vers le palier.

J'ajoutai un thème d'harmonie, laissant la mélodie principale se faufiler

dedans.

Esmée laissa échapper un soupir d'aise, s'assit en haut des marches, et appuya

sa tête contre la rampe.

_Une nouvelle chanson. Ca faisait si longtemps. Quel adorable morceau... _Je

laissai la mélodie se diriger dans une nouvelle direction, la suivant avec la

clef de fa.

_Edward se remet à composer ?_, pensa Rosalie, et ses dents grincèrent de

ressentiment.

A ce moment là, elle céda, et je pu voir ce qui se tramait derrière sa colère. Je

vis pourquoi elle était si énervée contre moi ces derniers temps. Et pourquoi

assassiner Isabella Swan n'aurait pas du tout troublé sa conscience, bien au

contraire.

Avec Rosalie, c'était toujours une affaire d'orgueil.

La musique s'arrêta soudain, et j'éclatai de rire avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce

que songer à me retenir, un rire que je maîtrisai vite en plaquant ma main sur

ma bouche.

Rosalie se tourna pour me fixer, ses yeux brillant d'un chagrin furieux.

Emmett et Jasper se tournèrent aussi pour regarder, et je pu entendre la

confusion d'Esmée. Elle fut au rez-de-chaussée en un éclair, s'arrêtant pour

nous regarder alternativement, Rosalie et moi.

- Ne t'arrête pas, Edward, m'encouragea Esmée après un moment tendu.

Je recommençai à jouer, tournant le dos à Rosalie tout en essayant à grand

peine de maîtriser le large sourire fixé à ma figure. Rosalie sauta sur ses pieds

et sortit à grand pas de la pièce, plus en colère que gênée. Mais certainement

assez gênée.

_Dis un mot à propos de ça et je te jure que je te chasse comme un chien._

J'étouffai un nouveau rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rose ?, l'appela Emmett. Rosalie ne se retourna pas. Elle

continua son chemin, raide comme un piquet, jusqu'au garage où elle se glissa

sous sa voiture comme pour s'y enterrer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, me demanda Emmett.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mentis-je.

Emmett ronchonna, frustré.

- Continue à jouer, exigea Esmée alors que mes mains s'étaient à nouveau

arrêtées.

J'obéis, et elle vint se tenir derrière moi, posant les mains sur mes épaules.

La chanson se complétait sans s'achever. Je jouai avec un pont, mais quelque

part cela ne me semblait pas juste.

- Est-ce que cet air charmant a un nom ?, demanda Esmée.

- Pas encore.

- Est-ce qu'il a une histoire ?, demanda-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

Ca lui faisait vraiment plaisir de m'entendre jouer, et je me sentais coupable

d'avoir négligé la musique si longtemps. Ca avait été égoïste.

- C'est... une berceuse, je suppose.

Je trouvai le bon pont. Il se dirigea aisément vers le prochain mouvement,

prenant vie.

- Une berceuse, se répéta-t-elle.

Le fait était que cette mélodie avait bel et bien une histoire, et une fois que je

la vis, les morceaux s'enchaînèrent sans effort. L'histoire d'une jeune fille

endormie dans un lit étroit, ses cheveux sombres, épais et désordonnés

ondulant comme les vagues de la mer sur l'oreiller...

Alice quitta Jasper de son propre chef et vint s'asseoir près de moi sur le banc.

De sa voix saisissante et carillonnante, elle esquissa un accompagnement en

soprano deux octave au dessus de la mélodie.

- Ca me plaît, murmurai-je. Que penses-tu de cela ?

J'ajoutai son thème à l'harmonie – mes mains volaient à travers les clefs à

présent pour travailler tous les morceaux simultanément – modifiant un peu,

l'emmenant dans une nouvelle direction...

Elle saisit l'humeur de la musique, puis chanta à nouveau.

- Oui. Parfait, approuvai-je.

Esmée pressa mes épaules.

Mais je pouvais pressentir la fin à présent, avec la voix d'Alice s'élevant au

dessus de la musique et l'emmenant ailleurs. Je pouvais voir comment la

chanson allait finir, parce que cette jeune fille endormie était parfaite telle

qu'elle était, et le moindre changement aurait été mal, triste. Face à cette

révélation, la musique dériva pour devenir plus lente et plus basse. La voix

d'Alice suivit le mouvement, baissant de plusieurs tons elle aussi, et devenant

grave, un ton qui appartenait aux échos des arches d'une cathédrale pleine de

cierges.

Je jouais la note finale, puis saluait les clefs de la tête.

Esmée caressa ma tête.

_Ca va aller, Edward. Ca va marcher, et tout ira pour le mieux. Tu mérites le_

_bonheur, mon fils. Le destin te doit bien ça._

- Merci, chuchotai-je, souhaitant pouvoir le croire.

_L'amour n'arrive jamais dans un paquet cadeau, tu sais._

J'eut un petit rire sans joie.

_Toi, parmi tous les habitants de cette terre, est sûrement le mieux équipé pour_

_t'escrimer contre ce genre de dilemme. Tu es le meilleur et le plus brillant_

_d'entre nous._

Je soupirai. Toutes les mères disent cela.

Esmée débordait toujours de joie à la pensée qu'après tout ce temps, quelqu'un

avait fini par toucher mon coeur, et se fichait totalement du potentiel tragique

de la situation. Elle avait tant pensé que je resterais à jamais seul...

_Elle t'aimera, j'en suis sûre, _pensa-t-elle soudainement, me prenant de court.

_Si c'est une jeune fille intelligente. _Elle sourit. _Mais j'ai peine à imaginer que_

_quelqu'un puisse être assez stupide pour ne pas voir quel homme tu es._

- Arrête, Maman, tu me fais rougir, plaisantai-je.

Ses mots, quoiqu'improbables, m'encourageaient.

Alice rit et commença à jouer la main droite de « Coeur et Ame ». Je souris et

compléta le morceau avec elle. Puis je lui fis plaisir en lui accordant une

performance de « Baguettes ».

Elle gloussa, puis soupira.

- J'espérais que tu me dirais pourquoi tu t'es moqué de Rose tout à l'heure, ditelle.

Mais je peux clairement voir que tu ne le feras pas.

- En effet.

Elle lança une pichenette à mon oreille.

- Soit gentille Alice, la réprimanda Esmée. Edward est un vrai gentleman.

- Mais je veux savoir.

Je ris devant son ton plaintif. Puis je dis à Esmée de s'approcher et commença

sa chanson favorite, un hommage anonyme à l'amour que j'avais longtemps

observé entre Carlisle et Esmée.

- Merci, trésor, dit-elle en pressant à nouveau mes épaules.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me concentrer pour jouer ce morceau si familier.

Alors à la place, je pensai à Rosalie, toujours terrée dans sa mortification dans

le garage, et cette vision m'arracha un sourire.

Venant à peine de découvrir quel potentiel de jalousie je renfermais en moi,

j'eut un peu de pitié pour elle. C'était un sentiment très douloureux.

Evidemment, sa jalousie à elle était négligeable comparée à la mienne, mille

fois plus forte. Comme un simple figurant dans un très long film.

J'en vins à me demander en quoi la vie et la personnalité de Rosalie aurait été

différente si elle n'avait pas été si belle. Aurait-elle été plus heureuse si sa

propre beauté n'avait pas tout le temps eu la priorité dans sa vie ? Bon, je

supposais qu'il était inutile de se poser la question, puisque le passé était ce

qu'il était, et qu'elle avait toujours été la plus belle. Même lorsqu'elle était

humaine, elle avait toujours vécu sous les feux des projecteurs à cause de son

charme. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, c'était plutôt l'inverse – elle avait

toujours aimé être admirée plus que quiconque. Trait de caractère qui n'avait

pas changé avec la perte de sa mortalité.

En prenant cela en compte, ce n'était donc pas une surprise qu'elle se soit

offensée quand, depuis le début de notre relation, je n'avait pas loué sa beauté

comme tous les autres hommes qu'elle avait jusqu'alors rencontré. Non pas

qu'elle me désirait de son côté – loin de là. Mais que moi, je ne la désire pas,

l'avait vexé. Elle s'était habituée à être l'objet de fantasme de tous les

hommes.

C'était différent avec Jasper et Carlisle – les deux étaient déjà amoureux. Pour

ma part, j'étais totalement sans attaches, et restait pourtant totalement

indifférent face à elle.

J'avais longtemps cru ce vieux ressentiment enterré. C'était il y a longtemps.

Et il est vrai que pendant longtemps, elle avait oublié tout cela... jusqu'au jour

où, enfin, je rencontrai quelqu'un dont la beauté me toucha.

Rosalie s'était persuadée que si sa beauté m'avait laissé de marbre, cela

signifiait qu'aucune autre beauté au monde ne pourrait jamais m'émouvoir. Sa

colère contre moi s'était échauffée depuis le jour où j'avais sauvé Bella,

devinant, avec son instinct de mégère, mon intérêt encore inconscient.

J'avais porté le coup de grâce à Rosalie en trouvant une humaine insignifiante

plus attirante qu'elle.

Je réprimai une autre envie de rire.

Cela dit, cela m'ennuyait un peu, sa manière de voir Bella. Rosalie la trouvait

quelconque. Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ? Cela me

paraissait incompréhensible. C'était de la simple jalousie, certainement.

- Oh !, dit soudain Alice. Jasper, tu sais quoi ?

Je vis à mon tour ce qu'elle venait de voir, et mes mains s'immobilisèrent.

- Non, quoi ?, répondit-il.

- Peter et Charlotte viennent nous voir la semaine prochaine ! Ils seront dans

les parages, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Edward ?, demanda Esmée, sentant la tension dans mes épaules.

- Peter et Charlotte viennent à Forks ?, sifflai-je à Alice.

Elle tourna les yeux dans ma direction.

- Du calme Edward. Ce n'est pas leur première visite.

Mes dents se serrèrent. Si, c'était leur première visite depuis que Bella était là,

et je ne suis pas le seul que son sang attire.

- Ils ne chassent jamais ici, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu le sais.

C'était un fait, seulement le frère de Jasper et le petit vampire qu'il aimait

n'étaient pas comme nous, ils avaient un régime alimentaire traditionnel. Pour

ce qui était de Bella, on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.

- Quand ?, exigeai-je.

Elle fit une moue mécontente, mais répondit lundi matin. _Personne ne va_

_toucher à Bella, rassure-toi._

- Non, approuvai-je, puis je lui tournai le dos. Tu es prêts Emmett ?

- Je croyais qu'on ne partait que ce matin ?

- On sera de retour dans la nuit de dimanche. On part quand tu veux.

- Très bien. Laisse-moi dire au revoir à Rose d'abord.

- Bien sûr.

Vu l'état dans lequel était Rosalie en ce moment, ça ne risquait pas de prendre

une heure.

_Tu as vraiment perdu l'esprit, Edward, _pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte

du fond.

- Tu as probablement raison.

- Joue encore une fois la nouvelle chanson, demanda Esmée.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, cédai-je.

J'étais pourtant retissant à jouer à nouveau cette mélodie avec cette fin

inévitable – une fin qui me faisait souffrir d'une manière qui m'était peu

familière. Je restais un moment dans mes pensées, puis sortit le bouchon de la

bouteille resté dans ma poche et le déposai sur le pupitre vide. Cela me

soulagea un peu – un petit rappel de son oui.

J'acquiesçai pour moi-même, et commençai à jouer.

Esmée et Alice échangèrent un regard, mais aucune d'elle ne me posa de

question.

- On ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ?, rappelai-je à

Emmett.

- Oh, hé, Edward !, riposta-t-il, souriant et tournant la tête vers moi.

L'ours tira avantage de ce soudain manque d'attention pour envoyer sa patte

puissante dans la poitrine d'Emmett. Les griffe acérées comme des lames de

rasoir déchirèrent en lambeaux sa chemise, et crissèrent sur sa peau.

Le grincement aiguë fit beugler l'ours.

_Nom de dieu ! Rose m'avait offert cette chemise !_

Emmett rendit son feulement à l'animal enragé.

Je soupirai et m'assit à un rocher parfaitement commode pour cet emploi. Ca

risquait de prendre un moment.

Mais Emmett en avait presque fini. Il laissa l'ours essayer de lui arracher la

tête d'un nouveau coup de patte, riant en voyant l'ours s'étonner que ses

coups restent inefficaces. L'ours grogna et Emmett y répondit par un autre

grognement. Puis il s'élança sur l'animal, qui faisait quand même une tête de

plus que lui une fois dressé sur ses pattes arrière et leurs corps

s'entrechoquèrent et s'écroulèrent, entraînant dans leur chute un vieil épicéa.

Les plaintes de l'ours s'arrêtèrent avec un gargouillement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett arriva au petit trop là où je l'attendais.

Sa chemise était explosée, déchirée, ensanglantée, couverte de sève collante

et de poils. Ses cheveux sombres et ondulés n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Il

arborait un large sourire sur son visage.

- Il était fort celui là. Je pouvais presque le sentir quand il me griffait.

- Ce que tu es gamin, Emmett.

Il regarda ma chemine immaculée.

- Tu n'as pas été capable de pourchasser ce puma ?

- Bien sur que si. C'est juste que contrairement à toi, je ne mange pas comme

un sauvage.

Emmett éclata de son fameux rire.

- J'aimerais tant qu'ils soient plus forts. Ce serait plus drôle.

- Personne ne t'a demandé de te battre avec ton plat.

- Ouais, mais sinon avec qui je me battrais ? Alice et toi vous trichez, Rose

ne veut pas être décoiffée, et Esmée devient folle quand avec Jasper on se

fritte pour de bon.

- Oui, c'est dur la vie...

Emmett fit la grimace, courbant l'échine comme sous l'effet d'une charge très

lourde.

- Allez, Edward. Mets ta télépathie en veilleuse une minute et viens te battre

à la loyale.

- Je ne peux pas la mettre en veilleuse, lui rappelai-je.

- Je me demande comment cette humaine arrive à te garder dehors !, fit

Emmett. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait me filer quelques tuyaux...

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle !, grognai-je entre mes dents, toute trace

de bonne humeur évaporée.

- Oh, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible.

Je soupirai. Emmett vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Désolé. Je sais que tu traverses une mauvaise passe en se moment. Tu sais

j'essaye vraiment de ne pas trop agir comme un crétin insensible, mais bon,

comme c'est un peu mon état naturel...

Il attendit que je rigole à sa blague, puis, fit la tête.

_Sérieux, toujours sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe maintenant ?_

- Je pense à elle. Enfin, disons plutôt que je m'inquiète pour elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle risque ?, dit-il avec un grand rire. Tu es là !

Une fois de plus, sa plaisanterie me laissa de marbre, mais je répondis à sa

question.

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué à quel point ils sont fragiles ? Te rends-tu compte

du nombre de choses horribles qu'il peut arriver à un humain ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais je suppose que je vois ce que tu veux dire. La première

fois je n'en menais pas large face à l'ours, non ?

- Des ours !, marmonnai-je, ajoutant une nouvelle crainte au dessus de la

pile. Ce serait tout elle ça, connaissant sa chance. Un ours qui s'aventure en

ville. Et bien sûr il foncerai droit sur Bella !

- Tu sais que là on croirait vraiment entendre un déséquilibré ?, s'esclaffa

Emmett.

- Imagine une seconde que Rosalie soit humaine, Emmett ! Et qu'elle

pourrait à tout moment tomber sur un ours... ou pâlir... ou maigrir... ou

tomber dans les escaliers... ou tomber malade... et même gravement malade !

Une tempête de mots sortait de moi. C'était soulageant de les laisser sortir –

eux qui étaient restés couvés en moi tout le week-end.

- Les incendies, les tremblements de terre, les tornades ! Oh mon dieu ! A

quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as regardé les informations ? As-tu vu le

genre de choses qui leur arrivent ? Des cambriolages, et des meurtres !

Mes dents se serrèrent, soudain si furieux à la simple idée qu'un autre

humain puisse la blesser que j'en devins incapable de respirer.

- Holà ! Eh calme-toi, gamin ! Elle vit à Forks, tu te souviens ? Alors elle va

juste se faire... pleuvoir dessus, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Je commence vraiment à penser qu'elle est frappée de malchance, Emmett.

Regarde les choses en face : parmi tous les endroits au monde où elle pouvait

aller, elle a finit par atterrir dans une ville peuplée entre autres de vampires.

- Ouais, mais nous sommes végétariens. C'est plutôt un coup de bol, non ?

- Avec l'odeur qu'elle a ? Non, c'est assurément de la malchance. Pire même,

vu l'effet que me fait son parfum, dis-je en regardant mes mains, les détestant

une fois de plus.

- Sauf que, à part Carlisle, aucun vampire ne se contrôle mieux que toi.

Encore un coup de bol.

- Le fourgon ?

- C'était juste un accident.

- Mais tu aurais dû le voir arriver droit sur elle, Em', encore et encore. Je te le

jure, c'était comme si cette fille avait une force magnétique en elle, un

véritable aimant !

- Mais tu étais là. Une chance.

- Ah bon, vraiment ? N'est-ce pas là la pire espèce de chance qu'une humaine

puisse avoir – qu'un vampire tombe amoureux d'elle ?

Emmett médita calmement cela un moment. Il se représenta la fille, et trouva

l'image inintéressante. _Honnêtement, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui_

_trouves._

- Et bien, pour ma part je ne vois vraiment pas le charme de Rosalie,

répondis-je grossièrement. Honnêtement, elle a l'air de vraiment penser que

toutes les autres beautés ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville !

- Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas... tenta Emmett avec un petit rire.

- Je ne sais pas quel est son problème, Emmett, mentis-je avec un sourire

machiavélique.

J'avais vu ses intentions assez tôt pour pouvoir m'y préparer. Il tenta de

m'éjecter du rocher, et il y eu un craquement sonore lorsque qu'une fissure

fendit la pierre entre nous.

- Tricheur, marmonna-t-il.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il essaye une deuxième fois, mais ses pensées prirent

une autre direction. Il imaginait Bella à présent, mais cette fois il se la figura

plus blanche, avec les yeux d'un rouge brillant.

- Non, m'étranglais-je.

- Ca t'enlèverait toutes tes craintes à propos de sa mortalité, non ? Et tu

n'aurais plus envie de la tuer, non plus. C'est la solution idéale, non ?

- Pour moi ? Ou pour elle ?

- Pour toi, répondit-il facilement, un « bien sûr » clairement perceptible dans

sa voix.

J'eut un rire sans joie.

- Mauvaise réponse, dis-je sombrement.

- Être un vampire ne me dérange pas tant, me rappela-t-il.

- Rosalie si.

Il soupira. Lui et moi savions parfaitement que pour retrouver son humanité,

Rosalie serait prête à tout faire, à tout abandonner. Même Emmett.

- Oui, ça tu peux le dire, admit-il calmement.

- Je ne peux pas... je ne dois pas... je ne vais pas ruiner la vie de Bella. Ne

ressentirais-tu pas la même chose s'il s'agissait de Rosalie ?

Emmett pensa un moment.

_Alors...tu l'aimes vraiment ?_

- Je ne peux même pas le décrire, Emmett ! Soudain cette fille est devenue le

centre de l'univers pour moi. Je ne vois plus l'intérêt du reste du monde sans

elle.

_Mais tu ne la transformeras pas ? Elle ne restera pas éternellement, Edward._

- Je le sais bien !, gémis-je.

_Et, comme tu l'as dis, elle est assez fragile._

- Crois-moi, je sais cela aussi.

Emmett manquait cruellement de tact, et les sujets délicats n'étaient pas son

fort. Il tremblait un peu, désirant réellement ne pas se montrer offensant.

_Mais est-ce que tu peux au moins la toucher ? Je veux dire, si tu l'aimes... tu_

_ne voudrais pas, eh bien, la toucher ?_

Emmett et Rosalie partageaient un amour très physique. Il était dur pour lui

de comprendre qu'on pouvait aimer, sans que cet aspect n'entre en compte.

- Je ne peux même pas y penser, Emmett, soupirai-je.

_Wow. Alors, il te reste quoi comme option ?_

- Je n'en sais rien, murmurai-je. J'essaye de trouver un moyen... de la quitter.

Pour l'instant je ne sais même pas comment faire pour m'obliger à rester

éloigné d'elle...

Avec un immense sentiment de gratitude, je réalisai soudain que je ne faisais

rien de mal en restant – pour l'instant du moins, avec Peter et Charlotte dans

les parages. Elle était temporairement plus en sécurité avec moi près d'elle

plutôt que si je m'enfuyais au loin. Pour le moment, je serais paradoxalement

son protecteur.

Cette pensée me rendit anxieux ; je mourrai d'envie de revenir pour jouer mon

rôle aussi longtemps que possible.

Emmett remarqua ce changement d'expression. _A quoi tu penses ?_

- Là, maintenant, admis-je d'un air un peu penaud, je meure d'impatience de

retourner à Forks pour vérifier si elle va bien. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à

tenir jusqu'à dimanche soir.

- Non, non, tu ne rentreras pas plus tôt à la maison. Laisse à Rosalie le temps

de se calmer. Je t'en prie ! Pour moi !

- J'essaierai, dis-je d'un air dubitatif.

Emmett donna une tape dans sur la poche qui contenait mon téléphone.

- Alice aurait appelé si ta crise d'angoisse avait le moindre fondement. Elle est

aussi dingue de cette fille que toi.

Je grimaçai.

- Bon, très bien. Mais on rentre dimanche, pas plus.

- Pourquoi se presser ? En plus le soleil sera au rendez-vous. Alice a prédit

que nous devrons sécher jusqu'à mercredi.

Je secouai vivement la tête.

- Peter et Charlotte savent se tenir.

- Je m'en fiche, Emmett. Avec la chance qu'a Bella, elle va sûrement se

promener dans la forêt pile au mauvais moment et...

Je tressaillis.

- Peter n'est pas réputé pour son self-control, terminai-je. Je rentre dimanche.

Emmett soupira. _Exactement comme un déséquilibré._

Bella dormait paisiblement lorsque je grimpai à sa fenêtre, lundi très tôt dans

la matinée. Je m'étais rappelé d'amener de l'huile cette fois, et la fenêtre

coulissa sans un bruit.

En regardant la façon dont ses cheveux s'emmêlaient sur l'oreiller, je pus dire

qu'elle avait moins bien dormis que la dernière fois que j'étais venu. Ses

mains étaient repliées sous sa joue comme chez un petit enfant, et sa bouche

était légèrement entrouverte. Je pouvais entendre le va-et-vient de sa

respiration lente entre ses lèvres.

C'était un incroyable soulagement que d'être là, de pouvoir la regarder à

nouveau. Je compris alors ce que je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé avant d'être

confronté directement au problème : dès que j'étais loin d'elle, rien n'allait

plus.

Cependant, ce n'étais pas mieux quand j'étais près d'elle. Je soupirai, laissant

le feu s'insinuer dans ma gorge. Je m'étais éloigné trop longtemps. Le temps

passé à ne pas ressentir cette douleur et ce désir rendait ces émotions encore

plus intenses maintenant que je les ressentais à nouveau. C'était si dangereux

que j'avais même peur d'aller m'agenouiller près de son lit pour lire les titres

de ses livres. Je voulais tout savoir des histoires qui remplissaient sa tête, mais

j'avais peur de ma soif, effrayé du fait que si je m'autorisais à m'approcher un

peu, je voudrais être de plus en plus proche d'elle...

Comme ses lèvres semblaient douces, et chaudes ! Je pouvais m'imaginer les

caresser du bout du doigt. Très légèrement...

C'était exactement le type d'erreur à ne pas faire.

Mes yeux parcoururent son visage, encore et encore, en quête du moindre

changement. Les humains changeaient tout le temps...

Je vis qu'elle semblait... fatiguée. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez dormi.

Etait-elle sortie ?

Je ris silencieusement et ironiquement de ma peine. Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça

faisait si elle était sortie ? Elle n'était pas ma chose. Elle ne m'appartenait pas.

Non, elle ne m'appartenait pas – et cela m'attristait terriblement.

Une de ses mains se retourna, et je pus voir que sa paume était égratignée.

Elle s'est blessée ? Même si ce n'était rien de grave, cela me troubla. Vu

l'endroit où se trouvait la marque, elle avait du trébucher. Toutes choses

considérées, cela semblait être une bonne explication.

C'était réconfortant de penser que je n'aurais pas à toujours enquêter sur elle

pour percer ses secrets. On était amis maintenant – ou du moins, on essayait.

Je pouvais très bien la questionner sur son week-end – à propos de la plage, et

même de ce qu'elle avait fait hier soir pour paraître si exténuée. Je pouvais lui

demander ce qui était arrivé à ses mains. Et je pouvais même rire un peu si

elle confirmait ma théorie.

Je souris tendrement en me demandant si elle était ou non tombée dans l'eau

de l'océan. En me demandant si elle avait passé un bon moment durant cette

sortie. En me demandant si elle avait pensé à moi. Si je lui avais manqué,

même si ce n'était que mille fois moins qu'elle m'avait manquée.

J'essayais de l'imaginer au soleil, sur la plage. L'image était incomplète, bien

sûr, puisque je n'avais vu First Beach qu'en photo...

Je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise en repensant à la raison pour laquelle je n'étais

jamais allé à la jolie plage qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques minutes de chez

moi, en courant. Bella avait passé la journée à La Push – un endroit où il

m'était interdit, par traité, d'aller. Un endroit où quelques vieillards se

souvenaient toujours des légendes sur les Cullen, s'en souvenaient et y

croyaient. Un endroit où notre secret était connu...

Je secouai la tête. Je n'avais rien à craindre. Les Quileute aussi étaient liés à ce

traité. Même si Bella tombait sur l'un de ces vieux sages, ils ne pourraient rien

dire. Et pourquoi le sujet serait-il abordé ? Pourquoi Bella parlerait de ses

soupçons là bas ? Non... les Quileute étaient probablement la seule chose dont

je n'avais pas à me soucier.

Le soleil qui se leva me contraria. Je me souvins que je devrais attendre

plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir satisfaire ma curiosité. Pourquoi diable avaitil

choisi de briller aujourd'hui ?

Avec un soupir, je me faufilai hors de chez elle avant que qui que ce soit ne

puisse m'y voir. J'avais l'intention de rester caché dans la forêt dense qui

bordait sa maison et d'observer depuis là, mais une fois arrivé dans les bois, je

fus surpris de trouver une ombre de son odeur à travers le chemin de la forêt.

Je suivis la piste rapidement, avec curiosité, m'inquiétant de plus en plus

tandis que les traces s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres. Que faisait Bella aussi

loin ?

Le chemin s'arrêta net, au milieu de nulle part. La fragrance continua juste

quelques pas hors du sentier, dans les fougères, et toucha le tronc d'un arbre

déraciné. Elle s'était peut-être assise là...

Pourquoi Bella s'assiérait seule – et elle était seule, aucun doute là dessus – au

milieu d'une forêt humide et pleine de mousse ?

Cela n'avait pas de sens, et, contrairement aux autres choses, je ne pouvais pas

vraiment aborder le sujet.

Tu sais, Bella, j'étais justement en train de te flairer dans les bois – après avoir

quitté ta chambre où je t'avais longuement observée dormir... Oui, voilà

parfaitement de quoi briser la glace.

Je ne saurais probablement jamais ce à quoi elle pensait et faisait là, et cela fit

grincer mes dents de frustration. Le pire, c'était que cela ne ressemblait que

trop au scénario que j'avais imaginé avec Emmett – Bella se promenant seule

dans les bois, avec son odeur qui attirerait quiconque pourrait la suivre...

Je gémis. Non seulement elle était malchanceuse, mais en plus elle flirtait

avec le danger.

Eh bien, pour le moment, elle avait un chevalier servant. Je la surveillerais, je

ferais attention à elle, je la maintiendrais hors de danger, aussi longtemps que

pourrais le justifier.

Je me surpris soudain à espérer que Peter et Charlotte resteraient un peu plus

longtemps.

**CHAPITRE 8 - Fantôme**

Je ne vis pas beaucoup les invités de Jasper durant ces deux jours ensoleillés

où ils étaient à Forks. Je retournai juste de temps en temps à la maison pour

qu'Esmée ne s'inquiète pas. Le reste du temps, mon existence s'apparentait

plus à celle d'un spectre plutôt qu'à celle d'un vampire. Je glissais, tapis dans

l'ombre, là où je pouvais suivre l'objet de mon amour et de mon obsession – là

où je pouvais la voir et l'entendre par le biais de l'esprit de ces humains qui ne

réalisaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient de pouvoir marcher à côté d'elle sous le

soleil, leur mains s'effleurant parfois pas accident. Elle ne réagissait jamais

lorsqu'eux la touchaient : leurs mains étaient aussi chaudes que les siennes.

Sécher les cours n'a jamais été une telle épreuve. Cependant Bella semblait

apprécier ces moments ensoleillés, ce qui me permit de les supporter un peu

plus. Tout ce qui rendait Bella heureuse était dans mes bonnes grâces.

Lundi matin, j'espionnai une conversation potentiellement dévastatrice pour

mon assurance aussi bien que pour ma patience. Lorsque la discussion se

termina enfin, elle avait au contraire donné un sens à ma journée.

Il fallu que j'octroie un minimum de respect à ce Mike Newton : il n'avait pas

simplement abandonné en partant la queue entre les jambes panser ses plaies.

Il était plus courageux que je ne l'avais cru. Il repartait à la charge.

Bella arriva au lycée en avance, et semblait avoir la ferme intention

d'apprécier le soleil tant qu'il serait là, elle s'assit à l'un des bancs utilisés –

très rarement – pour les pique-niques, en attendant que la première sonnerie

retentisse. Chose inattendue, ses cheveux prirent des reflets roux au soleil.

Mike la trouva là, en train de gribouiller à nouveau, et loua sa bonne chance.

C'était une telle agonie d'être là, seulement capable de regarder, impuissant,

emprisonné par le soleil dans cette forêt sombre.

Elle le salua avec assez d'enthousiasme pour le rendre optimiste, et moi le

contraire.

_Tu vois, elle m'aime bien. Elle ne sourirait pas comme ça sinon. Je parie_

_qu'elle voulait aller au bal avec moi. Je me demande ce qui est si important à_

_Seattle..._

Il remarqua le changement dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne l'avais encore jamais remarqué, mais tes cheveux ont des reflets roux.

Je déracinais par accident le jeune épicéa sur lequel ma main était posée

lorsqu'il prit au vol une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

- Seulement quand il y a du soleil, dit-elle.

A ma grande satisfaction, elle eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il replaça la

mèche derrière son oreille.

Cela prit une minute entière à Mike pour rassembler tout son courage,

gaspillant son temps en parlant.

Elle lui rappela le thème de la dissertation que nous devions faire pour

mercredi. Vu le léger air suffisant qu'elle arborait, le sien était déjà terminé.

Lui, l'avait totalement oubliée, et cela lui diminua encore plus son temps libre.

_Punaise ! Fichue dissertation._

Enfin, il arrêta de tourner autour du pot – mes dents se serrèrent si fort

qu'elles auraient pulvérisées du granit – mais même là, il ne pu pas se

résoudre à formuler sa demande en une véritable question.

- Je comptais t'inviter à sortir.

- Oh, dit-elle.

Il y eu un petit silence.

_« Oh ? » Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Est-ce qu'elle va dire oui ?_

_Attends – je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment demandé._

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

- Tu sais, on pourrait aller dîner quelque part... je bosserai après.

_Crétin ! Ce n'était toujours pas une question._

- Mike...

L'agonie et la fureur de ma jalousie étaient au moins aussi puissantes que la

semaine dernière. Je brisai un autre arbre en essayant de m'y accrocher. Je

désirai tant traverser la cour en courant si vite qu'aucun oeil humain ne

pourrait me voir et l'attraper au vol, la voler pour l'éloigner de ce garçon qu'en

cet instant j'haïssais à un tel point que j'aurais pu le tuer et aimer ça.

Allait-elle lui dire oui ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce serait une très bonne idée.

Je respirai à nouveau. Mon corps de pierre se détendit.

_Seattle n'était qu'un prétexte, après tout. Je n'aurais pas du demander. Mais à_

_quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Ma main à couper que c'est encore ce monstre..._

_Cullen..._

- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Parce que... et si jamais tu répètes ce que je vais te dire, je te jure que je

t'étranglerai avec joie...

Je ris à haute voix l'entendant proférer des menaces de mort. Un petit écureuil

s'arrêta, me regarda, et fila à toute vitesse.

- A mon avis, ce serait blessant envers Jessica.

- Jessica ? _Quoi ? Mais... Oh. Okay. Je suppose que... Alors... Hein ?_

A partir de ce moment, ses pensées cessèrent d'être claires.

- Franchement, Mike, tu es aveugle ou quoi ?

J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas exiger de tout le

monde d'être aussi perspicace qu'elle, mais ça, c'était du domaine de

l'évidence. Etait-ce parce qu'il était si obnubilé par Bella qu'il ne voyait pas

combien ce serait facile pour lui de sortir avec Jessica ? Ce devait être

l'égoïsme qui le rendait aveugle à son entourage. Et Bella était si peu égoïste

qu'elle voyait tout.

_Jessica. Hein ? Wow. Heu..._

- Oh !, réussi-t-il a articuler.

Bella tira profit de sa confusion pour filer à l'anglaise.

- Il est l'heure d'aller en cours, et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard

une nouvelle fois.

L'esprit de Mike commença à devenir moins fiable. Il trouva, a force de

penser à Jessica, que l'idée qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente lui plaisait. Ce

n'était qu'un lot de consolation, cependant.

_Elle est mignonne... je suppose. Un physique décent. Un oiseau dans la_

_main..._

Puis il s'abîma dans une série de fantasmes au moins aussi vulgaires que ceux

qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Bella, mais ceux là ne faisait que m'irriter, la

colère n'était pas aussi forte. Comme il la méritait si peu ! Pour lui, toutes ces

filles étaient interchangeables. Néanmoins, je restai dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'elle disparu de mon champ de vision, je grimpai le long du tronc glacé

d'un énorme arbre et dansai d'esprit en esprit, pour ne pas la perdre de vue,

toujours content de voir que l'esprit d'Angela Weber était disponible.

J'espérais pouvoir un jour la remercier pour sa gentillesse, de quelque manière

que ce soit. Ca me soulageait de penser que Bella avait au moins une amie qui

la méritait.

Je pu voir le visage de Bella sous tous les angles, et je vis qu'elle était à

nouveau triste. Cela me surprit – moi qui croyais que la seule présence du

soleil suffirait à la rendre de bonne humeur. A la cantine, je la vis regarder de

temps en temps la table vide des Cullen, et cela me ravi et me gonfla d'espoir.

Peut-être que je lui manquais aussi.

Elle avait prévu de sortir avec plusieurs autres filles – je prévu

automatiquement de les suivre pour la surveiller – mais leurs plans furent

reporté quand Mike invita Jessica au dîner qu'il avait prévu au départ de

partager avec Bella.

Du coup, je me dirigeai immédiatement chez elle, ratissant rapidement la zone

pour vérifier que personne de dangereux ne se promenait dans les environs. Je

savais pertinemment que Jasper avec averti son frère d'autrefois d'éviter la

ville – utilisant ma folie en puissance comme explication et comme

avertissement – mais je ne voulais rien laisser au hasard. Peter et Charlotte

n'avaient pas l'intention de provoquer la moindre tension entre eux et ma

famille, mais les intentions sont des choses qui changent...

Bon, d'accord, j'en faisais trop. Je le savais.

Comme si elle savait que je la regardais, comme si elle ressentait de la pitié

pour l'agonie que je ressentais lorsque je ne pouvais pas la voir, Bella sortit

dans le jardin derrière chez elle, après avoir passé une longue heure à

l'intérieur. Elle avait un livre à la main et un plaid sous le bras.

Silencieusement, je grimpai sur la branche la plus haute de l'arbre le plus

proche, surplombant le périmètre.

Elle étala le plaid sur l'herbe humide, puis s'allongea à plat ventre dessus et

commença à feuilleter le livre usé, comme si elle essayait de retrouver sa

page. Je lu par-dessus son épaule.

Ah... encore des classiques. C'était une fan d'Austen.

Elle lisait vite, croisant et recroisant ses chevilles dans les airs. Je regardais le

soleil et le vent jouer avec ses cheveux quand soudain son corps se raidit, et

sa main se figea sur la page. Tout ce que je constatai, c'était qu'elle était

presque arrivée au chapitre trois quand elle se saisit d'un grand nombre de

pages qu'elle tourna.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la page qu'elle lisait à présent – une page de titre,

Mansfield Park. Elle commençait une nouvelle histoire, le livre était une

compilation de romans. Je me demandai pourquoi elle avait si brutalement

changé d'histoire.

Un petit moment plus tard, elle ferma brutalement le livre, irritée. Avec un air

franchement renfrogné, elle repoussa le livre et se retourna sur le dos. Elle prit

une profonde inspiration, comme pour se calmer, retroussa ses manches et

ferma les yeux. Je me remémorai le roman, mais je n'y trouvais rien

susceptible de l'offenser. Un autre mystère. Je soupirai.

Elle resta presque parfaitement immobile, ne bougeant qu'une fois, pour

écarter une mèche de ses cheveux égarée sur son visage. Sa chevelure volait

au vent autour de sa tête, rivière de crème de marron. Et elle restait immobile.

Sa respiration se ralentit. Après quelques longues minutes, ses lèvres

commencèrent à trembler. Marmonnant dans son sommeil.

Impossible de résister. J'écoutai aussi loin que possible, attrapant tout, même

les voix du voisinage.

_Deux cuillères à soupe de farine... une tasse de lait..._

_Allez ! C'est ça, au panier vite ! Allez !_

_Rouge, ou bleu... ou peut-être devrais-je mettre quelque chose de plus_

_naturel..._

Il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Je sautai au sol, atterrissant sur la

pointe des pieds.

C'était très mal, très risqué. Combien j'avais jadis été condescendant avec

Emmett en jugeant ses manières déraisonnables et Jasper son manque de

discipline – et maintenant me voilà en train de consciencieusement violer

toutes les règles avec le même abandon sauvage qu'eux comme si ce n'était

rien. Moi qui m'étais habitué à être l'adulte responsable de la bande.

Je soupirai, et pourtant me glissai dans la lumière du soleil.

J'évitai de me regarder sous les rayons du soleil. C'était déjà assez horrible

que ma peau inhumaine semble de pierre dans l'ombre, je ne voulais pas me

voir à côté de Bella à la lumière du soleil. Le fossé qui nous séparait était déjà

insurmontable, et bien assez douloureux pour que je puisse vouloir de cette

image dans ma tête.

Néanmoins, je ne pu ignorer le scintillement des arcs-en-ciel qui se reflétaient

sur sa peau quand je me rapprochai. A cette vue, mes mâchoires se

verrouillèrent. Se pouvait-il que je sois devenu encore plus monstrueux ?

J'imaginai sa terreur si elle ouvrait les yeux, là maintenant...

J'allais repartir, mais elle se remit à marmonner.

- Mmm... Mmm.

Rien d'intelligible. Tant pis, j'allais attendre.

Avec prudence, je lui volai son livre, étendant mon bras et retenant ma

respiration quand j'étais proche, au cas où. Je recommençais à respirer lorsque

je fus à au moins un mètre d'elle, goûtant le changement qu'opéraient le soleil

et l'air frais dans son odeur. La chaleur semblait rendre son arôme plus

attrayant encore. Ma gorge s'enflamma de désir, le feu nouveau rendu plus

fort par le fait que j'étais resté trop longtemps éloigné d'elle.

Je pris un moment pour me concentrer et pour contrôler la sensation – me

forçant à respirer par le nez – et laissai le volume s'ouvrir tout seul dans mes

mains. Elle avait commencé avec le premier livre... je feuilletai rapidement

les pages du livre jusqu'au troisième chapitre de Raison et Sentiments, à la

recherche de quelque chose dans la prose rigoureusement polie de Jane

Austen qui aurait pu la blesser.

Quand mes yeux s'arrêtèrent automatiquement sur mon nom – le personnage

Edward Ferrars que l'on présentait pour la première fois – Bella parla à

nouveau.

- Mmm. Edward, soupira-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci je n'eut pas peur de l'avoir réveillée. Sa voix n'était qu'un

murmure calme aux accents mélancoliques. Rien à voir avec le hurlement de

terreur qu'elle aurait poussé si elle m'avait vu.

Ma joie était en guerre avec mon dégoût de moi-même. Au moins, elle rêvait

de moi.

- Edmund. Ah ! Trop... proche...

Edmund ?

Ha ! Elle ne rêvait pas du tout de moi, réalisai-je sombrement. Mon dégoût de

moi-même gagna la bataille. Elle rêvait des personnages du livre ! Un coup

dur pour mon ego.

Je replaçai le livre, et retournai dans l'ombre – le lieu auquel j'appartenais.

L'après-midi passa tandis que je restai là à la regarder, me sentant toujours

aussi sans défense, alors que le soleil se couchait peu à peu et que les ombres

gagnaient du terrain sur la pelouse, allant dans sa direction. Je voulais les

repousser, mais on ne pouvait empêcher le soleil de se coucher, c'était

inévitable : les ténèbres l'engloutirent. Quand la lumière n'était plus là, sa

peau avait l'air trop pâle – fantomatique. Ses cheveux s'assombrissaient, leur

couleur d'approchant du noir en contraste avec son visage translucide.

C'était une chose effrayante à regarder – comme assister impuissant à la

réalisation des visions d'Alice. Le coeur de Bella, aux battements réguliers et

puissants étaient la seule chose qui me rassurait dans ce cauchemar.

L'arrivée de son père fut un véritable soulagement.

Je pu percevoir des bribes de pensée venant de lui alors qu'il descendait la rue

qui menait à sa maison. Quelques ennuis... des événements passés, en rapport

avec sa journée de travail. Il y avait aussi quelque chose qu'il attendait, mêlé à

de la faim – je supposai donc qu'il attendait le dîner avec impatience. Mais ses

pensées étaient si calmes et contenues que je n'étais pas certain de supposer

juste ; je ne comprenais que l'essentiel.

Je me demandai quel son devaient bien faire les pensées de sa mère – quel

combinaison de codes génétiques avaient pu produire un être si unique.

Bella commença à se réveiller, puis s'assit brutalement quand elle entendit les

pneus de la voiture de fonction de son père sur le béton de la place de parking.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, rendue confuse par les ténèbres qui s'étendaient

soudain autour d'elle certainement. Pendant un court instant, ses yeux

rencontrèrent les miens, cachés dans l'ombre, mais elle ne me débusqua pas,

et détourna très vite le regard.

- Charlie ?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en continuant de fouiller le bois

des yeux.

Sa portière claqua et elle tourna la tête en direction du bruit. Elle se leva

rapidement et rassembla ses affaires, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la forêt.

Je me déplaçai jusqu'à atteindre un arbre plus proche de la fenêtre de derrière,

près de la petite cuisine, et écoutai le déroulement de leur soirée. C'était

intéressant de comparer la conversation de Charlie à ses pensées étouffées. Il

débordait intérieurement d'amour et d'inquiétude pour sa fille unique, mais

quand il s'agissait de parler, ce n'était que de banalités et encore, avec

concision. La plupart du temps, ils cohabitaient dans un silence de bonne

compagnie.

Je l'entendis parler de son projet d'aller à Port Angeles le soir suivant, et de

mon côté je prévoyais à nouveau d'être de la partie. Jasper n'avait pas interdit

à Peter et Charlotte l'accès à Port Angeles. Même si je savais qu'ils avaient

chassés récemment, et que de toute manière ils n'avaient pas l'intention de

chasser dans les alentours de notre maison, j'allais veiller sur elle, juste au cas

où. Après tout, le monde était plein de vampires. Sans oublier tous les

innombrables dangers qu'elle risquait et que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais

considéré.

Je l'entendis demander à son père de la laisser préparer le dîner toute seule, et

souriais en entendant la preuve de ma théorie – oui, elle était une maîtresse de

maison.

Puis je partis, sachant pertinemment que je ne tarderais pas à revenir.

Je ne ferais pas intrusion dans sa vie privée en voyeur. J'étais là pour sa

protection, pas pour la mater comme Mike Newton le ferait sans doute, en

imaginant qu'il soit capable de grimper au sommet d'un arbre comme moi. Je

ne la traiterais jamais si grossièrement.

A mon retour la maison était vide, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Les

réflexions confuses et désobligeantes sur l'état de ma santé mentale ne me

manquaient pas le moins du monde. Emmett avait cependant laissé un mémo

dans le hall d'entrée.

_Foot dans le champ des Rainier : Allez ! S'il te plaît ?_

Je dénichai un stylo et griffonnai le mot « Désolé » en dessous de sa demande.

De toute façon, même sans moi, les équipes seraient au complet.

Je partis chasser un peu, me contentant du minimum, ne chassant que le gibier

– alors que les chasseurs étaient bien meilleurs – puis rentrai me changer

avant de retourner en courant à Forks.

Bella ne dormit pas très bien cette nuit là. Elle se débattit dans ses

couvertures, son visage exprimant tantôt l'anxiété, tantôt la tristesse. Je me

demandai quel cauchemar la hantait... et réalisai qu'il valait peut-être mieux

que je ne sache pas.

Quand elle parlait, c'était bien souvent pour marmonner des choses

désobligeantes sur Forks d'une voix sombre. Une fois, elle soupira le mot «

Reviens » et sa main s'ouvrit – une supplique tacite – et à ce moment là

j'espérai qu'elle était en train de rêver de moi.

Le jour suivant – c'était enfin le dernier jour où le soleil me retiendrai

prisonnier – fut semblable à son prédécesseur. Bella semblait encore plus

triste que la veille, et je me demandai si elle aller annuler ses plans –

puisqu'elle ne semblait pas d'humeur.

Mais, comme c'était Bella, elle allait sûrement faire écho à l'enthousiasme de

ses amies comme si c'était le sien.

Ce jour là elle portait un chemisier d'un bleu profond, une couleur qui mettait

parfaitement son teint en valeur, lui donnant des airs de crème fraîche.

Une fois les cours terminés, Jessica accepta de prendre tout le monde en

voiture – Angela était de la partie, ce qui me rassura.

Je rentrai chez moi pour aller chercher ma voiture. Lorsque je vis que Peter et

Charlotte y étaient, je décidai de donner aux jeunes filles une heure ou deux

d'avance. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de les suivre, car j'aurais été obligé de

respecter les limitations de vitesse – une idée horrifiante.

J'entrai par la porte de la cuisine, opinant vaguement lorsqu'Esmée et Emmett

me saluèrent et passait devant tout le monde pour atteindre le hall en me

dirigeant droit vers le piano.

_Eurk... Il est de retour..._

Rosalie, évidemment.

_Ah, Edward... Je déteste quand il souffre autant. _La joie d'Esmée devenait

mitigée par son inquiétude. Il faut dire qu'elle avait de quoi être inquiète.

Cette romance qu'elle imaginait me concernant tirait un peu plus sur la

tragédie chaque jour.

_Amuse-toi bien à Port Angeles ce soir_, pensa gaiement Alice. _Préviens-moi_

_quand je pourrais parler à Bella._

_Tu es pathétique. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai refusé la partie d'hier soir_

_juste pour regarder quelqu'un dormir_, grommela Emmett.

Jasper ne daigna pas m'adresser la moindre pensée, même quand la chanson

que je jouais résonna de manière un peu plus impétueuse que ce à quoi je

m'attendais. C'était un vieux morceau, avec un thème qui m'était bien

familier : l'impatience. Jasper faisait ses adieux à ses amis, lesquels me

dévisageaient avec curiosité.

_Quelle étrange créature_, pensa Charlotte, une vampire de la taille d'Alice

avec des cheveux d'or blanc. _Lui qui était tellement agréable la dernière fois_

_qu'on s'était vus_.

Les pensées de Peter étaient parfaitement synchronisées aux siennes, ce qui

était généralement le cas.

_Ce doit être les animaux. La carence en sang humain les rend cinglés parfois,_

_ça arrive, _en conclu-t-il.

Ses cheveux étaient aussi clairs que les siens, et presque aussi longs. Tous

deux étaient très similaires – sauf pour ce qui était de la taille, lui étant

presque aussi grand que Jasper – physiquement et mentalement. J'ai toujours

pensé qu'ils faisaient bien la paire.

Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde – sauf Esmée – arrêta de penser à moi et

je me mis à jouer d'un ton plus feutré pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Je ne prêtai pas attention à eux pendant un long moment, laissant juste la

musique me distraire de mon malaise. C'était extrêmement difficile de faire

sortir la fille de mon esprit. Je ramenai mon attention à eux lorsque les adieux

touchaient à leur terme.

- Si vous revoyez Maria, dit Jasper avec une once de méfiance dans la voix,

transmettez-lui mes salutations.

Maria était le vampire qui avait créé Jasper et Peter – Jasper dans la deuxième

moitié du dix-neuvième siècle, et Peter plus récemment, dans les années

quarante. Elle ne revit Jasper qu'une fois lorsque nous étions à Calgary. Ca

avait été une visite plutôt mouvementée – si bien que nous avions dû partir

immédiatement. Jasper avait donc demandé poliment à ce qu'elle garde ses

distances à l'avenir.

- Je ne pense pas que cela arrivera bientôt, dit Peter en riant.

Maria était indéniablement dangereuse, et puis il n'y avait pas le moindre

amour entre elle et Peter. Après tout Peter n'avait été qu'un instrument pour se

débarrasser de Jasper. Jasper avait toujours été le préféré de Maria ; détail si

mineur qu'elle avait même tenté de le tuer.

- Mais si cela venait à se produire, termina-t-il, je le ferais.

Ils se serrèrent la main et commencèrent à préparer leur départ. Je laissai le

morceau que j'étais en train de jouer en plan et me levai brusquement.

- Charlotte, Peter, dis-je avec un signe de tête.

- Ce fut bon de te revoir, Edward, répondit Charlotte sans cacher ses doutes

tandis que Peter se contentait de me retourner mon signe de tête.

_Malade_, me lança Emmett.

_Crétin_, pensa Rosalie en même temps.

_Pauvre ange_, fit Esmée.

Et Alice, sur un ton de réprimande : _Ils se dirigent vers l'Est, vers Seattle. A_

_des kilomètres de Port Angeles. _Et elle me le prouva par sa vision.

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Mes excuses étaient déjà assez

lamentables comme ça.

Une fois dans ma voiture, je me sentis plus détendu ; le ronronnement

vigoureux de la voiture que Rosalie avait boosté pour moi – l'année dernière,

quand elle était de meilleure humeur – était agréable. C'était agréable d'être

sur la route, de savoir qu'à chaque kilomètre que mes pneus laissaient glisser

derrière eux, je me rapprochais de Bella.

**CHAPITRE 9 - Port Angeles**

Il y avait trop de lumière pour que je puisse conduire à travers la ville en

direction de Port Angeles. Le soleil était encore trop haut, au dessus de ma

tête, et, malgré mes vitres teintées, il n'y avait aucune raison de prendre des

risques inutiles. Plus de risques inutiles devrais-je dire.

J'étais certain de pouvoir trouver les pensées de Jessica à distance - les

pensées de Jessica étaient plus bruyantes que celles d'Angela, une fois que

j'entendrais la première, je pourrais trouver la seconde. Puis une fois que la

nuit tomberait, je pourrais me rapprocher d'elles. Pour l'instant je m'écartais

de la route à l'entrée de la ville, pour m'arrêter sur un parking qui semblait

peu fréquenté.

Je savais déjà où chercher - il n'y avait qu'une seule boutique de robes à

Port Angeles. Cela ne me prit pas longtemps avant de trouver Jessica,

tournant devant trois miroirs, et je pouvais voir Bella dans sa vision

périphérique, étudiant la longue robe noire qu'elle portait.

_Bella a encore l'air énervée. Ha ha. Angela avait raison - Tyler en a trop_

_fait. Mais, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit à ce point bouleversée. Au moins,_

_elle sait qu'elle a une personne de rechange pour le bal de fin d'année. Et si_

_Mike ne s'amusait pas au bal, et ne voulait plus sortir avec moi ? Et s'il_

_demandait à Bella de l'accompagner au bal de fin d'année? Aurait-elle_

_demandé à Mike de l'accompagner au bal s'il n'avait pas parlé de notre_

_rendez-vous ? Est-ce qu'il pense qu'elle est plus jolie que moi ? Est-ce qu'elle_

_pense qu'elle est plus jolie que moi ?_

"Je pense que je préfère la bleu. Ca fait vraiment ressortir tes yeux."

Jessica sourit à Bella, en se forçant un peu, le regard suspicieux.

_Est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle pense ? Ou veut-elle que je ressemble à une_

_grosse vache samedi ?_

J'en avais déjà marre d'écouter les pensées de Jessica. Je cherchais Angela,

tout près - ah, mais elle était en train de changer de robe, je m'éclipsais

rapidement de son esprit pour lui rendre son intimité.

Bien, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de problèmes que Bella pourrait rencontrer

dans ce magasin. Je les laisserait faire leur shopping, et retournerait vers elles

quand elles auraient fini. Il ne restait plus très longtemps avant qu'il ne fasse

sombre - les nuages commençaient à revenir glissants depuis l'ouest. Je

pouvais seulement les entr'apercevoir à travers les arbres épais , mais je savais

qu'ils accéléreraient la tombée de la nuit. Je les accueillaient, désirant plus

que jamais leur ombre qui s'abattait. Demain, je pourrais de nouveau

m'asseoir à côté de Bella au lycée, une nouvelle fois monopoliser son

attention au déjeuner.

Donc, elle était furieuse après les présomptions de Tyler. J'avais vu ça dans

sa tête - qu'il pensait vraiment aller au bal de fin d'année avec elle, c'était une

évidence pour lui. Je me remémorais l'expression de Bella cet après-midi là -

le refus outré - et je ris. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire là

dessus. Je ne voulais surtout pas rater sa réaction.

Le temps passa lentement tandis que j'attendais que les ombres s'allongent.

Je vérifiais de temps en temps les pensées de Jessica ; sa voix mentale était la

plus facile à trouver, mais je n'aimais pas m'y attarder trop longtemps. Je vis

l'endroit où elles comptaient manger. Il ferait sombre au moment du dîner...

peut-être que je pourrais choisir le même restaurant par pure coïncidence... Je

touchais le téléphone dans ma poche, pensant inviter Alice à dîner... Elle

serait emballée par l'idée, mais elle voudrait aussi parler à Bella. Je n'étais

pas sûr d'être prêt pour que Bella soit plus impliquée dans mon monde. Un

seul vampire n'était-il pas déjà assez problématique.

Je vérifiais les pensées de Jessica une nouvelle fois, comme une routine.

Elle pensait à son bijoux, et demandait l'opinion d'Angela.

- Peut-être que je devrais rapporter le collier. J'en ai déjà un à la maison qui

serait parfait, j'ai dépensé plus d'argent que j'aurais dû... _Maman va paniquer._

_A quoi je pensais ?_

- Ca ne m'ennuie pas de retourner au magasin. Mais penses-tu que Bella

nous cherchera ?

Quoi ? C'était quoi ça ? Bella n'était pas avec elles ? Je regardais à travers les

yeux de Jessica pour passer rapidement à ceux d'Angela. Elles étaient sur le

trottoir en face d'une rangée de boutiques, en train de faire demi-tour. Bella

n'était nulle part.

_Oh, mais qui se fiche de Bella ?, _pensa Jess impatiemment, avant de

répondre à Angela :

- Ca va aller. On aura bien assez de temps pour aller au restaurant, même si

on fait demi-tour. De toute façon, je pense qu'elle voulait être seule.

J'eus un bref aperçu de la librairie à laquelle Jessica pensait que Bella s'était

rendue.

- Alors dépêchons nous, dit Angela. _J'espère que Bella ne pensera pas_

_qu'on s'est débarrassées d'elle. Elle a été tellement gentille avec moi dans la_

_voiture... C'est vraiment une gentille fille. Mais elle m'a semblé mal toute la_

_journée. Je me demande si c'est à cause d'Edward Cullen... Je parie que c'est_

_pour ça qu'elle se posait des questions sur sa famille..._

J'aurais dû être plus attentif. Qu'avais-je manqué ? Bella déambulait toute

seule, et elle avait posé des questions sur moi auparavant ? Angela se

concentrait sur Jessica maintenant - cette dernière parlait de Mike Newton à

présent - je n'en tirerais rien de plus.

Je jaugeais les nuages. Le soleil se retrouverait bientôt derrière eux. Si je

restai sur le côté gauche de la route, là ou les immeubles bloquent la lumière...

Je commençais à me sentir anxieux tandis que je conduisait à travers le trafic

dense du centre-ville. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas envisagé -

Bella partant de son côté - et je ne savais vraiment pas comment la retrouver.

J'aurais dû y penser.

Je connaissais bien Port Angeles. Je conduisis directement à la libraire à

laquelle Jessica pensait, espérant que ma recherche serait de courte durée,

doutant que ce serait facile. Quand Bella rendrait-elle les choses faciles ?

Bien sûr, la petit boutique était vide, mise à part un femme vêtue de façon

anachronique, derrière le comptoir. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à un

endroit auquel Bella pourrait s'intéresser - trop new age pour une personne

rationnelle. Je me demandais si elle était vraiment entrée à l'intérieur.

Il y avait une place à l'ombre où je pourrais me garer... l'ombre continuait

jusque sous l'auvent du magasin. Vraiment, je ne devrais pas. Me balader en

pleine journée était risqué. Et si une voiture réfléchissait la lumière du soleil

vers l'ombre au mauvais moment ?

Mais je ne savais pas comment chercher Bella autrement!

Je me garais et sortais, restant du côté le plus sombre. J'entrais rapidement

dans me magasin, je ne sentais pas l'odeur de Bella. Elle était venue ici, sur le

trottoir, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de son arôme dans le magasin.

- Bienvenue ! Puis-je vous aider ?, commença le vendeur, mais j'étais déjà

sorti.

Je suivis l'odeur de Bella aussi loin que l'ombre me le permis, stoppant à la

limite du soleil.

Comme je me sentais impuissant - coincé par la ligne départageant l'ombre

de la lumière qui se trouvait juste devant moi sur le trottoir. Tellement limité.

Je pouvais seulement imaginer qu'elle avait continué à travers la rue, vers

le sud. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans cette direction. Etait-elle perdue ? Eh

bien, cette possibilité lui ressemblait bien.

Je retournais dans ma voiture, conduisant doucement à travers les rues, la

cherchant Je sortais de la voiture sous quelques endroits ombragés, mais je

pouvais seulement sentir son odeur une fois de plus et la direction me

désarçonnait. Où essayait-elle d'aller ?

Je fis plusieurs allés-retour entre le magasin et le restaurant, espérant la voir

sur la route. Jessica et Angela étaient déjà là, essayant de décider si elles

devaient commander, ou attendre Bella. Jessica voulait commander tout de

suite.

Je commençais à scanner les esprits d'étrangers, cherchant à travers leurs

yeux. Quelqu'un l'avait certainement remarquée.

J'étais de plus en plus anxieux au fur et à mesure qu'elle restait

introuvable. Je n'avais jamais pensé à la difficulté que ce serait de la trouver

une fois, comme maintenant, qu'elle se trouverait hors de ma vue. Je n'aimais

pas ça.

Les nuages s'amassaient à l'horizon, et dans quelques minutes, je pourrais

suivre sa trace à pied. Alors, ça ne me prendrai pas trop longtemps. Seul le

soleil me rendait inutile à ce moment précis. Juste quelques minutes

supplémentaires, puis l'avantage serait de nouveau de mon côté, et le monde

humain serait impuissant.

Un autre esprit, puis un autre. Tant d'esprits triviaux.

_... je pense que le bébé a encore une infection aux oreilles..._

_... Est-ce-que c'était 640 ou 604... ?_

_... Encore en retard. Je dois vraiment lui dire..._

La voilà ! Ha ha !

Voilà, finalement, son visage. Finalement, quelqu'un l'avait remarquée !

Le soulagement ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, puis, je lus

complètement les pensées de l'homme qui exultait devant son visage dans

l'ombre.

Son esprit m'était étranger, et pourtant pas complètement inconnu non plus.

J'avais un jour traqué des esprits similaires.

- Non ! criais-je et des grognements sortirent de ma gorge. Mon pied

enfonça l'accélérateur, mais où devais-je aller ?

Je connaissais la direction générale de ses pensées, mais je ne savais pas où

il se trouvait exactement. Quelque chose, il devait y avoir quelque chose - un

panneau de rue, une devanture de magasin, quelque chose dans sa vision qui

me donnerait sa position. Mais Bella s'enfonçait dans le noir, et les yeux de

l'homme se focalisaient sur son expression apeurée - se délectant de sa peur.

Dans son esprit, le visage de Bella se confondait avec d'autres. Elle n'était

pas sa première victime.

Mes grognements résonnèrent dans l'habitacle de la voiture, mais je n'y

prêtais pas attention.

Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans le mur derrière elle. Un endroit industriel,

loin des quartiers commerciaux. Ma voiture dérapa à une intersection, évitant

un autre véhicule, en me dirigeant vers, je l'espérai, la bonne direction. Au

moment où l'autre conducteur klaxonna, j'étais déjà loin du bruit.

_Regarde-la trembler!, _gloussa l'homme. La peur était son moment favori.

- Fichez-moi la paix ! La voix de Bella était claire et ferme, pas un cri.

- Sois pas comme ça, chérie !

Il la regarda tressaillir alors qu'un rire retentit d'une autre direction. Ce

bruit l'irritait - _Tais-toi Jeff ! _pensa-t-il - tout en se délectant du recul de Bella.

Ca l'excitait. Il commença a imaginer ses supplications, la façon dont elle

implorerait.

Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait d'autres personnes avec lui jusqu'à ce

que j'entende des rires bruyants. Je scannais ces pensées, tentant d'y dénicher

quelque chose qui pourrait m'être utile. Il commença à s'approcher d'elle,

étirant ses mains.

Les esprits autour de lui n'étaient pas aussi fous que le premier. Ils étaient

tous plus ou moins intoxiqués, mais aucun d'entre eux ne réalisait jusqu'où

l'homme appelé Lonnie avait prévu d'aller ce soir. Ils le suivaient

aveuglement. Il leur avait promis de s'amuser.

L'un d'entre eux fixa la rue nerveusement - il ne voulait pas se faire

attraper, en train de harceler une fille - il me donna exactement ce que je

voulais. Je reconnus la rue qu'il fixait.

Je grillai un feu rouge, glissant a travers un espace juste assez grand entre

deux voitures roulant dans le trafic. Les klaxonnes résonnèrent derrière moi.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Je l'ignorais.

Lonnie se rapprocha lentement de la fille, allongeant le suspens - le

moment de terreur qui l'excitait. Il attendit son cri, se préparant à le savourer.

Mais Bella serra les mâchoires et se contracta. Il fut surprit - il s'attendait à

ce qu'elle courre. Surprit, et légèrement déçu. Il aimait traquer sa proie,

l'adrénaline de la chasse.

_Courageuse, celle ci. Peut-être même meilleure, j'imagine... elle a plus de_

_lutte en elle._

J'étais à un pâté de maison. Le monstre pouvait entendre rugir mon moteur

maintenant, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, trop concentré sur sa victime.

On allait voir combien il aimerait la traque une fois qu'il en serait la proie.

On verrait ce qu'il penserait de mon style de chasse.

Dans un autre compartiment de mon esprit, je sélectionnait déjà les

différentes techniques de tortures que j'avais utilisées auparavant, recherchant

la plus douloureuse. Il souffrirait pour ça. Il allait agoniser. Les autres allaient

simplement mourir pour y avoir pris part, mais le monstre dénommé Lonnie

implorerait la mort bien avant que je ne lui fasse ce cadeau.

Il était sur la route, se rapprochant d'elle.

Je tournai à l'angle de la rue, mes phares éclairaient la scène, immobilisant

tous les autres. J'aurais pu écraser le chef, qui les avaient amenés ici, mais ça

aurait été une mort bien trop facile.

Je laissai la voiture tourner complètement, me retrouvant face à l'endroit

d'où je venais, ainsi la porte passager se trouvait près de Bella. Je l'ouvrit,

elle se dirigeait déjà vers la voiture en courant.

- Grimpe !, criai-je

_C'est quoi ça ?_

_Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Elle n'est pas toute seule._

_Est-ce-que je dois courir ?_

_Je crois que je vais vomir..._

Bella se jeta à travers la porte sans hésitation, la refermant aussitôt.

Puis elle me regarda avec l'expression la plus confiante que je n'avais

jamais vu sur aucun visage humain, et tous mes plans violents s'effondrèrent.

Cela me prit bien moins d'une seconde pour constater que je ne pouvais pas

la laisser dans la voiture pour m'occuper des quatre hommes. Que lui dirai-je,

de ne pas regarder ? Ha ! Quand faisait-elle ce qu'on lui demande ? Quand

faisait-elle quelque chose de non risqué ?

Est ce que je les emmènerait hors de sa vue, la laissant seule ici ? Il y avait

peu de chances qu'un autre homme dangereux chasse ce soir, mais il y avait

déjà eu peu de chances la première fois. Comme un aimant, elle attirait toutes

les choses dangereuses à elle. Je devais la garder en vue.

Ca devait, pour elle, faire partie du même mouvement, alors que

j'accélérais, l'éloignant de ses poursuivants, tellement vite qu'ils regardaient

ma voiture, ahuris. Elle ne verrait pas mon instant d'hésitation. Elle penserait

que je voulais m'échapper depuis le début.

Je ne pouvais même pas le frapper avec ma voiture. Ca effraierait Bella.

Je voulais la mort de cet homme tellement sauvagement que ce désir

boucha mes oreilles, brouilla ma vision, et laissa un goût amer sur ma langue.

Mes muscles se tendirent sous l'urgence, l'envie, la nécessité. Je devais le

tuer. Je le découperait, doucement, bout par bout, de la peau aux muscles, des

muscles aux os...

Sauf que la fille - la seule fille au monde - se tenait au siège des deux

mains, me fixant, les yeux grands ouverts, et absolument confiants. La

vengeance devrait attendre.

- Attache ta ceinture, ordonnais-je. Ma voix fut dure sous l'effet de la haine

et de l'envie de tuer. Pas une envie normale. Je ne voulais pas me souiller en

ingurgitant la moindre goutte de sang de cet homme.

Elle attacha sa ceinture, sursautant en la clipant. Ce tout petit son la fit

sursauter, et pourtant elle ne cilla pas alors que je me ruai à travers la ville,

ignorant tous les feux. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi. Elle semblait

bizarrement sereine. Ca n'avait pas de sens - pas après ce qu'elle venait de

vivre.

- Ca va ?, demanda-t-elle, la voix pleine de stress et de peur.

Elle voulait savoir si moi, j'allais bien ?

Je pensai à sa question pendant une fraction de seconde. Pas assez

longtemps pour qu'elle remarque mon hésitation. Est-ce-que j'allais bien ?

- Non, je réalisai que mon ton était plein de rage.

Je l'emmenai vers le même parking désert où j'avais passé l'après-midi,

dans le pire poste de surveillance du monde. Il y faisait noir maintenant, sous

les arbres.

J'étais tellement furieux que mon corps se raidit, complètement figé. Mes

mains glaciales voulant écraser son assaillant, le réduire en si petites pièces

que son corps ne serait jamais identifié...

Mais cela impliquait de la laisser seule, sans protection, dans le noir.

- Bella ?, demandais-je les dents serrées.

- Oui ?, répondit-elle la gorge enrouée. Elle éclaircît sa voix.

- Tu n'as rien ? C'était vraiment la chose la plus importante, la première

priorité. La vengeance était secondaire. Je le savais, mais mon corps était

empli de rage, m'empêchant de le penser.

- Non. Sa voix était toujours basse - la peur sans doute.

Donc, je ne pouvais pas la laisser.

Même si elle courait un danger constant pour une raison très énervante -

l'univers me jouait une blague - même si je pouvais être sûr qu'elle serait en

parfaite sécurité durant mon absence, je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule

dans le noir.

Elle devait être tellement apeurée.

Pourtant je ne pouvais pas la réconforter - même si j'avais su comment

faire, et ce n'était pas le cas. Elle pourrait certainement sentir la brutalité qui

m'irradiait, c'était évident. Je l'effraierais encore plus si je ne pouvais calmer

le désir de dévastation qui bouillait en moi.

Je devais penser à quelque chose d'autre.

- Distrais-moi, s'il te plaît, la priais-je.

- Pardon ?

J'avais juste assez de contrôle sur moi-même pour lui expliquer ce que je

voulais.

- Parle moi, dis n'importe quoi, même des bêtises, jusqu'à ce que je me

calme. Je lui indiquais cela, la mâchoire fermée. Le seul fait qu'elle ait besoin

de moi me retenait dans cet voiture. Je pouvais entendre les pensées de

l'homme, sa déception, et sa rage... Je savais où le trouver... je fermai les

yeux, espérant ne plus le revoir...

- Hum..., elle hésitait - essayant de comprendre ma requête j'imagine.

Demain avant les cours, j'écrase Tyler Crowley. Elle dit cela comme s'il

s'agissait d'une question.

Oui - c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. Bien sûr Bella allait dire quelque chose

d'imprévu. Comme auparavant, la menace de violence venant de sa bouche

était hilarante - tellement comique que cela résonnait en moi. Si je n'étais pas

en train de me consumer d'envie de meurtre, j'aurais ris.

- Pourquoi ?, aboyais-je, pour la forcer à parler encore.

- Il raconte à tout le monde que je serai sa cavalière au bal de fin d'année,

dit elle de sa voix outragée, comme un chaton se prenant pour un lion. Soit il

est marteau, soit il continue à essayer de se racheter pour avoir failli me tuer

quand... bref, tu es au courant, plaça-t-elle sèchement. Visiblement, il croit

que le bal est le bon moyen pour ça. Du coup j'ai pensé que si je mettais sa vie

en danger nous serions à égalité et qu'il cesserait de s'excuser. Je n'ai pas

besoin d'ennemis, et Lauren se calmera peut-être s'il me fiche la paix. Sauf

que je vais sans doute devoir bousiller sa Sentra, elle continua, pensive à

présent. Et s'il n'a plus de voiture, il ne pourra accompagner personne au bal

de fin d'année, et...

Il était encourageant de voir qu'elle se trompait parfois. La persistance de

Tyler n'avait rien à voir avec l'accident. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre

l'attirance qu'elle exerçait sur les garçons humains du lycée. Ne voyait-elle

pas à quel point elle m'attirait moi non plus ?

Ah, ça marchait. La fluidité de son raisonnement était toujours captivante.

Je commençais a reprendre le contrôle, voir au delà de la vengeance et de la

torture.

- J'en ai entendu parler, lui dis-je. Elle s'arrêta de parler, et j'avais besoin

qu'elle continue.

- Quoi ! demanda-t-elle incrédule. Sa voix se fit plus énervée. Bon sang, si

j'arrive à le paralyser de la tête aux pieds, il n'ira pas au bal non plus.

J'espérais trouver un moyen de lui demander de continuer à proférer des

menaces de mort sans passer pour un fou. Elle ne pouvait avoir choisi un

meilleur moyen pour me calmer. Et ces mots - de simples sarcasmes dans son

cas, des hyperboles - étaient quelque chose dont j'avais vraiment besoin en ce

moment.

Je soufflai et rouvrais les yeux.

- Ca va mieux ?, demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Ce n'est pas terrible.

Maintenant, j'étais plus calme, mais pas mieux. Parce que je venais juste de

réaliser que je ne pourrais pas tuer l'homme nommé Lonnie, et pourtant c'est

ce que je voulais, plus que tout au monde. Pratiquement tout.

La seule chose que je voulais plus que de commettre un meurtre

extrêmement justifié à présent, était la fille. Et même si je ne pouvais pas

l'avoir, juste la pensée de l'avoir rendait impossible ma petite partie de chasse

de ce soir - peu importe combien elle aurait été justifiée.

Bella méritait mieux qu'un tueur.

J'avais passé sept décennies à essayer d'être quelque chose d'autre que -

quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un tueur. Malgré toutes ces années d'efforts, je ne

mériterai jamais cette fille assise à côté de moi. Et pourtant je sentais que si je

retournerais à cet vie - celle d'un tueur - ne serait-ce que pour une nuit, je ne

serais jamais digne d'elle. Même si je ne buvais pas leur sang - même si la

preuve ne rendait pas mes yeux rouges - ne sentirait-elle pas la différence?

J'essayais d'être quelqu'un de bien pour elle. C'était impossible. J'essaierai

tout de même.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, murmura-t-elle.

Son haleine emplit mon nez, me rappelant pourquoi je ne la méritait pas.

Après tout cela, malgré tout mon amour pour elle... elle faisait quand même

couler mon venin.

Je serai aussi honnête que possible avec elle. Je le lui devais.

- Parfois, j'ai du mal à contrôler mes humeurs, Bella. Je plongeais mon

regard dans la nuit noire, espérant qu'elle comprendrait l'horreur de mes

propos... ou pas. Elle ne le comprendrait sûrement pas.

Cours Bella, cours. Reste Bella, reste.

- Sauf qu'il ne servirait à rien que je retourne là-bas pour régler leur compte

à ces... Le seul fait d'y penser faillit m'arracher de la voiture. Je pris une

profonde inspiration, laissant son odeur s'engouffrer dans ma gorge. Enfin,

j'essaie de m'en convaincre.

- Oh.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre. Quelle conclusion avait-elle tirée de mes propos? Je

lui jetai un regard furtif, mais son expression était illisible. Peut-être sous le

choc. Au moins elle ne criait pas. Pas encore.

Le silence s'installa un moment. Je luttai contre moi même, essayant d'être

ce que je ne pouvais pas être.

- Jessica et Angela vont s'inquiéter, dit-elle doucement. Sa voix était calme,

je ne savais pas que ce serait possible. Etait-elle sous le choc ? Peut-être

qu'elle n'avait pas encore intégré les événements de ce soir. J'étais censée les

retrouver.

Voulait-elle s'éloigner de moi ? Ou s'inquiétait-elle seulement pour ses

amies?

Je ne lui répondit pas, mais démarrai la voiture pour la ramener. Plus je me

rapprochais du centre-ville, plus il était difficile de résister à la tentation.

J'étais trop proche de lui..

Si c'était impossible - si je ne pouvais jamais avoir, ou mériter la fille -

alors pourquoi laisser filer cet homme sans le punir ? Je ne pouvais pas aller si

loin...

Non. Je ne lâcherai pas. Pas encore. Je voulais trop qu'elle se laisse aller.

Nous étions au restaurant où elle devait retrouver ses amies avant même

que je réussisse à m'éclaircir les idées. Jessica et Angela finissaient de

manger, et toutes les deux s'inquiétaient réellement pour Bella. Elles

s'apprêtaient à sortir pour la chercher, du côté de la rue sombre.

Ce n'était pas une bonne nuit pour leur petite balade.

- Comment savais-tu où... La question interrompue de Bella me coupa, et je

m'aperçut que j'avais encore fait une gaffe. J'avais été trop distrait pour lui

demander où elle était supposée rencontrer ses amies.

Mais au lieu de conduire un interrogatoire en insistant sur ce point, Bella

hocha simplement la tête en souriant à moitié.

Qu'est-ce-que ça voulait dire?

Eh bien je n'avais pas le temps de m'interroger sur son acceptation bizarre

de mon intuition encore plus bizarre. J'ouvrai la porte.

- Où vas-tu ?, demanda-t-elle, alarmée.

Je te garde bien en vue. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule ce soir. Dans cet

ordre.

- Je t'emmène dîner.

Eh bien, ça allait être intéressant. Ca ne semblait plus être la même nuit

que celle imaginée où j'emmenai Alice avec moi, prétextant me retrouver

dans le même restaurant que Bella et ses amies par hasard. Et maintenant,

j'avais pratiquement rendez-vous avec elle. Mais ça ne comptait pas, parce

que je ne lui laissait aucune chance de dire non.

Elle avait déjà sa portière à moitié ouverte - ça n'avait jamais été aussi

frustrant d'avoir à marcher à une vitesse normale - au lieu d'attendre que je

l'ouvre pour elle. Etait-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traitée

comme une femme, ou parce qu'elle pensait que je n'étais pas un gentleman ?

J'attendis qu'elle me rejoigne, de plus en plus anxieux alors que les filles

continuaient vers les ruelles sombres.

- Va prévenir Jessica et Angela avant que je doive les sauver elles aussi,

ordonnais-je rapidement. Je ne suis pas certain que j'arriverai à me retenir si je

tombe une nouvelle fois sur tes potes. Non, je ne serais pas assez fort pour ça.

Elle trembla légèrement puis se ressaisit. Elle fit un pas dans leur direction

puis cria "Jess ! Angela !" . Elle leur fit un grand signe lorsqu'elles se

tournèrent, essayant de capter leur attention.

_Bella! Oh, elle va bien!, _pensa Angela, soulagée.

_Légèrement en retard non ?_, protesta Jessica, mais elle aussi semblait

heureuse que Bella ne se fut pas perdue ou blessée. Je l'appréciais déjà plus.

Elle se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Bella, puis s'arrêtèrent net, presque

choquées en me voyant à ses côtés.

_Uh-uh !_, pensa Jessica, étonnée. _Pas possible !_

_Edward Cullen ? Est-ce qu'elle est partie de son côté pour le retrouver ?_

_Mais pourquoi aurait-elle posé des questions sur le fait qu'il soit parti si elle_

_savait qu'il était là... _J'eus un bref flash de l'expression mortifiée de Bella

lorsque Angela lui avait appris que ma famille était souvent absente du lycée.

_Non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir._

Les pensées de Jessica passaient de la surprise à la suspicion. _Bella m'a_

_caché ça._

- Où étais-tu passée ?, demanda-t-elle, fixant Bella, en me jetant des coups

d'oeil.

- Je me suis perdue, et puis j'ai rencontré Edward, dit Bella, en me

montrant du doigt. Son ton était remarquablement calme. Comme si c'était

réellement tout ce qui c'était passé.

Elle devait être sous le choc. C'était la seule explication rationnelle.

- Ca vous dérange, si je me joins à vous ?, demandais-je - pour être poli. Je

savais qu'elles avaient déjà mangé.

_Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! _pensa Jessica, sa tête soudainement

confuse.

Angela n'était pas plus rationnelle. _Nous n'aurions pas du manger. Wow._

_Juste. Wow._

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas faire cet effet là à Bella ?

- Euh... bien sûr que non, acquiesça Jessica.

Angela fronça les sourcils. - En fait, Bella, nous avons dîné en t'attendant,

admit-elle.

_Quoi ? La ferme !_, protestait Jessica intérieurement.

Bella haussa légèrement les épaules. Tellement sereine. Définitivement

sous le choc. - C'est très bien comme ça. Je n'ai pas faim.

- Je crois que tu devrais manger un morceau, m'opposai-je. Elle avait

besoin d'un peu de sucre dans le sang, même s'il sentait déjà assez bon, je

frémis. L'horreur allait s'abattre sur elle d'un moment à l'autre, et avoir

l'estomac vide ne l'aiderait pas. Elle s'évanouissait facilement, je le savais par

expérience.

Les filles ne seraient pas en danger si elles rentraient directement à la

maison. Elles, le danger ne les suivaient pas comme leur ombre.

Et je préférai être seul avec Bella - tant que c'est ce qu'elle voulait aussi.

- Ca vous ennuie si je ramène Bella plus tard ? demandai-je à Jessica avant

que Bella ne puisse répondre. Comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à attendre qu'elle

ait fini son repas.

- Euh... non. Jessica jeta un long regard à Bella, cherchant à savoir si c'était

ce qu'elle voulait.

_J'aimerai rester... mais elle le veux probablement pour elle seule. Qui ne le_

_voudrait pas ? _pensa Jess. Au même moment elle regardait Bella lui faire un

clin d'oeil.

Bella, un clin d'oeil ?

- D'accord, dit Angela, cherchant à s'éclipser rapidement puisque ce devait

être ce que Bella voulait. Et c'était le cas. A demain, Bella... Edward. Elle

lutta pour prononcer mon nom normalement. Puis elle attrapa la main de

Jessica et commença à la tirer en arrière.

Je devrai trouver un moyen de remercier Angela.

La voiture de Jessica était tout près, sous les spots d'un lampadaire.

Bella les suivit prudemment du regard, un petite ride d'anxiété entre les yeux,

jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient dans la voiture, donc elle devait être consciente du

danger qu'elle avait courut. Jessica lui fait au revoir de la main, et s'en alla, et

Bella lui rendit son geste. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la voiture disparue qu'elle prit

une profonde inspiration et se tourna pour me regarder.

- Franchement, je n'ai pas faim, dit-elle.

Pourquoi avait-elle attendu qu'elles soient parties pour le le dire ? Voulaitelle

vraiment être seule avec moi - même maintenant, ayant constaté ma furie

meurtrière ?

Que ce soit le cas ou pas, elle allait manger quelque chose.

- Fais-moi plaisir, dis-je.

Je tenais la porte du restaurant pour elle, attendant.

Elle souffla et entra.

Je marchai derrière elle vers les serveurs. Bella semblait toujours maîtresse

d'elle même. Je voulais toucher sa main, son front, vérifier sa température.

Mais ma main glacée la repousserait, comme auparavant.

_Oh mon Dieu_, la voix de l'hôtesse extrêmement forte fit intrusion dans mon

inconscient. _Mon Dieu mon Dieu._

Ca semblait être ma nuit pour tourner les têtes. Ou est-ce-que je m'en

rendais compte parce que je voulais faire le même effet à Bella. Nous étions

toujours très attrayants pour nos proies. Je n'y avais jamais autant pensé

auparavant. D'habitude - sauf avec des personnes telles que Shelly Cope ou

Jessica Stanley, qui semblaient imperméables à l'horreur - la peur s'installait

juste après la première réaction.

- Nous sommes deux, lançais-je puisque l'hôtesse ne parlait pas.

- Oh, euh, oui. Bienvenue à La Bella Italia. _Hmm ! Quelle voix ! _S'il vous

plaît, suivez moi. Ses pensées étaient préoccupées, calculatrices.

_Peut-être que c'est son cousin. Elle ne pourrait pas être sa soeur, il ne se_

_ressemblent vraiment pas du tout. Mais de la famille. Il ne peux pas être avec_

_elle._

Les yeux humains étaient flous, ils ne voyaient rien clairement. Comment

est-ce-qu'une femme à l'esprit si étriqué pouvait trouver mes qualités

physiques - mes pièges à proies - attractives, et pourtant sembler incapable de

voir la douce perfection de la fille à côté de moi ?

_Eh bien, pas besoin de l'aider, juste au cas où ils seraient ensemble_, pensa

l'hôtesse nous emmenant vers une table familiale en plein milieu du restaurant

bondé. _Est-ce-que je peux lui donner mon numéro pendant qu'elle est là... ?_

Je tirai un billet du fond de ma poche. Les gens étaient invariablement

coopératifs dés qu'il s'agissait d'argent.

Bella était déjà en train de s'asseoir sans la moindre objection, je lui fit non

de la tête, elle hésita, penchant la tête de curiosité. Oui, elle allait être très

curieuse ce soir. Une foule n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour une

conversation.

- Vous n'avez rien de plus intime ?, lançais-je à l'hôtesse, lui tendant

l'argent. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous l'effet de la surprise, puis se plissèrent

tandis qu'elle enroulait sa main autour du pourboire.

- Bien sûr.

Elle jeta un regard au billet en nous accompagnant dans un coin isolé.

_Cinquante dollars pour changer de table ? Il est riche aussi. Evidemment -_

_je paris que sa veste coûte plus cher que mon dernier bulletin de paye. Merde._

_Pourquoi veux-t-il être en privé avec elle ?_

Elle nous offrit une table dans un coin tranquille du restaurant, d'où

personne ne pouvait nous voir - voir les réactions de Bella quoi que je puisse

lui dire. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'elle attendait de moi ce soir. Ou ce que

je lui dirai.

Qu'avait-elle deviné ? Quelle explication s'était-elle fabriquée pour les

événements de ce soir ?

- Ca vous va ?, demanda l'hôtesse.

- Parfait, lui répondais-je, légèrement agacé par le ressentiment qu'elle

avait envers Bella, je lui fis un grand sourire, toutes dents dehors. Pour qu'elle

voit qui j'étais.

_Wow. _Euh... la serveuse sera là dans une minute. _Il ne peux pas être réel, je_

_dois être en train de dormir. Peut-être qu'elle va disparaître... peut-être que je_

_devrais lui écrire mon numéro de téléphone directement dans le plat, avec du_

_ketchup... _Elle s'éloigna, continuant de chercher un moyen.

Bizarre. Bella n'était toujours pas effrayée. Je me souvint soudainement

d'Emmett, se moquant de moi à la cafétéria, voilà déjà plusieurs semaines. "Je

parie que j'aurais pu l'effrayer plus facilement que toi".

Est-ce-que je perdais mon talent ?

- Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça aux gens. Bella interrompit mes pensées

d'un ton désapprobateur. Ce n'est pas du jeu.

Je fixai son expression critique. Que voulait-elle dire ? Je n'avais pas

effrayé l'hôtesse, malgré mes intentions.

- Faire quoi ?

- Les éblouir ainsi. A l'heure qu'il est, elle est en train de suffoquer dans les

cuisines.

Hmm. Bella avait presque tout juste. L'hôtesse était à moitié cohérente en

ce moment, me décrivant à une des ses collègues. Elle avait tout faux.

- Oh, s'il te plaît, me secoua Bella tandis que je ne répondais pas

immédiatement, tu es quand même conscient de l'effet que tu produis !

- J'éblouis les gens, moi ? C'était un moyen intéressant de le décrire. Assez

juste pour ce soir. Je me demandais quelle différence...

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ?, demanda-t-elle toujours critique. Tu crois donc

que tout le monde obtient ce qu'il veut aussi facilement que toi ?

- Est-ce que je t'éblouis ? Ma voix se fit curieuse instantanément, et les

mots sortirent, c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Mais avant que je n'ai pas eu le temps de regretter trop profondément mes

mots, elle répondit.

- Fréquemment. Et ses joues devinrent immédiatement roses.

Je l'éblouissais.

Mon coeur sans battement se remplit d'espoir comme jamais auparavant.

- Bonjour, lança la serveuse, se présentant. Ses pensées étaient bruyantes, et

plus explicites que celles de l'hôtesse, je l'effaçais. J'admirai le visage de

Bella au lieu de l'écouter, regardant le flux sanguin s'étendre sous sa peau, ne

remarquant pas à quel point cela avait enflammé ma gorge, mais plutôt

comme cela illuminait son visage, comment cela effaçait son teint blanchâtre.

La serveuse attendait quelque chose de moi. Ah, elle voulait ma

commande de boissons. Je continuais à fixer Bella, et la serveuse se tourna

vers elle, presque irritée.

- Un Coca, dit Bella, presque en quête d'approbation.

- Mettez en deux, repris-je. La soif - la soif humaine - était un signe de

choc. J'allais m'assurer qu'elle ait le sucre du soda dans son système.

Elle avait l'air d'être en forme pourtant. Plus qu'en forme. Radieuse.

- Quoi ?, dit-t-elle - se demandant sûrement pourquoi je la fixait. Je n'avais

pas réalisé que la serveuse était partie.

- Comment te vas-tu ?, demandai-je.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise par ma question. - Bien.

- Tu ne te sens pas étourdie, nauséeuse, glacée... ?

Elle semblait encore plus perdue maintenant. - Je devrais ?

- Je guette les effets du contrecoup. Je lui souris a moitié, attendant qu'elle

me contredise. Elle ne voudrait pas que je m'occupe d'elle.

Cela lui prit une minute de me répondre. Ses yeux ne semblaient pas

concentrés. Parfois, elle prenait cet air, quand je lui souriais. Etait-elle...

éblouie ?

J'aurais aimé le croire.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il aura lieu. J'ai toujours été très douée pour réprimer les

choses déplaisantes.

Avait-elle enduré beaucoup de choses déplaisantes ? Sa vie était elle

toujours aussi dangereuse ?

- Quand bien même, lui dis-je. Je serai plus à l'aise lorsque tu auras avalé

quelque chose.

La serveuse revint avec les deux cocas et une corbeille de pain. Elle les mit

en face de moi, et me demanda ce que j'avais choisi, essayant de capter mon

regard. Je lui indiquait qu'elle ferait mieux de demander à Bella, puis

m'obligeai à éteindre ses pensées. Elle avait un esprit très vulgaire.

- Euh..., Bella jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au menu, les raviolis aux

champignons.

La serveuse se tourna vers moi pleine d'espoir. - Et Monsieur ?

- Rien pour moi, merci.

Bella prit une expression insultée. Hmm. Elle devait avoir remarqué que je

ne mangeais jamais rien. Elle remarquait tout. J'oubliais toujours de faire

attention avec elle.

J'attendait que nous soyons seuls.

- Bois, insistai-je.

Je fus surpris qu'elle s'exécute immédiatement sans aucune objection. Elle

but jusqu'à ce que le verre soit complètement vide, donc, je lui tendis le

second coca, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Soif ou choc ?

Elle but encore un peu, puis trembla légèrement.

- Tu as froid ?

- C'est le Coca, dit-elle tremblant de nouveau, ses lèvres bougèrent

lentement comme si elle allait se mettre à claquer des dents.

Le jolie blouson qu'elle portait semblait trop fin pour la réchauffer

convenablement ; il la moulait comme une seconde peau, presque aussi

fragile que la première. Elle était si fragile, si mortelle.

- Tu n'as pas pris de veste ?

- Si. Elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu perplexe.

- Oh, je l'ai oubliée dans la voiture de Jessica.

J'enlevai mon blouson, espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop froid, à cause de la

température de mon corps. Cela aura été bien de pouvoir lui offrir un manteau

chaud. Elle me fixa, les joues devenant rouges à nouveaux. Que pensait-elle

maintenant ?

Je lui tendis la veste au dessus de la table, elle l'enfila, puis trembla de

nouveau.

Oui, ce serait vraiment bien d'être chaud.

- Merci, dit-elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis repoussa les

manches trop longues pour libérer ses mains. Elle reprit une longue

inspiration.

Est-ce qu'elle se sentait à l'aise ? Sa couleur était toujours la bonne ; sa

peau était crème, légèrement rosée en contraste avec le bleu foncé de son tshirt.

- Cette couleur sied à merveille à ton teint, la complimentai-je. J'étais juste

honnête.

Elle piqua un fard, augmentant l'effet.

Elle avait l'air en forme, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de prendre de risque.

Je poussais le panier de pain dans sa direction.

- Vraiment, objecta-t-elle, devinant mes motivations, je t'assure que je ne

suis pas sous le choc.

- Tu devrais. N'importe quel être normalement constitué le serait. Tu n'as

même pas l'air ébranlée.

Je lui donnait un regard désapprobateur, me demandant pourquoi elle ne

pouvait pas être normale, puis si je voulais vraiment qu'elle le soit.

- Je me sens très en sécurité avec toi, dit-elle, ses yeux une nouvelle fois

emplis de confiance. Une confiance que je ne méritais pas.

Tous ses réflexes étaient faussés - inversés. C'était sûrement le problème.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas le danger comme les autres humains. Elle avait les

réactions opposées. Au lieu de courir, elle s'attardait, attirée par ce qui aurait

dû l'effrayer...

Comment pouvais-je la protéger de moi-même quand aucun de nous deux

ne le voulait ?

- Cela devient plus compliqué que je ne l'avais prévu, murmurai-je.

Je pouvais voir mes mots tourner dans son esprits, et je me demandai ce

qu'elle en pensait. Elle prit un gressin et commença à le manger concentrée

sur la situation. Elle mâcha pendant un moment, puis pencha la tête sur le côté

pensive.

- D'habitude, tu es de meilleure humeur quand tes yeux sont aussi clairs, dit

elle nonchalamment.

Son sens de l'observation implacable me stupéfia.

- Pardon ?

- Je me suis aperçue que plus tes yeux étaient sombres, plus tu étais

maussade. D'ailleurs, j'ai une théorie à ce sujet, ajouta-elle légère.

Donc elle avait sa propre explication. Evidemment. Je sentis un torrent de

d'appréhension m'envahir en me demandant à quel point elle s'approchait de

la vérité.

- Encore une ?

- Hmm-hm. Elle mâcha un autre bout, complètement nonchalante. Comme

si elle n'était pas en train de discuter des caractéristiques d'un monstre avec le

monstre lui-même.

- J'espère que tu seras plus créative, cette fois... Je me décontractais

puisqu'elle ne répondit pas. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle se trompait. A moins

que tu ne l'aies empruntée à d'autres BD ?

- Non, dit-elle, un peu embarrassée. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvée.

- Et ?, demandai-je les dents serrées.

Nous ne parlerions certainement pas aussi calmement si elle était sur le

point de crier.

Alors qu'elle hésitait, se mordant les lèvres, la serveuse réapparut avec le

plat de Bella. Je ne prêtais aucune attention à la serveuse, tandis qu'elle

déposait le plat devant Bella, me demandant si je voulais quelque chose.

Je déclinais, demandant un autre Coca. La serveuse n'avait pas remarqué

les verres vides, elle les pris, et partit.

- Alors, cette théorie ?, l'encourageai-je anxieusement, dés que nous nous

retrouvâmes seuls.

- Je t'en parlerai dans la voiture, dit-elle à voix basse. Ah, c'était mauvais

pour moi. Elle ne voulait pas partager ses suppositions devant tout le monde.

Seulement si... ajouta-t-elle soudainement.

- Des conditions ? J'étais tellement tendu, j'avais presque aboyé les mots.

- C'est que j'ai quelques questions, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, j'acquiesçais, la voix dure.

Ses questions suffiraient sûrement à me dire où ses pensées l'amenaient.

Mais y répondrai-je ? Avec des mensonges ? Ou l'éconduirai-je avec la

vérité ? Ou ne lui dirai-je rien du tout, incapable de choisir ?

Nous restâmes assis en silence, tandis que que la serveuse nous resservait

du Coca.

- Très bien, vas-y !, dis-je, les mâchoires serrées, quand elle commença.

- Que fais-tu à Port Angeles ?

C'était une question trop facile - pour elle. Ca ne prouverait rien, tandis que

ma réponse, si je lui disais la vérité, donnerait trop d'indices. Il fallait qu'elle

révèle quelque chose en premier.

- Question suivante, dis-je.

- Mais c'était la plus facile !

- Suivante, répétais-je.

Elle était frustrée par mon refus. Elle détourna son regard vers son assiette.

Doucement, réfléchissant, elle prit un ravioli, et le mâcha, concentrée. Elle

l'avala avec un peu de Coca, puis me regarda de nouveau. Ses yeux pleins de

suspicion.

- Très bien, dit-elle, admettons, et ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, que...

quelqu'un sache lire dans les pensées des gens... à quelques exceptions près.

Ca aurait pu être pire.

Ca expliquait ce sourire dans la voiture. Elle était rapide - personne d'autre

n'avais jamais deviné cela sur moi. Excepté Carlisle, et ça avait été plutôt

évident, au début, quand je répondais à ses pensées comme si il les avaient

formulées à voix haute. Il avait compris avant moi...

Cette question n'était pas si mal. Puisqu'elle savait que quelque chose

clochait chez moi, ce n'était pas aussi grave que le reste. Lire les pensées

n'était après tout, pas une caractéristique normale chez un vampire. Je la

suivit dans ses hypothèses.

- A une exception près, corrigeai-je. Théoriquement.

Elle refoula un sourire - mon élan d'honnêteté lui plaisait.

- A une exception près. Comment ça marche ? Quelles sont les limites ?

Comment ce... quelqu'un... parviendrait-il à deviner où une personne se trouve

à un moment précis ? Comment saurait-il qu'elle a des ennuis ?

- Théoriquement ?

- Oui. Ses lèvres se tordirent, et ses yeux marrons étaient emplis d'intérêt.

- Eh bien, hésitais-je, si ce... quelqu'un...

- Appelons-le Joe, suggéra-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire devant son enthousiasme. Pensaitelle

vraiment que la vérité serait une bonne chose ? Si mes secrets ne la

révulsaient pas, pourquoi les lui cacher ?

- Va pour Joe, acquiesçais-je. Si Joe avait été plus attentif, le timing n'aurait

pas été aussi serré. Je remuai la tête, réprimant un tremblement à l'idée de

combien j'avais été près de la perdre aujourd'hui. Il n'y a que toi pour t'attirer

des problèmes dans une aussi petite ville. Tu aurais ruiné leurs statistiques sur

la délinquance pour dix ans, tu sais.

Sa bouche se transforma en grimace.

- Nous parlons d'un cas hypothétique.

Je rigolai de son irritation.

Ses lèvres, sa peau... avaient l'air si douces. Je voulais les toucher. Je

voulais passer mes doigts à la commissure de ses lèvres, les transformant en

sourire.

- En effet, dis-je, revenant à la conversation avant de me déprimer avec mes

pensées. T'appellerons-nous Jane ?

Elle se pencha vers moi au dessus de la table, toute trace d'humour ou

d'irritation ayant disparu de ses yeux.

- Comment as-tu su ?, demanda-elle, la voix basse mais intense.

Devais-je lui dire la vérité ? Et si c'était le cas, dans quelle mesure ?

Je voulais la lui dire. Je voulais mériter la confiance que je voyais sur son

visage.

- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, murmura-t-elle, une de ses mains

s'avançant pour toucher la mienne, restée sur la table vide devant moi.

Je la retirai, détestant penser à sa réaction au contact de mes doigts dur

comme la pierre, et si froids - elle fit de même de son côté.

Je savais que pouvais lui faire confiance pour protéger mes secrets ; elle était

totalement digne de confiance. Mais je n'étais pas sûr que ces secrets ne

l'horrifieraient pas. Elle devrait être horrifiée. La vérité était horrible.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore le choix, murmurai-je. Je me souviens

que je m'étais moquée d'elle une fois, la traitant de mauvaise observatrice.

L'offensant, si j'avais jugé ses expressions correctement. Eh bien, je pouvais

me faire pardonner désormais. Je me suis trompé. Tu es beaucoup plus

observatrice que je ne le pensais. Et même si elle ne semblait pas me croire, je

le pensais vraiment. Elle ne ratait rien.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu avais toujours raison, dit-elle, souriant de sa

propre blague.

- Avant, oui. Avant je savais toujours ce qu'il se passait. Je savais toujours

où j'allais. Et maintenant tout n'était que tumulte et chaos.

Pourtant je n'échangerai cela pour rien au monde. Je ne voulais pas d'une

vie pleine de sens. Pas si le chaos me permettait d'être avec Bella.

- J'ai commis une deuxième erreur à ton sujet. Je continuai, réglant mes

comptes sur cet autre point. Ce ne sont pas les accidents que tu attires, cette

classification est encore trop réduite : ce sont les ennuis. Dés qu'un danger

surgit dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres, il est invariablement pour toi.

Pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Le visage de Bella redevint sérieux.

- Et tu te places toi-même dans cette catégorie ?

L'honnêteté serait plus importante pour cette question qu'aucune autre.

- Assurément.

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement - pas de façon suspicieuse, juste

bizarrement concernés. Elle tendit la main au dessus de la table, doucement et

délibérément. Je retirai ma main d'un centimètre, mais elle ignora mon geste,

déterminée à me toucher. Je retins ma respiration - pas à cause de son parfum

cette fois, mais à cause de la soudaine tension environnante. Peur. Ma peau

allait la dégoûter. Elle partirait en courant.

Elle caressa mes doigts puis remonta doucement vers le haut de ma main.

La chaleur de son geste, délibéré ne ressemblait à aucune chose que je

connaissais. C'était presque du plaisir à l'état pur. Ca l'aurait été si je n'avais

pas eu peur. Je regardai son visage tandis qu'elle sentait la fraîcheur et la

dureté de ma peau, toujours incapable de respirer.

Un demi sourire se dessina à la commissures de ses lèvres.

- Merci, dit-elle, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Cela fait deux fois,

désormais.

Ses doux doigts se baladaient sur ma main, comme si elle trouvait cela

plaisant.

Je lui répondis aussi détendu que possible.

- Essayons d'éviter une troisième occasion.

Elle grimaça avant d'acquiescer.

Je retirai ma main de la sienne. Aussi exquis que son toucher fut, je n'allais

pas attendre que la magie de sa tolérance se transforme en dégoût. Je cachai

mes mains sous la table.

Je lus ses yeux ; malgré le silence de ses pensées, je pouvais percevoir de la

confiance et des questionnements. Je réalisais alors qu'à ce moment précis, je

voulais répondre à ses questions. Pas parce que je le lui devais. Pas parce que

je voulais qu'elle ait confiance en moi.

Je voulais qu'elle me connaisse.

- Je t'ai suivie à Port Angeles, lui dis-je, les mots sortant trop vite pour que

je puisse les contrôler. Je savais le risque que je prenais en lui disant la vérité.

A tout moment, le calme artificiel pourrait se changer en hystérie. Mais

bizarrement, cela me fit simplement parler plus vite. C'est la première fois que

je m'évertue à garder une personne en vie, ce qui est beaucoup plus difficile

que je le supposais. Sans doute parce qu'il s'agit de toi. Les gens ordinaires,

eux, ont l'air de traverser l'existence sans collectionner les catastrophes.

Je la regardai, en train d'attendre.

Elle sourit. La commissures de ses lèvres se souleva, et ses yeux chocolats

se réchauffèrent.

Je venais juste d'avouer que je la poursuivait, et elle souriait.

- As-tu jamais que les Parques avaient jugé que mon heure était venue,

cette première fois, avec le fourgon, et que tu avais influé sur le destin ?,

demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas la première fois, dis-je les yeux rivés sur la table marron

foncé, mes épaules courbées par la honte. J'avais fait tomber mes défenses, la

vérité s'échappait. La première fois, ç'a été quand je t'ai rencontrée.

C'était la vérité, et cela m'énervait. J'étais pour elle comme une épée de

Damoclès posée au dessus de sa tête. C'était comme si un sort injuste et cruel

l'avait marquée d'une croix pour que la mort vienne l'emporter - et comme

j'avais été un outil désobéissant - ce même sort continuait d'essayer de

l'exécuter. J'essayais d'imaginer ce sort personnifié - une dégoûtante sorcière

jalouse, une harpie vengeresse.

Je voulais quelque chose, quelqu'un qui prenne tout le blâme pour cela -

pour avoir quelque chose de concret à combattre. Quelque chose, quoi que ce

soit à détruire, pour que Bella soit saine et sauve.

Bella était très silencieuse ; sa respiration s'était accélérée.

Je la regardais de nouveau, sachant que j'allais finir par voir la peur que

j'attendais. Ne venais-je pas d'admettre que j'avais failli la tuer ? Plus que le

van qui était passé à quelques centimètres d'elle. Et pourtant, son visage était

toujours aussi calme, ses yeux toujours emplis d'intérêt.

- Tu te souviens ? Elle devait forcément s'en souvenir.

- Oui, dit elle, la voix grave. Ses grands yeux semblaient très conscients.

Elle savait. Elle savait que je voulais la tuer.

Et elle ne criais pas ?

- Et pourtant, tu es là, assise avec moi, dis-je, faisant remarquer l'inhérente

contradiction.

- Et pourtant, je suis là... à cause de toi. Son expression changea, pour de la

curiosité, tandis qu'elle changeait de sujet. Parce que tu as réussi à me

trouver. J'ignore toujours comment, d'ailleurs...

Une fois de plus j'arrivais à la limite de ses pensées protégées, ne pouvant

les comprendre. Ca n'avait aucun sens pour moi. Comment pouvait elle se

préoccuper du reste avec la sordide vérité juste devant les yeux?

Elle attendit, simplement curieuse. Sa peau pale, naturelle pour elle, mais

toujours préoccupante. Son assiette était en face d'elle, elle n'y avait presque

pas touché. Si je devais continuer à lui dire la vérité, il lui faudrait tout un

buffet pour encaisser le choc.

Je nommait mes condition

- Tu manges, j'explique.

Elle y réfléchis pendant une demi seconde, puis engloutit un ravioli à une

vitesse incroyable. Elle attendait mes réponses plus que ses yeux ne le laissait

voir.

- Ca a été plus difficile que prévu de te suivre à la trace, lui dis-je.

D'habitude, ça ne me pose pas autant de problèmes. Il suffit que j'aie déjà lu

dans l'esprit de la personne.

Je regardai son visage attentivement tandis que je lui disais cela. Voir juste

était une chose, la confirmation en était une autre.

Elle ne bougeait pas les yeux grands ouverts. Je sentis mes dents grincer

tandis que j'attendais sa panique.

Elle cligna juste des yeux, une fois, avala bruyamment, puis mis un autre

bout dans sa bouche. Elle voulait que je continue.

- Je gardai l'oeil sur Jessica, continuai-je, guettant l'effet de chacun de mes

mots sur elle. Un peu distraitement, je l'avoue. Comme je te l'ai dit, seule toi

pouvais te fourrer dans les ennuis à Port Angeles. Je ne pouvais pas

m'empêcher d'ajouter ça. Réalisait-elle que les autres vies humaines n'étaient

pas étroitement liées à tant d'expériences potentiellement mortelles, ou se

pensait-elle tout à fait normale ? Elle était la chose la plus éloignée de la

normalité que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Bref, je n'ai pas tout de suite

compris que tu étais partie de ton côté. Quand je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais

plus avec elle, je t'ai cherchée dans la librairie qui flottait dans sa tête. J'ai tout

de suite deviné que tu n'y avais pas mis les pieds et que tu t'étais dirigée vers

le sud... Je savais aussi que tu serais bientôt obligée de revenir sur tes pas.

Donc, je t'ai attendue en scannant au hasard les esprits des gens alentour afin

de déceler si quelqu'un t'avait remarquée, ce qui m'aurait renseigné sur

l'endroit où tu pouvais être. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter... Pourtant,

j'étais étrangement anxieux... Ma respiration s'accéléra alors que je me

souvenais de ma panique. Son parfum s'engouffra dans ma gorge et me rendit

heureux. Cette douleur signifiait qu'elle était en vie. Tant que je brûlais, elle

était en sécurité.

- J'ai tourné en voiture dans le quartier, aux aguets. J'espérai qu'elle

comprendrai ce mot. Ca devait être tellement déconcertant pour elle. Le jour

se couchait et je m'apprêtais à continuer à pied quand...

Le souvenir me saisit - très clair, et aussi vif que sur le moment - je sentis la

même vague meurtrière naître en moi, me rendant de glace.

Je le voulais mort. J'avais besoin qu'il meurt. Mes mâchoires se serrèrent

tandis que je me concentrai pour rester assis à table. Bella avait encore besoin

de moi. C'est tout ce qui importait.

- Et ensuite ?, chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux sombres grands ouverts.

- J'ai perçu ce qu'ils préparaient, dis-je les dents serrés. Incapable de ne pas

grogner. J'ai distingué ton visage dans leurs esprits.

Je pouvais à peine résister à mon envie de tuer. Je savais précisément où le

trouver. Ses pensées sombres prisonnières de la nuit, m'appelant...

Je cachai mon visage, sachant que mes expressions devaient être celles

d'un monstre, d'un chasseur, d'un tueur. Je fixai son image derrière mes yeux

clos essayant de me contrôler, me concentrant seulement sur son visage. Les

délicats traits de ses os, sa peau pale et fragile - comme de la soie,

incroyablement douce et sensible. Elle était trop vulnérable pour ce monde.

Elle avait besoin d'un protecteur. Et pourtant, coup tordu du destin, j'étais la

seule chose disponible.

J'essayai d'expliquer ma réaction violente pour qu'elle me comprenne.

- Ca a été très... dur... tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, de me contenter

de t'emporter en les laissant... vivre, murmurai-je. J'aurais pu te ramener à

Jessica et Angela et m'en aller, mais j'avais peur, une fois seul, de ne pas

résister à mon envie de les pourchasser.

Pour la deuxième fois ce soir, je luttai pour me contrôler. J'écoutais son

coeur. Son rythme était irrégulier, mais il ralentit à mesure que le temps

passait, jusqu'à ce que je sois calmé. Sa respiration aussi, était calme et

douce.

J'étais sur le point de craquer. Il fallait que je la ramène à la maison avant...

Le tuerai-je alors? Allais-je devenir un meurtrier à nouveau, alors qu'elle

avait confiance en moi? Y'avait-il un moyen de m'en empêcher?

Elle avait promis de me faire part de sa dernière théorie lorsque nous

serions seuls. Avais-je envie de la connaître ? Cela me rendais anxieux, mais

la récompense de ma curiosité serait-elle pire que de ne pas savoir ?

De toute façon elle en avait déjà trop entendu pour ce soir.

Je la regardai une nouvelle fois. Son visage était encore plus pale qu'avant,

mais calme.

- On rentre ?, demandai-je

- Quand tu veux, dit-elle, choisissant ses mots, comme si un simple "oui"

n'avait pas exprimé exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Frustrant.

La serveuse revenait. Elle avait entendue la dernière phrase de Bella tandis

qu'elle déambulait à l'autre bout du restaurant, se demandant ce qu'elle

pourrait me proposer de plus. J'aurais voulu lever les yeux au ciel à certaines

propositions qu'elle envisageait.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, merci. La note, s'il vous plaît, lui dis-je les yeux rivés sur Bella.

La respiration de la serveuse de figea un moment, complètement - pour

reprendre le terme utilisé par Bella - éblouie par ma voix.

Dans un soudain moment de lucidité, à l'écoute de ma voix, résonnant dans

la tête de cette humain, je réalisais pourquoi je semblai être aussi attirant ce

soir - loin de la peur que je provoquais habituellement.

C'était à cause de Bella. En essayant d'être prudent avec elle, moins

effrayant, pour un humain, j'avais vraiment perdu mon talent. Les autres

humains voyaient seulement ma beauté maintenant, avec mon horreur sousjacente,

bien cachée.

Je regardai la serveuse, attendant qu'elle se ressaisisse. C'était très

comique, je le comprenais seulement maintenant.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr, bégaya-t-elle.

Elle me tendit l'addition, pensant au petit mot qu'elle glisserait dans mon

reçu. Un mot avec son nom et son numéro de téléphone.

Oui c'était très comique.

J'avais un billet déjà prêt. Je lui rendais directement le reçu pour ne pas

qu'elle perde son temps à attendre un coup de fil qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

- Gardez la monnaie, lui dis-je, espérant que le pourboire que je lui laissai

suffirait à calmer sa déception.

Je me levai, suivi de prés par Bella. Je voulais lui prendre la main, mais je

pensais que ce serait tenter le diable. Je remerciai la serveuse, mes yeux ne

quittant jamais le visage de Bella. Elle semblait trouver la situation amusante

elle aussi.

Nous sortîmes du restaurant. Je marchais aussi près d'elle que je le pouvais.

Assez prêt en tout cas pour que la chaleur de son corps soit presque une

caresse du côté gauche de mon corps.

Alors que je lui tenais la porte, elle souffla doucement, je me demandai

quel regret pouvait la rendre ainsi triste. Je fixais ses yeux, prêt à le lui

demander, quand elle regarda le sol soudainement, l'air embarrassée. Cela me

rendit curieux, même si je ne pouvais plus lui poser la question. Le silence

entre nous continua lorsque je lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture, et montai à

mon tour.

Je mis le chauffage - les beaux jours étaient finis ; le froid la gênait. Elle

serra ma veste, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

J'attendais, repoussant la conversation jusqu'à ce que les lumières des

lampadaires disparaissent. Je ne me sentais plus seul avec elle.

Etait-ce le bon moment ? Maintenant je me concentrai seulement sur elle,

et la voiture paraissait bien petite. Son odeur se répandait avec l'effet du

chauffage, devenant de plus en plus forte. Son parfum devenant presque une

troisième personne prenant place dans l'habitacle. Une présence qui cherchait

de l'attention.

Il avait toute mon attention, il me brûlait. C'était toutefois supportable.

Cela me semblait bizarrement approprié. J'avais beaucoup donné ce soir -

plus que je n'avais prévu. Et elle était là, délibérément à mes côté. Je devais

sacrifier quelque chose pour cela. Une brûlure.

Si seulement ça ne pouvait être que ça. Une brûlure et c'est tout. Mais le

venin emplit ma bouche, et mes muscles se bandèrent , comme si j'allais

chasser.

Je devais arrêter de penser à ça et je savais ce qui m'en distrairai.

- Et maintenant, lui dis-je, la crainte de sa réponse surpassant la brûlure, à

ton tour.

**CHAPITRE 10 - Théorie**

- Tu m'autorises une dernière petite question ?, entama-t-elle au lieu de

répondre à ma demande.

J'étais tendu, anxieux d'entendre la suite. Et pourtant, combien il était

tentant de prolonger ce moment. Avoir Bella avec moi, de son propre chef,

juste pour quelques secondes de plus. Je soufflais devant le dilemme.

- Une seule alors.

- Eh bien..., elle hésita durant un court moment, comme si elle se

demandait quelle question poser. Comment as-tu deviné que je n'étais pas

entrée dans la librairie mais que j'étais partie vers le sud ?

Je regardai à travers la fenêtre. Voilà une autre question qui ne révélerait

rien de ses suppositions, et beaucoup trop sur moi.

- Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour être francs, dit elle la voix

remplie de sarcasmes et de déception.

Comme c'était ironique. Elle même se défilait sans même le savoir.

Eh bien, elle voulait que je sois direct. Et cette conversation ne menait à

rien de toute façon.

- Tu l'auras voulu, dis-je. Je t'ai flairée.

Je voulais regarder son visage, mais j'avais peur de ce que j'allais voir. A la

place, j'écoutai sa respiration s'accélérer puis se stabiliser. Elle parla de

nouveau après un moment, et sa voix fut plus contrôlée que je ne l'aurai cru.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma première question, dit-elle.

Je la regardai, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne bougeait plus.

- Laquelle ?

- Comment tu arrives à lire dans les pensées des autres ? demanda-t-elle,

réitérant sa question du restaurant. Ca marche avec tout le monde ? N'importe

où ? Tu t'y prends de quelle façon ? Est-ce que tes frères et soeurs... enchaîna

t-elle, rougissant de nouveau.

- Ca fait beaucoup de questions, tout ça, dis-je.

Elle me regarda attendant les réponses.

Pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire. Après tout n'avait-elle pas deviné une grande

partie, et c'était un sujet plus facile que celui qui allait suivre.

- Non. Je suis le seul. Ca ne réussit pas toujours, et je dois être assez près

des gens. Plus la "voix" m'est familière, plus je la capte de loin. Mais dans un

rayon de quelques kilomètres seulement. J'essayai de penser à un moyen de le

décrire pour qu'elle puisse comprendre. Une analogie à laquelle elle pourrait

s'accrocher. C'est un peu comme si tu étais dans un grand hall bondé où tout le

monde parlerait en même temps. Je ne perçois qu'un bourdonnement, un

brouhaha, jusqu'à ce que je me focalise sur une voix. Alors, ce que pense la

personne devient clair. En général, j'évite l'exercice parce qu'il est assez

perturbant. Et puis, il est tellement plus facile de paraître... normal, je

grimaçai, en répondant aux paroles de quelqu'un plutôt qu'à ses réflexions.

- A ton avis, pourquoi tu ne m'entends pas, moi?, demanda-t-elle.

J'allais lui dire la vérité grâce à une autre analogie.

- Je n'en sais rien, admis-je. J'imagine que ton esprit ne fonctionne pas de la

même manière que celui des autres. Disons que tu émettrais sur ondes courtes

alors que je serais branché sur les grandes.

Je réalisais qu'elle n'aimerait pas cette analogie là.

Le fait d'attendre sa réaction me fit sourire. Elle ne semblait pas déçue.

- Mon esprit est détraqué, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle, la voix remplie de

chagrin. Je suis dingue ?

Ah, encore de l'ironie.

- C'est moi qui décrypte les cerveaux des autres, et c'est toi qui te crois

folle ! Je ris. Elle comprenait les moindres petits détails, et pourtant, les

choses évidentes lui échappaient. Elle avait de mauvais instincts...

Bella mordillait ses lèvres, et le creux entre ses yeux se plissa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurai-je, il s'agit juste d'une théorie... Et il y avait

une théorie bien plus importante dont nous devions discuter. J'étais anxieux

d'en finir. Chaque seconde qui passait me semblait de plus en plus comme la

dernière.

- Ce qui nous ramène à toi, dis-je, divisé en deux, anxieux et réticent.

Elle poussa un soupir, mordant toujours sa lèvre - je me demandai si allait

se faire mal. Elle fixa mes yeux, le visage crispé.

- Franchise, franchise, dis-je doucement.

Elle baissa le regard, luttant avec elle même. Soudainement, elle ouvrit

grand les yeux. La peur s'inscrit sur son visage pour la première fois.

- Nom d'un chien !, hurla-t-elle.

Je paniquai. Qu'avait-elle vu ? Comment l'avais-je effrayée ?

Puis elle lança "Moins vite !"

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je ne comprenais pas d'où venait sa terreur.

- Tu roules à cent soixante kilomètres heure ! hurla-t-elle. Elle jeta un

regard par la fenêtre, en direction des arbres sombres qui filaient sur le côté.

C'était ça, un petit peu de vitesse qui l'avait terrorisée ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Du calme, Bella !

- Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ?, demanda-t-elle, sa voix haute et aiguë.

- Pas de panique !

Elle reprit sa respiration puis dit un peu plus fort. "Tu as une urgence ?"

- J'aime bien conduire vite.

Je rencontrai son regard, amusé par ses expressions choquées.

- Regarde où tu vas !, me cria-t-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'accident, Bella. Ni d'amende. Je lui fit une grimace en

me touchant le front. Cela fut encore plus drôle - l'absurdité de pouvoir lui

faire une blague sur un sujet aussi secret et bizarre. J'ai un radar intégré.

- Très drôle, dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique, sa voix plus effrayée

qu'énervée. Charlie est flic, je te signale. On m'a appris à respecter les lois. Je

sais bien que si jamais tu enroulais ta Volvo autour d'un arbre, tu t'en sortirais

sans une égratignure...

- Probablement, répétais-je, riant sans humour. Oui, nous nous en sortirions

différemment dans un accident de voiture. Elle avait raison d'avoir peur,

malgré ma conduite... Mais pas toi.

En soupirant, je réduisais la vitesse de la voiture. "Contente ?"

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le compteur "Presque."

C'était encore trop rapide pour elle ?

- Je déteste rouler lentement, murmurai-je, laissant l'aiguille s'abaisser un

peu plus.

- Parce que tu trouves ça lent ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'en ai assez des tes commentaires ! dis-je impatiemment. Combien de

fois avait-elle éludé ma question ? Trois ? Quatre ? Ses spéculations étaientelles

si horribles ? Je devais le savoir - immédiatement. Raconte-moi ta

théorie plutôt.

Elle mordilla ses lèvres une fois de plus, et son expression passa de

l'embarras à la douleur.

Je retins mon impatience, adoucissant ma voix. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle

soit anxieuse.

- Je ne rirai pas, promis-je, espérant que seul l'embarras l'empêchait de

parler.

- J'ai plus peur de ta colère, murmura-t-elle.

Je m'efforçais de garder une voix neutre.

- C'est si délirant que ça ?

- Pas mal, oui.

Elle baissa le regard, refusant de rencontrer mes yeux. Les secondes

défilaient.

- Vas-y, l'encourageai-je.

Sa voix était très basse. "Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer."

- Par le début... Je me souvenais de ce qu'elle avait dit pendant le dîner. Tu

m'as dit que tu n'avais pas inventé ta théorie toute seule.

- Non, confirma-t-elle, puis le silence revint.

Je pensais à ce qui avait pu l'inspirer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis sur cette voie ? Un livre ? Un film ?

J'aurais du fouiller dans ses collections lorsqu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Je

ne savais pas si Bram Stoker ou Anne Rice en faisait partie...

- Non, rajouta-t-elle. Ca s'est passé samedi, au bord de la mer.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Les rumeurs locales qui nous concernaient

n'avaient jamais rapporté de faits trop étranges - ou trop précis. Y avait-il une

nouvelle rumeur que j'avais loupée ? Bella me regarda rapidement,

découvrant la surprise sur mon visage.

- Je suis tombé sur un vieil ami de la famille. Jacob Black, continua-t-elle.

Son père et Charlie se connaissent depuis que je suis petite.

Jacob Black - le nom ne m'était pas familier, et pourtant il me rappelait

quelque chose... il y a longtemps... je regardai à travers la fenêtre, cherchant à

travers mes souvenirs pour établir une connexion.

- Son père est un des Anciens de la tribu des Quileute, dit-elle.

Jacob Black. Ephraim Black. Sans doute un descendant.

Ca partait mal.

Elle connaissait la vérité.

Mon esprit se dissipait tandis que la voiture se perdait dans les virages,

mon corps crispé par l'angoisse - immobile, à part un léger mouvement pour

conduire la voiture.

Elle connaissait la vérité.

Mais... elle l'avais apprise samedi... donc elle l'avait su toute la soirée... et

pourtant...

- Nous nous sommes promenés, continua-t-elle. Et il m'a raconté quelquesunes

de leurs vieilles légendes, histoire de me faire peur. L'une d'elles...

Elle s'arrêta, mais son suspens ne servait à rien. Je savais ce qu'elle allait

dire. Le seul mystère qui persistait était de savoir pourquoi elle restait avec

moi maintenant.

- Continue, lui dis-je.

- Portait sur les vampires, elle souffla les mots dans un murmure.

D'une certaine façon, c'était pire que de savoir qu'elle savait, de l'entendre

prononcer ce mot à voix haute. Je frémis au son, puis repris le contrôle.

- Et tu as aussitôt songé à moi ? lui demandai-je.

- Non. C'est lui qui... à mentionné ta famille.

Comme c'était ironique que la propre descendance d'Ephraim viole le

traité que lui même avait instauré. Son petit-fils, ou arrière petit-fils peut-être.

Combien d'années avaient passées ? Soixante-dix ?

J'aurais dû me rendre compte que ce ne serait pas les vieux hommes qui

croyaient aux légendes qui poseraient un problème. Bien sûr, la jeune

génération - ceux qui auraient été prévenus, riant des anciennes superstitions -

bien sûr c'est de là que viendrait le danger de l'exposition.

Je supposais que cela signifiait que je pouvais désormais m'attaquer à la

petite tribu sans défense. Ephraim et sa troupe de protecteurs étaient tous

morts.

- Il estime que ce sont des superstitions idiotes, dit Bella, sa voix pleine

d'anxiété. Apparemment, il n'escomptait pas que je les prendrais au sérieux.

Du coin de l'oeil, je la voyais se frotter les mains.

- C'est ma faute, en fait, dit-elle après une courte pause, puis elle baissa la

tête comme sous le poids le la honte. Je l'ai amené à m'en parler exprès.

- Pourquoi ? Il m'était plus facile de contrôler ma voix maintenant. Le pire

était derrière moi. Alors que nous parlions des détails de cette révélation, nous

éludions les conséquences.

- Lauren à fait une allusion à toi. Pour me provoquer. Elle fit une grimace.

J'étais un peu perturbé, me demandant comment Bella pouvait se sentir

provoquée par quelqu'un qui parlait de moi... Et un Indien plus âgé à rétorqué

que ta famille ne mettait pas les pieds dans la réserve. Sa phrase paraissait être

à double sens, alors j'ai réussi à isoler Jacob et je l'ai manipulé.

Sa tête se baissa encore un peu plus en admettant cela. Son expression

ressemblant à de la... culpabilité.

Je détournai le regard, puis je ris à pleine voix. Elle se sentait coupable.

Qu'avait-elle pu faire pour mériter ce sentiment ?

- Comment t'y es-tu prise ? demandai-je.

- Je l'ai dragué. Enfin, j'ai essayé. Ca a fonctionné au-delà de mes

espérances, d'ailleurs, expliqua-t-elle, sa voix incrédule devant le succès.

Je pouvais déjà imaginer - considérant l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur tous

les hommes, complètement inconsciemment - combien elle devait être

irrésistible quand elle essayait d'être attrayante. J'éprouvais soudain une vague

de pitié pour ce jeune garçon, sur lequel elle avait lâché un tel potentiel.

- J'aurais voulu voir ça, dis-je, riant de mon humour noir. J'aurais aimé voir

les réactions de ce jeune garçon, être témoin de cette déchéance. Et tu oses

m'accuser d'éblouir les gens. Pauvre Jacob Black !

Je n'étais pas énervé après lui, la source de mon exposition, comme je pensais

l'être. Il ne savait pas. Et comment pouvais-je attendre de quelqu'un qu'il

repousse cette fille ? Non, j'avais juste de la sympathie pour tous les dégâts

qu'elle avait dû lui occasionner.

Je sentis qu'elle rougissait, et la chaleur émaner. Je lui jetai un regard, elle

regardai par la fenêtre. Elle ne parlait pas.

- Et ensuite ? Il était temps de retourner à l'histoire qui fait peur.

- J'ai fait des recherches sur Internet.

Toujours pratique.

- Et ça t'a convaincue ?

- Non, dit-elle. Rien ne correspond. La plupart de ce que j'ai trouvé était

stupide. Et après...

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, et j'entendis ses mâchoires se verrouiller.

- Quoi ? demandai-je. Qu'avait-elle trouvé ? Est-ce que ce cauchemar avait

pris un sens pour elle ?

Il y eut une courte pause, puis elle chuchota :

- J'ai décidé que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

La choc gela mes pensées pendant une demi-seconde, puis je me ressaisit.

Pourquoi avait-elle quitté ses amies ce soir au lieu de s'échapper avec elles.

Pourquoi était-elle montée en voiture avec moi au lieu de partir en courant,

appelant la police...

Ses réactions étaient toujours les mauvaises - totalement mauvaises. Elle

attirait le danger. Elle l'invitait.

- Pardon ? dis-je les dents serrées, plein de rage. Comment pouvais-je la

protéger quelqu'un de si... si... si déterminé à ne pas l'être.

- Non, dit elle d'une voix si basse que c'en était automatiquement tendre.

Ce que tu es n'a pas d'importance.

Elle était impossible.

- Que je sois un monstre inhumain te serait égal ?

- Oui.

Je la regardai pour m'assurer qu'elle avait tous ses esprits.

Je suppose que je pourrais m'arranger pour qu'elle ait les meilleurs

traitements possibles... Carlisle aurait des connections avec les meilleurs

médecins, les psychiatres les plus talentueux. Peut-être que quelque chose

pouvait être fait pour réparer ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, peu importe ce qui

faisait qu'elle pouvait rester assise à côté d'un vampire, avec un rythme

cardiaque calme. Je surveillerai l'institut, et lui rendrai visite aussi souvent

que possible...

- Tu es en colère. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Comme si le fait qu'elle me cache ce genre de chose allait nous aider, elle

comme moi.

- Non. Je préfère connaître ton opinion, même si elle me met en rogne.

- Je me serais donc trompée une fois de plus ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement

agressive maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Mes dents s'entrechoquèrent. C'est ton attitude si

désinvolte.

Elle sursauta. "Alors, j'ai raison ?"

- Parce que ça aurait de l'importance, hein ? contrai-je.

Elle pris une grande inspiration. J'attendais sa réponse énervé.

- Pas vraiment, dit-elle, la voix calme une nouvelle fois. Mais je suis

curieuse.

Pas vraiment. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Elle s'en moquait. Elle savait

que j'étais inhumain, un monstre, et ça ne la dérangeais pas.

Mis à part mes interrogations sur sa santé mentale, je commençais à me

sentir plein d'espoir. J'essayais de ne pas y penser.

- Curieuse de quoi ? demandai-je. Il n'y avait plus de secrets, juste

quelques petits détails non dévoilés.

- Quel âge as-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

Ma réponse fusa automatiquement : "Dix sept ans".

- Et... depuis combien de temps ?

J'essayais de ne pas rire à son ton sérieux.

- Un bon moment, admis-je.

- D'accord, dit-elle enthousiaste. Elle me sourit. Quand je la regardai,

anxieux une nouvelle fois concernant son état mental, elle me sourit encore

plus. Je grimaçais.

- Ne rigole pas, prévint-elle, mais comment se fait-il que tu sortes en plein

jour ?

Je ris malgré sa requête. Ses recherches n'avaient rien d'inhabituel.

- C'est un mythe, lui dis-je.

- Le soleil vous réduit en cendres ?

- Mythe.

- Vous dormez dans des cercueils ?

- Mythe...

Dormir n'avait jamais fait partie de ma vie - pas jusqu'à ces dernières nuits,

alors que je regardai Bella rêver...

- Je ne dors pas, murmurai-je, répondant un peu plus à sa question.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment.

- Pas du tout ? demanda-t-elle.

- Jamais, soufflai-je.

Je regardai ses yeux, sous ses paupières, comme plongé dans un profond

sommeil. Pas pour oublier, pas, comme je l'avais fait avant par ennui, mais

parce que je voulais rêver. Peut-être, si je pouvais être inconscient, si je

pouvais rêver, pourrais-je vivre quelques heures dans un monde où elle et moi

pouvions être ensemble. Elle rêvait de moi. Je voulais rêver d'elle.

Elle me fixa a son tour, son expression pleine de questionnements. Je

devais détourner le regard. Je ne pouvais pas rêver d'elle. Elle ne devrait pas

rêver de moi.

- Tu as oublié le plus important, dis-je, ma poitrine plus dure et froide

qu'avant. Je me devais de lui faire comprendre. A un certain point, elle devait

se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Je me devais de lui faire comprendre

que tout cela avait de l'importance - plus que tout le reste. Le reste comme le

fait que je l'aimais.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Cela rendit ma voix plus dure encore.

- Mon régime alimentaire.

- Oh, ça... Elle parla d'un ton calme que je ne pouvais pas interrompre.

- Oui, ça. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir si je bois du sang ?

Elle prit un peu de distance face à ma question. Finalement. Elle

comprenait.

- Jacob a dit quelque chose à ce propos, dit elle.

- Et qu'a dit Jacob ?

- Que vous ne... chassiez plus le humains. Que ta famille n'était pas censé

représenter un danger parce qu'elle se nourrissait seulement d'animaux.

- Il a dit que nous n'étions pas dangereux ? répétai-je cyniquement.

- Pas exactement, clarifia-t-elle. Juste que vous n'étiez pas censés l'être.

Même si les Quileute ne veulent pas de vous sur leur territoire, des fois que...

Je regardai la route, mes pensées sans espoir, ma gorge luttant avec cette

soif féroce.

- Alors, il a raison ? demanda-t-elle, aussi calmement que si je venais de lui

confirmer des prévisions météo. Vous ne chassez plus les humains ?

- Les Quileute ont une bonne mémoire.

Elle acquiesça doucement, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, dis-je rapidement. Ils ont raison de garder leurs

distances. Nous restons une menace.

- Comment ça ?

Bien sûr, elle ne comprenait pas. Comment lui faire voir ?

- Nous faisons des efforts, lui dis-je. D'ordinaire nous sommes très doués

pour tout ce que nous entreprenons. Il arrive cependant que nous commettions

des erreurs. Ainsi, quand je m'autorise à rester seul avec toi.

Son parfum était toujours une entité à part entière dans la voiture. Je m'y

habituai, je pouvais presque l'ignorer, mais je ne pouvais pas renier que mon

corps était attiré par elle pour de mauvaises raisons. Ma bouche nageais dans

le venin.

- C'est une erreur ? demanda-t-elle, comme si elle avait le coeur brisé. Cela

me désarma. Elle voulait être avec moi - malgré tout cela, elle le voulait.

L'espoir revint de nouveau et me frappa très fort.

- Une erreur redoutable, lui dis-je honnêtement, espérant que la vérité cesse

d'être importante.

Elle ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration

changer - dans une direction qui n'indiquait pas la peur.

- Dis-m'en plus, dit-elle soudainement, sa voix tordue du douleur.

Je l'examinai attentivement.

Elle souffrait. Pourquoi avais-je permis cela ?

- Que veux-tu savoir ? demandai-je essayant de trouver un moyen pour ne

pas qu'elle souffre. Elle ne devais pas souffrir. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser

souffrir.

- Pourquoi vous chassez les animaux plutôt que les hommes, par exemple,

dit elle toujours souffrante.

N'était-ce pas évident ? Ou peut-être qu'elle s'en moquait aussi.

- Je ne veux pas être un monstre, murmurai-je.

- Pourtant, les animaux ne sont qu'un pis-aller...

Je cherchai une autre comparaison, une manière de lui faire comprendre.

- C'est une comparaison un peu hasardeuse, mais disons que ce serait

comme vivre de tofu et de lait de soja pour toi. Nous nous traitons parfois de

végétariens en guise de petite plaisanterie familiale. Notre régime ne comble

jamais vraiment notre faim - notre soif, plutôt, même s'il nous donne la force

de résister. En général. Il arrive que ce soit dur, cependant. Ma voix

s'abaissait, j'avais honte du danger dans lequel je la mettais. Un danger que je

continuai d'accepter...

- C'est très difficile pour toi, en ce moment ?

Bien sûr, elle posait toujours la question à laquelle je n'avais pas envie de

répondre.

- Oui, admis-je.

Cette fois la réaction que j'attendait fut la bonne : sa respiration s'arrêta, son

coeur s'emporta. Je l'attendait, mais ne la comprenait pas. Comment pouvaitelle

ne pas être effrayée ?

- Alors que tu n'as même pas faim, déclara-t-elle, parfaitement sûre d'elle

même.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Tes yeux, dit-elle calmement. J'ai remarqué que les gens, les hommes

surtout, étaient plus bougons quand ils étaient affamés.

Je souris à sa description : bougon. C'était bien en dessous de la vérité.

Mais elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Comme d'habitude.

- Très observatrice, hein ? je ris de nouveau.

Elle sourit légèrement, la ride entre ses yeux réapparaissant comme si elle

était concentrée ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Tu étais parti chasser, ce week-end avec Emmett ? demanda-t-elle après

que mon rire ce soit évanoui. Sa façon de parler de façon si détendue était

aussi fascinante que frustrante. Pouvait-elle vraiment accepter tout cela sans

ciller ? J'étais plus choqué qu'elle.

- Oui, lui dis-je, puis, alors que j'allais la laisser là dessus, je ressentis le

même besoin que dans le restaurant; je voulais qu'elle me connaisse. Je n'en

avais pas envie, continuai-je doucement, mais c'était nécessaire. Il m'est plus

aisé de te fréquenter quand je n'ai pas soif.

- Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas y aller ?

Je pris une grande inspiration, puis me tournait pour la regarder droit dans

les yeux. Ce genre d'honnêteté était beaucoup plus difficile.

- Ca me rend... anxieux, je pensais que ce mot suffirait, pourtant, il n'était

pas assez fort, d'être loin de toi. Je ne plaisantais pas, jeudi dernier, lorsque je

t'ai priée de ne pas tomber à l'eau ou d'éviter de te faire écraser. J'avais la tête

ailleurs tant je m'inquiétais pour toi. Et après ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je suis

surpris que tu sois sortie indemne de ces deux jours. Puis je me souvins de ses

blessures aux mains. Enfin, presque indemne.

- Comment ça ?

- Tes mains, lui rappelais-je.

Elle les regarda en grimaçant. "Je suis tombée".

J'avais eu raison.

- J'ai eu cette impression, dis-je, incapable de réprimer un sourire. Mais

bon, avec toi, ça aurait pu être pire. Et ça m'a torturé tout le temps où j'étais

loin de toi. Ces trois jours m'ont paru une éternité. J'ai vraiment tapé sur le

système d'Emmett. Honnêtement, c'était toujours le cas. J'énervais

probablement toujours Emmett et le reste de la famille. Excepté Alice...

- Trois jours ? dit-elle, la voix aiguë. Tu n'es pas rentré aujourd'hui ?

Je ne comprenais pas son ton.

- Non, dimanche.

- Alors, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au lycée ? demanda-t-elle. Son irritation me

déboussola. Elle ne semblait pas réaliser que cette question avait un rapport

avec la mythologie.

- Tu m'as demandé si je craignais de sortir au grand jour, et je t'ai répondu

que non. Néanmoins, mieux vaut que j'évite le plein soleil. Du moins, en

public.

Je la distrayais de ce qui l'a contrariai mystérieusement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, allongeant sa tête sur le côté.

Je doutais de trouver une analogie appropriée pour expliquer cela. Donc je

décidai de simplement lui dire, "Je te montrerai un jour". Puis je me demandai

si je tiendrai cette promesse. La reverrai-je après ce soir ? L'aimais-je assez

pour m'éloigner d'elle ?

- Tu aurais pu m'appeler, dit-elle.

Quelle conclusion étrange.

- Il n'y avait pas de raison. Je savais que tu allais bien.

- Certes, mais moi, j'ignorais où tu étais. Je... Elle s'arrêta soudainement

regardant ses mains.

- Oui ?

- Je n'ai pas aimé, dit-elle timidement, la peau de ses joues rougissant. Ne

pas te voir. Moi aussi, je suis anxieuse quand tu n'es pas là.

Es-tu heureux maintenant ? me demandai-je à moi même. Et bien voilà ma

récompense pour avoir espéré.

J'étais perplexe, exalté, horrifié - surtout horrifié - que tous mes rêves les

plus fous se trouvent si proches d'être exaucés. Voilà pourquoi ça ne la

dérangeai pas que je sois un monstre. Et pour cette exacte même raison, je me

fichai complètement des règles a présent.

Pourquoi le bien et le mal n'avait plus d'influence sur moi. Pourquoi toutes

mes priorités s'étaient-elles éclipsées pour laisser cette fille se glisser en haut

de ma liste.

Bella m'appréciait aussi.

Je savais que ça n'était rien en comparaison de combien moi je l'aimais.

Mais c'était assez pour qu'elle risque sa vie en étant assise à côté de moi. Et y

prendre plaisir.

Assez pour la blesser si je faisais la bonne chose, c'est à dire, m'éloigner

d'elle.

Y avait-il quelque chose que je pourrais faire et qui ne la blesserait pas ?

Quoi que ce soit ?

J'aurais dû garder mes distances. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir à Forks. Je

ne lui apporterai que de la souffrance.

Cela m'empêcherait-il de rester ici ? Empirant la situation ?

Cette sensation à présent, sa chaleur sur ma peau...

Non. Rien ne pourrait m'arrêter.

- Ah, grognais-je pour moi-même, ça ne va pas du tout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas, Bella ? Que je me rende malheureux est une

chose, mais je refuse de t'impliquer. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire pareilles

balivernes. C'était un mensonge, et c'était la vérité. L'égoïste en moi planait

de savoir qu'elle me voulait autant que je la voulais. C'est malsain, dangereux.

Je pourrais te faire du mal, Bella, il faut que tu en aies conscience.

- Je m'en fiche ! Elle fit la moue.

- Je suis sérieux. Je luttai avec moi même si fort - moitié désespéré qu'elle

accepte, à moitié qu'elle ne s'échappe pas - que les mots sortirent de ma

bouche en un grognement.

- Moi aussi, insista-t-elle. Je te le répète, je me moque de ce que tu es. Il est

trop tard, de toute façon.

Trop tard ? Le monde fut désespérément noir et blanc durant une seconde

interminable tandis que je regardai les ombres rampant vers l'image de Bella

endormie. Inévitables, instoppables. Elles volèrent la couleur de sa peau, la

plongeant dans les ténèbres.

Trop tard ? La vision d'Alice tourna dans mon esprit, les yeux rouge sang

de Bella fixant mon impassivité. Sans expression - mais il était impossible

qu'elle ne me haïsse pas pour ce futur. Me haïr pour lui avoir volé quelque

chose. Voler sa vie et son âme.

Il ne pouvait pas être trop tard.

- Tais-toi ! sifflai-je.

Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre, se mordant les lèvres à nouveau. Ses mains

étaient serrées en poings sur ses cuisses. Sa respiration s'accéléra puis se

perdit.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Je devais savoir.

Elle secoua la tête sans se retourner. Je vis quelque chose briller, comme du

cristal, sur sa joue.

L'agonie.

- Tu pleures ? Je l'avais fait pleurer. Je lui avais fait mal à ce point.

Elle balaya ses larmes du dos de la main.

- Absolument pas, mentit-elle, la voix brisée.

Un instinct enfoui me poussa à tendre ma main vers elle - à cet instant je

me sentais plus humain que je ne l'avais jamais été. Puis je me souvins que

je... ne l'était pas.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je les mâchoires verrouillées. Pourrais-je un jour lui

dire à quel point j'étais désolé ? Désolé pour toutes ces erreurs stupides que

j'avais faites. Désolé pour mon égoïsme sans borne. Désolé qu'elle soit assez

malchanceuse pour être l'objet de mon premier amour tragique. Désolé, aussi,

pour les choses qui n'étaient pas de mon ressort - que je fus le monstre choisi

par le destin pour mettre un terme à sa vie.

Je pris une profonde inspiration - ignorant ma réaction violente au parfum

de la voiture - essayant de me ressaisir.

Je voulais changer de sujet, pour penser à quelque chose d'autre.

Heureusement pour moi, ma curiosité à propos de cette fille était insatiable.

J'avais toujours une question en réserve.

- Dis-moi... dis-je.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle sèchement, les larmes inondant toujours sa voix.

- Qu'avais-tu en tête, ce soir, juste avant que je n'arrive ? Je n'ai pas bien

compris ton expression. Tu n'avais pas l'air effrayée. Plutôt très concentrée. Je

me souvenais de son visage - essayant d'oublier les yeux à travers desquels je

la regardai - de sa détermination.

- Je m'efforçais de me rappeler comment on liquide un agresseur, dit-elle, la

voix calme, les techniques d'autodéfense. Je m'apprêtais à lui enfoncer le nez

dans le cerveau.

Son calme disparut avant la fin de son explication. Son ton se transforma en

haine. Ce n'était pas une hyperbole, et sa furie de petit chat n'était pas drôle

non plus. Je pouvais voir sa silhouette frêle - la peau sur les os - dominée par

ces hommes, baraqués aux gros poings, prêts à lui faire du mal. La furie

bouillait au fond de ma tête.

- Quoi ? Tu voulais te battre ? Je voulais grogner. Ses instincts étaient

mortels - pour elle même. Au lieu de t'enfuir ?

- Je me casse la figure dès que j'essaye de courir, dit-elle embarrassée.

- Tu n'as pas songé à appeler au secours ?

- J'allais le faire.

Je secouai la tête incrédule. Comment avait-elle réussit à survivre avant

d'arriver à Forks ?

- Tu avais raison, lui dis-je, la voix amère. Te garder en vie est un vrai défi

lancé au destin.

Elle soupira, regardant à travers la vitre. Puis elle me regarda de nouveau.

- Je te vois demain ? demanda-t-elle de façon abrupte.

Puisque j'allais direct en enfer - autant profiter du voyage.

- Oui, j'ai un devoir à rendre. Je lui sourit, ça faisait du bien. Je te garde une

place à la cantine.

Son coeur s'emballa, et mon coeur mort sembla soudain se réchauffer.

J'arrêtais la voiture en face de la maison de son père. Elle ne fit aucun

mouvement pour sortir, et me quitter.

- Me jures-tu d'être là demain ? insista-t-elle.

- Oui.

Comment pouvais-je retirer autant de bonheur en faisant le mauvais choix ?

Il y avait quelque chose d'inapproprié là dedans.

Elle acquiesça pour elle même, et commença a retirer ma veste.

- Garde la, lui assurai-je rapidement. Je préférai qu'elle garde quelque

chose qui m'appartenait. Un symbole, tout comme la capsule de bouteille au

fond de ma poche... Tu en auras besoin.

Elle me la tendit, souriant d'un air piteux.

- Je ne veux pas devoir expliquer ça à Charlie, me dit-elle.

J'imagine que non. Je lui souriais à mon tour.

- Ah, j'avais oublié.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée, puis arrêta son geste. Elle ne désirait pas

partir, et je ne voulais pas la laisser s'en aller.

La savoir sans protection, même pour quelques instants...

Peter et Charlotte étaient déjà loin, au delà de Seattle, sans aucun doute.

Mais il y en avait toujours d'autres. Ce monde n'étais pas un endroit sûr pour

quelque humain que ce soit, et pour elle, cela semblait encore plus dangereux

que pour les autres.

- Bella ? demandai-je, surpris pas la simple plaisir que j'avais a à dire son

nom.

- Oui ?

- Promets-moi quelque chose à ton tour.

- Oui, accepta-t-elle facilement, puis ses yeux se plissèrent comme si elle

avait imaginé une raison d'objecter.

- Ne t'aventure pas dans les bois toute seule, l'avertis-je, me demandant si

cette requête était digne de l'objection dans ses yeux.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise

- Pourquoi ?

Je jetai un regard noir au ténèbres. Le manque de lumière n'était pas un

problème pour mes yeux, mais cela ne gênerai aucun autre traqueur. Cela

aveuglait seulement les humains.

- Disons que je ne suis pas la créature la plus dangereuse des environs, lui

dis-je. C'est tout.

Elle frissonna mais retrouva rapidement son calme, et sourit même en me

lançant, "D'accord".

Son haleine toucha mon visage, si douce et chargée.

J'aurais pu rester ici toute la nuit, mais elle avait besoin de dormir. Les

deux désirs semblaient d'égale importance alors qu'ils continuaient de se faire

la guerre : la vouloir pour moi versus vouloir sa sécurité.

Je soupirait devant l'impossible situation.

- A demain, dis-je, en sachant que je la reverrai bien avant cela. Mais elle

ne me verrai pas avant demain.

- A demain, acquiesça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

L'agonie, une nouvelle fois la regarder s'éloigner.

Je me penchait vers elle, désireux de la retenir avec moi.

- Bella ?

Elle se tourna, figée, surprise que nos visages se retrouvent si proches.

Moi aussi j'étais submergé par la proximité. Le chauffage m'envoyai des

effluves de son parfum par vague, caressant mon visage. Je pouvais sentir la

douceur de sa peau...

Son coeur s'emporta et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent.

- Dors bien, murmurai-je, me reculant avant que l'urgence dictée par mon

corps - soit la soif familière, ou la toute nouvelle et bizarre faim que je

ressentais soudainement - ne me fasse faire quelque chose qui pourrait la

blesser.

Elle resta assise sans faire un mouvement pendant un petit moment, les

yeux grands ouverts et stupéfaits, éblouie j'imagine.

Tout comme moi.

Elle reprit ses esprits - son visage restant toutefois un peu perplexe -

tombant à moitié de la voiture, s'emmêlant les pieds, se rattrapant à la portière

pour se relever.

Je gloussai - trop bas pour qu'elle m'entende.

Je la regardai marcher en trébuchant jusqu'au porche. En sécurité pour le

moment. Je reviendrai vite pour m'en assurer.

Je pouvais sentir ses yeux me suivre tandis que je conduisais dans la rue

sombre.

C'était une situation tellement différente de ce à quoi je m'étais habitué.

D'habitude, je pouvais simplement me regarder m'éloigner à travers les yeux

de quelqu'un. C'était étrangement excitant - cette sensation insaisissable de se

sentir épié. Je savais que c'était simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de ses yeux.

Un million de pensées se chassèrent les unes les autres dans mon esprit

tandis que je conduisais sans but dans la nuit.

Pendant un long moment je fis des cercles dans les rues, sans direction fixe,

pensant à Bella et au soulagement incroyable de savoir qu'elle connaissait la

vérité. Je n'avais plus à me soucier qu'elle découvrit qui j'étais réellement.

Elle savait. Et ça ne la dérangeait pas. Même si c'était évidemment une

mauvaise chose pour elle, c'était étonnamment libérateur pour moi.

Plus que ça, je pensai à Bella et l'amour qui me récompensait. Elle ne

pouvait pas m'aimer comme moi je l'aimais - une chose si irrésistible,

dévorante, cet amour écrasant aurait probablement brisé son corps fragile.

Mais elle se sentait assez forte. Assez forte pour repousser la peur instinctive.

Assez pour vouloir être avec moi. Et être avec elle était le plus grand des

bonheurs que je n'avais jamais connus.

Pendant un moment - alors que j'étais seul, ne blessant personne pour une

fois - je me permis de ressentir ce bonheur sans la notion tragique. Etre juste

heureux qu'elle m'apprécie. Simplement exulter du triomphe d'avoir acquis

son affection. Imaginant être près d'elle jour après jour, entendant sa voix,

gagnant ses sourires.

Je rejouai ce sourire dans ma tête, voyant les coins de ses lèvres se lever,

les fossettes se dessiner sur ses joues, ses yeux chauds... Ses doigts avaient été

si chauds et doux sur ma main ce soir. Je m'imaginai touchant sa peau

délicate, caressant ses joues - soyeuses, chaudes... tellement fragiles. De la

soie sur de la glace... affreusement cassable.

Je ne vis pas où mes pensées m'emmenaient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Alors que je m'attardais sur sa vulnérabilité dévastatrice, de nouvelles images

de son visage firent irruption dans mes fantaisies.

Perdue dans l'ombre, pâle sous l'effet de la peur - pourtant les mâchoires

fermes et déterminées, les yeux féroces, pleins de concentration, son corps fin

tendu pour attaquer les imposantes formes rassemblées autour d'elle, des

cauchemars dans l'obscurité...

- Ah, grognai-je, mijotant dans la haine que j'avais perdue face à cette joie,

prête a éclater de nouveau dans un accès de rage.

J'étais seul. Bella était, je le croyais, en sécurité chez elle ; pour le moment

j'étais furieusement content que Charlie Swan - chef de la Police Locale,

entraîné et armé - soit ton père. Cela voulait forcement dire quelque chose,

procurer un bouclier à Bella.

Elle était en sécurité. Cela ne ralentirait pas ma vengeance...

Non. Elle méritait mieux. Je ne la laisserait pas s'enticher d'un meurtrier.

Mais... que faire des autres ?

Bella était en sécurité, certes. Angela et Jessica l'étaient aussi, sûrement, au

fond de leur lits.

Et pourtant un monstre était libre dans les rues de Port Angeles. Un

monstre humain - cela devenait-il un problème exclusivement humain ?

Commettre le meurtre que je désirai commettre ce soir était mal. Je le savais.

Mais le laisser en liberté, libre d'attaquer de nouveau ne pouvais pas être bien

non plus.

L'hôtesse blonde du restaurant. La serveuse que je n'avais pas vraiment

regardée. Les deux m'avaient irritées de façon très triviale, mais cela ne

voulait pas dire qu'elles méritaient d'être mises en danger.

N'importe laquelle d'entre elles pouvait être la Bella de quelqu'un.

Le fait de réaliser cela me décida.

Je dirigeai la voiture vers le Nord, accélérant, maintenant que j'avais un

but. Dés que j'avais un problème qui me dépassait - quelque chose de tangible

comme celui ci - je savais où aller pour trouver de l'aide.

Alice était assise sur le porche, m'attendant. Je me garai en face de la

maison plutôt que de faire le tour du garage .

- Carlisle étudie, dit Alice avant même que j'ai demandé.

- Merci, dis-je ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage.

_Merci de m'avoir rappelée_, pensa-t-elle pleine de sarcasmes.

- Oh. Je m'arrêtai près de la porte, sortant le téléphone et l'ouvrant au

passage. Désolé, je n'ai même pas vérifié qui m'avait appelé, j'étais... occupé.

- Oui, je sais. Je suis désolée moi aussi. Quand j'ai vu ce qu'il se tramait tu

étais déjà en chemin.

- C'était juste, murmurai-je.

_Désolée_, répéta-t-elle, honteuse.

Il m'était facile d'être généreux en sachant Bella en sécurité.

- Ne le soit pas. Je sais que tu ne peux pas tout voir. Personne ne s'attend à

ce que tu sois omnisciente Alice.

- Merci.

- J'ai failli t'inviter à dîner ce soir - est-ce que tu as vu ça avant que je ne

change d'avis ?

Elle me fit un grand sourire.

- Non, j'ai loupé ça aussi. J'aurais aimé savoir. Je serais venue.

- Sur quoi te concentrais-tu pour louper autant de choses ?

_Jasper pense à notre anniversaire. _Elle rit. _Il essaie de ne pas prendre de_

_décision pour mon cadeau, mais je pense avoir une assez bonne idée..._

- Tu es scandaleuse.

- Yep.

Elle pressa ses lèvres puis me fixa, un pointe d'accusation dans son

expression. _Je ferai plus attention plus tard. Vas-tu leur dire qu'elle sait ?_

Je soupirai. "Oui, plus tard."

_Je ne dirai rien. Fais moi une faveur et attends que je ne sois pas dans le_

_coin pour le dire à Rosalie, ok ?_

Je tressailli. "Bien sûr."

_Bella l'a bien pris._

"Trop bien."

Alice me sourit de nouveau. _Ne la sous-estime pas._

J'essayais de bloquer l'image que je ne voulais pas voir - Bella et Alice,

meilleures amies.

Impatient à présent, je soupirai fortement. Je voulais en finir avec la

prochaine étape de la soirée. Mais j'étais inquiet de quitter Forks...

- Alice... commençais-je. Elle vit ce que je prévoyais de lui dire.

_Tout ira bien pour elle ce soir. Je surveille à présent. Elle a vraiment besoin_

_d'une surveillance 24h/24 n'est-ce pas ?_

- Au moins.

- De toutes façon, tu seras bientôt avec elle.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Ces mots étaient si beaux.

- Vas-y, finis-en avec ça pour que tu puisses être là ou tu veux être, me ditelle.

J'acquiesçais, et me dépêchais de monter dans la chambre de Carlisle.

Il m'attendait, les yeux sur la porte plutôt que sur le gros livre posé sur son

bureau.

- J'ai entendu Alice te dire où me trouver, dit-il en souriant.

C'était un soulagement d'être avec lui, de voir son empathie et cette

profonde intelligence dans ses yeux. Carlisle saurait quoi faire.

- J'ai besoin d'aide.

- Ce que tu veux Edward, promit-il.

- Est ce qu'Alice t'as dit ce qui est arrivé à Bella ce soir ?

_Ce qui est presque arrivé, _corrigea-t-il.

- Oui presque. J'ai un dilemme Carlisle. Tu vois, je veux... vraiment... le

tuer. Les mots sortirent vite et avec passion. Tellement. Mais je sais que c'est

mal, parce que c'est de la vengeance, pas de la justice. De la haine sans

impartialité. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas juste de laisser un violeur et tueur

en série déambuler dans les rues de Port Angeles ! Je ne connais pas

d'humains là bas, mais je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un prendre la place de

Bella comme victime. Ces autres femmes - quelqu'un pourrait ressentir pour

elles ce que je ressens pour Bella. Ils pourraient souffrir autant que moi si elle

avait été blessée. Ce n'est pas juste !

Son large sourire imprévu m'arrêta dans mon flot de paroles.

_Elle est bien pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Tellement de compassion, tellement de_

_contrôle, je suis impressionné._

- Je ne fais pas la pêche au compliment Carlisle.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais je ne peux pas retenir mes pensées n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit de nouveau. Je vais m'en occuper. Tu peux te relaxer. Personne ne

sera blessé à la place de Bella.

Je vis le plan dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas exactement ce que je voulais, cela

ne satisferait pas ma soif de brutalité, mais je pouvais voir que c'était la bonne

chose à faire.

- Je vais te montrer où le trouver, dis-je.

- Allons-y.

Il attrapa son sac noir au passage. J'aurais préféré une forme de sédation

plus agressive - comme lui briser le crâne - mais je laisserai Carlisle gérer

cela à sa façon.

Nous primes ma voiture. Alice était toujours sur les marches. Elle nous fit

un grand sourire et nous salua de la main tandis que nous nous éloignions. Je

savais qu'elle avait regardé le futur pour moi ; nous n'aurions aucune

difficulté.

Le voyage fut rapide sur la sombre route déserte. J'éteignais mes phares pour

ne pas ne pas attirer l'attention. Cela me fit sourire d'imaginer comment Bella

réagirait à la vitesse à laquelle nous roulions à présent. Je serais déjà en train

de rouler plus lentement que d'habitude - pour prolonger le temps passé avec

elle - dès qu'elle objecterait.

Carlisle pensait à Bella aussi.

_Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle serait aussi bénéfique pour lui. C'est_

_inattendu. Peu-être que cela devait se dérouler ainsi. Peut-être qu'il y a_

_quelque chose derrière tout ça. Seulement..._

Il s'imagina Bella la peau froide, les yeux rouge sang, puis fit disparaître

cette image.

Oui. _Seulement_. Bien sûr. Qu'y aurait-il de bon à détruire quelque chose de

si pure et adorable ?

Je jetai un regard dehors, toute ma joie de cette soirée détruite par ses

pensées.

_Edward mérite le bonheur. Il l l'a acquis_. Cette férocité dans les pensées de

Carlisle me surpris. _Il doit y avoir un moyen._

J'aurai aimé croire à ses paroles - n'importe laquelle des deux. Mais il n'y

avait rien derrière ce qui arrivait à Bella. Juste le destin, vicieux, horrible,

amère, qui ne voulait pas donner à Bella la vie qu'elle méritait.

Je ne m'attardais pas à Port Angeles. J'amenai Carlisle dans la rue ou la

créature dénommée Lonnie noyait sa déception avec ses amis - deux d'entre

eux s'étaient déjà évanouis. Carlisle pouvait voir à quel point cela était dur

pour moi d'être aussi près - d'entendre les pensées de ce monstre, de voir ses

souvenirs, les souvenirs de Bella mélangés à ceux d'autres filles pas assez

chanceuse pour se faire sauver.

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je serrai le volant.

_Va-t-en Edward_, me dit-il gentiment. _Je vais m'en occuper. Va rejoindre_

_Bella._

C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait me dire. Son nom était la seule

distraction pour moi à ce moment.

Je le laissait dans la voiture et courus jusqu'à Forks, tout droit, à travers la

foret endormie. Cela me pris moins de temps qu'à l'aller dans la voiture.

Seulement quelques minutes, ensuite j'escaladais le flan de sa maison, me

glissant à travers la fenêtre.

Je soupirai silencieusement, soulagé. Tout était en place. Bella était en

sécurité dans son lit, rêvant, ses cheveux mouillés, emmêlés tels des algues

sur son oreiller.

Mais, contrairement aux autres nuits, elle était recroquevillée dans ses

draps, les coins de sa couette bien calés sous ses épaules. Elle avait sûrement

froid. Avant que je puisse m'asseoir dans ma chaise habituelle, elle frissonna

dans son sommeil, et ses lèvres tremblèrent.

Je réfléchis durant un moment, puis me décontractait en sortant dans le

couloir, explorant une nouvelle partie de la maison pour la première fois.

Les ronflements de Charlie étaient assez forts. Je pouvais presque attraper

ses rêves. Quelque chose concernant la force de l'eau, et l'attente patiente...

une partie de pêche, peut-être ?

Là, en haut des escaliers se trouvait un placard plein de promesses. Je

l'ouvris, plein d'espoir, et trouvais ce que je cherchais. Je pris la plus grosse

des couvertures de la toute petite étagère, et la ramenait dans sa chambre. Je la

rangerait avant qu'elle ne se réveille, et personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

Retenant ma respiration, j'étalai précautionneusement la couverture sur

elle ; elle ne réagit pas à l'excédant de poids. Je retournai dans la chaise à

bascule.

Tandis que j'attendais anxieusement qu'elle se réchauffe, je pensai à

Carlisle, me demandant ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Je savais que son plan

se déroulerait sans problème - Alice l'avait vu.

Penser à mon père me fit soupirer - Carlisle me faisait trop confiance.

J'aurais aimé être la personne qu'il pensait que j'étais. Cette personne, celle

qui méritait d'être heureux, qui pourrait espérer être digne de cette fille

endormie. Combien les choses seraient différentes si je pouvais être cet

Edward là.

Alors que je méditai là dessus, une image étrange surgit dans mon esprit.

Pendant un moment, le destin maléfique que j'avais imaginé, celui qui

annonçait la destruction de Bella, fut remplacé par le plus fou et téméraire des

anges. Un ange gardien - quelque chose qui ressemblait à la version de

Carlisle me concernant. Avec un sourire insouciant sur les lèvres, les yeux

bleu ciel pleins d'espièglerie, l'ange représenta Bella d'une telle façon qu'il

m'était impossible de la négliger. Un parfum d'un puissance ridicule

demandant mon attention, un esprit silencieux enflammant ma curiosité, une

douce beauté retenant mes yeux, un esprit altruiste pour gagner mon estime.

Enlever l'instinct naturel de survie - pour que Bella puisse accepter de rester

auprès de moi - et finalement, ajouter un don pour attirer les ennuis.

Avec un rire imprudent, l'ange irresponsable propulsa sa fragile création

directement sur mon chemin, croyant allègrement que ma moralité

défectueuse suffirait à maintenir Bella en vie.

Dans cette vision je n'étais pas la punition de Bella, elle était ma

récompense.

Je secouais la tête devant la fantaisie de cet ange sans jugeote. Il n'était pas

mieux que le destin maléfique. Je ne pouvais pas m'incliner devant un

pouvoir supérieur qui agirait de manière si stupide et dangereuse. Au moins le

destin, je pouvais le combattre.

Et je n'avais pas d'ange. Ils étaient réservés aux bonnes gens - les gens

comme Bella. Ou donc était passé son ange ? La surveillait-il ?

Je riais en silence, surpris en réalisant, qu'à ce moment précis, je

remplissais ce rôle.

Un ange vampire - c'était extensible.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Bella se relaxai sous son cocon. Sa

respiration s'enfonça et elle commença a murmurer. Je souris, satisfait. C'était

une petite chose, mais au moins, elle dormirait mieux ce soir, parce que j'étais

là.

- Edward, soupira-t-elle, et elle sourit, elle aussi.

Je repoussai la tragédie pour le moment, me laissant être heureux de nouveau.

**CHAPITRE 11 - Interrogations**

CNN qui lâcha le scoop.

J'étais content d'avoir la nouvelle avant de partir pour le lycée, anxieux

d'entendre ce que les humains allaient dire à ce sujet, et quel proportion cela

prendrait. Heureusement, l'actualité était chargée aujourd'hui. Il y avait eu un

tremblement de terre en Amérique Latine, et un kidnapping politique au

Moyen Orient. La nouvelle ne prit donc que quelques secondes, quelques

phrases, et une bien piètre photo.

"Alonzo Calderas Wallace, violeur et tueur en série présumé, recherché

dans l'état de Texas et d'Oklahoma, a été appréhendé la nuit dernière à

Portland dans l'Oregon grâce à un témoignage anonyme. Wallace a été

retrouvé inconscient, dans une allée, tôt ce matin, à quelques pas de la station

de police. Les autorités sont pour le moment incapables de dire s'il sera

extradé vers Houston ou Oklahoma City pour son procès."

La photo était floue, une pièce d'identité judiciaire, il avait une épaisse

barbe au moment où elle avait été prise. Même si Bella l'avait vue, elle ne

pourrait probablement pas le reconnaître. J'espérai qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait

pas ; cela ne ferait que l'effrayer inutilement.

- La couverture de cette actualité sera très faible, ici. C'est très loin d'être

considéré comme un intérêt local, me dit Alice. Tu as eu raison de laisser

Carlisle l'emmener en dehors de l'état.

J'acquiesçais. Bella ne regardait pas beaucoup la télé de toute façon, et je

n'avais jamais vu son père regarder autre choses que les chaînes de sport.

J'avais fait ce que j'avais pu. Ce monstre ne chassait plus, et je n'étais pas

un meurtrier. Pas récemment en tout cas. J'avais eu raison d'avoir confiance

en Carlisle, même si j'aurais préféré que le monstre ne s'en tire pas à si bon

compte. Je me surpris à espérer que l'extradition se fasse au Texas, ou la

peine de mort est si populaire...

Non. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. J'allais laisser ça derrière moi, et me

concentrer sur ce qui importait.

J'avais quitté la chambre de Bella voilà une heure. Je mourrais déjà d'envie

de la revoir.

- Alice, ça ne te dérange pas si...

Elle me coupa.

- Rosalie me conduira. Elle va faire comme si elle était énervée, mais tu

sais à quel point elle adore trouver des excuses pour montrer sa voiture. Alice

rit.

Je lui sourit en grand. "Je te vois au lycée".

Alice soupira, et mon sourire se transforma en grimace.

_Je sais, je sais, _pensa-t-elle. Pas encore. _J'attendrai que tu sois prêt pour_

_que Bella me rencontre. Tu devrais savoir, toutefois, que ce n'est pas du pure_

_égoïsme de ma part. Bella va m'aimer aussi._

Je ne lui répondit pas puisque je me précipitai vers la porte. Il y avait une

autre façon de voir cette situation. Est-ce que Bella voudrait rencontrer

Alice ? Avoir un vampire comme amie ?

Connaissant Bella... cette idée ne la dérangerai pas le moins du monde.

Je fronçais les sourcils pour moi même. Ce que Bella voulait, et ce qui était

bon pour elle étaient deux choses complètement différentes.

Je commençais à me sentir agité en me garant dans l'allée devant chez

Bella. L'adage humain voulait que les choses aient l'air différentes le matin -

que les choses changent après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Apparaîtrais-je

différent aux yeux de Bella dans la faible lumière de ce jour embrumé ? Plus

sinistre ou moins sinistre que je l'était dans la noirceur de la nuit ? La vérité

l'avait-elle imprégnée durant son sommeil ? Serait-elle finalement effrayée ?

Pourtant, ses rêves avaient été paisibles, la nuit dernière. Quand elle avait

prononcé mon nom, encore et encore, elle avait sourit. Plus d'une fois dans

ses murmures elle avait supplié que je reste. Cela voudrait-il toujours dire

quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

J'attendais nerveusement, écoutant les sons dans la maison - les pas rapides

déboulants l'escalier, le papier aluminium arraché rapidement, les choses dans

le réfrigérateur s'entrechoquant à l'ouverture des portes. A l'entendre, elle

semblait en retard. Anxieuse de retourner à l'école ? Cette pensée me fit

sourire, plein d'espoir une nouvelle fois.

Je regardai l'heure. Je supposai - en prenant compte de la vélocité de son

truck délabré - qu'elle était effectivement en retard.

Bella se précipita hors de la maison, le sac lui tombant de l'épaule, les

cheveux complètement emmêlés. Le gros pull vert qu'elle arborait ne

l'empêchait pas de rentrer les épaules sous l'effet produit par le froid.

Le long pull était trop grand pour elle. Peu flatteur. Cela cachait sa fine

silhouette, réduisant ses courbes délicates et ses doux traits à un fouillis sans

forme. J'appréciais cela autant que si elle avait porté quelque chose

ressemblant à cette blouse bleue qu'elle avait mise hier soir... la coupe avait

collé à sa peau d'une façon si attrayante, coupé assez bas pour révéler la façon

hypnotisante dont ses clavicules se courbaient juste sous le creux de sa gorge.

Le bleu avait coulé comme de l'eau sur les formes subtiles de son corps...

C'était mieux - essentiel - que je garde mes pensées loin, très loin de ses

formes, donc, j'étais reconnaissant qu'elle porte ce sweat inapproprié. Je ne

pouvais plus me permettre de faire d'erreurs, et ce serait une erreur

monumentale de m'attarder sur la faim étrange que la pensée de ses lèvres...

sa peau... son corps... faisait vibrer en moi. Faim qui s'était esquivée voilà

100 ans. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser à la toucher, parce

que c'était impossible.

Je la casserai.

Bella se détourna de la porte, si vite qu'elle faillit rentrer dans la voiture

sans même la remarquer.

Puis, elle s'arrêta, les genoux verrouillés sous l'effet de la surprise. Son sac

descendit un peu plus le long de son bras, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent,

concentrés sur la voiture.

Je sortis, ne me forçant pas à bouger à une vitesse humaine, et lui ouvris la

porte côté passager. J'allais essayer de ne plus la décevoir - quand nous étions

seuls, du moins, je serais moi même.

Elle me regarda, surprise de nouveau comme si je venais de me matérialiser

dans un rideau de fumée. Puis la surprise dans ses yeux se changea en quelque

chose d'autre, et je n'avais plus peur - je n'espérais plus que ses sentiments

envers moi avaient changé au cours de la nuit. Chaleur, fascination,

émerveillement, tout cela nageait dans le chocolat fondu de ses yeux.

- Je t'emmène, dis-je. Contrairement au dîner, je la laisserait choisir. A

partir de maintenant, elle devrait toujours avoir le choix.

- Oui, merci, murmura-t-elle, grimpant dans la voiture sans hésiter.

Cela cesserait-il un jour de me faire frissonner de plaisir, de savoir que

j'étais celui à qui elle disait oui ? J'en doutais.

Je montai dans la voiture en un clin d'oeil, pressé de la rejoindre. Elle ne

montra aucun signe de choc face à ma réapparition soudaine.

Le bonheur que je ressentis quand elle s'assit près de moi était sans

précédent. Autant j'appréciais l'amour et la compagnie de ma famille, malgré

toutes les distractions et divertissements que le monde avait a offrir, je n'avais

jamais été heureux à ce point. Même le fait de savoir que c'était mal, que ça

ne pourrait que mal finir, ne put m'empêcher de sourire plus longtemps.

Ma veste était pliée sur l'appui tête au dessus d'elle. Je la vis y jeter un

coup d'oeil.

- Je t'ai apporté la veste, lui dis-je. C'était mon excuse, eus-je besoin de

m'en procurer une, pour me pointer ce matin sans être invité. Il faisait froid.

Elle n'avait pas de manteau. C'était sûrement une forme acceptable de

galanterie. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

- Je ne suis pas si fragile dit-elle, fixant ma poitrine plutôt que mon visage,

comme si elle hésitait à rencontrer mes yeux. Mais elle mit le blouson avant

que je ne recours au commandement ou à la flatterie.

- Ah bon ? murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour elle.

Elle fixa la route tandis que j'accélérai vers le lycée. Je ne pus supporter le

silence que quelques secondes. Je devais savoir vers quoi se dirigeaient ses

pensées ce matin. Tellement de choses avaient changées entre nous depuis la

dernière fois où le soleil avait été présent.

- Alors, pas de questions, aujourd'hui ? demandai-je, le ton léger.

Elle sourit, semblant heureuse que je lance le sujet.

- Mes questions te dérangent.

- Pas autant que tes réactions, lui dis-je honnêtement, souriant pour

répondre à son sourire.

Son sourire se perdit.

- Pourquoi ? Je réagis mal ?

- Non, et c'est là le problème. Tu prends tout de façon tellement détendue...

Ce n'est pas normal. Pas un seul cri jusqu'à présent. Comment était-ce

possible ? Ca me pousse à m'interroger sur ce que tu penses vraiment. Bien

sûr, je me posais toujours cette question quoi qu'elle fasse ou ne fasse pas.

- Je ne te cache jamais ce que je pense.

- Il t'arrive d'éluder.

Ses dents se pressèrent sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Elle ne semblait

pas remarquer qu'elle faisait cela - c'était une réponse inconsciente à la

tension.

- Pas tant que ça.

Ces simples mots suffirent à enflammer ma curiosité. Quelle information

retenait-elle intentionnellement ?

- Assez pour me rendre dingue, dis-je.

Elle hésitait puis soupira, "Il est préférable que tu ne saches pas."

Je dus réfléchir un moment, me repasser toute notre conversation de la nuit

dernière, mot par mot, avant que la connexion ne se fasse. Peut-être que cela

me prit trop de concentration car je ne pouvais pas imaginer une seule chose

que je n'eus pas voulu qu'elle me dise. Et puis - comme le ton de sa voix était

le même que la nuit dernière, soudainement une douleur apparut - je me

souvenais. Une fois je lui avais demandé de ne pas exprimer ses pensées.

Tais-toi !, je l'avais surprise. Je l'avais fait pleurer...

Etait-ce ce qu'elle refusait de me dire ? La profondeur de ses sentiments

pour moi ? Que le fait que je sois un monstre lui importait peu, et qu'il était

trop tard pour qu'elle change d'avis ?

J'étais incapable de parler, parce que la joie et la douleur étaient trop fortes

pour être exprimées avec des mots, le conflit entre elles était trop violent pour

permettre une réponse cohérente. Le silence s'installa dans la voiture, excepté

pour les rythmes égaux de sa respiration et des battements de son coeur.

- Où sont tes frères et soeurs ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Je pris une profonde inspiration - enregistrant le parfum dans la voiture

sans une véritable douleur pour la première fois ; je m'habituais à cela, le

réalisant avec satisfaction - me forçant à être décontracté une nouvelle fois.

- Ils ont pris la voiture de Rosalie. Je me garai sur une place libre, juste à

côté de la voiture en question. Je cachai mon sourire quand je vis ses yeux

grands ouverts. Un peu ostentatoire, non ?

- Eh bien dis donc ! Avec un tel engin, c'est à se demander pourquoi elle se

trimballe avec toi ?

Rosalie aurait apprécié la réaction de Bella... si elle avait été objective avec

elle, ce qui n'arriverait probablement pas.

- Parce qu'il en met plein la vue. Nous nous efforçons de nous fondre dans

la masse.

- C'est raté, dit-elle, puis elle rit timidement.

Le son insouciant, paisible, de son rire me réchauffa la poitrine même si ma

tête se remplissait de doute.

- Pourquoi Rosalie a-t-elle décidé de venir de façon aussi ostentatoire

aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu ne t'es pas aperçue que j'enfreignais les règles ?

Ma réponse aurait du être légèrement effrayante - bien sûr Bella y sourit.

Elle n'attendit pas que je lui ouvre la porte, comme la nuit dernière. Je

devais feindre la normalité à l'école - donc je ne pouvais pas marcher assez

vite pour empêcher ça - mais elle allait devoir s'habituer à être traitée avec

plus de courtoisie, et vite.

Je marchai aussi près d'elle que je l'osai, guettant consciencieusement le

moindre signe démontrant que ma proximité la gênait. Deux fois sa main

tressauta dans ma direction, puis elle la retint. C'est comme si elle voulait me

toucher... ma respiration s'accéléra.

- Pourquoi avez-vous des voitures pareilles si cherchez à passer inaperçus ?

demanda-t-elle en marchant.

- C'est un péché mignon, admis-je. Nous aimons tous la vitesse.

- Ca, j'avais compris, marmonna-t-elle, le ton amère.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux pour voir mon sourire.

_Oh non ! Je ne peux pas la croire. Comment Bella a-t-elle fait ? Je ne_

_comprends pas ! Pourquoi?_

Les hésitations mentales de Jessica interrompirent mes pensées. Elle

attendait Bella, à l'abri de la pluie, sous le toit de la cafétéria, avec le manteau

d'hiver de Bella sur le bras. Ces yeux étaient grands ouverts d'incrédulité.

Bella la remarqua, elle aussi, l'instant d'après. Les joues de Bella virèrent

légèrement au rose lorsqu'elle remarqua son expression. Les pensées de

Jessica se dessinaient très bien sur son visage.

- Salut, Jess ! Merci d'y avoir songé, la remercia Bella. Elle attrapa la veste

que Jessica lui tendait, muette.

Je devrai être poli envers les amis de Bella, qu'ils soient de bon ou de

mauvais amis.

- Bonjour Jessica.

_Whoa..._

Les yeux de Jessica s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus. C'était bizarre,

amusant... et honnêtement un peu embarrassant... de réaliser à quel point la

proximité de Bella m'avait adouci. Il semblait que plus personne n'ait peur de

moi. Si Emmett s'en rendait compte, il en rirait pendant cent ans.

- Euh... salut, marmonna Jessica, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Bella, plein

de signification. Je te vois en maths.

_Toi, tu vas cracher le morceau. Tu vas y passer. Les détails. Je dois avoir_

_les détails. Edward nom de Dieu CULLEN ! La vie est tellement injuste._

La bouche de Bella se tordit.

- C'est ça, à plus.

Les pensées de Jessica s'agitèrent tandis qu'elle entrait dans son premier

cours, nous jetant des regards furtifs de temps en temps.

_Tout l'histoire. Je n'accepterais rien de moins. Est-ce qu'ils avaient prévu_

_de se retrouver hier soir ? Est-ce qu'ils sortent ensemble ? Depuis combien de_

_temps ? Comment a-t-elle pu garder ça secret ? Pourquoi voudrait-elle le_

_garder secret ? Ca ne peux pas être un truc de passage - elle doit être a fond_

_sur lui. Y'a-t-il une autre option ? Je vais le savoir. Je ne peux pas ne pas_

_savoir. Je me demande s'ils l'ont déjà fait ? Oh mon dieu... _Les pensées de

Jessica disjonctèrent soudain, et elle laissa des fantaisies sans nom

tourbillonner dans sa tête. Je grimaçais devant ses spéculations, et pas

seulement parce qu'elle s'était mise à la place de Bella dans ces images

mentales.

Je ne pouvais pas être comme ça. Et pourtant je... je le voulais...

Je résistais devant cette idée. De combien de manières est ce que je voulais

Bella ? Lesquelles finiraient par la tuer ?

Je secouai la tête, essayant de l'éclaircir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? demandai-je à Bella.

- Hé ! murmura-t-elle férocement. Je croyais que tu n'arrivais pas à lire

dans mes pensées.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je la fixai, surpris, essayant de comprendre le sens de

ses paroles. Ah, on avait du penser la même chose au même moment. Hmm...

J'aimais plutôt ça. Mais, lui dis-je, je décrypte les siennes, et je peux

t'affirmer qu'elle a l'intention de te cuisiner.

Bella grogna, puis laissa ma veste lui tomber des épaules. Je n'avais pas

réalisé qu'elle me la rendait au début - je ne lui aurait pas demandé de la faire,

j'aurais préféré qu'elle la garde... comme un symbole - je fus donc trop lent à

lui proposer mon aide. Elle me tendit ma veste, puis glissa ses bras à travers la

sienne, sans même regarder mes mains tendues pour l'aider. Je fronçais les

sourcils, puis contrôlais mon expression avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas.

- Alors, que vas-tu lui dire, la pressai-je.

- Donne-moi un coup de main. Qu'attend-elle de moi ?

Je souris, secouant le tête. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait sans avoir à

lui souffler la réponse.

- Ce ne serait pas du jeu.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

- Parce que refuser de partager ce que tu sais, c'est du jeu ?

Bien sûr - elle n'aimait pas qu'il y ait deux poids deux mesures.

Nous arrivions à la porte de sa salle de cours - ou je devrai la laisser - je me

demandai paresseusement si Mme Cope serait plus accommodante pour faire

un échange d'emploi du temps durant mon heure d'Anglais... Je me

concentrai. Je pouvais être juste.

- Elle désire apprendre si nous sortons secrètement ensemble, dis-je

lentement. Et ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts - pas surpris, mais astucieux à présent. Ils

étaient grand ouverts pour moi, lisibles. Elle jouait les innocentes.

- Zut ! murmura-t-elle. Comment pourrais-je qualifier notre relation ?

- Voyons... Elle essayait toujours de me faire dire plus que ce que je

voulais. Je pondérai ma réponse.

Une mèche vola de ses cheveux, légèrement humide à cause du brouillard,

tomba sur son épaule, et s'enroula là ou sa clavicule était cachée par ce

sweater ridicule. Elle entraîna mes yeux... bien au delà des autres courbes

cachées...

Je l'attrapai précautionneusement, sans toucher sa peau - ce matin était déjà

assez frisquet sans que je ne la touche - et la remis en place dans son chignon

désordonné pour ne plus qu'il me distrait... Je me souvins lorsque Mike

Newton avaient touché ses cheveux, et mes mâchoires se scellèrent à ce

souvenir. Elle l'avait repoussé. Sa réaction à présent n'avait rien de

comparable ; à la place, il y avait un léger élargissement des yeux, un flux de

sang sous sa peau, et soudain, un raté dans son rythme cardiaque.

J'essayai de cacher mon sourire en répondant à sa question.

- J'imagine que tu pourrais répondre par l'affirmative à sa première

question, son choix, toujours son choix. Ce sera toujours plus facile que tout

autre explication.

- Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, murmura-t-elle. Son coeur n'avait pas

encore retrouvé son rythme normal.

- Quant à la deuxième... Je ne pouvais plus cacher mon sourire à présent.

Eh bien, disons que je tâcherai de l'écouter pour en connaître la teneur.

Voyons ce que Bella allait faire de ça. Je retint mon rire en voyant le choc

apparaître sur son visage.

Je me retournai rapidement, avant qu'elle ne me pose d'autres questions.

J'avais eu du mal à ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Et je

voulais entendre ses pensées, pas les miennes.

- On se voit au déjeuner, lui lançais-je par dessus mon épaule, une excuse

pour voir si elle me fixait toujours, les yeux grands ouverts. Sa bouche était

grande ouverte elle aussi. Je me retournais de nouveau et ris.

En m'éloignant, j'avais vaguement conscience du choc et des hypothèses

qui tourbillonnaient autour de moi - mes yeux sautillant entre le visage de

Bella et ma silhouette qui s'éloignait. Je leur accordait peu d'attention. Je ne

pouvais pas me concentrer. C'était assez dur de faire bouger mes pieds à une

vitesse acceptable en traversant la pelouse détrempée vers ma prochaine

classe. Je voulais courir - vraiment courir, tellement vite que j'en disparaîtrais,

tellement vite que j'aurais l'impression de voler. Une part de moi volait déjà.

Je mis la veste en arrivant en classe, laissant son parfum nager autour de

moi. J'allais brûler - laisser l'odeur me désensibiliser - puis il serait plus facile

de l'ignorer plus tard, quand je serais de nouveau avec elle au déjeuner...

C'était une bonne chose que les professeurs ne cherchent même plus à

m'interroger. Aujourd'hui aurait été un jour où il m'auraient attrapé, non

préparé et sans réponse. Mon esprit était si dissipé ce matin ; mon corps

seulement se trouvait en classe.

Bien sûr, je regardai Bella. Cela devenait naturel - aussi automatique que de

respirer. J'entendis la conversation qu'elle avait avec un Mike Newton

complètement démoralisé. Rapidement, elle dirigea la conversation sur

Jessica, et je souris tellement que Rob Sawyer, assis à la table juste à ma

droite, tressaillit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise, loin de moi.

_Ugh. Horrible._

Eh bien, je n'avais pas complètement perdu la main.

J'avais aussi mis Jessica sous surveillance distraite, la regardant peaufiner

ses questions pour Bella. Je ne pouvais plus attendre d'être au déjeuner, dix

fois plus désireux et anxieux que les filles humaines curieuses des derniers

potins.

Et j'écoutais aussi Angela Weber.

Je n'avais pas oublié la gratitude que je ressentais pour elle - pour ne

penser que du bien de Bella, en premier lieu, et pour m'avoir aidé la nuit

dernière. Donc je patientai toute la matinée, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle

désirait. Je pensais que ce serait facile, comme tous les autres humains, il y

avait bien une babiole ou un jouet qu'elle voulait en particulier. Plusieurs

peut-être. Je lui livrerait quelque chose, anonymement, et ne serions quittes.

Mais Angela se révéla aussi incommodante que Bella dans ses pensées.

Elle était étrangement épanouie pour une adolescente. Heureuse. Peut-être

était-ce la raison de son inhabituelle gentillesse - elle faisait partie de ces rares

personnes qui ont ce qu'elles veulent et veulent ce qu'elles ont. Si elle ne

prêtait pas attention aux professeurs, et à ses notes, elle pensait à ses deux

petits frères jumeaux qu'elle emmènerait à la plage ce week-end - anticipant

leur excitation comme une mère. Elle s'occupait souvent d'eux, mais ne s'en

plaignait pas... c'était très gentil de sa part.

Mais ça ne m'aidait pas beaucoup.

Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qu'elle désirait. Je devrais juste

continuer à guetter. Mais plus tard. C'était l'heure de maths pour Bella et

Jessica.

Je ne regardai même plus ou j'allais en me rendant en cours d'anglais. Jessica

était déjà assise, ses deux pieds tapant impatiemment contre le sol en

attendant que Bella arrive.

Inversement, une fois que je fus dans mon siège désigné dans ma classe, je

devins parfaitement immobile. Je devais me souvenir de gesticuler de temps

en temps. Pour sauver les apparences. C'était difficile, mes pensées étaient

concentrées sur Jessica. J'espérai qu'elle prêterait plus d'attention, essayant de

déchiffrer les expressions de Bella pour moi.

Les battements de pieds de Jessica s'intensifièrent quand Bella entra dans

la pièce.

_Elle a l'air... morose. Pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'il ne se passe rien avec_

_Edward Cullen. Ce serait une déception. Sauf si... alors il serait libre... Si il_

_est soudainement intéressé pour sortir avec quelqu'un. Ca ne me dérange pas_

_de dépanner._

Le visage de Bella ne paraissait pas morose, mais plutôt réticent. Elle était

inquiète - elle savait que j'écouterais tout. Je me souris à moi même.

- Donne-moi tous les détails ! demanda Jessica alors que que Bella enlevait

encore sa veste pour la pendre au dos de sa chaise. Elle bougeait avec

délibération, malgré elle.

_Ugh, elle est tellement lente. Allons directement au trucs juteux !_

- Que veux-tu savoir ? temporisa Bella en prenant place.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

- Il m'a invitée à dîner puis il m'a ramenée à la maison.

_Et après ? Allez quoi, il doit bien y avoir plus que ça ! De toute façon, elle_

_ment, je le sais. Je vais lui faire cracher le morceau._

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois rentrée aussi tôt chez toi ?

Je regardai Bella rouler les yeux devant la suspicion de Jessica.

- Il conduit comme un dingue. J'étais terrifiée.

Elle fit un petit sourire, et je ris à haute voix, interrompant les annonces de

M. Mason. J'essayais de transformer mon rire en toux, mais personne ne s'y

fit prendre. J'entendais Jessica.

_Huh. On dirait qu'elle dit la vérité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fait lui tirer_

_les vers du nez ? Je serais en train d'hurler à m'en faire exploser les poumons_

_si j'étais elle._

- C'était un rendez-vous ? Tu lui avais dit de nous retrouver là-bas ?

Jessica remarqua la surprise s'inscrire sur le visage de Bella, et fut déçue de

la sincérité que cela dégageait.

- Non ! J'ai été très surprise de le rencontrer, lui dit Bella.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _"Mais il est quand même passé te chercher ce

matin, non ?" _Il doit sûrement y avoir plus derrière cette histoire._

- Oui. Mais ça aussi, c'était une surprise. Il avait remarqué que j'avais

oublié mon coupe-vent, hier soir.

_Ce n'est pas très drôle, _pensa Jessica, déçue, une fois de plus.

J'étais fatigué de sa suspicion - je voulais entendre quelque chose que je ne

savais pas déjà. J'espérais qu'elle ne serait pas trop mécontente, et qu'elle

continuerai à lui poser les questions que j'attendais.

- Vous comptez vous revoir ? demanda Jessica.

- Il a offert de m'accompagner à Seattle samedi. Il estime que ma

camionnette ne tiendra pas le coup. Est-ce que ça compte ?

_Hmm. Il essayait sûrement de... eh bien de s'occuper d'elle, en quelque_

_sorte. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de son côté à lui, si ce n'est celui de_

_Bella. Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Est ce que Bella est folle ?_

- Oui, répondit-elle à la question de Bella.

- Alors, oui, conclut Bella.

- Wouah ! Edward Cullen ! _Qu'elle l'aime ou pas, c'est déjà énorme._

- Je sais, soupira Bella.

Le ton de sa voix encouragea Jessica. _Finalement - elle a l'air de réaliser._

_Elle doit réaliser..._

- Attends ! dit Jessica se souvenant soudain de sa question la plus vitale.

Est-ce qu'il t'as embrassée ? _S'il te plaît dit oui. Puis décris-moi chaque_

_seconde !_

- Non, marmonna Bella, puis elle baissa le regard sur ses mains, le visage

défait. Ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous.

_Merde. J'espérai... Ha. Elle aussi elle espérait._

Je fronçais les sourcils. Bella avait l'air contrariée par quelque chose, mais

ça ne pouvait pas être de la déception comme Jessica semblait le penser. Elle

ne pouvait pas vouloir être aussi près de mes dents. D'après ce qu'elle pensait,

j'avais des crocs.

Je frissonnais.

- Et tu crois que samedi... ? l'encouragea Jessica.

Bella sembla encore plus frustrée en disant "J'en doute."

_Ouais, elle espère. Ca craint pour elle._

Etait-ce parce que je regardait tout cela à travers le filtre des perceptions de

Jessica qu'il me semblait qu'elle avait raison ?

Durant une demi-seconde, je fus distrait par l'idée, l'impossibilité, de ce

que ce serait de l'embrasser. Mes lèvres contre ses lèvres, pierre froide contre

la chaleur souple de la soie...

Puis elle meurt.

Je secouai la tête, grimaçant, et me forçant à prêter attention.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ? _Est-ce que tu lui as parlé, ou est-ce que tu l'a_

_laissé t'extirper la moindre information comme ça ?_

Je souris, piteux. Jessica n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

- J'ai oublié ! De tas de choses. De la disserte d'anglais, un peu.

Un tout petit peu. Je souris un peu plus.

_Oh, allez quoi. _"Je t'en prie, Bella ! Sois plus précise."

Bella délibéra pendant un moment.

- Euh, d'accord... Tiens, écoute ça. Tu aurais vu comment la serveuse l'a

dragué, c'était trop. Sauf qu'il ne l'a même pas regardée.

Quel étrange détail à partager. Je fus surpris que Bella l'ait même

remarqué. Cela semblait une chose très inconséquente.

_Intéressant..._"C'est bon signe. Elle était jolie ?"

Hmm. Jessica y pensait plus que je ne l'avais fait. Cela devait être un truc

de fille.

- Très, lui dit Bella. Et dans les dix-neuf, vingt ans.

Jessica fut momentanément distraite par un souvenir de Mike durant leur

rendez-vous de lundi soir - Mike avait été un petit peu trop sympathique avec

la serveuse que Jessica ne considérait même pas comme jolie. Elle chassa ce

souvenir, et retourna, suffocante d'irritation, à sa quête de détails.

- Encore mieux. C'est que tu l'attires.

- Je crois, dit Bella lentement, j'étais au bord de mon siège, mon corps

rigide et immobile, mais c'est difficile à dire. Il est tellement mystérieux.

Je n'avais pas du être aussi transparent et hors de contrôle que je le pensais.

Mais tout de même... aussi observatrice qu'elle... Comment ne pouvait-elle

pas réaliser que j'étais amoureux d'elle ? Je fouillai dans notre conversation,

presque surpris de ne pas avoir dit ces mots à voix haute. C'était comme si ça

avait été un sous-titre à chacun de nos mots ce soir là.

_Wow. Comment peut-on s'asseoir en fasse un top model masculin et lui faire_

_la conversation ?_

- Tu es drôlement courageuse d'accepter d'être seule avec lui, dit Jessica.

Le choc s'inscrit en un flash sur le visage de Bella. "Pourquoi ?"

_Réaction bizarre. Qu'est ce qu'elle pense que ça veut dire ?_

- Il est si... _Quel est le mot juste ? _intimidant. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire,

moi. J_e n'ai même pas pu lui répondre en anglais aujourd'hui, et tout ce qu'il_

_m'a dit c'est bonjour. J'ai du passer pour une idiote._

Bella sourit. "J'avoue qu'il m'arrive d'être incohérente en sa présence."

Elle devait essayer de rassurer Jessica. Elle était toujours anormalement

maîtresse d'elle-même lorsque nous étions ensemble.

- Il faut admettre qu'il est tellement craquant, soupira Jessica.

Le visage de Bella fut soudainement froid. Ses yeux étincelaient de la

même façon que lorsqu'elle ressentait de l'injustice. Jessica ne perçut pas le

changement d'expression.

- Il a d'autres qualités, lança Bella.

_Ooooh. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. _"Ah bon ? Lesquelles ?"

Bella mordilla ses lèvres pendant un instant.

- Je ne sais pas trop... disons que toute cette beauté cache une personnalité

vraiment extraordinaire, dit-elle finalement.

Elle détourna son regard de Jessica, les yeux légèrement distraits alors

quelle semblait fixer quelque chose de très très loin.

Le sentiment que je ressentais à présent était presque le même que lorsque

Carlisle ou Esmée me louaient des mérites que je n'avais pas. Similaire, mais

plus intense, plus consumant.

_T'as qu'à le faire croire à quelqu'un d'autre - il n'y a rien de mieux que ce_

_visage. A moins que ce ne soit son corps. Oh._

- Non ! ricana Jessica.

Bella ne se tourna pas. Elle continuai a fixer ce point au loin, ignorant

Jessica.

_Une personne normale serait en pleine exultation. Peut-être que je devrai_

_lui poser des questions plus simples. Ha ha. Comme si je parlais à un enfant à_

_la garderie._

- Il te plaît, hein ?

J'étais de nouveau rigide.

Bella ne regarda pas Jessica. "Oui."

- Pour de vrai, non ?

- Oui.

_Regardez moi ça, elle rougis._

- Il te plaît comment ? Un peu, beaucoup, à la folie ? demanda Jessica.

La salle d'Anglais aurait pu s'enflammer, je ne l'aurais même pas

remarqué. Le visage de Bella était rouge vif à présent - je pouvais presque

sentir la chaleur émanant de cette image mentale.

- Trop, murmura-t-elle. Plus que je ne lui plais. Et je ne vais réussir à

changer ça.

_Mince ! Qu'est-ce que M. Varner vient juste de me demander ? _"Hmm -

quel numéro M. Varner ?"

C'était bien que Jessica arrête d'interroger Bella. j'avais besoin d'une

minute.

Mais à quoi cette fille pouvait-elle penser maintenant ?

Plus que je ne lui plais ? Comment en était-elle arrivée à cette conclusion ?

Mais je ne vais pas réussir à changer ça ? Qu'est ce que c'était censé vouloir

dire ? Je ne trouvais pas d'explication rationnelle à ces mots. Ils n'avaient

pratiquement aucun sens.

Il semblait que je ne pouvais rien prendre pour acquis. Des choses

évidentes, qui étaient parfaitement logiques, d'une manière ou d'une autre se

retrouvaient complètement tordues et tournées à l'envers de son cerveau

bizarre. Plus que je ne lui plais ? Peut-être ne devrais-je plus me fier à cet

établissement.

Je jetai un regard furieux à l'horloge, grinçant des dents. Comment de

simples minutes pouvaient-elles paraître si longues, impossiblement longues à

un immortel comme moi ? Où était mon don pour relativiser les choses ?

Mes mâchoires furent serrées durant toute la leçon de trigonométrie de M.

Varner. J'entendis plus de son cours que du mien. Bella et Jessica ne parlaient

plus, mais Jessica jetait des regards vers Bella plusieurs fois, et son visage

devint écarlate une nouvelle fois sans raison apparente.

Le déjeuner se faisait attendre.

Je n'étais pas sûr que Jessica aurait certaines réponses que j'attendais avant

la fin du cours, mais Bella fut plus rapide qu'elle.

Dés que la sonnerie retentit, Bella se retourna vers Jessica.

- En anglais, Mike m'a demandé si tu avais parlé de votre soirée de lundi,

dit Bella, un sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres. Je savais ce qu'elle faisait

- l'attaque était la meilleure défense.

_Mike a posé des questions sur moi ? _La joie envahit l'esprit de Jessica en

un instant, douce, irréfléchie, sans cette pointe sournoise qu'elle utilisait

d'habitude.

- Tu plaisantes ! Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

- Que tu avais assuré avoir passé un moment fabuleux. Il a paru content.

- Répète-moi tout mot pour mot !

C'était tout ce que je tirerai de Jessica aujourd'hui, apparemment. Bella

souriait comme si elle pensait la même chose. Comme si elle avait gagné ce

round.

Eh bien, le déjeuner serait une autre histoire. J'arriverai mieux à tirer les

réponses de Bella plus que de Jessica, je m'en assurerai.

Je pouvais à peine me borner à vérifier les pensées de Jessica durant la

dernière heure. Je n'avais aucune patience pour ses pensées obsessionnelle

envers Mike Newton. J'en avais plus qu'assez de lui depuis deux semaines. Il

pouvais s'estimer heureux d'être en vie.

J'allais piteusement en gym avec Alice, nous avions toujours cette façon de

marcher lorsqu'il s'agissait d'activité physique impliquant des humains. Elle

était ma partenaire, naturellement. C'était le premier jour de badminton. Je

soupirai d'ennui, entraînant la raquette au ralenti pour renvoyer le volant de

l'autre côté. Lauren Mallory était de l'autre côté, elle le rata. Alice faisait

virevolter sa raquette comme une matraque, fixant le plafond.

Nous détestions tous la gym, surtout Emmett. Truquer les matchs était un

affront à sa philosophie personnelle. Le cours de gym semblait pire

aujourd'hui que d'habitude - je me sentais aussi irrité qu'Emmett en général.

Avant que ma tête n'explose sous l'effet de l'impatience le coach Clapp

arrêta les matchs et nous fit sortir plus tôt. J'étais ridiculement reconnaissant

qu'il ait loupé son petit déjeuner - une nouvelle tentative dans son régime - la

faim en résultant le pressa à quitter le campus pour trouver un déjeuner bien

graisseux quelque part. Il se promit de le retenter le lendemain...

Cela me donna assez de temps pour arriver au bâtiment des sciences avant

que la classe de Bella ne finisse.

_Eclate-toi bien_, pensa Alice en partant retrouver Jasper. _Plus que quelques_

_jours à patienter. Je suppose que tu ne diras pas bonjour à Bella pour moi,_

_n'est-ce pas ?_

Je secouai la tête, exaspéré. Depuis quand les voyantes étaient-elles

suffisantes ?

_Pour ton information, il va faire super beau ce week-end, tu ferais mieux de_

_réarranger tes plans_.

Je soupirai en continuant dans la direction opposée. Elle était suffisante,

mais définitivement utile.

Je m'adossai au mur près de la porte, en attendant. J'étais assez près pour

entendre la voix de Jessica à travers le mur, aussi bien que ses pensées.

- Tu ne déjeunes pas avec nous, aujourd'hui, hein ? _Elle a l'air toute... gaie._

_Je parie qu'il y a une tonne de trucs qu'elle ne m'a pas dit._

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Bella, bizarrement incertaine.

Ne lui avais-je pas promis que je passerai le déjeuner avec elle. Que

pensait-elle ?

Elle sortirent de la classe ensemble, et leurs yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'elles

me virent. Mais je pouvais seulement entendre Jessica.

_Sympa. Wow. Oh ouais, il y beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle m'a dit. Peut-être_

_que je l'appellerait ce soir... Ou peut-être que je ne devrais pas l'encourager._

_Uh. J'espère qu'il se lassera d'elle rapidement. Mike est mignon, mais... wow._

- A plus, Bella !

Bella s'avança vers moi, s'arrêtant à quelques pas, toujours aussi incertaine.

Sa peau était rose juste au dessus de ses joues.

Je la connaissais assez bien désormais pour être sûr que cela n'était pas une

hésitation due à la peur. Apparemment, il s'agissait plus d'un fossé qu'elle

imaginait entre ses sentiments et les miens. Plus que je ne lui plais. Absurde.

- Salut ! dis-je ma voix légèrement sèche.

Son visage s'éclaira "Salut !"

Elle ne semblait pas encline à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors je

l'accompagnais jusqu'à la cafétéria, elle marcha silencieusement à mes côtés.

La coup de la veste avait fonctionné - son parfum ne me faisait plus l'effet

d'une explosion à présent. C'était juste une intensification de la douleur que je

ressentais déjà. Je pouvais l'ignorer plus facilement que je ne l'aurais jamais

cru possible.

Bella était agitée en faisant la queue, jouant distraitement avec sa fermeture

éclair, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Elle me jetai souvent des coups d'oeil,

mais dès qu'elle rencontrait mon regard, elle regardait par terre, embarrassée.

Etait-ce par ce que tant de gens nous regardaient ? Peut-être pouvait-elle

entendre les murmures bruyants - la rumeur étaient aussi bien verbale que

mentale aujourd'hui.

Ou peut-être se rendait-elle compte, vu mon expression, qu'elle allait avoir

des problèmes.

Elle ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que je récupère son déjeuner. Je ne savais pas ce

qu'elle aimait - pas encore - alors je pris un peu de tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla-t-elle, la voix basse. Ce n'est pas pour moi,

tout ça ?

Je secouai la tête, et poussait le plateau jusqu'à la caisse. "La moitié m'est

destinée, bien sûr."

Elle souleva un sourcil sceptique, mais ne dit rien tandis que je payais pour

la nourriture et l'escortai à la table ou nous nous étions assis la semaine

précédente, juste avant son expérience désastreuse avec les tests sanguins.

Cela paraissait plus que quelques jours auparavant. Tout était différent à

présent.

Elle s'assit en face de moi. Je poussai le plateau dans sa direction.

- Sers-toi, lui dis-je, l'encourageant.

Elle prit une pomme, la tourna dans sa main, le regard spéculatif.

- Je serais curieuse de savoir comment tu réagirais si quelqu'un te mettait au

défi de manger, continua-t-elle la voix basse pour ne pas être entendue des

oreilles humaines. Les oreilles d'immortels, c'était une autre histoire, si ces

oreilles là prêtaient attention. J'aurais probablement dû leur en toucher un mot

auparavant...

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! me plaignais-je. Oh et puis. Ce n'est pas

comme si je n'avais pas eu à manger avant. Cela faisait partie de la

mascarade. Une partie pas très plaisante.

J'attrapai la chose la plus proche de moi, et soutins son regard en mordant

un petit bout de cette chose. Sans regarder, je n'aurais su dire de quoi il

s'agissait. C'était gluant et repoussant, comme toute nourriture humaine. Je

mâchais promptement, et avalai, essayant de retenir la grimace sur mon

visage. Le morceau de nourriture descendit doucement et inconfortablement

le long de ma gorge. Je soupirai en pensant que j'allais m'étouffer plus tard.

Dégoûtant.

Bella était choquée. Impressionnée.

Je voulais rouler mes yeux. Bien sûr nous avions perfectionné notre petite

supercherie.

- Si quelqu'un te mettait au défi de manger de la terre, le ferais-tu ?

Son nez se fronça, et elle sourit.

- C'est déjà arrivé. Ce n'était pas si terrible.

Je ris. "J'aurais dû m'y attendre."

_Ils ont l'air intimes, non ? Un bon langage corporel. Je donnerai mon_

_opinion à Bella plus tard. Il se penche vers elle comme il le ferait s'il était_

_intéressé. Il a l'air intéressé. Il a l'air... parfait. _Jessica soupira. _Miam._

Je croisai les yeux curieux de Jessica, elle se détourna nerveusement,

parlant avec la fille à côté d'elle.

_Hmm... c'est probablement mieux de me contenter de Mike. La réalité, pas_

_des fantasmes..._

- Jessica examine le moindre de mes gestes, informai-je Bella. Elle te

détaillera le tout plus tard.

Je poussai l'assiette pleine de nourriture vers elle - de la pizza, je réalisai -

me questionnant sur le meilleur moyen d'entamer le sujet. Mon ancienne

frustration s'évada lorsque les mots se répétèrent dans ma tête : Plus que je ne

lui plais. Et je ne vais pas réussir à changer ça.

Elle mordit dans la même part de pizza. Cela m'étonna de voir à quel point

elle avait confiance. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas que j'étais venimeux - même

si le fait de partager de la nourriture ne la tuerai pas. Tout de même, je

m'attendais à ce qu'elle me traite différemment. Comme quelque chose

d'autre. Elle ne le faisait jamais - du moins pas de façon négative...

Je commencerai doucement.

- Ainsi, la serveuse était jolie, hein ?

Elle souleva un sourcil de nouveau.

- Tu ne t'en es pas aperçu ?

Comme si une femme pouvait espérer détourner mon attention de Bella.

Absurde, une fois de plus.

- Non. J'était distrait par autre chose. C'était le cas de le dire puisqu'elle

avait porté cette fine blouse alors...

Une bonne chose qu'elle porte cet horrible sweater aujourd'hui.

- La pauvre, dit Bella en souriant.

Elle aimait le fait que je n'ai pas du tout trouvé la serveuse à mon goût. Je

pouvais le comprendre. Combien de fois avais-je imaginé Mike Newton hors

d'état de nuire ?

Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas penser que ses sentiments humains, fruits

de dix sept courtes années de morale, puissent être plus forts que ces passions

immortelles que j'avais bâties en moi durant un siècle.

- Une des choses que tu as dites à Jessica me... perturbe, je ne pouvais pas

garder un ton décontracté.

Elle fut immédiatement sur la défensive.

- Je ne suis pas étonnée que certains détails t'aient déplu. Ca t'apprendra à

écouter aux portes.

- Je t'avais prévenue, lui rappelai-je.

- Et moi, je t'avais prévenu qu'il était préférable que tu ne saches pas tout ce

que j'ai dans la tête.

Ah, elle repensait au moment où je l'avais fait pleurer. Les remords

durcirent ma voix.

- Certes. Sauf que tu as tort. Je tiens vraiment à connaître tes pensées,

toutes sans exception. C'est juste que... il y a des choses que tu ne devrais pas

penser.

Un autre demi-mensonge. Je savais que je ne devrais pas vouloir qu'elle

m'aime. Mais je le voulais. Bien sûr que je le voulais.

- Tu coupes les cheveux en quatre, marmonna-t-elle, me regardant avec

hargne.

- Laissons tomber, ce n'est pas ce qui importe pour le moment.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

Elle se pencha vers moi, la main soutenant légèrement sa gorge. Cela attira

mes yeux - me distrait. Combien cette peau devait être douce...

Concentre toi, m'ordonnai-je.

- Tu crois sérieusement être plus attachée à moi que moi à toi ? demandaije.

La question me sembla ridicule, comme si les mots étaient brouillés.

Ces yeux étaient grands ouverts, sa respiration s'arrêta. Elle détourna le

regard, clignant des yeux très vite. Sa respiration se transforma en faible

halètement.

- Tu recommences, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- A m'éblouir, admit-elle, rencontrant mes yeux prudemment.

- Oh. Désolé. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire à ce propos. Je ne savais pas

non plus si je voulais ne plus l'éblouir. J'étais toujours excité de savoir que je

le pouvais. Mais je n'aidais pas à la progression de la conversation.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, soupira-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

- Bon, tu réponds à ma question ? demandai-je.

Elle fixa la table. "Oui."

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

- Oui tu réponds ou oui tu estimes tenir plus à moi que l'inverse ?

demandai-je, impatient.

- Oui, je suis plus attirée par toi que tu ne l'es par moi, dit elle sans lever les

yeux. Il y avait une légère point de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle rougit de

nouveau, ses dents bougeant inconsciemment pour tripoter ses lèvres.

Abruptement, je réalisai que cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, car elle y croyait

vraiment. Et je n'étais pas meilleur que ce trouillard de Mike, lui demandant

de confirmer ses sentiments avant de confirmer les miens. Cela ne comptait

pas que j'avais cru m'exposer très clairement auparavant. Je ne l'avais pas

persuadée, je n'avais aucune excuse.

- Tu as tort, promis-je. Elle devait entendre la tendresse dans ma voix.

Bella leva ses yeux opaques, ne laissant rien transparaître.

- Tu n'en sais rien, murmura-t-elle.

Elle pensait que je sous-estimait ses sentiments pour moi parce que je ne

pouvais pas entendre ses pensées. Mais, en réalité, le problème était qu'elle

sous-estimait les miens.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? questionnai-je.

Elle me fixa, une ride entre ses sourcils, se mordant les lèvres. Pour la

millionième fois, je voulais désespérément pouvoir l'entendre.

J'étais sur le point de la supplier de me dire avec quelles pensées elle se

débattait, mais elle leva un doigt pour m'empêcher de parler.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir, exigea-t-elle.

Tant qu'elle organisait simplement ses pensées, je serais patient.

Ou je pouvais prétendre l'être.

Elle pressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, nouant et dénouant ses doigts

fins. Elle regardait ses mains comme si elles appartenaient à quelqu'un

d'autre lorsqu'elle parla.

- Disons que, sans même parler de certains signes évidents, il me semble

parfois... je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'avance, je ne lis pas dans les esprits

des autres, moi, mais bon, j'ai l'impression que, derrière chacune de tes

paroles, il y a un message caché. Qui est que tu essaies de couper les ponts,

murmura-t-elle. Elle ne leva pas les yeux.

Elle s'en était rendue compte n'est-ce pas ? Avait-elle compris que seul ma

faiblesse et mon égoïsme me gardaient près d'elle ? Est-ce qu'elle se

méprenait sur mon compte ?

- Bien vu, soufflai-je, puis je regardait avec horreur la douleur envahir son

visage. Je me dépêchais de contredire cette supposition. Mais c'est exactement

là que tu te trompes. Car... commençais-je, puis je fis une pause, me

souvenant des premiers mots de son explication. Ils me dérangeaient, même si

je n'étais pas sûr de complètement les comprendre.

- Qu'entends-tu par "signes évidents" ?

- Il suffit de me regarder, dit elle.

Je la regardai. Je ne faisais que ça la regarder. Que voulait-elle dire ?

- Je suis d'une banalité effarante, expliqua-t-elle. Enfin, sauf quand il s'agit

de passer à côté de la mort ou d'être si maladroite que ça frôle le handicap.

Comparé à toi... Elle aviva l'air autour d'elle, comme si elle présentait un

argument tellement évident qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être énuméré.

Elle se trouvait ordinaire ? Bête, bornée, aveugle comme Jessica ou Mme

Cope ? Comment ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte qu'elle était la plus

belle... la plus exquise... Ces mots n'étaient même pas assez forts.

Et elle n'en savait rien.

- Tu ne te vois pas de façon très claire, tu sais, lui dis-je. Je reconnais que tu

es irrécupérable pour ce qui est de te fourrer dans les ennuis, je riais sans

humour. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le destin maléfique qui la hantait. La

maladresse par contre était plutôt drôle. Attachante. Me croirait-elle si je lui

disais qu'elle était magnifique, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Peut-être

qu'elle trouverait la corroboration plus persuasive. Mais tu es apparemment

restée hermétique aux réactions de tous les types de ce lycée le jour de ton

arrivée.

Ah, l'espoir, le frisson, la ferveur de ces pensées. La vitesse à laquelle elles

s'étaient transformés en impossibles fantasmes. Impossibles parce qu'elle ne

désirait aucun d'eux.

J'étais celui à qui elle avait dit oui.

Mon sourire du paraître suffisant.

Son visage était plein de surprise. "Tu mens" marmonna-t-elle.

- Fais-moi confiance, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Tu es tout sauf ordinaire.

Son existence seule justifiait la création du monde entier.

Elle n'était pas habituée à se faire complimenter, je pouvais le voir. Une autre

chose à laquelle elle devrait s'habituer. Elle rougit puis changea de sujet.

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui cherche à rompre les liens.

- Ca me donne raison, justement ! C'est moi qui tiens le plus à toi, parce

que si j'arrivais à m'éloigner de toi... Serais-je un jour assez altruiste pour faire

ce qui était juste ? Je secouai la tête de désespoir. Je devais trouver la force.

Elle méritait d'avoir une vie. Pas ce que Alice avait prévu pour elle. Si partir

était la solution... Et cela devait être la bonne chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il

n'y avait pas d'ange imprudent. Bella ne m'appartenait pas. Je serai prêt à

souffrir pour t'éviter de souffrir... de mourir.

En disant ces mots j'espérais qu'ils puissent être vrais.

Elle me jeta un regard furieux. D'une certaine façon, mes mots ne l'avaient

pas effrayée.

- Ne crois-tu pas que j'en ferais autant à ta place ? demanda-t-elle furieuse.

Tellement furieuse - tellement douce et fragile. Comment pourrait-elle un

jour faire du mal à quelqu'un ?

- Tu ne seras jamais à ma place, lui dis-je de nouveau déprimé par

l'immense différence entre nous deux.

Elle me fixa, l'inquiétude remplaçant la colère dans ses yeux, amenant son

front à se plisser.

Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment tordu dans l'ordre de l'univers si

quelqu'un d'aussi bon et fragile ne méritait pas un ange gardien pour la

protéger.

Eh bien, pensai-je avec mon humour noir, au moins elle a un vampire

gardien.

Je souris. Combien j'aimais cette excuse qui me permettait de rester.

- Hélas, te sauver la vie commence à ressembler à une occupation à temps

plein qui exige ma présence permanente à tes côtés.

Elle sourit aussi.

- Personne n'a essayé de me tuer, aujourd'hui, dit-elle à la légère, puis son

visage se fit douteux durant une demi-seconde avant que ses yeux ne

redeviennent opaques.

- Pas encore, ajoutai-je sèchement.

- Certes, acquiesça-t-elle à ma grande surprise. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle

démente son besoin d'être protégé.

_Comment a-t-il pu ? Cet abruti égoïste ! Comment peut-il nous faire ça ?_

Les pensées perçantes de Rosalie brisèrent ma concentration tant elle

paraissait les hurler.

- Calme-toi, Rose, j'entendais Emmett murmurer de l'autre côté de la

cafétéria. Son bras était autour des épaules de Rosalie, la serrant fort contre

lui - la retenant.

_Désolée Edward, _pensa Alice honteuse. _Elle a deviné que Bella en savait_

_trop à cause de votre conversation... et, eh bien, ça aurait été pire si je ne lui_

_avais pas dis la vérité tout de suite. Crois-moi là dessus._

Je tressaillis à l'image mentale qui suivit, à ce qui serait arrivé si j'avais dit

à Rosalie que Bella savait que j'étais un vampire, à la maison, où Rosalie

n'avait pas à sauver les apparences. Il faudrait que je cache mon Aston Martin

quelque part hors de l'état si elle ne se calmait pas avant la fin des cours.

Imaginer ma voiture préférée, mutilée et brûlée était contrariait - mais je

savais que je méritais cette vengeance.

Jasper n'était pas très content non plus.

Je m'occuperais des autres plus tard. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps

pour être avec Bella, et je n'allais pas le gâcher. Et entendre Alice me rappelai

que j'avais quelques affaires à régler.

- J'ai une autre question, dis-je, éteignant les pensées hystériques de

Rosalie.

- Je t'écoute, dit Bella en souriant.

- Tu as vraiment besoin d'aller à Seattle ce week-end ou est-ce seulement

une excuse pour éconduire tes admirateurs ?

Elle me fit une grimace.

- Je te signale que je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné le coup de Tyler. C'est ta

faute, s'il est convaincu que je serai sa cavalière au bal de fin d'année.

- Oh, il aurait bien trouvé le moyen de t'inviter sans mon intervention.

J'avais juste envie d'observer ta réaction.

Je riais à présent, me souvenant de son expression effarée. Rien de ce que

je lui avais raconté sur mon histoire sombre ne l'avais jamais fait paraître si

horrifiée. La vérité ne l'effrayait pas. Elle voulait être avec moi. Stupéfiant.

- Si moi, je t'avais proposé de m'accompagner à la soirée, m'aurais -tu

évincé ?

- Sans doute pas, dit-elle. Mais j'aurai annulé plus tard en prétextant un

coup de froid ou une cheville tordue.

Bizarre. "Pourquoi donc ?"

Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle était déçue que je ne comprenne pas du

premier coup.

- Tu as beau ne m'avoir jamais vue en cours de gym, tu peux deviner tout

seul.

Ah. "Est-ce une allusion au fait que tu est incapable de marcher sur une

surface parfaitement plane sans trébucher ?"

- En effet.

- Ca ne serait pas un problème. Tout est dans le cavalier.

Pendant une brève fraction de seconde, je fus envahit par l'idée de la tenir

dans mes bras pour une danse - où elle porterait sûrement quelque chose de

jolie et de délicat plutôt que ce sweater hideux.

Avec une clarté parfaite, je me souvins de la sensation de son corps sous le

mien après que j'ai écarté le van de son chemin. Plus fort que la panique, le

désespoir ou le chagrin, je pouvais très bien me souvenir de cette sensation.

Elle avait été si chaude, et si douce, accordant très bien la forme de son corps

à la mienne...

Je m'arrachai à ce souvenir.

- Réponds-moi,dis-je rapidement, l'empêchant de se disputer avec moi sur

sa maladresse, comme elle semblait prête à le faire. Es-tu décidée à te rendre à

Seattle ou accepterais-tu que nous fassions autre chose ?

Sournois - lui donner le choix sans lui donner l'opportunité de se

débarrasser de moi ce jour là. C'était injuste de ma part. Mais je lui avais fait

une promesse la nuit dernière... et j'aimais assez l'idée de la tenir - presque

autant que cette idée me terrifiait.

Le soleil brillerait samedi. Je pourrais lui montrer le vrai moi, si j'étais

assez fort pour supporter son horreur et son dégoût. Je connaissais l'endroit

parfait pour prendre un tel risque...

- Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions, dit Bella. Néanmoins, je voudrais

que tu m'accordes une faveur.

Un oui nuancé. Qu'attendait-elle de moi ?

- Oui ?

- Tu me laisseras conduire ?

Est ce que c'était une blague ?

- En quel honneur ?

- D'abord et surtout parce que, quand j'ai averti Charlie que j'irais à Seattle,

il m'a spécifiquement demandé si j'y allais seule et que, à l'époque, j'ai

répondu oui puisque c'était le cas. S'il me ré-interrogeait aujourd'hui, je ne lui

mentirais pas, bien que je n'envisage pas cette éventualité. Laisser ma

camionnette devant la maison risque juste de ramener le sujet sur le tapis, ce

qui est inutile. Deuxièmement, ta conduite me terrorise.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Parmi tout ce qui, en moi, mériterait de t'effrayer,

la seule chose dont tu t'inquiètes, c'est ma manière de tenir un volant."

Vraiment, son cerveau fonctionnait à l'envers. Je secouai la tête, dégoûté.

_Edward_, appela Alice avec urgence.

Soudain je regardait à un halo de lumière, coincé dans une des visions

d'Alice.

Il s'agissait d'un endroit que je connaissais bien, l'endroit où je comptais

emmener Bella - une petite prairie où personne n'allait jamais à part moimême.

Un joli petit endroit au calme ou je pouvais compter me retrouver seul

- assez loin des sentiers ou des habitations humaines, là ou même mon esprit

pouvait trouver paix et silence.

Alice la reconnut elle aussi, parce qu'elle m'y avais vu peu de temps

auparavant dans une autre de ses visions - une de ces visions indistinctes et

vacillantes qu'Alice m'avait montré le jour où j'avais sauvé Bella du van.

Dans cette vision vacillante, je n'étais pas seul. Et maintenant, c'était clair -

Bella était là bas avec moi. Donc j'étais assez courageux. Elle me fixait, un

arc en ciel dansant au dessus de son visage, les yeux indescriptibles.

_C'est le même endroit_, pensa Alice, l'esprit plein d'une horreur qui ne

correspondait pas à la vision. De la tension à la limite, mais de l'horreur ?

Que voulait-elle dire, le même endroit ?

Puis je la vit.

_Edward ! _protesta Alice avec virulence. _Je l'aime Edward !_

Je l'éteins vicieusement.

Elle n'aimait pas Bella comme moi je l'aimais. Sa vision était impossible.

Fausse. Elle était aveuglée par quelque chose, voyant l'impossible.

A peine une demi-seconde s'était écoulée. Bella avait l'air curieuse,

attendant que j'approuve sa requête. Avait-elle remarqué le flash

d'appréhension ou avait-il été trop rapide pour elle ?

Je me concentrai sur elle, sur notre conversation inachevée, repoussant

Alice et ses mauvaises visions loin de mes pensées. Elles ne méritaient pas

mon attention.

Je n'étais pas capable de garder un ton joueur toutefois.

- Tu tien à cacher à ton père que tu passes la journée en ma compagnie ?

demandai-je, les ténèbres envahissants ma voix.

Je repoussai les visions une nouvelle fois, essayant de les éloigner au

maximum, les empêchant de clignoter dans ma tête.

- Avec Charlie, en dire peu c'est toujours en dire trop, dit Bella, sur de cette

déclaration. Où compte-tu m'emmener, de toute façon ?

Alice avait tort. Complètement tort. Il n'y avait aucune chance que cela se

produise. C'était juste une vieille vision, invalidée à présent. Les choses

avaient changées.

- Il fera beau, dis-je doucement, luttant contre ma panique et mon

indécision. Alice avait tort. J'allais continuer comme si je n'avais rien vu ou

rien entendu. Donc j'éviterai de me montrer en public... Mais toi, tu pourrais

rester avec moi, si tu veux.

Bella remarqua mon indifférence ; ses yeux brillants et enthousiastes.

- Et tu me montreras ce à quoi tu as fait allusion ? A propos du soleil.

Peut-être, comme bien des fois auparavant, que ses réactions seraient à

l'opposé de ce que j'attendais. Je souris devant cette possibilité, luttant pour

retourner à ce moment léger.

- Oui. En même temps, si tu..., elle n'avais pas dit oui, as peur d'être seule

avec moi, je préférerais que tu n'ailles pas à Seattle sans escorte. Je tremble à

la perspective des dangers qui t'attendent dans une ville de cette taille.

Ses lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, elle était offensée.

- Phoenix est trois fois plus vaste que Seattle, rien qu'en nombre

d'habitants. Et elle s'étend...

- Sauf que les Parques n'ont visiblement jamais entendu parler de Phoenix,

dis-je coupant ses justifications. Je serais plus rassuré si je te gardais à l'oeil.

Même si elle restait pour toujours, ce ne serait jamais assez long.

Je ne devrais pas penser de cette façon. Nous n'avions pas tout ce temps.

Chaque seconde qui passait comptait plus que jamais, chaque seconde la

changeait alors que je restait le même.

- Tu as de la chance, être seule avec toi ne me rebute pas, dit-elle.

Non, parce que ses instincts étaient complètement inversés.

Je soupirai. "Tu devrais quand même prévenir Charlie."

- Pourquoi diable ? demanda-t-elle, l'air horrifiée.

Je la fixait, les visions que je ne pouvais plus vraiment réprimer

tourbillonnant dans ma tête.

- Histoire de me donner une bonne raison de te ramener vivante ! sifflai-je.

Elle pourrait au moins faire ça - m'offrir un témoin pour me pousser à être

prudent.

Pourquoi Alice m'avait-elle forcé à prendre en compte cette information ?

Bella avala bruyamment, puis me fixa durant un long moment. Que voyaitelle

?

- Je prends le risque, dit-elle.

Hou ! Est ce qu'elle trouvait du plaisir à mettre sa vie en danger ? Une

poussée d'adrénaline qu'elle désirait ?

Je regardait Alice d'un air renfrogné, elle rencontra mon regard, l'air

alertée. A côté d'elle, Rosalie ruminait furieusement, mais je m'en fichait.

Qu'elle détruise ma voiture. Ce n'était qu'un jouet.

- Changeons de sujet, suggéra soudainement Bella.

Je la regardai de nouveau, me demandant comment elle pouvait être si

inconsciente de ce qui avait vraiment de l'importance. Pourquoi ne me voyaitelle

pas pour le monstre que j'étais ?

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Ses se yeux décrochèrent vers la gauche puis vers la droite, comme si elle

vérifiait que personne ne nous écoute. Elle devait prévoir de me présenter un

autre sujet mythique. Ses yeux se glacèrent durant une seconde et son corps se

raidit, puis elle me regarda de nouveau.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi Goat Rocks, ce week-end ? Charlie prétend que ce

n'est pas un endroit où randonner à cause des ours.

Tellement inconsciente. Je la fixait, levant un sourcil.

- Tu veux dire que tu... des ours ! haleta-t-elle.

Je souriais sèchement, la regardant digérer l'information. Allait-elle me

prendre au sérieux à présent ? Pour quoi que ce soit ?

Elle se repris. "Tu devrais savoir que la saison n'est pas encore ouverte" ditelle

sévèrement, fronçant les sourcils.

- Et si tu avais lu le textes de loi avec soin, tu aurais constaté que cela ne

concerne que la chasse avec des armes.

Elle ne contrôla pas son expression durant un moment. Sa bouche s'ouvrit

en grand.

- Des ours, dit-elle de nouveau, c'était plus une tentative de question

qu'une affirmation cette fois.

- Emmett préfère les grizzlis.

Je regardai ses yeux, y voyant la compréhension.

- Mouais, murmura-t-elle. Elle prit un bout de pizza en regardant vers le

bas. Elle mâcha consciencieusement, puis bu un peu. Et toi, dit-elle

finalement, en levant les yeux, quel est ton mets favori ?

J'imagine que j'aurais dû m'attendre à quelque chose dans le genre, mais

ce n'était pas le cas. Du moins, Bella était toujours intéressée.

- Le puma, répondis-je brusquement.

- Ah, dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Son rythme cardiaque continuait, calme et

égal, comme si nous parlions de notre restaurant préféré.

Très bien dans ce cas. Si elle voulait se comporter comme si tout cela était

naturel.

- Naturellement, nous veillons à ne pas perturber l'environnement en

pratiquant une chasse abusive, lui dis-je, la voix froide et détachée. Nous

essayons de nous cantonner à des endroits où la population de prédateurs est

trop abondante, quitte à nous déplacer fort loin. Il y a certes abondance de

cerfs et d'élans dans les parages, et ils conviendraient très bien, mais où

seraient l'intérêt et l'amusement ?

Elle écouta avec un intérêt poli, comme si j'étais un professeur lui faisant la

leçon. J'étais obligé de sourire.

- Où, en effet ? murmura-t-elle calmement en prenant un autre bout de

pizza.

- Emmett adore le début du printemps, dis-je, continuant avec ma leçon. Ils

sortent tout juste d'hibernation et n'en sont que plus irritables.

Soixante-dix années avaient passés et il ne se remettait toujours pas d'avoir

perdu la première manche.

- Quoi de plus drôle qu'un grizzly furieux ? acquiesça Bella dodelinant la

tête solennellement.

Je ne pouvais refréner un gloussement en secouant la tête devant son calme

illogique. Je devais le sortir.

- Allez, dis-moi ce que tu penses vraiment. Je t'en prie.

- J'essaie seulement de vous imaginer. Ca me dépasse, dit elle, la ride

apparaissant entre ses yeux. Comment faites-vous, sans armes ?

- Oh, mais nous en avons, lui dis-je lui offrant un large sourire. Je

m'attendais à ce qu'elle recule, mais elle était toujours immobile, me

regardant. Simplement pas de celles qui sont prises en compte lors de

l'élaboration des textes de loi. Tu as déjà vu un ours attaquer à la télévision ?

Ca donne une assez bonne idée d'Emmett en pleine action.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table à laquelle les autres étaient assis, et

frissonna.

Finalement. Puis, je ris pour moi-même, car je savais que son inconscience

me manquait.

Ses grands yeux sombres et profonds me fixaient à présent.

- Ressembles-tu à un ours, toi aussi ? dit-elle dans un demi murmure.

- A un puma plutôt, du moins c'est ce qu'affirment les autres, lui dis-je,

m'efforçant de paraître détaché de nouveau. Nos préférences sont peut-être

révélatrices de nos comportements.

Ses lèvres se soulevèrent aux coins. "Peut-être" répéta-t-elle. Puis sa tête se

pencha sur le côté, et la curiosité semblait briller dans ses yeux.

- Est-ce une chose à laquelle j'aurai droit d'assister ?

Je n'avais pas besoin d'images d'Alice pour m'illustrer l'horreur - mon

imagination suffisait amplement.

- Certainement pas ! grognai-je.

Elle tressaillit en se détournant, les yeux déconcertés et effrayés.

Je reculai sur ma chaise, moi aussi, essayant de mettre un maximum

d'espace entre nous. Elle ne comprendrai jamais n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'allais

rien faire pour m'aider à la garder en vie.

- Trop dur à supporter pour moi ? demanda-t-elle, la voix calme de

nouveau. Son coeur par contre battait toujours la chamade.

- Si ce n'était que ça, je t'emmènerais dès ce soir, rétorquais-je à travers mes

dents. Tu as vraiment besoin d'une bonne dose de frousse. Rien ne te serait

plus salutaire.

- Alors pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle sans se laisser démonter.

Je la regardai furieusement, les yeux vides, attendant qu'elle prenne peur.

Mais c'était moi qui avait peur. Je ne pouvais que trop bien imaginer Bella

proche de moi alors que je chassais...

Ses yeux se firent curieux, impatients, rien de plus. Elle attendait une

réponse, elle ne lâcherait pas.

Mais il était l'heure d'aller en cours.

- Plus tard, dis-je sautant sur mes pieds. Nous allons manquer le début des

cours.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, désorientée, comme si elle avait oubliée que

nous étions en plein déjeuner. Comme si elle avait même oublié que nous

étions au lycée - surprise que nous ne soyons pas seuls dans quelque endroit

privé. Je comprenais parfaitement ce sentiment. Il était dur de me souvenir du

reste du monde lorsque j'étais avec elle.

Elle se leva rapidement, mit son bonnet et jeta son sac sur ses épaules.

- Plus tard, alors, dit-elle, et je pouvais voir sa détermination, elle allait me

retenir là dessus.

**CHAPITRE 12 - Complications**

Bella et moi marchâmes en silence jusqu'à la classe de biologie. J'essayais de

me concentrer sur ce moment, sur la fille à mes côtés, sur ce qui était réel et

solide, sur tout ce qui pourrait empêcher les visions décevantes et sans

importance d'Alice d'envahir ma tête.

Nous passâmes devant Angela Weber, s'attardant sur le trottoir, discutant de

son devoir avec un garçon de sa classe de trigonométrie. Je scannais ses

pensées précautionneusement, attendant une nouvelle déception, mais je fus

surpris par le plus sage des ténor.

Ah, il y avait quelque chose qu'Angela voulait. Malheureusement, ce

n'était pas quelque chose que je pourrais mettre facilement dans un papier

cadeau.

Je me sentis étrangement réconforté par ce moment, en entendant le désir

désespéré d'Angela. Un lien d'affinité qu'Angela ne connaîtrait jamais me

traversa, et, durant une seconde, je ne faisais qu'un avec cette gentille fille

humaine.

C'était étrangement réconfortant de savoir que je n'étais pas le seul à vivre

une histoire d'amour tragique. Les chagrins d'amour étaient partout.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, je fus abruptement et absolument irrité. Parce

que l'histoire d'amour d'Angela n'avait rien de tragique. Elle était humaine,

et il était humain, et la différence qui semblait insurmontable dans sa tête était

ridicule, vraiment ridicule comparé à ma propre situation. Il n'y avait pas de

raison qu'elle ait le coeur brisé. Quelle tristesse inutile, alors qu'il n'y avait

pas de raison valide pour qu'elle ne soit pas avec celui qu'elle voulait.

Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Pourquoi cette histoire là ne

devrait-elle pas avoir une fin heureuse ?

Je voulais lui faire un cadeau... Eh bien, j'allais lui donner ce qu'elle

voulait. Sachant ce que je savais de la nature humaine, ça ne serait

probablement pas difficile. Je passais au crible la conscience du gars à côté

d'elle, l'objet de son affection, et il ne semblait pas réticent, il était juste

bloqué par la même réticence qu'elle. Désespéré et résigné tout comme elle.

Tout ce que j'aurais à faire, serait de faire une suggestion...

Le plan se mit en place facilement, le script s'écrivait tout seul, sans effort

de ma part. J'aurais besoin de l'aide d'Emmett - l'embarquer dans mes plans

ne serait pas vraiment difficile. La nature humaine était tellement plus facile à

manipuler que celle des vampires.

J'étais content de ma solution, et de mon cadeau à Angela. C'était une

bonne diversion de mes propres problèmes. Les miens eurent-ils été aussi

faciles à réparer.

Mon humeur s'améliora légèrement quand Bella et moi prîmes nos places.

Peut-être devrais-je être plus positif. Peut-être qu'il y avait une solution,

quelque part, qui m'échappait, tout comme la solution évidente d'Angela lui

semblait invisible. Ca n'était sûrement pas le cas... Mais pourquoi perdre du

temps avec le désespoir ? Je ne devais pas le perdre quand il s'agissait de

Bella. Chaque seconde comptait.

M. Banner entra en tirant une ancienne télévision surplombée d'un lecteur

de cassette. Il entamait un cours qui l'intéressait particulièrement - les

problèmes génétiques - en nous montrant un film durant les trois prochains

jours. Lorenzo's Oil n'était pas une oeuvre très joyeuse, mais cela ne réfréna

pas l'enthousiasme dans la pièce. Pas de notes, pas de contrôle. Trois jours de

liberté. Les humains exultaient.

L'un ou l'autre ne me dérangeait pas. Je n'avais pas réellement l'intention

de prêter attention à autre chose que Bella.

Je n'éloignai pas ma chaise d'elle aujourd'hui, pour me donner assez

d'espace pour respirer. A la place, je restais proche d'elle comme n'importe

quel humain l'aurait fait. Plus proche que lorsque nous étions dans ma

voiture, assez proche pour que le côté gauche de mon corps soit irradié par la

chaleur de sa peau.

C'était une expérience étrange, à la fois plaisante et angoissante, mais je

préférais cela plutôt que d'être assis de l'autre côté de la table. Je n'étais pas

satisfait. Être si proche d'elle me donnait seulement envie d'être encore plus

proche. Cette attirance s'accentuait plus je me rapprochais.

Je l'avais accusée d'être un aimant à danger. A cet instant, cela semblait

vrai, littéralement. J'étais le danger, à chaque millimètre que je m'accordais

vers elle, son attraction se décuplait.

Puis, M. Banner éteint les lumières.

C'était bizarre à quel point cela fit une différence, considérant que le

manque de lumière ne gênait presque pas ma vue. Je pouvais voir aussi

parfaitement qu'auparavant. Chaque détail de la pièce était très clair.

Alors pourquoi cette soudaine tension dans l'air, dans le noir, n'étais-je plus

un être sombre ? Etait-ce par ce que je savais que j'étais le seul à pouvoir voir

clairement ? Que Bella et moi étions invisibles aux autres ? Comme si nous

étions seuls tout les deux, cachés dans cette salle sombre, assis si proche l'un

de l'autre...

Ma main bougea vers elle sans permission. Juste pour toucher sa main, la

tenir dans l'obscurité. Serait-ce une erreur si horrifiante ? Si ma peau la

gênait, elle n'aurait qu'à la repousser...

Je retirai ma main d'un coup sec, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, serrant

mes poings très fort. Pas d'erreur. Je m'étais promis que je ne ferais pas

d'erreur, aussi infimes soient-elles. Si je tenais sa main, j'en voudrais plus -

une autre caresse insignifiante, un autre mouvement pour me rapprocher. Je

pouvais le sentir. Un nouveau genre de désir grandissait en moi, essayant de

surpasser mon self-control.

Pas d'erreur.

Bella croisa ses bras en sécurité sur sa poitrine, et ses poings se serrèrent,

tout comme les miens.

A quoi penses-tu ? Je mourrai d'envie de lui murmurer ces mots, mais la

pièce était trop silencieuse pour m'en sortir avec, ne serait-ce qu'un murmure.

Le film commença, éclairant légèrement la pénombre. Bella me jeta un

coup d'oeil. Elle remarqua la façon dont je me tenais - tout comme elle - et

sourit. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent légèrement, et ses yeux semblaient pleins d'une

chaude invitation.

Ou peut-être que je ne voyais que ce que je voulais voir.

Je lui souris moi aussi, sa respiration se transforma en faible halètement, et

elle détourna rapidement le regard.

Cela empira les choses. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait, mais

soudainement, j'étais persuadé que je ne m'étais pas trompé auparavant, et

qu'elle voulait que je la touche. Elle avait ressentit ce dangereux désir tout

comme moi.

Entre son corps et le mien, l'électricité bourdonnait.

Elle ne bougea pas durant toute l'heure, gardant une pose raide et contrôlée,

tout comme la mienne. Occasionnellement, elle me jetait un coup d'oeil, et le

courant bourdonnant me frappait comme un éclair.

L'heure s'écoulait - doucement, et pourtant pas assez lentement. C'était

tellement nouveau, j'aurais pas pu rester assis avec elle comme ça pendant

des jours, juste pour ressentir pleinement cette expérience.

Je me disputais avec moi-même sur douze sujets différents alors que les

minutes passaient, la rationalité luttant avec le désir lorsque j'essayais de

justifier mon envie de la toucher.

Finalement, M. Banner ralluma les lumières.

Sous la lumière des néons, l'atmosphère de la pièce redevint normale. Bella

soupira et étira ses doigts devant elle. Cela avait du être inconfortable pour

elle de rester aussi longtemps dans cette position. C'était plus facile pour moi

- l'immobilité me venait naturellement.

Je gloussai devant son soulagement .

- Voilà qui était intéressant.

- Hum, murmura-t-elle, comprenant clairement ce à quoi je référai, sans

faire de commentaire. Que ne donnerai-je pas pour entendre ce qu'elle pensait

à ce moment là.

Je soupirai. J'aurais beau espérer de ton mon corps, cela ne changerait rien.

- On y va ? demandai-je, déjà debout.

Elle fit une grimace et se mit debout, perdant un peu l'équilibre au passage,

les mains encartées comme si elle avait peur de tomber.

Je pourrai lui offrir ma main. Ou je pourrais la placer sous son coude - tout

doucement - et la retenir. Ce ne serait sûrement pas une infraction si terrible.

Pas d'erreur.

Elle fut très silencieuse en se dirigeant vers le gymnase. La ride entre ses

yeux était très marquée, une signe qui prouvait qu'elle était profondément

songeuse. Moi, aussi, je pensai beaucoup.

Toucher sa peau ne la blesserait pas soutenait mon égoïsme.

Je pourrai facilement contrôler la pression de main. Ce n'était pas vraiment

difficile, tant que je gardai un contrôle ferme sur moi-même. Mon sens tactile

était plus développé que celui des humains, je pouvais jongler avec douze

coupes de cristal sans en casser une seule, je pouvais caresser une bulle de

savon sans la faire éclater. Tant que j'avais le contrôle...

Bella était comme une bulle de savon - fragile et éphémère. Temporaire.

Combien de temps pourrai-je justifier ma présence dans sa vie. Combien de

temps avais-je ? Aurais-je une autre chance comme celle-ci, un autre moment

comme celui là, comme cette seconde ? Elle ne serait pas toujours à porté de

mes mains...

Bella se retrouva près moi devant la porte du gymnase, ses yeux grands

ouverts devant mon expression. Elle ne parlait pas. Je me vis dans la réfection

de ses yeux et vit le conflit qui se jouait dans les miens. Je regardai mon

visage se transformer alors que mon meilleur argument s'envolait.

Ma main se leva inconsciemment. Aussi doucement que si elle avait été

faite du plus fin des verres, fragile comme une bulle, mes doigts caressèrent la

peau chaude qui recouvrait ses joues. Elle se réchauffa à mon contact, et je

pouvais sentir le sang battre sous sa peau transparente.

Assez, ordonnai-je, alors que ma main épousait la forme de son visage avec

douleur. Assez.

Il était difficile de retirer ma main, de m'arrêter de m'approcher d'elle. Un

millier de possibilités envahirent mon esprit en un instant - un millier de

façons de la toucher. Le bout des mes doigts contournant ses lèvres. Mes

paumes entourant son menton. Retirer la barrette de ses cheveux et les laisser

se répandre sur mes mains. Mes mains enroulées autour de sa taille, la tenant

contre mon corps.

Assez.

Je me forçai à me retourner, m'éloigner d'elle. Mon corps raidit - avançant

malgré lui.

Je laissai mon esprit s'attarder en arrière pour la regarder alors que je

marchait vivement - courant presque pour m'éloigner de la tentation.

J'attrapai les pensées de Mike Newton - elles étaient les plus bruyantes - alors

qu'il regardait Bella lui passer devant sans le remarquer, les yeux perdus et les

joues rouges. Il me lança un regard noir et soudain mon nom fut mêlé à un

flot de jurons dans sa tête, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de soupirer en

souriant.

Ma main me picotait. Je l'étirai puis serrai mon poing, mais les piqûres

continuèrent sans me faire souffrir.

Non, je ne lui avais pas fait mal - mais la toucher constituait tout de même

une erreur.

C'était comme du feu - comme la brûlure provoquée par la soif dans ma

gorge, se répandant dans tout mon corps.

La prochaine fois que je serais près d'elle, serais-je capable de me retenir

de la toucher une nouvelle fois ? Et si je la touchait ne serait-ce qu'une fois

encore, serais-je capable de me contenter de ça ?

Plus d'erreur. C'était finit. Savoure ce souvenir Edward, me dis-je avec

gravité, et garde tes mains pour toi. C'était ça, ou je devrais me forcer à

partir... n'importe comment. Parce que je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être

près d'elle si je m'obstinais à faire des erreurs.

Je pris une grande inspiration tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans mes

pensées.

Emmett m'attrapa à l'extérieur du bâtiment d'anglais.

- Hé Edward ! _Il a meilleure mine. Une mine bizarre, mais c'est mieux. Il a_

_l'air heureux._

- Hé Em' ! Avais-je l'air heureux ? J'imagine, malgré le chaos dans ma tête,

je me sentais heureux.

_T'as bien fait de tenir ta langue mon gars. Rosalie veut te l'arracher._

Je soupirai. "Désolé de t'avoir laissé gérer ça. Es-tu énervé ?"

- Nan. Rose s'en remettra. Ca devait arriver de toute façon. _Avec ce_

_qu'Alice a vu..._

Les visions d'Alice n'étaient vraiment pas ce à quoi j'avais envie de penser

à présent. Je regardai au loin, les mâchoires verrouillées.

Alors que je cherchai une distraction, je vis Ben Cheney entrer en classe

d'espagnol juste devant nous. Ah - voilà une chance de donner son présent à

Angela Weber.

Je m'arrêtais de marcher, attrapant le bras d'Emmett.

- Attends une seconde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais est ce que tu me ferais tout de même

une faveur ?

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il curieux.

Dans un souffle - à une vitesse qui rendait mes mots incompréhensibles à

tout humain, aussi fort que je les aient prononcés - je lui expliquait ce que je

voulais.

Il me fixa le regard vide quand j'eus finit, ses pensées aussi vides que son

visage.

- Alors ? dis-je promptement. Est-ce que tu vas m'aider à le faire ?

Il prit une minute avant de me répondre.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Allez quoi, Emmett. Pourquoi pas ?

_Qui es-tu, et qu'as-tu fait de mon frère ?_

- N'es-tu pas celui qui se plaint toujours que l'école soit toujours pareille ?

Voilà quelque chose de différent, non ? Considère ça comme une expérience -

une expérience sur la nature humaine.

Il me fixa pendant un long moment avant de céder.

- Bon, c'est différent, mais qu'est ce que ça t'apportes ? Ok, d'accord.

Emmett grogna et haussa les épaules. Je vais t'aider.

Je lui souris, encore plus enthousiaste à propos de mon plan maintenant

qu'il était de la partie. Rosalie souffrait, mais je lui serait toujours redevable

d'avoir choisi Emmett, personne n'avait un meilleur frère que moi.

Emmett n'avait pas besoin de répéter. Je lui soufflai son texte en entrant en

classe.

Ben était déjà à sa place derrière moi, cherchant le devoir qu'il devait

rendre. Emmett et moi nous assîmes et l'imitâmes. La classe n'était pas

encore silencieuse, les conversations tamisées continueraient jusqu'à ce que

Mme Goff réclame l'attention. Elle n'était pas pressée, évaluant les tests de sa

dernière classe.

- Donc, dit Emmett, la voix plus forte que nécessaire - s'il n'avait vraiment

parlé qu'à moi. Est ce que tu as demandé à Angela Weber de sortir avec toi ?

Les bruissements de papier venant de derrière moi s'arrêtèrent bruyamment

tandis que Ben se figeait, son attention soudainement rivée sur notre

conversation.

_Angela ? Ils parlent d'Angela ?_

Bien. J'avais son attention.

- Non, dis-je, secouant doucement la tête pour paraître plein de regrets.

- Pourquoi ? improvisa Emmett. T'es une poule mouillée ?

Je lui fis une grimace.

- Non. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre.

_Edward Cullen allait demander à Angela Weber de sortir avec lui ? Mais..._

_non. Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche d'elle. Il n'est pas..._

_bien pour elle. Pas... sain._

Je n'avais pas anticipé sa galanterie, son instinct protecteur. J'avais parié

sur la jalousie. Mais peu importe ce qui marcherait.

- Et tu vas laisser ça t'arrêter ? demanda Emmett avec arrogance,

improvisant de nouveau.

- Je n'aime pas la compétition.

Je lui jetai un regard furieux, mais j'étais habitué à ce qu'il était en train de

faire.

- Ecoute, je crois qu'elle apprécie vraiment ce type, Ben. Je ne vais pas

essayer de la convaincre du contraire. Il y a d'autres filles.

La réaction derrière moi fut électrique.

- Quoi ? demanda Emmett, de nouveau fidèle au script.

- Ma partenaire de laboratoire dit que le gars s'appelle Cheney. Je ne suis

pas sûr de savoir de qui il s'agit.

Je ravalai mon sourire. Seuls les hautains Cullen pouvaient s'en sortir en

prétendant ne pas savoir qui était chaque étudiant du minuscule lycée.

La tête de Ben tourbillonnait sous l'effet du choc. _Moi ? Face à Edward_

_Cullen ? Mais pourquoi me préférerait-elle ?_

- Edward, marmonna Emmett très bas, roulant ses yeux en direction du

garçon. Il est juste derrière toi, mima-t-il de ses lèvres, de façon si évidente

que tous les humains pouvaient facilement lire sur ses lèvres.

- Oh, marmonnai-je à mon tour.

Je me retournais sur mon siège, jetai un coup d'oeil rapide au garçon

derrière moi. Pendant une seconde, les yeux noirs derrière les lunettes furent

effrayés, puis il se raidit et bomba ses épaules étroites, clairement atteint par

examen désobligeante. Son menton se souleva et sa peau marron foncé se

fonça encore plus quand il rougit sous l'effet de la colère.

- Heu, dis-je arrogant en me retournant vers Emmett.

_Il pense qu'il est meilleur que moi. Mais Angela ne le pense pas elle. Je_

_vais lui montrer..._

Parfait.

- Mais tu n'as pas dit qu'elle emmenait Yorkie au ball ? demanda Emmett

éternuant le nom du garçon, si bien que quelques personnes se retournèrent

l'air méprisants devant son attitude bizarre.

- Apparemment, c'était une décision de groupe. Je voulais être sûr que Ben

comprenait bien ça. Angela est timide. Si B... eh bien si ce gars n'a pas le

courage de lui demander de sortir avec lui, elle ne le fera jamais.

- Tu aimes les filles timides, dit Emmett, de retour à son improvisation. _Les_

_filles discrètes. Les filles comme... hum, je ne sais pas. Peut-être Bella Swan ?_

Je lui fit une grimace. "Exactement" puis je retournai à mon interprétation.

- Peut-être qu'Angela en aura marre d'attendre. Peut-être que je l'inviterai

au bal de fin d'année.

_Non, tu ne le feras pas, _pensa Ben, mettant les choses au clair. _Ce n'est pas_

_grave si elle est plus grande que moi. Si elle s'en fiche, alors moi aussi. Elle_

_est la plus gentille, la plus intelligente et la plus jolie fille de l'école, et elle_

_me veux, moi._

J'aimais ce Ben. Il semblait vif et bien intentionné. Peut-être même qu'il

était digne d'une fille comme Angela.

Je levai les deux pouces vers Emmett sous le bureau tandis que Mme Goff

se levait et saluait la classe.

_Ok, je l'admets, c'était plutôt fun, _pensa Emmett.

Je me souris à moi-même, content d'avoir pu provoquer une fin heureuse à

l'histoire d'amour de quelqu'un. J'étais positif sur ce que Ben allait faire, et

Angela recevrait son cadeau anonyme. Ma dette était payée.

Comme les humains étaient bête, de laisser une différence de taille de 15

cm mettre en péril leur bonheur.

Mon succès me rendit de bonne humeur. Je souris de nouveau en

m'installant dans ma chaise, prêt à être diverti. Après tout, Bella m'avait fait

remarqué au cours du déjeuner, que je ne l'avais jamais vue en action durant

le cours de gym.

Les pensées de Mike furent les plus faciles à localisées dans l'essaim de voix

qui gazouillaient dans le gymnase. Son esprit était devenu bien trop familier

ces quelques dernières semaines. En soupirant, je me résignais à écouter à

travers lui. Au moins, je pouvais être sûr qu'il prêterait attention à Bella.

J'arrivais juste à temps pour l'entendre lui proposer d'être son partenaire de

badminton ; en faisant la suggestion, d'autres associations de partenaires lui

traversèrent l'esprit. Mon sourire s'évanouit, mes dents se serrèrent, et je

devais me souvenir qu'assassiner Mike Newton n'était pas dans mes options.

- Merci, Mike. Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'esquiverai quand il le faudra.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, les souvenirs de nombreux accidents -

toujours connectés à Bella, d'une façon ou d'une autre - fusèrent dans la tête

de Mike.

Mike joua seul au début, pendant que Bella hésitait à l'arrière du terrain,

tenant sa raquette délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'arme. Puis

le Coach Clapp passa près de Mike et lui ordonna de laisser Bella jouer.

_Oh oh ! _pensa Mike alors que Bella avança en soupirant, tenant sa raquette

avec un angle bizarre.

Jennifer Ford servit le volant directement sur Bella, un petit air suffisant

dans son esprit. Mike vit Bella tanguer vers le volant, faisant vaciller la

raquette dans un espace très large autour de la cible, puis il se jeta pour

essayer de sauver cette volée.

Je regardai la trajectoire de la raquette de Bella, alarmé. Evidemment, la

raquette heurta le filet, rebondissant sur le front de Bella, avant de faire une

pirouette pour s'attaquer au bras de Mike dans un bruit sourd.

_Ow. Ow. Hou. Je vais avoir un bleu._

Bella se massait le front. Il m'était difficile de rester assis ici en sachant

qu'elle était blessée. Mais que pourrais-je faire si j'étais là bas ? Et ça n'avait

pas l'air sérieux... j'hésitais, regardant. Si elle comptait continuer à jouer, je

devrais trouver une excuse pour la sortir de son cours.

Le coach rigola. "Désolé Newton." _Cette fille porte la poisse comme_

_personne. Je ne devrais pas l'infliger aux autres..._

Il tourna le dos délibérément, et s'éloigna pour regarder un autre match,

pour que Bella puisse retourner à son ancien poste de spectatrice.

_Oh_, pensa de nouveau Mike, massant son bras. Il se tourna vers Bella. "Ca

va ?"

- Ouais, et toi ? demanda-t-elle honteusement, en rougissant.

- Je pense que je vais m'en tirer. _Je ne veux pas passer pour un_

_pleurnichard. Mais, la vache, ça fait mal._

Mike balança son bras, grimaçant.

- Je pense que je vais juste rester en arrière, dit Bella, l'embarras et la peine

se lisant sur son visage, au lieu de la douleur. Peut-être que Mike avait eu

droit au pire. J'espérais en tout cas que c'était le cas. Au moins, elle ne jouait

plus. Elle maintint sa raquette si prudemment derrière son dos, les yeux pleins

de remords... je dus cacher mon rire derrière une toux.

_Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? _voulut savoir Emmett.

- Je te le dirai plus tard, murmurai-je.

Bella ne s'aventura plus dans le match. Le coach l'ignora, et Mike joua

seul.

Le quizz de fin de cours fut un jeu d'enfant, et Mme Goff me laissa sortir

plus tôt. J'écoutais intensément Mike en marchant à travers le campus. Il avait

décidé d'affronter Bella à mon sujet.

_Jessica jure qu'il sortent ensemble. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il choisie,_

_elle ?_

Il ne voyait pas la réalité en face - c'était elle qui m'avait choisi.

- Alors...

- Alors quoi ? se demanda-t-elle.

- Toi et Cullen ? _Toi et le monstre. J'imagine, que si c'est un gars riche qui_

_t'intéresse..._

Je grinçais des dents à sa dégradante supposition.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Mike.

_Défensive. Alors, c'est vrai. Merde._

- Je n'aime pas ça.

- Personne ne te le demande, dit-elle sèchement.

_Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que c'est une bête de foire ? Comme eux tous. La_

_façon dont il te regarde. Ca me donne des frissons rien que de voir ça._

- Il te regarde comme si... comme si tu étais une friandise.

J'eus un mouvement de recul, attendant sa réponse.

Son visage devint rouge, ses lèvres se pincèrent comme si elle retenait sa

respiration. Puis, soudainement, un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_Maintenant elle se moque de moi. Génial._

Mike se retourna, renfrogné, et s'éloigna pour aller se changer.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur du gymnase, essayant de me ressaisir.

Comment avait-elle pu rire à l'accusation de Mike - tellement vraie que je

commençais à me demander si Forks n'en savait pas trop... Pourquoi riraitelle

à la suggestion que je pouvais la tuer, alors même qu'elle savait que

c'était totalement vrai ? Où se trouvait l'humour là dedans ?

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?

Est-ce qu'elle avait un sens de l'humour morbide ? Cela ne ressemblait pas

à l'idée que je me faisais d'elle, mais comment être sûr ? Ou peut-être que

mes rêves éveillés d'ange étourdi étaient vrais, puisqu'elle n'avait peur de

rien. Peu importe la raison alors, ce manque de peur, ou ce sens de l'humour

tordu n'était pas bon pour elle. Etait-ce cet étrange manque qui la mettait en

danger constamment ? Peut-être qu'elle aurait toujours besoin de moi près

d'elle...

Et juste comme ça, mon humeur s'améliora.

Si je pouvais me discipliner, être sans danger, alors peut-être qu'il serait

bien pour moi de rester avec elle.

Quand elle marcha au travers des portes du gymnase, ses épaules étaient

courbées, et ses dents entre ses lèvres, une fois de plus, un signe d'anxiété.

Mais dès que ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, ses épaules rigides se

relaxèrent, et un grand sourire se répandit sur son visage. C'était une

expression bizarrement paisible. Elle marcha jusqu'à moi sans hésitation,

s'arrêtant seulement lorsque son corps fut assez près, pour que sa chaleur

s'écrase sur moi comme un raz-de-marée.

- Salut ! murmura-t-elle.

La bonheur que je ressentis à ce moment là était, une fois de plus, sans

précédent.

- Salut ! dis-je, puis - parce que son humeur était soudain si légère, je ne

pouvais pas m'empêcher de la taquiner - je rajoutai, comment ça s'est passé ?

Son sourire vacilla.

- Très bien.

Elle était mauvaise menteuse.

- Ah bon ? demandai-je, prêt à insister sur le sujet - j'étais toujours

préoccupé par son état, est ce qu'elle souffrait ? - mais les pensées de Mike

Newton furent si bruyantes qu'elle rompirent ma concentration.

_Je le déteste. J'aimerai qu'il meure. J'espère qu'il jettera sa jolie petite_

_voiture du haut d'une falaise. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas simplement la laisser_

_tranquille ? Rester avec ceux de son espèce - les monstres._

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Bella.

Mes yeux se concentrèrent de nouveau sur elle. Elle regarda la retraite de

Mike, puis de nouveau vers moi.

- Newton me tape sur le système, admis-je.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, et son sourire disparut. Elle avait dû oublier

que j'avais le pouvoir de voir sa dernière heure calamiteuse, ou espérer que je

ne l'aurais pas utilisé.

- Ne me dis pas que tu nous as espionnés !

- Comment va ta tête ?

- Je te déteste ! dit-elle à travers ses dents, puis elle se retourna, et

commença a traverser le parking.

Je suivais son rythme, espérant que sa colère passerait vite. En général,

elle ma pardonnait assez rapidement.

- C'est ta faute. C'est toi qui a mentionné que je ne t'avais jamais vue en

sport, lui expliquai-je. Ca a éveillé ma curiosité.

Elle ne répondit pas, ses sourcils s'abaissant.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta au milieu du parking quand elle réalisa que le chemin

pour accéder à la voiture était bloqué par un attroupement de garçons.

_Je me demande à combien il monte avec cet engin..._

_Regarde moi ce boîtier de vitesse SMG. Je n'en n'avais jamais vu que dans_

_des magazines..._

_Jolies jantes..._

_J'aimerai bien avoir 60 000 dollars à débourser..._

C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il était préférable que Rosalie

utilise sa voiture en dehors de la ville.

Je me frayais un chemin jusqu'à ma voiture à travers la foule d'envieux,

après une seconde d'hésitation, Bella me suivit.

- Ostentatoire, murmurais-je pendant qu'elle grimpait à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme voiture ? se demanda-t-elle.

- Une M3.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Une BMW ! Je levai les yeux au ciel, me concentrant sur ma marche

arrière pour ne pas écraser quelqu'un. Je fixai mes yeux sur quelques garçons

qui semblaient ne pas vouloir se pousser de mon chemin. Une demi-seconde a

fixer mon chemin semblait suffire pour les convaincre.

- Tu es toujours en colère ? lui demandai-je. Elle ne fronçait plus les

sourcils.

- Et comment ! répondait-elle brusquement.

Je soupirai. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû lancer le sujet. Oh et puis. Je

pouvais bien me faire pardonner, j'imagine.

- Me pardonneras-tu si je m'excuse ?

Elle y pensa pendant un moment.

- Peut-être... si tu es sincère, décida-t-elle. Et si tu me promets de ne jamais

recommencer.

Je n'allais pas lui mentir, et je n'allais sûrement pas promettre ça. Peut-être

que si je lui offrirais un accord différent...

- Et si j'étais sincère et que j'étais d'accord pour te laisser conduire samedi ?

J'eus un mouvement de recul rien qu'en y pensant.

La ride se dessina de nouveau entre ses yeux alors qu'elle considérait le

nouveau pacte.

- Marché conclu, dit-elle après un moment de réflexion.

Maintenant pour mes excuses... Je n'avais jamais essayé d'éblouir Bella,

mais maintenant cela semblait être le bon moment. Je fixai profondément ses

yeux en conduisant, me demandant si je faisais une bonne chose. J'utilisais

mon ton le plus persuasif.

- Dans ce cas, je suis sincèrement désolé et je te prie de m'excuser.

Son rythme cardiaque faisait un bruit sourd, et fut soudain saccadé. Ses

yeux s'ouvrirent, stupéfaits.

Je lui fis un demi-sourire. Il semblait que j'avais réussi. Bien sûr, j'avais un

peu de difficulté à me détourner de ses yeux, moi aussi. Tout aussi ébloui.

C'était une bonne chose que j'eus mémorisé cette route.

- Et je serai sur le seuil de ta maison samedi matin à l'aube, ajoutai-je,

scellant l'accord.

Elle cligna des yeux promptement, secouant la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir

les idées.

- Euh, dit elle, une Volvo inconnue garée dans notre allée risque de soulever

un problème avec Charlie.

Ah, comme elle me connaissais si peu.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir avec.

- Comment... commença-t-elle à demander.

Je l'interrompis. La réponse serait difficile à expliquer sans démonstration,

et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Je serai là, sans voiture.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et pendant une seconde sembla sur le point

de demander plus, mais soudain elle sembla changer d'avis.

- Sommes-nous "plus tard" ? demanda-t-elle, se remémorant notre

conversation inachevée à la cafétéria aujourd'hui ; elle avait délaissé une

question importante pour se rabattre sur une autre peu ragoûtante.

- Je suppose que oui, acquiesçais-je, sans le vouloir.

Je me garai en face de la maison, contracté en pensant à la façon de lui

expliquer... sans rendre ma nature monstrueuse trop évidente, sans l'effrayer

une nouvelle fois. Avais-je tort ? De minimiser les ténèbres ?

Elle attendit avec le même masque de politesse intéressée qu'elle avait

porté au déjeuner. Si j'avais été moins anxieux, son calme grotesque m'aurait

fait rire.

- Tu n'as pas renoncé à savoir pourquoi tu es interdite de parties de chasse,

n'est-ce-pas ? demandai-je.

- En réalité, c'est surtout ta réaction à cette perspective qui m'intéresse, dit

elle.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? demandais-je, sûr qu'elle allait nier.

- Non.

J'essayais de ne pas sourire, et échouais.

- Pardonne-moi si c'est le cas. Puis mon sourire s'évanouit ainsi que mon

humour momentané. C'est juste l'idée de t'imaginer là-bas...

- Ce serait si terrible que ça ?

La vision mentale était trop - Bella, si vulnérable dans le sombre vide, moi,

hors de contrôle... j'essayais de la bannir de ma tête.

- Oh que oui.

- Parce que... ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration, me concentrant pendant un moment sur la

soif qui me brûlait. La sentant, la contrôlant, prouvant que je la dominait. Elle

ne me contrôlerait plus jamais - j'espérais que ce soit vrai. Je serais sans

danger pour elle. Je fixai les nuages bienvenus sans vraiment les voir,

espérant pouvoir croire que ma détermination ferait une quelconque

différence si je croisais son odeur en chassant.

- Quand nous chassons, nos sens l'emportent sur notre raison et nous...

dirigent, lui dis-je pesant chaque mot avant de le prononcer. Surtout l'odorat.

Si tu te trouvais dans les parages à ce moment là...

Je secouai la tête, agonisant à la pensée de ce qui pourrait - pas pourrait,

allait - sûrement arriver alors.

J'écoutai l'envolée de son rythme cardiaque, puis me retournais, nerveux,

pour lire dans ses yeux.

Le visage de Bella était calme, ses yeux graves. Sa bouche était plissée

dans ce que je pris pour de l'inquiétude. Mais de l'inquiétude pour quoi ? Sa

propre sécurité ? Ou mon angoisse ? Je continuai de la fixer, essayant de

traduire son expression ambiguë.

Elle me fixa elle aussi. Ses yeux s'élargirent après un moment, et ses

pupilles se dilatèrent alors que la lumière n'avait pas changée.

Ma respiration s'accéléra, et soudainement le silence de la voiture sembla

bourdonner, comme dans la pénombre de la salle de biologie, cet après-midi.

L'impulsion du courant s'emballa entre nous, et mon désir de la toucher fut,

brièvement, plus fort que jamais, plus fort même que l'exigence de ma soif.

L'électricité lancinante me fit penser que j'avais de nouveau un pouls. Mon

corps en chantant les louanges. Comme si j'étais humain. Plus que tout au

monde, je voulais sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Pendant

une seconde, je luttais désespérément pour trouver la force, le contrôle, pour

être capable de mettre ma bouche aussi près de sa peau.

Elle aspira une grand bouffée d'air, et je réalisai alors seulement que

lorsque j'avais commencé à respirer plus vite, elle avait complètement arrêté.

Je fermai les yeux, essayant de rompre la connexion entre nous.

Plus d'erreur.

L'existence de Bella était liée à un millier de procédés chimiques

délicatement équilibrés, tellement facilement interrompus. L'expansion

rythmique de ses poumons, son flux d'oxygène, était une question de vie ou

de mort. La cadence des battements de son coeur fragile pouvait être arrêtée

par tellement d'accidents stupides, ou de maladies... ou par moi.

Je ne pensai pas qu'un membre de ma famille hésiterait si il ou elle se

voyait offrir une nouvelle chance - si il ou elle pouvait échanger l'immortalité

contre la mortalité de nouveau. Chacun de nous se laisserait brûler pour ça.

Brûler autant de jour, ou de siècle que cela serait nécessaire.

La plupart de notre espèce chérissait l'immortalité par dessus toute chose.

Il y avait même des humains qui mouraient de désir de devenir immortels,

cherchant dans les ténèbres ceux qui leur donnerait le plus sombre des

présents...

Pas nous. Pas ma famille. Nous échangerions n'importe quoi pour être

humains.

Mais aucun de nous n'avait été aussi désespéré pour ce changement que

moi en cet instant.

Je fixai les microscopiques défauts dans la vitre de la portière, comme s'il y

avait une solution cachée dans le verre. L'électricité ne s'était pas atténuée, et

je dus me concentrer pour garder mes mains sur le volant.

Ma main droite commença a picoter sans douleur, une nouvelle fois,

comme lorsque je l'avais touchée.

- Bella, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles.

Elle obéit vite, sans commentaire, sortant de la voiture et fermant la

portière derrière elle. Avait-elle senti le potentiel désastre comme moi ?

Cela la faisait-elle souffrir de partir, comme je souffrais de la laisser partir ?

La seule consolation venait du fait que je la reverrai bientôt. Plus tôt qu'elle

ne me verrait. Je souris à cette pensée, puis descendit la fenêtre et me

penchais en avant pour lui parler une dernière fois - c'était moins risqué

maintenant, avec la chaleur de son corps en dehors de la voiture.

Elle se tourna pour voir ce que je voulais, curieuse.

Toujours curieuse, même si elle m'avait posé tant de questions aujourd'hui.

Ma propre curiosité était entièrement inassouvie ; répondre à ses questions

aujourd'hui avait seulement révélé mes secrets . J'avais tiré très peu d'elle, si

ce n'est ma propre spéculation. Ce n'était pas juste.

- Hé, Bella !

- Oui ?

- Demain, c'est mon tour.

Son front se plissa.

- Ton tour de quoi ?

- De poser des questions. Demain quand nous serons en sécurité, entourés

de témoins, j'aurais mes propres réponses. Je souris à cette pensée, puis me

tournai car elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir. Même si elle se trouvait

en dehors de la voiture, l'écho de l'électricité sifflait dans l'air. Je voulais

sortir, moi aussi, la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, une bonne excuse pour

rester près d'elle...

Plus d'erreur. Je démarrai, puis soupirai en la regardant disparaître derrière

moi. Il me semblait que je courais toujours vers Bella ou loin d'elle, ne restant

jamais en place. Je devais trouver un moyen de tenir le coup si nous voulions

un jour avoir la paix.


End file.
